Café Sonata
by Klein W. Stark
Summary: Cuatro mujeres, cuyas vidas se cruzan inesperadamente en una pequeña ciudad a la orilla del mar, tienen algo en común: todas guardan algún secreto. ( Korra y Asami) (Elsa y Anna)(Adaptación)
1. chapter 1

**Café Sonata**

Klein W. Stark les presenta humildemente esta nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier review es bien recibido.

Solo yo estoy lo suficientemente loca y desquisiada para unir a dos parejas de distintos universos (?) tal vez.

Que esto parece una locura (?) Sí.

Esta muy buena la historia y merece una oportunidad (?) Sí por supuesto.

Por favor den una oportunidad de salir de la rutina y para los lectores expertos que somos dejarse llevar por lo menos 15 minutos de algo distinto, y vivir miles de historias.

Esta Historia esta dedicada para ustedes: **miguel y Deilys len.**

gracias por el apoyo que me han dado, a mi y a las historias con sus palabras muy amables, espero que te guste y les guste mucho

Y como siempre antes de comenzar:

ATLA y LOK no me pertenecen, los tome prestado con la mera intención de hacer una historia Korrasami para ustedes.

Frozen: una aventura congelada y algunos personajes de Disney no me pertenecen, los tome prestado con la mera intención de hacer una historia Elsa y Anna para ustedes. (sin incesto)

 **Descripción** :

Cuatro mujeres, cuyas vidas se cruzan inesperadamente en una pequeña ciudad a la orilla del mar, tienen algo en común: todas guardan algún secreto. Elsa Winter, presidenta de una prestigiosa fundación benéfica, lleva una vida íntima completamente reservada y carente de felicidad. Sin embargo, todo cambia para ella al conocer a Anna Summer, una periodista que llega a la ciudad para entrevistar a Asami Sato, la única celebridad de East Quay a escala mundial.

Asami, que ha regresado a su ciudad natal para ofrecer su concierto de despedida, oculta un secreto que teme que no sólo haya acabado con su carrera, sino que tal vez destruya también su vida. Encontrará una inesperada comprensión, y la promesa de algo más profundo, en Korra Stone, Korra, la emprendedora y apasionada propietaria de un café.

Apesar de la tragedia, pasada y presente, cada una de ellas aprenderá que la vida puede ofrecerles más de lo que nunca se atrevieron a soñar.

La fascinante historia de unas mujeres que no sólo nos hablan de su afición por la música y por el café, sino también de las pasiones que surgen entre ellas.

 **Prólogo**

 **El sabor de tu nombre**

 **A mi amada**

 **Musito tu nombre con agradecimiento**

 **y pasión**

 **Escapa de mis labios cuando estoy despierta**

 **y en sueños**

 **lo balbuceo junto a tu boca**

 **Antes del beso**

 **deseo saborear tu nombre**

 **por toda tu piel**

 **Lo murmuraré junto a tu cuello**

 **para que vibre sobre tus carnes**

 **pues, aunque mi voz no es más que un jadeo**

 **la tuya es clara y precisa**

 **Pronuncias mi nombre como si fuese café**

 **sabiendo que eso me mata**

 **Sería sencillo ocultarme en tu interior**

 **envolverme en tu amor como en un manto**

 **y, cuando el fuego nos consuma, bendecir nuestra pasión con tu nombre.**

 **Gun Brooke, 2001**

—¿Qué quieres decir, Asami? ¿Acaso piensas cancelar la gira? —preguntó Wu Hayes—. Tienes conciertos pendientes en Tokio, Hong Kong y Singapur. Todos ellos reclamarán daños y perjuicios, y lo más probable es que tengamos que resarcirlos.

Asami Sato dejó de mirar por la ventana y se volvió hacia su atónito agente.

—Me da igual. No puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, Wu — añadió, tamborileando impaciente con sus uñas de manicura perfecta sobre el escritorio veneciano de la habitación del hotel—. Tú preocúpate tan sólo de arreglarlo todo.

—Pero ¿por qué a estas alturas, y tan de repente?

—Yo… ahora no puedo explicártelo. Te daré más detalles cuando haya vuelto a los Estados Unidos.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te has quedado sin nadie que te riegue las plantas?

—No te pases de listo —contestó Asami, posando unos temblorosos dedos sobre los párpados—. Mi intención era cumplir con mis contratos al cien por cien, Wu. Ahora mismo solamente puedo decirte que esto es lo único que se puede hacer.

—¡Dios Santo! Lo dices en serio, ¿no es así?

Wu no era sólo su agente, sino también su amigo, y Asami sintió remordimientos al ver lo anonadado que estaba, hundido en su sillón, al otro lado del escritorio. Tras un breve silencio el hombre carraspeó y habló de nuevo:

—Yo me encargaré de eso, Sam, te lo prometo.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Y si no das más, tan sólo encuentra lo que hay en tus manos, piensa que dar amor nunca es en vano. Sigue adelante sin mirar atrás. (Pablo Neruda)**

La campana que había sobre la puerta del café emitió una nota apagada. Korra Stone alzó la vista de las servilletas que estaba doblando tras el mostrador y vio que una desconocida venía hacia ella.

Vestida con un chándal rojo vino y blanco, informal pero elegante, parecía recién bajada de un yate. Tal vez era así. Sus negros cabellos, sujetos en un moño informal, centelleaban como un ser vivo. Korra se descubrió imaginándose el aspecto que tendrían si estuviesen sueltos.

—Bienvenida al Sea Stone Café —consiguió decir, azorada al darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirándola fijamente—. Me llamo Korra. ¿Qué le apetece tomar?

—Un simple café.

La voz de la mujer tenía un tono tan rico y pleno que a Korra le recordó una mezcla de café exprés con suave chocolate belga.

—No tenemos ningún café que sea simple, señora —contestó Korra con una sonrisa, señalando hacia la pizarra que había sobre el mostrador—. Ofrecemos diez variedades distintas, y puede tomarlo en infusión, exprés, con hielo, capuchino, exprés con leche, cortado… ahí podrá verlos todos.

—Ah… ya veo que no tienen nada común y corriente —dijo la desconocida, alzando aquellos ojos verdes hacia la pizarra para leer todas las variedades de café—. Está bien, déme un capuchino mezcla de la casa.

—Excelente elección. Ahora mismo se lo sirvo.

Korra dejó de doblar servilletas y se dirigió hacia la cafetera exprés. Mientras sus manos iban creando el capuchino de forma automática, ella pensaba en la mujer a la que iba destinado. No era temporada turística en East Quay, Rhode Island, y ni siquiera en plena temporada solía ver a nadie parecido a aquella mujer que acababa de aparecer por su local. No se trataba solamente de su ropa, que sugería riqueza y sofisticación. Era su manera de moverse, desenvuelta y elegante, lo que denotaba que aquella morena poseía una tranquila seguridad en sí misma.

Colocó un bombón de más en el platillo, pero se detuvo cuando ya estaba a punto de servirle el café. «Aún no.»

—¿Prefiere sentarse en una de las mesas?

—Estoy bien en la barra, Korra. Por cierto, yo soy Asami— dijo; aguardó a que Korra posase el café para tender la mano hacia ella, y al hacerlo estuvo a punto de volcar la taza—. Encantada de conocerte.

—Lo mismo digo, Asami.

Le fue sorprendentemente fácil llamarla por su nombre de pila. Asami parecía como de la familia. «La gente no suele dar confianzas con tanta rapidez. ¿Qué está sucediendo?» Korra carraspeó antes de añadir:

—¿De visita por East Quay?

—Sí, por un tiempo. Estoy… haciendo un alto en el camino.

«Interesante forma de decirlo», pensó Korra.

—¿Te alojas en el Marriot?

A Asami no pareció molestarle el interrogatorio. Bebió un sorbo de café, relajadamente.

—No; unos amigos nos han prestado su casa de la playa, a mí y a mis dos perros. Es su residencia de verano, pero yo estoy deseando sentarme junto al fuego este invierno.

—¿Sabes ya cómo es el invierno en Nueva Inglaterra? Si no es así, puede que te lleves alguna sorpresa.

Asami dejó escapar una argentina carcajada que hizo que Korra se estremeciese de arriba abajo.

—Sé que pueden ser brutales —contestó—. Me crié en East Quay, hace mil años. La ciudad ha cambiado mucho, pero estoy segura de que los inviernos siguen siendo tal y como yo los recuerdo.

—Nieva todo el tiempo, aunque, por extraño que parezca, eso es bueno para el negocio.

—Sí, estoy segura de que a la gente le apetece mucho más un café caliente cuando afuera sopla un viento helado.

—Exacto.

Korra se dio cuenta de que volvía a mirar fijamente a Asami, de modo que cogió una nueva pila de servilletas y dobló la primera de ellas en tres partes para después introducirla en un sencillo aro de latón

—¿Trabajas sola aquí?

Korra se sintió inexplicablemente feliz al comprender que no había aburrido a Asami con su interrogatorio. Negó con un gesto al tiempo que respondía:

—No, tengo tres empleadas a tiempo parcial. Una de ellas vendrá para ayudarme con la clientela de la noche.

—¿Eres la propietaria? —preguntó Asami, luciendo una sonrisa sorprendida que reveló una dentadura blanca y perfecta mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para juguetear con el borde de la taza de café—. Vaya, pues la verdad es que es admirable lo que has hecho con este local. Cuando yo era niña estaba casi en ruinas.

—Cuando yo lo compré lo habían declarado inhabitable, después de varios años cerrado. Tuve que pasarme seis meses haciendo reformas antes de conseguir la licencia para servir comidas.

—¡Y míralo ahora!

Korra agradeció la aprobación que expresaba la voz de Asami, complacida al comprobar que valoraba su esfuerzo. Se quedó contemplando cómo bebía el café a pequeños sorbos, cerrando los ojos mientras lo paladeaba. Sus gestos eran tan sensuales que Korra se preguntó si ese era el aspecto que tendría al hacer el amor. Sorprendida ante aquellos pensamientos e incómodamente excitada, clavó la vista en la servilleta que había arrugado inconscientemente hasta dejarla irreconocible. «¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué me pasa?»

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas como empresaria, Korra?

—Casi seis años. Me gradué en la Universidad de Rhode Island y el destino me condujo hasta este antiguo puerto deportivo. Me enamoré de sus preciosos yates de época y de este edificio abandonado que suplicaba que lo convirtiesen en un café.

—Y tú escuchaste sus ruegos —dijo Asami, al tiempo que sus ojos centelleaban.

—Sí. Da mucho trabajo, pero nunca me he arrepentido de esa decisión.

«De lo que me arrepiento es de los años que desperdicié antes de tomarla.» A pesar de sus esfuerzos, los sentimientos de Korra quedaron al desnudo al revivir el pasado.

—Este también es mi hogar —continuó, intentando recuperar la seguridad en sí misma que creía exhibir normalmente—. Vivo en el sótano.

—¿En el sótano de este edificio tan antiguo? Eso no puede ser muy sano, ¿no?

—¡Claro que lo es! —exclamó Korra con una carcajada, olvidando el humor sombrío que tanto odiaba gracias a la patente preocupación de Asami—. Hice que lo restaurasen de arriba abajo cuando el café comenzó a dar beneficios. Antes vivía en un pequeño apartamento, en el centro. Ahora tengo muchísimo espacio, y no es tan sombrío como seguramente crees.

«Además, la oscuridad no tiene nada de malo. Si una se mantiene lejos de la luz es más fácil esconderse».

Asami Sato no podía apartar la mirada del rostro de Korra, fascinada por las sombras que danzaban en aquellos ojos. Se sentía como una voyeuse, sentada al otro lado de la barra, y se preguntaba qué podía haber causado tal tormento.

La joven, o tal vez no tan joven como le había parecido al principio, poseía la belleza más sombría que había visto nunca. Su cabello era castaño y hacía que destacasen todavía más los ojos color azul oscuro bajo las cejas. El rostro era de rasgos fuertes y marcados, lleno de carácter.

—Así que vives por y para tu trabajo, como yo.

—Supongo que sí, hasta cierto punto.

Por un momento, el rostro de Korra se iluminó. Dejó junto a Asami otro montón de servilletas, ya dobladas.

—Veo muchas películas y toco la batería, sobre todo si estoy enfadada. Por eso empecé, cuando estudiaba en la universidad, para librarme de la tensión.

—¿Alguna vez has tocado como profesional?

—No; sólo alguna actuación en la facultad, a cambio de cerveza gratis.

—¿Cerveza?

Asami no podía soportar aquella bebida, ni el olor ni el sabor; le parecía detestable. Sin embargo, no era cuestión de despreciar los gustos de Korra.

—Sí, mucha cerveza, pero yo ni la probaba. No bebo.

En sus ojos aparecieron más sombras todavía. Asami se inclinó hacia delante, para no perderse ni un matiz de su expresión.

—Yo tampoco bebo mucho últimamente. Una copa de vino en ocasiones especiales, eso es todo. Estoy… bueno, tomando medicación, y ambas cosas no son muy compatibles que digamos.

—Eso me parece a mí —dijo Korra, con una mueca que provocó la carcajada de Asami—. Conocía a alguien que mezclaba el alcohol con un poco de todo. De todo excepto comida.

—Parece una persona muy descuidada —sugirió Asami cautamente.

«Apuesto a que era alguien muy cercano», concluyó para sí.

—Sí, eso es lo mínimo que se puede decir.

Volvieron a mirarse largamente a los ojos, y Asami sintió de nuevo que estaba ocurriendo algo indescriptible, algo que no conseguía identificar, pero que era tan tangible como la taza de café que tenía en la mano. La mezcla de oscura rebeldía e innegable vulnerabilidad de Korra despertó en Asami algo que le hizo sentir un ligero hormigueo en el estómago. Ella misma se sorprendía del interés que aquella mujer despertaba en ella, consiguiendo que olvidase por un momento los problemas con los que se enfrentaba, cosa que era muy de agradecer.

—Decías que tienes perros —dijo Korra para cambiar de tema, mirándola con unos ojos tan sombríos como nubes de tormenta—. ¿De qué raza?

—Gran Danés —contestó Asami, intentando insuflar alegría a su voz.

Con ello deseaba asegurarle a Korra que no tenía nada que temer de alguien que estaba casi ocultándose en East Quay. El gesto de alivio de la dueña del bar y la moderación del temblor de sus manos le indicaron que su esfuerzo había valido la pena.

—Son hermanos —continuó—; tienen seis años y se llaman Perry y Mason.

Korra rió con ganas, y aquel irresistible sonido hizo que a Asami se le erizase la piel de los brazos.

—¡Perry y Mason! ¿Eres admiradora de Raymond Burr?

—La verdad es que no, pero me pareció que esos nombres les iban como anillo al dedo. Ambos son muy cotillas y testarudos — contestó Asami, sonriente—. También son encantadores y muy educados la mayor parte del tiempo. Como estoy sola en la casa de la playa, hacen que me sienta segura.

—¿Tu familia sigue viviendo en East Quay, Asami?

—No. Tan pronto como pude permitírmelo les compré un adosado en Newport, cerca de los muelles. Mi madre siempre ha querido vivir cerca del mar, y ahora le encanta contemplar el ir y venir de los barcos, especialmente el Queen Elizabeth 2.

—¡Qué me dices! —exclamó Korra, entusiasmada—. Una vez fui a Newport con una familia con la que estaba entonces, y visitamos el Queen Elizabeth 2. Quedé asombrada, anonadada, y me prometí que algún día viajaría en aquel barco y visitaría todos los puertos en los que atracase.

A continuación se echó hacia delante, apoyó la barbilla en las palmas de las manos y concluyó:

—Sigo queriendo hacerlo.

—Claro que sí, cara. Tienes muchos años de vida por delante, pero cuanto antes lo hagas, mucho mejor.

—¿Has viajado en él?

—Sí —asintió Asami—, pero fue un viaje de trabajo.

—Pues no tienes pinta de marinera, precisamente —observó Korra, guiñándole un ojo.

Asami soltó una carcajada y negó con un gesto, al tiempo que se llevaba la mano a la frente con una fingida mueca de exasperación.

—¡Me has pillado! —bufó—. En fin, la verdad es que trabajaba en los espectáculos de a bordo.

—¿Eres artista?

—Sí, cantante.

—¡Qué maravilla! Yo toco la batería y tú cantas: ¡tenemos un gran potencial! —exclamó Korra, y de inmediato notó que el rubor le ascendía por el cuello y cubría sus morenas mejillas con la rapidez de un reguero de pólvora—. Esto, no quería decir…

—Lo sé, lo sé, entiendo lo que querías decir —contestó Asami, sonriendo encantada al ver el gesto confuso de Korra.

La campana de la puerta repicó y una joven asomó la cabeza. —¡Siento llegar tarde al trabajo, Korra! Aparco la bici y vengo enseguida.

La familiaridad que se había establecido entre Korra y Asami quedó rota bruscamente, y ambas se enderezaron de pronto. Asami deslizó un billete de diez dólares bajo su taza.

—Bueno —dijo, un poco a pesar suyo—. Creo que esa es mi señal para irme. Me ha gustado hablar contigo.

—Lo mismo digo, gracias. Vuelve por aquí.

El callado anhelo que notó en la voz de Korra hizo que detuviese sus pasos para dar media vuelta y decir:

—Claro que volveré. Haces un café excelente, cara.

.x.x.x.x

—¡Venga, chiquilla, deja lo que estés haciendo!

Anna Summer dio un respingo cuando la resonante voz de su jefe sonó junto a su oído.

—¿Por qué?

Giró en su sillón, teniendo buen cuidado de disimular el desdeño que sentía por Jim Mills.

Era un hombre bajo y achaparrado y, por si sus inexistentes habilidades sociales no fueran bastante, tampoco estaba llevando el periódico local con demasiada profesionalidad. A Anna le disgustaba su falta de objetividad y su claro afán por satisfacer a algunos de los políticos y comerciantes.

—Ve hasta el Marriot, subito. Iba a ir Hernández, pero su mujer está pariendo a su cuarto hijo.

Era obvio que Jim opinaba que la señora Hernández debería habérselo pensado mejor antes de interferirse en sus negocios dando por sentado que su esposo estaría a su lado durante el nacimiento del bebé.

—¿Qué ocurre en el Marriot? —quiso saber Anna ya en pie, deseosa de librarse lo antes posible de aquel jefe tan exasperante.

—Hay una conferencia de prensa, con periodistas de todo el mundo. Asegúrate de llevar tus credenciales, porque los de seguridad van a ser muy estrictos.

—¿Piensas contarme qué tipo de conferencia de prensa será, o quieres que sea una sorpresa?

Anna sabía que su voz había sonado sarcástica, pero no le importó. Jim la miró con odio, y ella sintió una discreta oleada de satisfacción.

—La única diva que tenemos ha vuelto a la ciudad por primera vez desde que se largó, hace unos cuarenta años. Hazme un favor: consigue que East Quay salga en el mapa, por una vez en la vida: haz una pregunta que salga en titulares. La que sea.

La mente de Anna se puso a funcionar a toda velocidad. Tan sólo se le ocurría un nombre, pero ¿era posible?

—¿Asami Sato? ¿La cantante de ópera?

—¡Bingo!

Anna odiaba a aquel hombre cuando decía «bingo» con aquella entonación tan pagada de sí misma. «¡Capullo mandón!»

—Está bien, voy ahora mismo hacia allí. ¿Cuándo es la conferencia de prensa?

—Dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos —dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera—. Más bien cuarenta.

—Lo cual no me deja ni un segundo que perder.

Anna apretó los dientes para no soltar el jugoso insulto que pugnaba por escapar de sus labios y se dirigió hacia la puerta, colgándose el bolso al tiempo que sorteaba las mesas del estrecho despacho. «¡Nada mejor que un poco de presión para animarle a una la vida!»

x.x.x.x

Asami se aplicó el lápiz de labios color rojo oscuro con experta precisión. Lo dejó sobre el tocador a la vez que se inclinaba más hacia el espejo. Era importante presentar un aspecto impecable, ese día más que nunca. Presionó suavemente los labios con un pañuelo de papel antes de aplicar la segunda capa.

Notó un golpe en la pierna y bajó la vista hacia su perro.

—¿Tengo el aspecto adecuado para este papel, Mason? ¿Parezco una superestrella que vuelve al hogar, lo suficiente al menos para engañar a la prensa?

Mason se sentó e inclinó la cabeza como si estuviese meditando la respuesta, lo que la hizo reír. Su hermano se unió a ellos y posó la enorme cabezota sobre el tocador, mirándola tan fijamente como siempre.

Asami volvió a atender al espejo, asegurándose de que el informal moño era lo bastante sólido. Había escogido un traje pantalón rojo, blusa blanca sin mangas y los zapatos de salón con tacón de diez centímetros, marca de la casa. Los coloridos pendientes y la gargantilla a juego centelleaban, cuajados de esmeraldas, topacios y rubíes. «Me visto tal y como requiere el papel, y ellos ven lo que yo quiero que vean. ¿Y qué? Así es como se juega a esto.»

Al oír que el taxista tocaba el claxon por segunda vez se echó sobre los hombros un chal multicolor y dio unas palmaditas a Mason y a Perry.

—No tardaré mucho, chicos. Pórtense bien.

Asami se miró de nuevo en el espejo y respiró hondo. Una última vez; seguro que sería capaz de lograrlo una vez más.

.x.x.x.x

Anna se sentó en primera fila, en el extremo izquierdo. Miró a su alrededor y comprendió que había tenido suerte al conseguir aquel asiento. Se lo había reservado uno de sus colegas más antiguos, amigo íntimo de su anterior jefe, ya que la sala de conferencias estaba llena a rebosar. Los tres pasillos adyacentes a las paredes de la gran sala estaban repletos de representantes de todos los medios de comunicación.

Los murmullos iban subiendo y bajando de tono alternativamente, pero Anna estaba ocupada encendiendo su Tablet PC para localizar la información que necesitaba gracias a la conexión inalámbrica. Había multitud de páginas web dedicadas a la mundialmente famosa mezzosoprano, y ya había escuchado anteriormente sus grabaciones y leído críticas de sus actuaciones. Asami Sato era una de las escasas divas clásicas que existían, al mismo nivel que intérpretes de la categoría de Birgit Nilsson y Maria Callas.

Se preguntó cómo podía haber salido aquel enorme talento de East Quay. Muy poca gente en Norteamérica había oído hablar de aquella pequeña ciudad, por no hablar del extranjero, y ni siquiera la fama de Asami Sato había conseguido situarla en el mapa. Que Anna supiese, aquella era la primera vez que la cantante había regresado a ella desde que la abandonó, inmediatamente después de que Jim Hayes la descubriese.

Alzó la vista hacia la tarima al comenzar los aplausos, esperando ver aparecer a la estrella de todo aquel circo mediático, pero en lugar de eso vio que una mujer pálida subía los pocos escalones que conducían al estrado, vestida con un traje de falda y chaqueta azul oscuro y con el cabello rubio platinado sujeto en un moño bajo y tirante.

Su rostro le pareció familiar, y momentos después se dio cuenta del motivo: era Elsa Winter, considerada la primera dama de East Quay. No sólo presidía la muy respetada Fundación Winter, sino que también era vecina de Anna en el edificio en el que esta había heredado de su tía abuela un apartamento. El hecho de vivir en el mismo edificio que la flor y nata de la ciudad era bastante alucinante para ella. La verdad era que nunca habían hablado; Anna sólo la había visto de lejos, y dudaba que aquella mujer pudiese reconocerla a ella. Tampoco le importaba.

Volvió a apoyar la espalda en su asiento, y se preparaba para tomar notas cuando Elsa Winter colocó unos papeles sobre el atril y dedicó una mirada a los presentes. Anna comprobó distraídamente que parecía tener una poderosa personalidad.

—Hola, bienvenidos todos. Me complace que hayan podido acudir tantos de ustedes a esta cita, y sé que están deseando conocer a la mujer que la hace posible. Estamos aquí por una buena causa, y el hecho de poder contar con la persona más famosa de nuestra ciudad es algo realmente emocionante.

Tenía una voz ligeramente gutural que dominaba con facilidad toda la sala de conferencias. Era obvio que aquella mujer estaba habituada a ser el centro de atención. Anna apreció a su pesar la confianza en sí misma que exudaba. También era difícil no fijarse en lo atractiva que era cuando un gesto inadvertido puso al descubierto su perfil, en el que destacaban los juveniles pechos y la curva de la cadera.

—Por favor, den la bienvenida a Asami Sato —concluyó la oradora, dando comienzo a una nueva ronda de aplausos.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y apareció la mezzosoprano, destacada por los potentes focos que apuntaban directamente a ella. Se detuvo justo en el umbral, del brazo de un hombre. Parpadeó un momento, vacilando; murmuró algo a su acompañante, y este asintió en respuesta. A continuación, yendo al encuentro de Elsa Winter, subió al estrado, tomó asiento tras la mesa y los focos redujeron su intensidad.

Asami Sato no era como Anna esperaba. Era más alta de lo que parecía en televisión, y poseía una juvenil belleza. Tuvo que echar un vistazo a la página web que acababa de abrir para asegurarse de que efectivamente tenía ya cincuenta y cinco años. No distinguió ni la menor señal de que se hubiese sometido a cirugía plástica y, aunque poseía unas curvas generosas, nadie en sus cabales la calificaría como gruesa. El traje sastre rojo se adaptaba como un guante a su rotunda figura, y sus chispeantes ojos verdes casi eclipsaban el brillo de las llamativas joyas.

—Damas y caballeros de la prensa, muchas gracias.

Allí estaba: la voz. Anna no era aficionada a la ópera, pero nadie en el mundo que poseyese un aparato de radio o televisión podría confundir la voz de Asami Sato con la de nadie más. Anna supo que nunca olvidaría la experiencia de oírla en persona, aunque fuese solamente hablando y no cantando.

—Esta conferencia de prensa no es tan sólo para hablar de mí —continuó la intérprete, haciendo un gesto para acallar los aplausos—. Aunque me doy cuenta de que están ustedes interesados en conocer detalles de mi vida y obra, en realidad estoy aquí para apoyar un gran proyecto benéfico, encabezado principalmente por la Fundación Winter —dijo, mirando fugazmente hacia un lado con una sonrisa en los brillantes labios rojos—. Elsa Winter ha forjado el plan de reunir en un año los fondos suficientes para edificar una nueva ala en el Hospital Memorial de East Quay. De hecho, la empresa constructora está llevando a cabo ya los preparativos iniciales.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, pues el anuncio había pillado completamente por sorpresa a Anna y al resto de sus colegas.

—Señora Sato, ¿de qué forma está usted implicada en el proyecto? —quiso saber un hombre sentado tres asientos más allá de Anna.

—Ofreceré un concierto benéfico en el auditorio de East Quay, dentro de tres semanas, y la recaudación será para el hospital.

Anna pudo ver que Asami Sato y Elsa Winter intercambiaban una mirada furtiva.

—El concierto servirá además para un segundo propósito — continuó la intérprete—. Será también mi despedida de los escenarios.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Espero que les guste y les resulte lo menos -raro- posible por así decir.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	2. chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Tras unas cuantas exclamaciones ahogadas, un volcán de preguntas simultáneas entró en erupción.

—¿Se retira usted, señora Sato?

—¿Por qué ha vuelto usted a su ciudad natal? ¿No había prometido que nunca regresaría?

—¿Se puso en contacto con usted la señora Winter?

—¿Son ciertos los rumores sobre Mako Ovolov y usted?

—¡Señora Sato, aquí! ¿Es cierto que ha despedido usted a Wu Hayes a causa del escándalo de Roma?

Avergonzada, aunque no sorprendida, por la pregunta de su colega, Anna alzó la vista hasta Elsa, cuyo rostro se había crispado.

—De uno en uno, por favor —rogó Asami Sato, claramente habituada a ser acosada por la prensa en tales ocasiones—. Usted, la de la blusa amarilla en la segunda fila.

—Amy Torres, del Boston Phoenix. ¿Por qué piensa usted ofrecer su último concierto en una pequeña ciudad dejada de la mano de Dios como East Quay?

Anna soltó un gruñido. «¡Menuda idiota! ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que con esa pregunta se ganará la antipatía de toda la ciudad?»

—Salí de esta ciudad hace exactamente treinta y ocho años, y creo que ya es hora de que le devuelva algo de lo que me ha dado. Después de todo, aquí fue donde cursé la secundaria y donde vivieron y trabajaron mis padres durante más de medio siglo.

—Pero ¿por qué ahora?

La reportera era muy insistente, y en su voz había cierta impertinencia que hizo que Anna desease amordazarla.

—¿Por qué no? —replicó Sato sin dejar de sonreír, aunque su tono se volvió algo mordaz—. Es como cerrar el círculo. He actuado en los principales escenarios operísticos del mundo. Ahora deseo concluir mi carrera en mi ciudad natal, donde comencé. ¿O es que no ha investigado usted lo suficiente para darse cuenta de esto, señorita…? Disculpe, ¿cómo era su nombre?

«¡Toma ya! ¡Buen golpe, Sato! No permitas que nadie te trate así.» Anna creyó ver que Elsa hacía un discreto gesto de aprobación antes de dirigir a la reportera una mirada helada. Entonces fue cuando decidió alzar la mano.

Elsa Winter habría deseado estrangular a la reportera del Boston Phoenix, aunque sabía que era inevitable que aquellas preguntas acabasen saliendo a relucir. Asami le había asegurado que, después de haber tenido que enfrentarse a la prensa europea, los medios de comunicación estadounidenses no le parecían tan temibles.

Observó a la siguiente periodista a la que Asami había dado permiso para preguntar. Era una joven de llamativa cabellera pelirroja sujeta en una larga trenza y ademanes seguros. Cuando se puso en pie para formular su pregunta, tranquila y confiada, Elsa se inclinó hacia delante para no perderse sus palabras. Consiguió reprimir una mueca cuando la clara y firme voz de aquella mujer hizo que su pulso se acelerase.

—Anna Summer, del New Quay Chronicle. Señora Sato, ¿había colaborado usted anteriormente con la Fundación Winter? Elsa Winter y usted parecen conocerse de antes.

Asami contestó en un tono bajo y reposado, muy diferente al altivo registro de diva que acababa de utilizar para dirigirse a la anterior reportera.

—Admiro su perspicacia, señora Summer… Anna, ¿no? —dijo, con un ligero temblor en las elegantes manos que delataba su conmoción interior, aunque probablemente sólo Elsa podría verlo—. Sí, he trabajado con la señora Winter en varios proyectos, que han tenido bastante éxito. Nos conocimos cuando ella vino a París, mientras yo actuaba en la Opéra National. Pudimos conversar tras la actuación y, cuando supe que era de los Winter de Nueva Inglaterra y lo dedicada que estaba al legado de su abuelo, la Fundación, me ofrecí a ayudarla a recaudar fondos siempre que lo necesitase.

Asami alzó las manos con las palmas hacia arriba e hizo un gesto hacia Elsa mientras continuaba:

—De modo que, si creen ustedes que he hecho algo destacable por esta ciudad, deberían estar mil veces más orgullosos de la señora Winter. Es ella la que más se merece el título de hija de esta villa, y para mí es un honor poder llamarla amiga.

Elsa estaba atónita. Nunca habría esperado que Asami dijese algo así. No era que la historia de cómo se conocieron fuese mentira, pero, ¿qué era todo aquello del título de hija de la villa? Además, el tono de su voz era casi pesaroso. «¿A qué ha venido todo esto?» Elsa pudo ver que Anna, la periodista, escribía a toda velocidad en su ordenador, mientras un bosque de manos apuntaba hacia el techo. Estaba preciosa, con el sol otoñal que entraba por una ventana cercana arrancando llamaradas de sus cabellos color caoba. Aquel pensamiento la dejó tan perpleja que tuvo que obligarse a desviar su atención hacia el resto de los representantes de los medios de comunicación. En ese momento, para su indignación, la insolente mujer de la blusa amarilla soltó de sopetón la siguiente pregunta, sin esperar a obtener permiso.

—¿Por qué no ha querido que sus seguidores sepan que trabaja para actos benéficos?

Elsa miró de reojo a Asami, que parecía muy tranquila. «Lo dice como si Asami estuviese obligada a rendir cuentas de cada paso que da. No me extraña que desee retirarse.»

—Es fácil —contestó la intérprete—: esto lo hago por motivos particulares, y no quería que se interpretase equivocadamente que estaba buscando publicidad.

La periodista pareció desconcertada por la respuesta. En la parte de atrás de la sala comenzaron a sonar algunos aplausos, que poco a poco comenzaron a arreciar. Elsa pudo ver que Anna se ponía en pie, haciendo que otros la imitasen. Todos los representantes de la prensa acabaron de pie, dedicándole una fuerte ovación a una sorprendida Asami Sato.

—Por favor, por favor, ya basta —susurró esta, con la mirada sospechosamente brillante a pesar de la radiante sonrisa; miró hacia Elsa, fingiendo desesperación—. ¿Qué hago?

—Disfrútalo —murmuró Elsa—. Te lo mereces.

—Muy bien. Contestaré unas cuantas preguntas más. Usted, el caballero del traje negro, en la primera fila. Se llama Dan, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Dan Casey, del New York Times. Me halaga que me recuerde, y al mismo tiempo me entristece saber que se retira. En esta etapa de su carrera como cantante de ópera está usted en la cima de su interpretación, y le queda todavía mucho que ofrecer, vocal y artísticamente. ¿Por qué dejarlo ahora? ¿Desea usted compartir con nosotros algunas de las razones que la mueven a ello?

Elsa no oyó nada, tan sólo notó una ligera contracción en uno de los músculos de la pierna de Asami, y sin embargo supo con certeza que se había echado a temblar. Pudo ver que apretaba con fuerza las palmas de las manos, una contra otra, antes de responder:

—La mayoría de mis motivos son privados. Tiene usted razón, no estoy dando por finalizada mi carrera de intérprete por razones artísticas. Lo que sí puedo decirle es que echaré muchísimo de menos todo esto —añadió, y el leve estremecimiento de su sonrisa pareció acallar de pronto a todos los presentes—. Incluso a la prensa, Dan.

—Es una terrible pérdida para el mundo de la música.

Asami musitó una frase de agradecimiento y después miró a Elsa con un disimulado gesto de dolor. Esta asintió para tranquilizarla y tomó la palabra.

—Yo contestaré el resto de las preguntas que quieran hacer sobre nuestro concierto benéfico. La ciudad ha donado el alquiler del auditorio durante toda una semana, para los ensayos y el espectáculo en sí. La actuación de la señora Sato será la atracción principal, por supuesto, pero ofreceremos un programa completo, con varios artistas locales más. Cuando se vayan podrán recoger una guía con todos los detalles.

Elsa se oía a sí misma explicando todo aquello a la prensa, pero una parte de ella estaba pendiente de que Asami estuviese bien y de examinar la reacción de Anna Summer a todo lo que sucedía. Era obvio que estaba deseosa de registrarlo todo, pues escribía a gran velocidad y alzaba la vista de vez en cuando hacia Elsa y Asami.

Por fin, Elsa dio por concluida la conferencia de prensa, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, y echó un último y disimulado vistazo a Anna. En ese mismo momento la joven miró hacia ella y, para sonrojo de Elsa, alzó una ceja con gesto interrogante.

La mujer gimió para sus adentros y apartó rápidamente la vista. «¡Dios Santo, me ha pillado mirándola embobada!»

Cuando el taxi que llevaba a Asami se alejó, Elsa volvió a entrar en el Marriot para recoger su maletín y hablar un momento con el gerente del hotel antes de regresar a su despacho. Al verse sola en el pasillo se permitió toser, y su irritada garganta le hizo comprender lo muy agotada que estaba. «¡Maldita gripe! ¡Creí que ya se me había pasado!» Un violento acceso de tos se apoderó de ella, y estuvo a punto de maldecir en voz alta mientras se apoyaba contra la pared, sin aliento.

—¿Está usted bien, señora Winter? —preguntó alguien posando una mano sobre su hombro desde atrás, lo cual la hizo dar un respingo.

Lo primero que vio Elsa fue la chaqueta de pana color verde y los chinos color canela. A continuación distinguió el cabello pelirrojo, recogido en una larga trenza bastante suelta, el óvalo del rostro, ligeramente pecoso, y las mariposas de oro que relucían en los pequeños y bien dibujados lóbulos de las orejas. Echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y pudo contemplar los grandes y luminosos ojos turquesa, parapetados tras unas esbeltas gafas de metal. Era Anna Summer, la periodista de la primera fila. Llevaba un gran bolso de piel colgado del hombro, que le llegaba hasta la cadera.

—No pasa nada, no se preocupe —jadeó Elsa, horrorizándose al notar la debilidad que traslucía su voz.

—¿Está segura? Esa tos suena fatal.

Decidida a no mostrar lo mal que se sentía, Elsa se apartó de la pared.

—Le aseguro que me encuentro perfectamente, señora Summer. Muchas gracias por su interés.

—No tiene por qué darme las gracias: al fin y al cabo ahora somos vecinas —dijo Anna apartándose la trenza con la mano libre.

—¿Vecinas? No la he visto en mi edificio.

—Acabo de mudarme al piso que está justo debajo del suyo.

—Ah.

Elsa intentó pensar en algo más interesante que añadir, pero seguía estando bastante afectada por el hecho de que la hubiesen visto en un momento de debilidad, y especialmente una periodista. Para acabar de rematarlo, Anna la escrutaba descaradamente; la trenza se balanceó lentamente sobre su hombro, como un rojizo oro líquido, al inclinar ella la cabeza. «¡Si hasta parece que me está sondeando!»

Elsa se sintió todavía más incómoda, aunque ahora por una razón completamente diferente. Dio un paso atrás, confiando en que la mayor distancia física evitaría que Anna pudiese descubrir… demasiadas cosas.

—Será mejor que me vaya ya.

—Está bien. Espero que se recupere pronto.

—Gracias… por su interés.

Elsa se sobresaltó al notar la frialdad de su voz. No podía permitirse el lujo de granjearse la enemistad de la prensa. Sintiéndose ridícula, comenzó a andar hacia la puerta que había al final del pasillo.

—Señora Winter…

—¿Sí? —dijo Elsa volviendo la cabeza hacia la voz.

Los ojos de Anna relucían, como si estuviese conteniendo la sonrisa a duras penas.

—No hay de qué.

Mientras iba calle abajo Anna se preguntó por qué no conseguía dejar de pensar en Elsa Winter. Aquella que tan segura de sí misma le había parecido sobre el escenario contrastaba enormemente con la mujer vulnerable que había descubierto en el pasillo. Anna no sabía cómo se las arreglaría para aparecer siempre tan serena en público. Sus modales eran impecables, llevaba el cabello peinado con un estilo elegante aunque contenido y se vestía de forma bastante conservadora, aunque sin duda sus modelos procedían de las boutiques más exclusivas de Providence y Boston. Y sin embargo, la mujer que Anna se había topado en el vestíbulo del hotel actuaba de forma insegura, como si temiese decir algo equivocado.

Junto a ella pasó una limusina, que al momento redujo su marcha. Anna dio por sentado que se debía al intenso tráfico de media tarde, pero en el carril por el que circulaba no había más vehículos. Acabó por detenerse del todo, y Anna se detuvo también al llegar junto a ella, curiosa. Al momento, el cristal de una de las ventanillas traseras comenzó a descender.

—¿Va usted a su casa, señora Summer? —preguntó Elsa Winter en tono formal.

—Sí. La parada de taxis estaba tan lejos…

—¿Quiere que la acerque?

Anna dudó apenas unos segundos.

—Pues sí, gracias, si no es molestia. Es todo un detalle.

El chófer, un hombre de apariencia distinguida de unos sesenta años, acudió a abrir la portezuela.

—Señora… —saludó, quitándose educadamente la gorra al entrar ella en el vehículo.

—Gracias, caballero.

—Llámeme Kay, simplemente, señora —contestó el hombre, y su boca dibujó una pequeña mueca que hizo que su cuidado bigote se estremeciera.

—Sólo si usted me llama Anna. No estoy acostumbrada a tantas formalidades.

El chófer hizo un gesto de asentimiento, y ella sonrió en respuesta, encantada por su reacción.

Cuando el vehículo volvía a incorporarse al tráfico ciudadano, Anna se volvió hacia Elsa, que estaba ocupada leyendo el contenido de un portafolios y no hizo el menor intento de darle conversación, limitándose a alzar un momento la vista hacia ella y hacer un distraído gesto de saludo.

La matizada luz del interior de la limusina suavizaba los rasgos de Elsa, haciéndola parecer diferente, más joven y menos estricta. Anna sabía que tenía poco más de cuarenta años y que seguía soltera. De hecho, se decía que era una devorahombres. En cada acto público aparecía con un compañero diferente a su lado, arriesgándose a ser blanco de envidias o a que la tildasen de mujer liviana.

Mientras la observaba discretamente, Anna se preguntó si de verdad alguien podría llamar liviana a una mujer de tal categoría.

Elsa parecía estar envuelta en un aura de calidad y refinamiento que denotaba que su familia era rica desde varias generaciones atrás, un linaje de los que atesoran los valores de antaño. «¡Como si a mí me importasen un pimiento los valores de antaño! Esos valores crucifican a las que son como yo.»

—Gracias por acercarme. Desde luego ha sido infinitamente mejor que ir en taxi —dijo Anna cuando el elegante ascensor se detuvo en el cuarto piso, apartando la reja al tiempo que se colgaba al hombro el pesado maletín donde llevaba el portátil—. Aquí es donde me quedo.

—Ha sido un placer —contestó Elsa con voz velada—. Y gracias de nuevo por su amabilidad.

—No hay de qué. Pero beba mucho líquido, ¿vale?

—Muchas gracias, lo recordaré —dijo Elsa, que parecía estar pensado en añadir algo más.

—¿Sí? —la animó Anna.

—Usted es periodista y… dada mi posición, tengo que ser precavida.

—Así que desea asegurarse de que esto no saldrá a la luz.

Anna notó que la invadía una decepción del todo irracional, tan fuerte que incluso le costó responder. «¿Por qué tiene que preocuparme lo que ella piense?»

—Creí que sólo estábamos charlando amigablemente —añadió por fin.

—Me temo que la prensa no me ha brindado muchas oportunidades de charla amigable.

El gesto reservado de Elsa lo decía todo. Era obvio que no pensaba dar pie a ninguna relación íntima y cordial de buenas vecinas. Anna notó que se le formaba un tenso nudo en el estómago.

El tono de Elsa, forzado aunque con cierto deje de derrota, la irritaba. «Me pregunto qué es lo que intenta esconder, porque está claro que algo la preocupa.» Le sentó mal que Elsa la estuviese metiendo en el mismo saco que a todos los demás periodistas de los que al parecer desconfiaba. Y lo que peor llevaba era su propia reacción, la urgencia que sentía por asegurarle a Elsa que todo estaba bien y no tenía por qué preocuparse.

—Sé que la prensa está muy pendiente de usted, y que no debe de ser nada fácil —dijo Anna, intentando parecer desenvuelta—. Es normal que desconfíe. Pero le aseguro que, si alguna vez intentase entrevistarla, se lo haría saber de antemano. ¿Le parece bien? Al fin y al cabo, somos vecinas, y tal vez vuelva a necesitar alguna otra vez que me acerque a casa —concluyó, con un intento de mueca maliciosa que había desarmado una vez al propio Jim.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Elsa esbozase una cauta sonrisa y descruzase los brazos.

—Tiene usted razón, las vecinas deben llevarse bien.

Hizo una pausa, que aprovechó para retocarse el peinado con dedos ágiles y algo tensos. Anna se preguntó si llegaría a tanto su nerviosismo.

—Si necesita que la acerquen y ve a Kai con el coche — añadió Elsa—, dígaselo sin problema. Además, sé que le ha caído en gracia.

«Y a ti, ¿te gusto también? ¿O eso no ha sido más que una forma refinada de librarte de mí?»

Anna sacudió la cabeza para librarse de sus propias paranoias e hizo un gesto de despedida a Elsa antes de que esta corriese la verja del ascensor. Mientras el viejo monstruo se abría camino trabajosamente hacia el ático, Anna introdujo la llave en la cerradura de su puerta y la giró con la mente ausente.

Era incapaz de comprender las reacciones de su ilustre vecina, y por eso su instinto de reportera estaba en plena ebullición. Elsa era considerada como uno de los pilares de la comunidad, aunque circulaban maliciosos rumores sobre su vida privada. También era de carácter distante, casi rudo, lo cual no tenía mucha lógica. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho Asami Sato? ¿La verdadera hija de East Quay? «Esto se vuelve cada vez más curioso. Investigaré un poco, a ver qué puedo encontrar.» Sabía que era probable que Elsa estuviese ocultando algo.

Más cansada de lo que podría explicar, Anna se moría por darse un baño caliente y beber una copa de vino tinto. «Lo primero es lo primero —pensó, mientras entraba en su apartamento canturreando, dirigiéndose hacia el equipo de música para poner un CD—. Una no puede meterse en la bañera sin Eric Clapton.»

x.x.x.x

Korra alzó una caja de naranjas y comenzó a rellenar la cesta que había junto al cromado exprimidor de palanca. Si alguien pedía un zumo de naranja natural en el Sea Stone Café podía contemplar cómo lo preparaba la camarera de turno, o incluso podría exprimirlo por sí mismo, si lo quería todavía más fresco. Sonrió y silbó casi inaudiblemente.

—¡¿Dónde quieres que ponga esto, Korra?!

Dio un respingo, sorprendida al oír aquella voz masculina. Sus manos adoptaron automáticamente una pose defensiva, y giró sobre sí misma con tal rapidez que Tenzin, uno de sus empleados, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio al dar marcha atrás, cargado con un enorme melón bajo cada brazo.

—Esto me pasa por gritar. No pretendía asustarte —dijo el hombre dejando los melones sobre un barril cercano—. ¿Estás bien?

—Bien, sí —contestó Korra frotándose los desnudos brazos—, tan sólo un poco nerviosa.

—¿Un poco? Si llegas a dar un salto algo mayor acabas en órbita.

—Yo sí que voy a ponerte en órbita —intervino Pema apartando a su esposo de un codazo—. Ve atrás y haz algo de utilidad. Hoy es día de recogida, y te quedan cuatro bolsas de basura por atar.

—Sí, sí, la basura… —dijo Tenzin, enviando un gesto de desesperación a Korra, por encima de la cabeza de Pema—. Ya voy, ya voy.

Pema llevó uno de los melones a la zona que había entre la barra y la cocina. Al regresar posó la mano sobre el hombro de Korra.

—Estás helada. ¿Por qué no bajas un momento a tu casa y te pones un jersey?

—Estoy bien, sólo he cogido un poco de frío.

—Has estado a punto de hacerle una llave de kárate al pobre Tenzin. No creo que le viniese mal una paliza, pero casi prefiero que conserve su dentadura intacta. ¿Quieres decirme qué es lo que ocurre? Últimamente andas bastante tensa.

—Yo… —balbuceó Korra, intentando reprimir otro escalofrío—. Ahora no puedo hablar de eso.

—Está bien, chiquilla, no pasa nada.

Korra no pudo distinguir más que cariño incondicional en los ojos de Pema, y las lágrimas asomaron a los suyos al pensar en la suerte que había tenido de que Pema y Tenzin llegasen a su bar y a su vida cinco años atrás. Ellos se habían convertido en los padres que habría deseado tener en su adolescencia, y al no tener hijos propios se habían volcado todavía más. «Tal vez debería sentirme egoísta por monopolizarlos, pero la verdad es que no es así. ¡Qué demonios! ¡Los quiero y los necesito un montón!»

—Lo entiendo, de verdad que sí. Sólo quería que supieses que puedes venir y hablar conmigo en el momento en que te venga bien.

—Gracias. Algún día lo haré.

—Bien.

En ese instante, Pema vio algo en el televisor que atrajo su atención.

—¡Dios mío, mira eso! ¡Es ella!

—¿Quién? —quiso saber Korra, y la curiosidad la hizo volverse, pues Pema odiaba cordialmente la «caja tonta», como ella la llamaba.

—Adoro a esa mujer, Korra. Tenzin y yo la vimos en Italia, durante aquel viaje que ganamos. En la Scala de Milán. Él no quería ir, porque odia la ópera, pero tan pronto la oyó cantar se echó a llorar como un niño.

«¡Asami!» Korra notó que su mandíbula se desplomaba. El pesado maquillaje no conseguía esconder los rasgos de su amiga, aunque los brillantes colores la hacían parecer diferente.

Pema buscó el mando a distancia para subir el volumen.

—¡Oh, qué preciosa voz tiene, incluso al hablar!

—Se llama Asami —dijo Korra, todavía bajo el hechizo de aquella mujer con la que había charlado amigablemente el día anterior. «¡Y es condenadamente hermosa!»

—Eso es, Asami Sato.

—Me suena, creo que he oído hablar de ella —dijo Korra en tono vacilante.

—Si sabes que se llama Asami, ¿cómo es que no sabes quién es?

—Estuvo aquí ayer, tomándose un café. Hablamos un rato, era simpática.

Al ver que Pema perdía pie y se aferraba al mostrador Korra esbozó una sonrisa, notando que las sombras a su alrededor se disipaban.

—Prometió volver —añadió.

—¡¿De verdad?! —exclamó Pema, llevándose la mano al generoso pecho—. Espero que sí, y cuanto antes. Hoy mismo. No, hoy no: tengo una pinta horrorosa.

—Estás preciosa. Pero no creo que se refiriese a hoy mismo, porque, si es así, ya falta poco para cerrar.

Pema pareció tranquilizarse.

—¿De qué hablasteis las dos?

—De nada en especial. Cosas…

—¿Le gustó el café?

—Mucho.

«En realidad, creo que lo que le gustó fue hablar conmigo. Eso si no estaba haciendo turismo por los barrios bajos, obedeciendo a un impulso morboso. No parecía ser de ésas, pero… ¿quién sabe?»

—Preparas el mejor café de la ciudad. Vale la pena volver a probarlo. Y eso va también por ti, cariño —añadió Pema, rodeando la cintura de Korra con su fuerte brazo.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	3. chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

La bruma mañanera acariciaba la superficie del océano. Korra estiró las piernas y echó un vistazo a los árboles que había un poco más adelante, junto a la orilla. Muy pronto sus hojas brillarían como llamas contra el azul del cielo. Adoraba el otoño.

Respiró hondo y saltó desde el paseo de madera para comenzar su cotidiana carrera en medio de la fría atmósfera de la mañana. A medida que se aproximaba al agua fue acortando deliberadamente el paso para quedarse en la parte seca de la arena, donde debía esforzarse más para correr. Ocho o diez años atrás, ni se le habría ocurrido que podrían llegar a gustarle aquellas rutinas ya familiares. Nunca había podido controlar su tiempo ni su vida, de modo que el hecho de diseñar y mantener sus propios horarios le proporcionaba una agradable sensación de poder. En aquella lejana época le había sido muy difícil obligar a obedecer a aquel mismo cuerpo que ahora respondía con tanta facilidad a sus exigencias.

Casi podía oír a Katara Quinn aconsejándole que no se castigase a sí misma por lo que había tenido que padecer mucho antes de poder apañárselas sola. Korra la recordaba con cariño, pues había sido la primera persona adulta que fue capaz de llegar hasta ella en muchos años.

A los veintiuno Korra se sentía destrozada, desilusionada, descuidada por sus mayores y llena de odio. Katara, que por entonces tenía casi cincuenta años, trabajaba como voluntaria en el Centro Juvenil de Providence. En sólo seis meses, Korra aprendió a respetar primero, y después a querer, a su mentora. Habían seguido en contacto todos aquellos años, pero últimamente no conseguía localizarla, lo cual la tenía apenada y preocupada.

Cabeceó para librarse de tan tristes pensamientos y respiró hondo. «¡El maravilloso aroma del otoño, mi época favorita del año!» También era buena estación para su negocio, aunque sin la agitación de las muchedumbres veraniegas. La playa estaba casi vacía. Así era como le gustaba a Korra. Corrió durante diez minutos más antes de distinguir que alguien se aproximaba. La misma brisa que se llevó las brumas de la madrugada hacia el mar agitó el abrigo color caramelo de la mujer.

Al acercarse más en su carrera Korra pudo ver que la mujer no estaba sola, sino que la flanqueaban dos enormes perros. Redujo el paso para no alarmar a los dos animales de raza Gran Danés, al tiempo que caía en la cuenta de que aquellos debían de ser Perry y Mason, los perros de Asami. No era que aquella raza fuese poco habitual en Nueva Inglaterra, pero, que ella supiera, nadie de la vecindad tenía perros así. Unos pasos más y pudo distinguir la larga cabellera de Asami, alzada al viento como una vela de seda.

Korra acabó andando en lugar de correr, y por fin se detuvo junto a ella y comenzó a estirar una pierna cada vez, llevándola hacia atrás lo más posible.

—Me alegro de volver a verte, Asami.

Asami parecía necesitar un pequeño descanso, pues no dejaba de esforzarse por controlar a los excitados animales al tiempo que intentaba apartarse el pelo de la cara.

—¡Korra! ¡Veo que has madrugado!

—Es una costumbre, siempre corro a primera hora de la mañana. Nunca te había visto por la playa.

—Perry y Mason se empeñaron hoy en explorar nuevas zonas, y pensé que sería mejor hacerlo antes de que esto se llenase de gente.

—Bien pensado. Así que estos son tus chicos… son muy lindos.

—Esa no es la palabra que yo utilizaría para describirlos, pero ahora se están portando bastante bien. Algunas veces se ponen fuera de sí y no hay quién los controle —rió Asami mirándolos con afecto.

Korra no pudo evitar sonreír. «¡Qué risa la suya! ¡Nunca había oído nada tan bello!» Miró a los enormes perros con respeto.

—Son una maravilla… ¿Puedo acariciarlos?

—Por supuesto, son muy sociables.

Korra se acercó cautelosamente al que creía que era Mason y lo miró a los ojos al tiempo que tendía la mano hacia él. Se relajó al ver que el animal la lamía al momento y daba unos pasos hasta apretarse contra su cadera.

—¡Dios Santo! ¡Cuando dije que eran sociables no creí que tanto! Mason nunca se encariña así con nadie —dijo Asami acercándose a ella—. Normalmente es muy reservado, especialmente con los extraños. Perry es el más adulador de los dos.

—Oh, sé cuál es el motivo: huelo a bollos recién horneados — sonrió Korra, sorprendida de lo mucho que le atraían aquella excéntrica mujer y sus perros—. Seguro que cree que hay algo apetitoso en mi bolsillo.

—Puede ser —contestó Asami riendo de nuevo.

Dio un paso hacia delante al tiempo que el otro perro se colocaba frente a ella y la hacía tropezar. Tambaleándose, intentó apoyarse en Korra, pero perdió el equilibrio.

—¡Merde!

Korra apartó de en medio a Mason y deslizó los brazos bajo Asami, evitando que cayese.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sí, gracias —jadeó Asami apoyándose en Korra—. No he prestado atención, eso ha sido todo.

De pronto Korra sintió una repentina y alarmante urgencia por sujetar a Asami con más fuerza, por protegerla. Notó otro empujón contra una de sus piernas y bajó la vista.

—Parece que a Perry también le gusto mucho —dijo, cambiando de tema, al ver que el gemelo de Mason le olisqueaba los bolsillos—. Tendré que traer unas galletas para perros, por si volvemos a encontrarnos.

Sin dejar de apoyarse en Korra, Asami tomó fuerzas antes de contestar:

—Estoy segura de que nos veremos. Pienso acostumbrar a los perros a estos paseos mientras pueda, aunque no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo me quedaré en East Quay.

Korra dudó un momento pero finalmente se apartó de Asami. No deseaba reanudar su carrera; se limitó a quedarse allí, hechizada por los ojos de aquella mujer, que le recordaban el color del Bosque y a la luz del día eran todavía más verdes, sin el excesivo maquillaje que llevaba en televisión.

—Tengo entendido que eres cantante de ópera.

—Sí. Después de actuar para la Fundación Winter pienso tomarme unos días de descanso. Lo creas o no, serán mis primeras vacaciones en estos dos últimos años —contestó Asami, para después mirarla con gentileza—. Tú también pareces ser una gran trabajadora. En eso somos iguales.

—Supongo que sí —dijo Korra, notando que sus mejillas se acaloraban al sentirse observada—. Cuesta mucho mantener el negocio a pleno rendimiento, de modo que tengo que trabajar casi las veinticuatro horas del día, con un descanso de vez en cuando para echar una siestecita.

Los perros comenzaron a tirar hacia la dirección de la que había venido Korra.

—Están impacientes —comentó Asami; hizo una pausa y después señaló una casa construida sobre unas columnas, a unos cincuenta metros de la orilla del mar—. La casa de mi agente está allí mismo. ¿Te gustaría beber algo, un zumo, o una taza de café?

Korra iba a utilizar su negocio como excusa para declinar la invitación, pero de repente cambió de idea. «Nunca salgo a ningún sitio, y seguro que ella descubrirá enseguida que no soy nada sofisticada. Pero creo que le gusta hablar conmigo, y desde luego yo podría estar contemplándola toda la vida.»

—Un zumo estaría bien, gracias —contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Mientras caminaban hacia las dunas, Korra se dio cuenta de que, aunque no conocía a Asami, deseaba vivamente hacerlo.

Asami soltó los perros antes de subir las escaleras. Sonrió al ver lo mucho que se habían encariñado con Korra. Aquella reacción le pareció de buen augurio, ya que Korra era la primera persona a la que invitaba a su casa, y la perspectiva la hacía sentirse tensa. Había recibido muchas veces a sus colegas del mundo de la ópera, sí, pero aquello eran negocios. Sin embargo, el hecho de recibir la imprevista visita de una joven la intimidaba todavía más que el inminente recital.

Asami invitó con un gesto a Korra a sentarse en el patio, antes de entrar a toda prisa en la casa. Tomó una jarra de zumo de naranja de la nevera y la colocó sobre una bandeja de plata junto con un par de vasos. Respiró hondo al tiempo que la alzaba en el aire, se mordió la punta de la lengua para concentrarse en mantener el equilibrio y la llevó al patio, esperando no tropezar ni derramar nada en el trayecto. Cumplida con éxito su misión, colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa de hierro fundido.

—Aquí tienes.

—Gracias —dijo Korra, que seguía acariciando a los perros—. Perry, Mason, sentados.

Asami contempló atónita cómo sus chicos se echaban obedientemente a los pies de Korra, mirándola como si estuviesen ansiosos de recibir sus elogios.

—Buenos perros —les dijo Korra, y sus palabras fueron recibidas con miradas de adoración y meneos de cola—. Me alegro de que no les hayas recortado las orejas ni el rabo.

—No —dijo Asami, agradeciendo de corazón aquel comentario—. La verdad es que me parece innecesario y antinatural someter a una mascota a ese tipo de tratamientos.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. Habías mencionado que son hermanos, y la verdad es que son muy parecidos.

—Sí; algunas personas me advirtieron de que podrían volverse hostiles el uno con el otro al hacerse mayores, pero después de seis años siguen sin hacer más que jugar juntos.

—Son muy amigos, ¿eh, chicos? —les dijo Korra acariciándoles las orejas—. Son geniales.

Asami bebió un poco de zumo y le hizo un gesto a Korra para invitarla a coger el otro vaso. Examinó atentamente a Korra: el pelo castaño, el rostro de un color moreno y aquellos ojos de un azul oscurísimo, los más oscuros que había visto nunca. Delgada, Korra parecía frágil, pero su manera de correr sugería la existencia de fuertes músculos bajo su suave piel.

Se dio cuenta de que sentía una inesperada atracción por ella, extraña e inoportuna a la vez. Era cierto que últimamente se estaba comportando de una forma poco habitual en ella, y por una buena razón, pero la verdad era que no tenía tiempo que dedicar a desentrañar misteriosas sensaciones. Sería mejor que optase por un tema de conversación neutro.

—¿Así que te criaste aquí?

—Viví en el otro extremo de la ciudad la mayor parte de mi vida, al sur de East Quay, en las afueras, a cuatro paradas de bus de la estación. Ahora han construido toda una comunidad allí, como un nuevo barrio residencial, aunque suena bastante ridículo que lo tenga una ciudad tan pequeña.

—A no ser que tengas en cuenta la temporada turística y el gran número de visitantes que eso supone.

—Cierto. En verano está esto a tope de familias que se traen hasta sus perros. No me refiero a ustedes, por supuesto —añadió con un guiño.

Asami deseó que su sonrisa no pareciese tan forzada como ella creía. Mantener una expresión relajada le estaba costando más de lo que esperaba.

—Por supuesto. Sé exactamente a lo que te refieres. Yo me crié no lejos de aquí, algo más hacia el centro, en Delivery Street, y en cuanto tuve la ocasión me alejé de allí lo más que pude. Lo odiaba entrañablemente. Era tan caduco y deprimente… —dijo haciendo una mueca—. Supongo que por eso…

—Por eso, ¿qué?

—Por eso me sorprende tanto que el regreso a East Quay haya sido tan agradable. Me siento como en casa, ¿entiendes? Es muy extraño, porque ya no conozco a nadie de aquí, excepto a mi agente y a Elsa Winter.

—Pero no se puede decir que hayas vuelto a los arrabales, ¿eh? —dijo Korra haciendo un gesto al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor, contemplando la lujosa estancia—. Este es el mejor barrio de East Quay.

—Como ya he dicho, no es mía.

—Pero seguro que ganas más que tu agente —contestó Korra con un mohín—. Si no, será que eres una ingenua o que estás haciendo algo mal.

Asami echó hacia atrás la cabeza y soltó una carcajada.

—¡Cierto, cierto! Desde luego este no es ningún apartamento diminuto situado sobre un almacén. Sienta bien poder regresar a «la zona decente de Quay» y ayudar al hospital de la ciudad haciendo lo que mejor sé hacer.

—Y así debe ser. No hace falta ir a demostrar nada a los barrios pobres.

«¡Increíble, lo ha entendido!» Asami deseó posar la mano sobre la de Korra y apretársela cariñosamente para agradecérselo, pero en lugar de eso se decidió por juguetear con las sedosas orejas de Perry. «Si ella lo entiende, tal vez sea cierto que puedo volver a casa.» Seguían doliéndole algunos de los comentarios que habían hecho los periodistas durante la conferencia de prensa, tal vez porque, en el fondo, estaba convencida de que estaban justificados. «Es cierto que abandoné este lugar sin mirar atrás hasta ahora, a pesar de todos los intentos que hicieron por que viniese a actuar aquí. Y resulta que ahora necesito a esta gente mucho más de lo que ellos me necesitan a mí.»

—Vas a actuar gratis, ¿verdad? —preguntó Korra interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Eso es genial, muy generoso por tu parte.

—Gracias. Sí, es cierto. Seguro que esas entradas a mil quinientos dólares cada una serán de gran ayuda para construir la nueva ala infantil del hospital. Elsa Winter espera que acuda la mayoría de los aficionados a la ópera de Nueva York.

—¡Magnífico! —aprobó Korra—. Con todos los recortes presupuestarios que ha sufrido últimamente, no hay duda de que el hospital necesita esos fondos.

Asami pasó los dedos por el borde de su copa, creando un delicado y hechizante sonido que hizo enderezar las orejas a sus perros.

—Lo sé. Después de que Elsa y yo hablásemos del proyecto, mi agente se ocupó de todos los detalles. Él al principio tenía sus reservas, pero le dije que, puesto que pensaba dejarlo, esta sería una fabulosa manera de dar por terminadas mis giras. Si te soy sincera, Korra, he estado viajando durante mucho tiempo, y…

«… Ahora todo esto me supera.» Menos mal que sabía que Wu se ocupaba de todo, mientras ella no hacía más que ir a sus citas médicas una y otra vez. Era mucho más que su agente. Antes de conocer a Elsa, Wu y su esposa eran sus únicos amigos, y así había sido desde la adolescencia. Las hordas de admiradores y de fanáticos de la ópera que la rodeaban constantemente, aparte del pianista que tocaba con ella, la maquilladora y los periodistas, no eran que digamos una buena fuente de nuevas amistades. Además, ella había sido siempre una ambiciosa trabajadora compulsiva.

Asami se dio cuenta de que estaba dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos.

—Debo hacer unos cuantos cambios —añadió con viveza—, por eso decidí tomarme un descanso aquí. El tiempo dirá si ha sido una decisión sensata.

Tomó un nuevo sorbo de zumo antes de continuar:

—Y dime, ¿cómo fue que acabaste siendo la propietaria de esa cafetería tan exitosa?

—Pema y Tenzin me ayudaron a convertir una cafetería situada bastante a desmano en el punto de reunión favorito de los propietarios de yates y, más adelante, de la gente de East Quay en general —explicó Korra, con cierta reserva—. Más tarde conseguimos atraer a muchos forasteros, gracias a una fuerte campaña publicitaria. Hasta ahora no podíamos acoger a muchos clientes más. A la hora del desayuno y al mediodía tenemos sobre todo clientes fijos, y por la noche viene gente de todo tipo a cenar y tomar un café.

—Por lo que parece, tienes mucho trabajo.

—Se hace interminable, sí. Por eso es tan importante para mí correr todas las mañanas. Gracias a eso puedo… respirar.

Cuando vio la cauta sonrisa que apareció brevemente en el rostro de Korra, Asami recordó aquella otra, sorprendentemente bella, que había podido ver una vez, a pesar de que desapareció tan pronto como había asomado. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho tanto efecto una simple sonrisa?, se preguntó, buscando desesperadamente algo que responder.

—Ya me lo imagino. La mayoría de la gente no se da cuenta del esfuerzo físico que conlleva ser cantante de ópera. Es como si trabajase de leñadora.

—¿Leñadora?

—El cuerpo acaba machacado después de actuar durante toda una velada.

—Me alegro de haberte encontrado esta mañana. Esto es magnífico —dijo Korra, haciendo un gesto que abarcaba a los perros, los vasos y las vistas sobre el océano.

—Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Korra?

La pregunta escapó de sus labios sin poder evitarlo. «¡Maldita sea! ¿Adónde han ido a parar mis modales?»

—Treinta y cuatro —contestó Korra, sin asombrarse ni lo más mínimo—. ¿Y tú?

—Cincuenta y tres —replicó Asami, aliviada al oír la rápida contestación a su impulsiva pregunta—, aunque cumpliré cincuenta y cuatro en unos meses.

—Pareces mucho más joven.

—Gracias, tú también. La edad no es más que un número. Los cantantes de ópera no somos como la mayoría de los actores de cine y teatro: hasta bien avanzados los sesenta, podemos seguir encontrando trabajo. El maquillaje ayuda, pero nuestra actuación no se basa en el aspecto físico, sino en la voz.

—En ese tema no necesitas ninguna ayuda —dijo Korra impulsivamente.

Azorada y complacida a la vez, Asami cambió de tema.

—Puedo comprender perfectamente qué es lo que hace que la gente acuda a tu cafetería: ¡es tan cálida y acogedora…! Además, seguro que atraes a todo tipo de amantes del buen café.

Korra jugueteó con su vaso, aturdida ante aquella alabanza.

—Lo sé. Los entendidos se preocupan mucho de la forma en que molemos y preparamos sus cafés. Y ha valido la pena ser meticulosa. Mi mejor inversión, sin contar a Pema y Tenzin, fue nuestra cafetera exprés último modelo. Me pasé toda la primera noche admirándola, haciendo capuchinos, cafés con leche, cafés moca y diez especialidades más. Tenzin no hace más que decir que me encontró dormida y abrazándola, pero no lo recuerdo.

—Pues ya tienes una nueva clienta que añadir a tus habituales — anunció Asami, sonriendo ante su repentina promesa, por muy limitada que fuese—. Me encanta el ambiente, y las vistas son maravillosas.

—Gracias. Esa era la idea. Cuando el sol se pone y el cielo se tiñe de púrpura y naranja, el puerto es un lugar bastante romántico. Al menos si crees en el amor —añadió Korra con una mueca sarcástica.

—¿Tú no? —preguntó dulcemente Asami.

—No.

—¿Nunca has creído en él?

—No lo busco —dijo Korra encogiéndose de hombros, algo incómoda—. Tengo un negocio que atender.

Asami reconoció con demasiada claridad su propia vida en aquella frase y eso la hizo entristecer. Al parecer tenían en común la soledad. Korra se levantó de su silla; Perry y Mason alzaron la cabeza, atentos.

—¿Debes volver al trabajo?

—Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero… —contestó acariciando a ambos animales, que se pusieron en pie, expectantes—. Y ahora, chicos, pórtense bien, y la próxima vez les traeré galletitas para perros, si a su mamá le parece bien.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron cuando miró a Asami.

—Maldita sea, no pretendía invitarme a mí misma.

Deseando que Korra dejase de mortificarse, Asami posó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Puedes venir cuando quieras. Yo estaré aquí casi siempre, cuando no vaya al ensayo.

—Muy bien entonces. ¡Hasta luego!

Korra acarició los perros y asombró a Asami al tocarle suavemente el brazo, un contacto tan breve que apenas pudo notarlo.

—Que tengas un día magnífico —añadió.

Después bajó corriendo los escalones hacia la playa y comenzó a correr a un armónico paso, justo al borde del agua.

Asami se tocó el brazo, en el que seguía notando la caricia de Korra. El cielo estaba completamente en llamas, pero se resistió a la urgencia de cerrar los ojos. En lugar de ello se quedó mirando a Korra hasta que desapareció de su vista.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Deilys leon: verdas?? jajajaja yo también la hubiera puesto de bailarina erótica digo bailarina. tal vez nos da una danza. me alegro que te haya encantado.

miguel: me alegro que te guste y no hayas visto tan atrevido lo que puse, lo que pasa es que a la mayoría no le gusta o lo siente raro.

Deilys len: jajajaja estas historias tienen su algo que atrae. Asami tiene 53 y Korrita tiene 34 es un crio jajajaja. Es sorpresivo pero cuadra.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	4. chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **18 más (Elsanna)**

Elsa revisó el periódico del domingo y tiró al suelo, junto a la cama, todas las páginas excepto las de la sección de espectáculos. Al ver la firma de Anna Summer intentó reconciliar la imagen de aquella mujer, de aspecto tan profesional en la fotografía, con la pelirroja fuerza de la naturaleza que acababa de conocer. Ahora comprendía por qué no la había reconocido, aunque al menos debería haber recordado su nombre.

Las mañanas del domingo eran las únicas ocasiones en las que se permitía caprichos personales. Había llenado ya la bañera con agua caliente, aromatizada con aceite de miel y sales de baño de laurel. Fue leyendo camino del baño, donde esperaba estar mucho tiempo sumergida, absorta en el artículo de Anna sobre Asami Sato. Se sintió complacida por la publicidad que eso suponía, y también aliviada al ver que el texto no especulaba sobre la vida privada de Asami. Estaba claro que Anna había investigado a fondo. Mencionaba lo mucho que el mundo de la ópera admiraba a la cantante, pero no se limitaba a fijarse en su notoriedad, sino que también se centraba en la persona, en Asami Sato como mujer. Anna exigía de sus lectores una atención completa y también cierta inteligencia. A pesar de no ser escritora ni editora, Elsa se sintió orgullosa de haber sido capaz de reconocer su talento, porque estaba claro que Anna lo tenía.

Colocó el periódico junto al lavabo. Mientras se quitaba el albornoz se estudió a sí misma con mirada inusualmente crítica. A pesar de que sus amplios pechos estaban algo desproporcionados en relación con su esbelta figura, al igual que las largas piernas, una amiga de la universidad, Tiana Dabrinsky, le había dicho una vez: «Cuando te pones esa ropa tan pija ocultas tus mejores bazas. Tienes que aprender a exhibirlas un poco… sin perder la respetabilidad, por supuesto».

Elsa sabía que su amiga bromeaba sólo a medias. Se subió a la enorme bañera y colocó los chorros al máximo antes de hundirse en las lechosas burbujas. Se tumbó hacia atrás y dejó que el calmante aroma y el masaje acuático la envolviesen.

Ser la principal representante de la familia Winter y la única descendiente de Jacques Winter IV tenía sus ventajas, pero también le causaba dolores de cabeza… y de corazón. Se preguntó si su abuelo y su padre se sentían habitualmente tan cansados como ella ahora mismo, y qué harían para relajarse de las responsabilidades inherentes a su posición.

Tan sólo tenía trece años cuando comprendió sombríamente que algún día tendría que hacerse cargo de la fortuna familiar y también de las obligaciones que venían con ella. Por suerte había dispuesto de diecisiete años más, hasta la muerte de su abuelo, para prepararse a recibir aquel legado. Para ella había sido natural tomar el relevo en la Fundación, el trabajo que más le agradaba. Nunca lo había sentido como una carga; le encantaba, y se había concentrado en aprender todo lo que podía sobre el modo de administrar los numerosos programas filantrópicos. Sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarse tan pronto a la cabeza de Industrias Winter.

Echó jabón en la mano y se frotó el brazo, masajeando los cansados músculos al tiempo que recordaba la tremenda impresión sufrida cuando su padre fue víctima de un infarto fulminante, cuatro años después de la muerte del abuelo, y murió poco después. De repente hubo de responsabilizarse de la dirección de Industrias Winter y de la Fundación Winter a la vez, dos entidades independientes que necesitaban de su atención a jornada completa.

No lo habría conseguido sin la ayuda de su altamente competente amiga Tiana, que se encargó de la gestión de Industrias Winter e insufló aires nuevos a la empresa.

Elsa apagó los chorros del jacuzzi, agradeciendo el silencio. Se hundió un poco más en el agua hasta dejar solamente la barbilla por encima y deslizó las manos por su cuerpo, frotando suavemente los doloridos músculos. La imagen de una mujer de larga y preciosa cabellera peinada con una elaborada trenza francesa se abrió paso en su mente: Anna Summer, su nueva vecina. Elsa suspiró y continuó explorando la suave piel de su cuerpo.

x.x.x.x

Los ojos de Anna la intrigaban. Brillantes, turquesa y luminiscentes, poseían una deslumbrante intensidad. Se estremeció y se hundió un poco más en el líquido, dejando tan sólo el rostro en la superficie. Involuntariamente abrió las piernas, dejando que el agua, que acariciaba sus partes más sensibles, la hiciese estremecerse, como si alguien la estuviese tocando.

Sería muy sencillo imaginarse que estaba notando las caricias de Anna… Sin embargo, Elsa se resistió a tal fantasía, como siempre hacía. Mal podía permitírselo en aquellos momentos. Siendo como era una Winter, había sido educada desde que nació para ser perfecta, para comportarse de manera inmaculada. A pesar de que ella no veía nada malo en ser lesbiana, la herencia recibida no le permitía el lujo de colocar su propio interés y su felicidad en primer lugar. Se había esforzado durante toda su vida en cumplir con lo que su familia esperaba de ella, sacrificando su necesidad de plenitud personal y aprendiendo a conformarse con la recompensa que suponía el éxito de los negocios familiares. Aunque ya desde los diecisiete años se había sentido atraída por las mujeres, no podía permitirse actuar de acuerdo con sus sentimientos. De ninguna manera.

El rostro de Anna Summer volvió a surgir en su mente, y Elsa gimió cuando una de sus manos descubrió un erecto pezón, mientras la otra bajaba hacia el palpitante centro de su cuerpo. «¡No debería hacerlo!» Sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde para detenerse: la excitación, que había comenzado tan de repente, era demasiado fuerte. Dejando de lado sus autoimpuestas reglas, abrió las piernas y acarició sus más íntimos pliegues. Le fue fácil extender los densos flujos que emanaban de ellos sobre la latiente cordillera de nervios de su vulva. Imaginó que soltaba el lazo que sujetaba la trenza de Anna y que un fragante pelo ondulado las rodeaba. «¿Que las rodeaba? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Detente, loca! ¡Domínate!»

Furiosa consigo misma, Elsa se frotó con más fuerza y velocidad, como si el llegar al orgasmo y acabar de una vez pudiese borrar a Anna de su mente. Avanzó hacia el clímax con agónica lentitud, con el clítoris hinchado y erecto allí donde sus dedos lo atormentaban. En su mente iban y venían imágenes de la lengua de Anna deslizándose por entre sus dedos para calmarla y provocarla a la vez. Dejó escapar un quejido y murmuró palabras incoherentes, maldiciendo a veces en voz muy baja. Dudando si esforzarse en llegar o resistirse al inminente orgasmo, Elsa acabó por quedarse rígida, convulsionándose mientras oleadas de placer solitario la traspasaban una tras otra.

El agua se agitó a su alrededor, y por un momento le pareció que no era simplemente agua jabonosa lo que la acariciaba, sino los largos rizos y la suave piel de una mejilla pecosa. Elsa dejó eescapar un grito ahogado, casi de mortificación, cuando el orgasmo comenzó a disiparse. Lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaron por sus mejillas hasta mezclarse con el agua, y no supo decir dónde acababan las provocadas por la tristeza y comenzaban las que la furia había hecho emerger.

x.x.x.x

Al final el agua se enfrió tanto que Elsa comenzó a temblar. Se alzó sobre sus vacilantes piernas y tomó una ducha rápida y caliente. Después se frotó vigorosamente la piel con una toalla de felpa, decidida a borrar de su cuerpo y de su mente todo rastro de Anna Summer.

x.x.x.x

Los asistentes al brunch dominical ocupaban casi todas las mesas del Sea Stone Café. Asami avanzó entre ellos con calculada desenvoltura, y la vista fija en la mesa vacía que había al lado de la pared más alejada. Llegó hasta allí y se sentó con un suspiro de alivio mientras se recolocaba el pañuelo que le cubría el cabello, peinado en un moño francés.

—¡Asami! —la saludó una voz muy familiar desde atrás, y Korra apareció de pronto a su lado—. Llegas en el momento perfecto. Precisamente estaba pensando en ti.

Asami sonrió ante el espontáneo comentario, y al momento vio que en los pómulos de Korra aparecían dos manchas rojas.

—Yo también estaba pensando en ti… y en tu café —bromeó, encantada de la reacción de su amiga.

Entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez Korra no hacía más que darle conversación, como a cualquier otro cliente, y esa posibilidad le borró la sonrisa de los labios.

—Por supuesto —replicó Korra—. La forma de llegar al corazón de una dama es por medio de la cafeína en dosis adecuadas.

Asami recuperó la seguridad, notando al tiempo que sus mejillas ardían bajo la mirada de la empresaria. «¿Yo? ¿Yo, enrojeciendo? ¡Vaya, esta sí que es una gran noticia para los tabloides!»

—Bueno, pues si quieres seguir contándote entre los que me caen bien puedes traerme un exprés con leche doble y una baguette con lechuga y tomate… y tal vez una pizca de parmesano.

—Será un placer —sonrió Korra, aunque después vaciló antes de continuar—. ¿Quieres compañía? Es hora de que haga un descanso. ¿O estás esperando a alguien?

Korra enderezó la espalda y hundió las manos en los bolsillos del delantal; la obvia incomodidad que delataba aquel gesto picó la curiosidad de Asami.

—Me encantaría tener compañía, Korra. No espero a nadie.

Los ojos de Korra relampaguearon de alivio.

—Estupendo. Vuelvo enseguida.

Asami se fijó en que había otras personas sentadas solas, leyendo el periódico del domingo. Sospechó que el artículo de Anna Summer saldría publicado en la sección de espectáculos, y deseó que nadie la reconociese. En su papel oficial de prima donna assoluta, con el maquillaje impecable y un peinado impresionante, causaba un inolvidable impacto en la mayoría de la gente. Se vestía a propósito para acentuar su fama de ser una de las mezzosopranos más hermosas en activo. Un artículo a doble página en el Vanity había proclamado que ninguna de las nuevas estrellas del bel canto podría comparársele, a pesar de su juventud. «Si me viesen ahora o, mejor, por la mañana temprano, no volverían a decir esas cosas», pensó conteniendo la sonrisa.

Los críticos de ópera de todo el mundo coincidían en opinar que su voz estaba en su mejor momento, en una época en la que la vida y la madurez había dejado huella en sus cuerdas vocales y en su alma. Asami sabía que tenían razón, pero ¡había tantas cosas que no sabían los críticos! Cosas que la hacían estar preocupada por el concierto benéfico que tendría que ofrecer cuatro semanas más tarde.

Junto a cada mesa había una estrecha cesta con el periódico dominical, pero Asami no hizo ademán de recoger el suyo.

—¡Aquí estamos! —anunció Korra, colocando una bandeja entre ambas al tiempo que se sentaba—. ¡Oh, Dios, no tienes ni idea del tiempo que hace que mis pies me están pidiendo a gritos que me siente!

Asami pudo oír cómo se quitaba los zapatos bajo la mesa.

—¡Aaah, esto está mejor! Aquí tienes tu café con leche y tu baguette —añadió mirando hacia la bandeja—. La he condimentado con una mezcla nueva de especias que van magníficamente con el tomate… ¿Asami?

La aludida apartó de mala gana su mirada del entusiasta rostro de Korra y se fijó en la humeante taza de café y la baguette.

—Tiene una pinta deliciosa, gracias.

—De nada. Pareces un poco cansada. ¿Te está pasando factura el hecho de estar en tu tierra natal?

Asami bebió un sorbo, notando casi al instante el efecto de la cafeína en su sistema nervioso.

—En cierto modo, sí.

Korra revolvió su bebida, pescó la oscura bolsita de té y la exprimió contra el interior con la cuchara. Sopló para enfriar el té, mirando pensativamente a su amiga.

—¿Hay algo que te molesta? ¿Puedo ayudar?

—Gracias, pero creo que no. Como ya te dije, esta será mi última actuación en mucho tiempo.

«Lo más seguro es que sea la definitiva.» Era un pensamiento doloroso, y Asami intentó defenderse contra él, empujándolo hacia el rincón más oculto de su mente.

—Los medios de comunicación están centrándose mucho en mi parte del concierto… —continuó—, y supongo que estoy nerviosa. Tengo ensayos durante todo el mes, pero aun así… Seguramente no es más que exceso de ansiedad —concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

Korra se inclinó hacia delante, y dejó la taza de nuevo sobre la mesa.

—Pienso que todo esto es maravilloso. ¿Fue idea tuya?

—No, no lo fue —contestó Asami, y bebió otro sorbo de café—. Elsa Winter contactó conmigo hace varios meses, preguntándome si podría encajar este concierto en mi agenda. Me había comprometido para todo un año de actuaciones en el extranjero, pero las circunstancias cambiaron y pude aceptar la propuesta de Elsa.

Asami dio un mordisco a su baguette, arreglándoselas para no dejar caer el tomate.

—No soy la única en actuar —añadió—. Tocará además un concertista de piano, y estará también el grupo de ballet de Madame Verdi.

—¡Madame Verdi! Oh, recuerdo cuando bailar era el mayor sueño de mi vida. Una niña de mi clase, en segundo curso, creo, iba a sus clases. Yo deseaba desesperadamente ser bailarina, pero en menos que canta un gallo me convertí en un desgarbado marimacho.

Asami podía imaginarse perfectamente a Korra de niña, con el pelo castaño despeinado, unas huesudas rodillas asomando bajo los pantalones cortos vaqueros y aquellos ojos azul oscuro escrutando el mundo de una forma muy parecida a como la miraba ahora mismo, con genuino, aunque precavido, interés.

—¿Y qué acabaste haciendo, entonces?

Los ojos de Korra se volvieron todavía más oscuros, aunque pareciese imposible. Se encogió de hombros, apoyando la barbilla sobre la palma de la mano.

—Bueno, no mucho. Sobrevivir, más que nada. No tenía más que a mi padre en el mundo, y tuve que aprender a cuidar de mí misma desde muy pronto.

—Eso me suena, aunque yo tenía padre y madre. Trabajaban en la fábrica textil, en largos turnos, diurnos y a veces nocturnos. Me quedaba sola en casa muy a menudo.

—¿También eres hija única?

—Sí. Recuerdo lo mucho que deseaba tener hermanos. ¿Y tú?

Korra negó con un gesto, y agarró la taza con tal fuerza que los nudillos se volvieron blancos.

—No, yo no. Nunca.

Asami recordó que Korra le había contado que conocía a alguien que bebía demasiado. «¿Su padre, tal vez?» Sabía que no debía ser indiscreta, sobre todo en un lugar público como aquel. Sin embargo no pudo evitar su reacción ante la obvia angustia de Korra.

—La vida puede ser muy dura con los niños —dijo al tiempo que posaba la mano sobre la muñeca de su compañera de mesa, casi rozando la taza de té.

—Eso es quedarse corto —contestó Korra en tono firme—. Oye, ¿y no podrías hablar lo de tu miedo escénico… o lo que sea… con Elsa Winter? Por lo que sé es una dama como es debido, con mucha clase, y en la tele parecían buenas amigas. Por lo que sé, todo el mundo la admira, aquí en la ciudad… Bueno, tal vez excepto Reba Ronaldo. Hace un tiempo publicó una columna bastante ofensiva en el New Quay Chronicle, de la que tuvo que retractarse, y eso sí que ha debido dolerle.

—¿Quién demonios es Reba Renaldo, y qué fue lo que escribió?

—Sugirió que Elsa Winter va de un hombre a otro como quien cambia de zapatos, ya sabes, una devorahombres; ese tipo de cosas.

—Es una acusación tremenda, sea contra quien sea, y además no son más que mentiras. Me extraña que no la hayan despedido, siendo un periódico local, cuyos ingresos se basan en los anuncios de las empresas de aquí.

—Ah, pero, lo creas o no, Reba tiene su público. Muchos de los lectores escribieron al periódico, quejándose, de modo que al final el redactor jefe y ella pensaron que debía disculparse. En primera página, nada menos: la primera vez que esa mujer conseguía publicar en primera página, y fue para tragarse sus propias palabras.

Korra rió por lo bajo, de un modo que a Asami le pareció sorprendentemente atractivo. Podía imaginarse sin dificultad el altivo gesto de Elsa al leer la columna de la tal Reba, puesto que años atrás había visto aquella expresión muy a menudo.

—Los Winter se han ganado el respeto y la lealtad de esta comunidad.

—Sí, supongo que sí —replicó Korra con una mueca—. Han tenido su ración de mala suerte, y bastante peor que muchos otros. Es como si hubiesen sufrido una maldición. Creo que muchos compadecen a la señora Winter por eso.

La voz de Korra bajó de tono, hasta convertirse casi en un ronco susurro, al añadir:

—Es la última representante de su familia. Eso tiene que hacer que se sienta terriblemente sola. ¿Quién podría culparla por buscar compañía?

Asami se preguntó por qué había tanto dolor en la voz de Korra.

Apoyó el mentón sobre la palma de la mano y contestó:

—Estoy de acuerdo. Supongo que sí podría contarle a Elsa lo de mi miedo escénico. Claro que…

—¿Qué?

—La verdad es que no creo que se trate de miedo escénico. He actuado ante el público demasiadas veces como para sentirlo. Aun así supongo que podría consultar con ella cuál puede ser el motivo de esta extraña incomodidad, tan rara en mí. Elsa es mi amiga, pero… tal vez sea mi orgullo el que esté hablando por mí, pero no quiero que la prensa se entere de esto. Ni te imaginas hasta qué punto son capaces de deformar los hechos. Graban todo lo que has dicho y hecho y lo atesoran a la espera de poder utilizarlo en el futuro —dijo Asami, y su mirada se endureció—. Sea como sea, ellos siempre tienen la última palabra.

—Sí que me lo imagino, créeme —contestó Korra con gesto irónico, estrujando la servilleta hasta convertirla en una bola—. Pero ¿tan mal está hablando el periódico sobre el concierto benéfico? ¿No crees que el artículo de Anna Summer sea acertado?

Asami se obligó a relajar los hombros e hizo un gesto negativo.

—Fue la Fundación Winter la que convocó la rueda de prensa, pues necesitan publicidad. Como ya me había comprometido a actuar, no tenía alternativa. Necesitan vender todas y cada una de las entradas. Y en realidad no tengo opinión alguna sobre el New Quay Chronicle. Si no recuerdo mal, la señora Summer parecía inteligente y agradable, o al menos creo que era ella la que estaba sentada en primera fila. Seguro que ha hecho un buen trabajo.

—¿No lo has leído todavía? —preguntó Korra buscando el periódico—. Hace un rato le eché un vistazo y la verdad es que creo que está muy bien escrito. Cierto que estoy más acostumbrada a leer cosas sobre contabilidad y negocios, pero parecía hacerte justicia.

Asami notó que se ponía rígida. Volvió a hacer un gesto de negación.

—No, no lo he leído.

—Toma —ofreció Korra, abriendo el diario por la sección de espectáculos; pareció quedar algo confundida cuando Asami rehusó con un gesto.

—Mejor no —contestó, y al oír el tono cortante de su propia voz sonrió débilmente—. ¿Qué tal si me lo lees tú?

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Korra bajase la vista hasta el artículo.

—Está bien, como quieras —dijo, y pasó a leer en voz baja y clara el primer párrafo del texto de Anna.

Asami comenzó a tranquilizarse conforme iba oyéndolo. Le gustaba la forma en que Anna había escrito el artículo. Era un texto directo, sin esa abundancia de adjetivos zalameros que inundaban algunos de los reportajes que trataban sobre ella en las revistas europeas. Y, lo que era más importante, en él no había malicia ni falta de respeto. En lugar de ello, centraba su atención en los lazos que unían a Asami con East Quay y en su trabajo a lo largo de los años. Anna le había parecido una mujer agradable y segura de sí misma. Sus preguntas indicaban que venía preparada, pero… era una periodista, y los medios de comunicación siempre hacían que Asami se pusiera a la defensiva.

—Ha hecho un buen trabajo —comentó Asami con un suspiro de alivio cuando Korra se detuvo—. Gracias por leérmelo. No… todavía no me he suscrito al Chronicle.

—Ha sido un placer —dijo Korra, al tiempo que doblaba el periódico y lo devolvía a la cesta—. Ahora tengo que volver al trabajo.

—¿Puedes traerme la cuenta? Tengo que sacar a los perros.

—¿Crees que volverás por aquí, Asami? —preguntó Korra con cierta vacilación.

Asami asintió, perpleja.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Si dejas tu nombre, dirección y número de teléfono en uno de los papelitos que hay junto a la caja registradora podemos abrirte una cuenta. Lo hacemos con los clientes habituales.

Asami se sorprendió al ver que un ligero rubor coloreaba el cuello de Korra para ascender acto seguido hasta sus mejillas. Contestó sonriente, al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla:

—Me parece perfecto. Después de todo, ya sabes donde vivo. Y no olvides visitarme; me lo prometiste.

Korra se quedó en silencio un momento. Después le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y dijo:

—Es cierto, sí. Bueno, pues como yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, pasaré por tu casa a finales de semana, para comprobar cómo llevas tu miedo escénico.

Sin molestarse en comprobar si alguno de los clientes estaba mirando, Asami acarició suavemente el brazo desnudo de Korra.

—Magnífico. Hasta pronto, cara.

—Nos vamos ya, Korra —dijo Pema a las diez, justo después de cerrar, asiendo a su marido del brazo—. Hasta mañana a primera hora.

—Buenas noches, y pásenlo bien.

Korra los acompañó hasta la puerta y cerró con llave a continuación, diciéndoles adiós con la mano antes de regresar tras el mostrador. Vació la caja registradora, contó el dinero y sumó los recibos de las tarjetas de crédito. Mientras cumplía con sus rutinas habituales, parte de su mente estaba muy lejos de allí.

No había podido dejar de pensar en Asami en todo el día. Sonreía a sus clientes y los atendía lo mejor posible, sin dejar de repasar la conversación que había mantenido con ella esa mañana. Asami la tenía fascinada. Era una celebridad mundial, y aun así seguía siendo amable, cálida y accesible. Obviamente era muy rica, pero no parecía molestarle el hecho de que Korra y ella proviniesen de niveles tan diferentes. Le había ofrecido su amistad sin condiciones, y Korra estaba notando cómo se debilitaban sus defensas, lo quisiera o no.

Mientras ordenaba los papeles volvió a pensar en ella, y su corazón se aceleró.

Durante el almuerzo la había observado atentamente, memorizando su imagen para poder recordarla con detalle en el futuro. Con el cabello recogido y sin gota de maquillaje, Asami poseía una belleza fresca y natural. Parecía escuchar atentamente a Korra, aunque a veces su mirada se nublaba debido a emociones que esta no había sabido interpretar. Poco acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención, Korra seguía impresionada por aquella mirada. ¡Y pensar que aquella mujer temía enfrentarse a su primera actuación en su ciudad natal! ¡Ella, que tenía tanto talento y experiencia!

Korra dejó escapar una áspera carcajada: Hasta una década atrás, su especialidad había sido el fracaso. Tenía que contarle a Asami lo mucho que había contribuido la Fundación Winter a cambiar su vida. No era un tema del que le gustase demasiado hablar, pero había algo en el modo de escuchar de su nueva amiga que le hacía desear contárselo. Con aquella idea en mente, Korra guardó el dinero en la caja fuerte y apagó las luces.

Tenzin llamaba a su apartamento del sótano «El búnker de Korra», lo cual no estaba muy alejado de la realidad. Bajó las escaleras hasta el estrecho corredor que conducía al enorme cuarto en el que pasaba las escasas y preciosas horas que tenía libres.

La estancia disponía de una cama individual, un mueble que contenía el televisor de pantalla ancha y el equipo de música y un sofá de cuero con una mesita baja cuyo pie era una rústica raíz de árbol. En la esquina más alejada había un pequeño estrado sobre el que reinaba en solitario su más preciada posesión. Había soñado con tener una batería desde sus tiempos del instituto, de modo que cuando consiguió comprar el último modelo de Yamaha en baterías digitales sintió que se cerraba una más de sus heridas.

Aquella noche estaba demasiado agotada para tocar, y optó por ir al baño para darse una ducha rápida. El agua caliente calmó el dolor de espalda que siempre sentía después de pasarse todo el día llevando bandejas de un lado a otro. Después de secarse cuidadosamente, dejó caer la toalla al suelo.

De pronto fue consciente de su propia desnudez, cosa que no era nada habitual en ella, y por un breve momento se preguntó si Asami podría encontrarla atractiva. ¡Joder, si ni siquiera sabía si le gustaban las mujeres! Echó un vistazo a la pila de periódicos que había comprado aquella mañana, con la esperanza de averiguar más cosas sobre su nueva amiga. No recordaba haber leído nada sobre la vida privada de Asami. Ni siquiera mencionaban si se había casado.

Korra se estremeció al notar el aire frío sobre su húmeda piel y se enfundó unos pantalones cortos de franela gris y una camiseta sin mangas. Después de un breve cepillado de dientes se metió en la cama, agradeciendo la calidez de las mantas. Cogió uno de los muchos almohadones y hundió el rostro en el fragante tejido de algodón mientras tarareaba una antigua canción de cuna, como solía: «Estrellita, ¿dónde estás? Quiero verte titilar…». Era una de las pocas cosas que conseguían calmarla.

De pronto interrumpió su tarareo al aparecer en su mente la imagen de Asami. Respiró hondo, sorprendida, sin saber qué pensar. Al recordar lo atentamente que Asami la escuchaba sintió que su pulso se aceleraba. Abrazó estrechamente la almohada contra su pecho y dejó que la imagen de Asami reinase en su mente mientras el sueño la iba invadiendo

.x.

.x.

.x.

Voy a ir "señalando" donde haya acción de cualquiera de los personajes por respeto a todos. ya saben.

miguel: lo entiendo completamente. yo soy todo un caso así que díficilmente a alguien le guste sea mayor o menor. además hay ciertas cosas que a veces no se puede entender como este tipo de historias.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	5. chapter 5

Capítulo 5

—Buenos días, señora Winter —saludó su ayudante, un hombre pelo negro y delgado con principio de calvicie—. La conferencia de prensa ha sido un éxito.

—Me alegro de que te haya gustado, Rourke —contestó Elsa con gesto ausente mientras dejaba su maletín junto al ordenador.

Aquel despacho con suelos de madera de cerezo maciza y aquel enorme escritorio de persiana de principios del siglo XX había sido testigo de gran parte de la historia de los Winter. Estaba situado en un edificio construido en 1796 y protegido desde hacía muchos años por el Registro Nacional de Edificios Históricos.

Elsa se sentó tras la mesa, agradeciendo la familiar sensación de comodidad. Aquel era su hogar, mucho más que el lujoso ático en el que vivía. Allí trabajaba en lo que mejor sabía hacer y se relacionaba con la gente que le ayudaba a realizar su tarea. Sus empleados llevaban muchos años con ella; un par de ellos incluso habían trabajado para su abuelo. Le eran tan leales como si fuesen de su familia, y estaban casi tan dedicados a la Fundación como ella misma.

—¿Son esos mis mensajes? —dijo señalando hacia los papeles que Rourke tenía en la mano.

—Sí. Es necesario que los vea usted personalmente.

—Gracias. ¿Café?

—Lo preparo ahora mismo.

Rourke salió de la estancia, mientras Elsa encendía el ordenador y echaba un vistazo a los mensajes que le habían dejado por teléfono, dos de los cuales eran de la mujer que coordinaba la función benéfica. Preocupada, marcó el número que figuraba al final de las notas. Alguien contestó al momento:

—Fundación Winter, al habla Rapunzel Masters.

— Rapunzel, soy Elsa. Recibí tus mensajes. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Nuestra estrella.

—¿Asami? —preguntó Elsa frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué le ocurre?

—Es un tema espinoso y no me atrevo a abordarlo, pero parece que algo va mal, y me estoy poniendo bastante nerviosa.

Elsa sabía bien cómo se ponía Rapunzel cuando no conseguía tenerlo todo atado y bien atado.

—Está bien. ¿Podrías al menos darme alguna pista?

«Aguanta, Asami, por favor. Todavía no.»

—No sé… Es la forma en que trata al personal de la sala de conciertos. Ya sé que es la prima donna y todo eso, pero siempre ha tenido fama de tratar bien a sus colaboradores.

—¿Está tratando mal a los técnicos de escena?

—¡Por Dios, no! Sin embargo, está comportándose de una manera… extraña. Es como si no quisiera estar cerca de nadie, ni que nadie se le acerque. He visto con mis propios ojos cómo retrocedía atropelladamente cuando alguno de los empleados iba hacia ella. Si no la conociese diría que está paranoica.

—Qué extraño… ¿Quieres que me pase por ahí más tarde? Tengo algo de tiempo libre justo antes del almuerzo, si es que para entonces ya han comenzado los ensayos —dijo mirando la hora en su reloj de pulsera; la sala de conciertos estaba a sólo dos manzanas de allí.

—Sí, es una buena idea. Tal vez Asami necesite hablar contigo, ya sabes, de amiga a amiga.

—Tal vez —contestó Elsa sin más comentarios, antes de colgar.

Entró en su cuenta de correo electrónico y, repasando los mensajes urgentes, contestó a los más importantes antes de seguir leyendo los demás.

Llevaba varias horas así cuando zumbó el interfono.

—¿Sí, Rourke?

—Una tal señora Summer, del New Quay Chronicle, por la línea uno. ¿Quiere atenderla, o prefiere que tome el recado?

Elsa dio un respingo. Era una llamada totalmente inesperada, y bastante turbadora después de los oscuros placeres de la noche anterior.

—La atenderé, gracias —respondió, pulsando la línea indicada—. Señora Summer… Anna. Soy Elsa Winter.

—Señora Winter… ¿Interrumpo algo importante?

—Tutéame, por favor. Y no interrumpes, estaba casi acabando—contestó Elsa, haciendo rodar una estilográfica entre los dedos mientras notaba la boca completamente seca—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Dado que fuiste tú quien organizó la conferencia de prensa de la señora Sato, tengo curiosidad por saber qué opinas de mi artículo.

La voz de Anna revelaba un entusiasmo contenido, y parecía indicar también que la opinión de Elsa era importante para ella.

—Opino que has hecho un gran trabajo. Nuestros paisanos sabrán ahora muchas más cosas sobre nuestra intérprete más internacional —contestó Elsa, jugueteando mientras tanto con las teclas de arriba y abajo de su portátil—. ¿Hay alguna otra…?

—Me preguntaba… Esta tarde tengo que ir a una sesión fotográfica, cerca de tu oficina. ¿Tienes algo que hacer a la hora del almuerzo?

Elsa echó un vistazo a la agenda que había junto al portátil, sorprendida ante el estilo directo de Anna. «¡Dile que no puede ser!»

—Pues creo que no. Deja que lo compruebe…

No había nada anotado en su agenda. «¿Por qué no me he limitado a decirle que no puedo?»

—¡Estupendo! ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos en la Casa de los Bogavantes, en la esquina de tu manzana?

—¿Será una entrevista formal o informal?

—Ninguna de las dos, sólo un almuerzo entre dos vecinas. Quiero probar la sopa de pescado. Nada que ver con el trabajo, y nada de preguntas comprometidas, lo prometo.

—La sopa de pescado de allí es magnífica —dijo Elsa, aunque se refrenó al notar calor en las mejillas—. Puedo estar allí a las 12:30. ¿Quieres que le diga a mi ayudante que reserve mesa?

Oyó cómo Anna revolvía en sus papeles antes de responder:

—Perfecto. ¡Nos vemos allí!

Anna colgó antes de que Elsa tuviese tiempo siquiera para despedirse. Esta colocó lentamente el auricular sobre su base y meditó sobre la inesperada invitación. A pesar de todas sus reservas, estaba deseando volver a ver a su persistente y muy atractiva vecina.

Anna se volvió hacia su ordenador y hundió otro lápiz en sus cabellos, justo sobre la informal trenza. ¡Iba a almorzar con Elsa Winter! No estaba sorprendida por su atrevimiento, ya que normalmente era muy espontánea, pero la verdad era que había sido bastante osada.

Llevaba desde las siete sentada a su mesa, trabajando en la tarea que le habían encomendado. La apropiación fraudulenta de fondos llevada a cabo por la junta de escuela parecía salpicar incluso al propio director del centro. Y la persona que había destapado el asunto no era otra que Elsa Winter.

No había duda de que Elsa era misteriosa y fascinante, a pesar de que su actitud para con la prensa, nada positiva, seguía exasperando a Anna. Pensó en todas las horas que se había pasado haciendo su trabajo de manera que pudiese sentirse orgullosa de ello y notó que la ira volvía a invadirla.

Escribió «Fundación Winter» en Google, buscando más información sobre aquella familia. Fue revisando una página tras otra, segura de que tras el nombre de Elsa Winter había mucho más que la imagen que esta proyectaba como personaje público.

Las primeras entradas mostraban artículos de las columnas de sociedad de varios periódicos. Anna no tardó mucho en concluir que Elsa no había llegado a casarse, y que a cada acto social acudía cada vez del brazo de un hombre distinto.

Elsa posaba majestuosa en las fotos de los actos benéficos, elegantemente envuelta en vestidos de diseño y valiosas joyas. Los hombres que la acompañaban sonreían a la cámara mucho más abiertamente que ella, y Anna se preguntó si eran imaginaciones suyas o si de verdad la medida sonrisa de Elsa era sólo de fachada.

Curiosa, Anna entró en los archivos del New Quay Chronicle y el New York Times. No tardó mucho en reunir los sucesos más destacados de la juventud de Elsa. Notó que el resentimiento que había sentido por los fríos modales de su nueva vecina se evaporaba. Apretó con fuerza el ratón mientras leía lo del hermano gemelo de Elsa, muerto a los trece años.

Anna notó que a partir de ahí escaseaban los artículos, por lo que dedujo que los Winter procuraron apartarse de los focos después de la tragedia. Por lo que pudo encontrar, comprendió que Elsa se había criado con su padre, el cual no volvió a casarse después de que su mujer lo hubo abandonado, y con sus abuelos. Se graduó en Harvard con una doble titulación en Ciencias Sociales y en Empresariales, lo cual hizo pensar a Anna que Elsa había sido siempre tan enérgica y resuelta como parecía ahora.

La áspera voz de su jefe acabó con su concentración.

—¡Eh, chiquilla! ¿Cuánto más vas a tardar en redactar esa historia sobre el escándalo de la junta de escuela?

Anna suspiró, irritada ante el apelativo que tanto le gustaba emplear su jefe con ella. «¡Chiquilla! ¡Menudo gilipollas engreído!»

—Hola, Jim. No tardaré mucho. Sólo me queda entrevistar a unas cuantas personas más para verificar adónde ha ido a parar exactamente el dinero. Hasta ahora, todo lo que sabemos es que no llegó adonde se suponía que debería haberlo hecho, y que eso puede costarles el trabajo a algunos de los profesores.

—Escribe el artículo lo antes posible, chiquilla, que después te tengo unas cuantas tareas más. Está la exhibición equina, y también el Circo Maxim, que viene a la ciudad.

Anna frunció el ceño y se echó la trenza hacia atrás de un manotazo.

—Necesito más tiempo. No podemos publicar lo que tenemos ahora, ni adelantar conclusiones sobre quién es el culpable. Es gente muy respetada. Además de querer llegar hasta la verdad, no deseo que nadie nos demande por difamación. Alguien ha metido mano en la caja, pero hasta ahora…

—Acábalo cuanto antes, repito. Caballos y payasos aguardan a que los entrevistes.

Anna reprimió un agrio comentario. «¡Qué maravilla! ¡Justo por eso me hice reportera! Estoy segura de que las increíbles historias que suceden en East Quay harán que consiga el maldito Premio Pulitzer.»

—Te conseguiré la historia, Jim, no te preocupes —dijo apretando los dientes.

Llevaba trabajando en el New Quay Chronicle desde que se graduó. Los excelentes artículos que había escrito, sobre temas que iban desde reuniones de antiguos alumnos del instituto a toda una serie de atracos a bancos, habían hecho que varios periódicos importantes y agencias de noticias le ofreciesen trabajo, pero ella se había negado porque deseaba quedarse en East Quay. Al, su mentor y anterior jefe de redacción, vivía y trabajaba allí. Desgraciadamente, Al se había jubilado anticipadamente debido a problemas de salud, y su puesto lo había ocupado Jim, quien carecía tanto de talento como de modales.

En días como aquel, en los que deseaba estrangular a aquel jefe tan prepotente, lamentaba haber tomado aquella decisión. La opinión en general en la redacción era que Jim Mills era un cabrón puro y duro.

—Me encargaré de que cumplas tu palabra, chiquilla —dijo Jim, dirigiéndose a grandes zancadas hacia su oficina mientras dedicaba una airada mirada a su secretaria, que se encogió tras su ordenador.

Anna miró el reloj. Era hora de ir a la sesión de fotos de la zona alta de la ciudad. Estaba deseando encontrarse con Elsa en un ambiente más relajado que aquel. Cuando se agachaba para recoger su bolso, se sobresaltó al ver que tres lápices se soltaban de su pelo y cayeron al suelo.

x.x.x.x

La resonante voz de la mujer que estaba de pie en medio del escenario podía oírse incluso por encima del imponente sonido de la orquesta. Sus cabellos relucían a la luz al tiempo que el sonido reverberaba en la sala, llenándola de magia.

Mientras Asami alcanzaba mayores alturas musicales con unos tonos de increíble riqueza, Elsa permanecía al fondo, escuchando atentamente al descubrir una nueva y especial cualidad en su voz. No sólo había presenciado gran cantidad de actuaciones de su amiga, sino que además poseía la mayor parte de sus grabaciones. Aquella melodía la había escuchado multitud de veces. Cuando la música alcanzaba el crescendo, la voz de Asami ascendía a la par, rivalizando con ella. Cuando el aria «Printemps qui commence», de Sansón y Dalila, finalizaba en un susurro, Elsa contuvo la respiración y se enjugó furtivamente una lágrima. «Si canta así en el concierto benéfico será todo un éxito. ¡Oh, Cielos, Asami…!»

Vio que uno de los técnicos de escenario se acercaba a Asami y frunció al ceño al comprobar que la intérprete se apartaba de él, al tiempo que el hombre intentaba señalarle que Elsa se encontraba en el patio de butacas. Entonces Asami asintió brevemente y, dirigiéndose hacia los escalones que descendían del escenario, los bajó con cautela.

A continuación caminó hacia Elsa con pasos ya más largos y seguros, deslizando las manos sobre el respaldo de los asientos más próximos al pasillo.

—¡Elsa! —exclamó extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

Llevaba puesto un vaporoso caftán azul por encima de los negros pantalones. De su cuello y orejas colgaban perlas negras, y una peineta de ébano le sujetaba el complicado moño.

—Se me ocurrió pasarme por aquí para disfrutar un rato de tu interpretación, Asami.

Tomó la mano de su amiga, convencida de que aquellos gestos de prima donna iban dirigidos a los técnicos de escena y al resto del personal del teatro. Elsa admiraba profundamente su aplomo y su al parecer inacabable energía.

—Ya sabes que para nosotros es un honor tenerte aquí — continuó—. ¿Va todo bien?

—Todo está perfecto —contestó Asami, con una encantadora sonrisa—. Los músicos me tienen impresionada. Serían bien recibidos en cualquier sala de conciertos de Europa.

—Me alegro de que pienses así. Estamos muy orgullosos de nuestra orquesta. He venido a ver si ya has decidido el programa final. ¿Será demasiado para ti cantar cuatro arias seguidas? — añadió, formulando esta última pregunta en un susurro.

Asami negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—En una ópera canto tres o cuatro veces más que eso, Elsa. Cuatro arias no es nada. Ni siquiera ahora.

La tristeza que pudo notar en la voz de Asami encogió el corazón de su amiga. Parecía bastante segura de sí misma, pero Elsa se preguntó si no estaría exigiéndose demasiado, dadas las circunstancias. Cuando volvió a hablar, intentó no parecer demasiado preocupada:

—Me doy cuenta, pero también soy consciente de que no has dispuesto de mucho tiempo para ensayar, y además llegas directamente de una agotadora gira. Los ensayos deben de ser muy pesados. Para ser sincera pareces bastante nerviosa. ¿Te altera mucho tener gente alrededor?

—No, no, estoy bien. Supongo que todavía me dura el jet lag — contestó atropelladamente Asami, lo que hacía dudar de la sinceridad de su respuesta—. Supongo que con la edad cuesta más recuperarse de cosas así.

Elsa se preguntó por qué Asami estaba minimizando sus problemas. Ambas eran buenas amigas, aunque no muy íntimas, pues las dos eran mujeres atareadas con carreras muy absorbentes. «¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que no debo insistir más en ello?»

—¿Seguro?

Asami le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

—¡Claro que sí! En cuanto mi reloj interno se ajuste, estaré perfectamente. Ya sabes cómo somos las viejas divas. Estamos acostumbradas a trabajar casi bajo cualquier circunstancia. Hace falta bastante más que un poco de jet lag para cancelar este concierto, créeme.

Elsa tenía la sospecha de que, si intentaba indagar más a fondo, Asami se escondería tras su papel de prima donna.

—Tú lo sabrás mejor que yo, por supuesto. Está bien, no te entretendré por más tiempo. Sólo quiero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo si necesitas cualquier cosa. Lo que sea —concluyó, recogiendo su maletín de cuero.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta —respondió Asami.

Nada convencida, Elsa le dijo adiós, pero siguió allí de pie mientras Asami regresaba lentamente al escenario, deteniéndose dubitativa un momento antes de colocarse de nuevo ante el micrófono.

Al salir, Elsa sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—¿Rapunzel? Soy Elsa. Acabo de estar en la sala de conciertos, y he hablado con la señora Sato.

—¿Y?

—La he oído cantar y, si lo hace igual durante el concierto, de lo cual no tengo duda, será todo un éxito.

—Esperaba que no fuesen más que imaginaciones mías.

—Tú mantente atenta e infórmame… digamos una vez a la semana a partir de ahora, a menos que suceda algo urgente, ¿de acuerdo?

—Muy bien. Cruzaremos los dedos.

Elsa se dirigió hacia su automóvil y, al verla, Kay le abrió la portezuela del asiento trasero.

—¿Adónde, señora?

—De vuelta a mi despacho —contestó, pero al momento miró su reloj e hizo una mueca—. No, mejor ve al Dante, en la esquina entre Hammers y Lloyd, por favor. Tardaré un rato, de modo que podrás tomarte tu descanso entonces.

—Muy bien, señora.

Elsa suspiró, cariñosamente exasperada por Kay, que se negaba a dejar de lado unos modales más adecuados para la época de su padre. No conseguía hacer que abandonase aquella costumbre.

Se recostó contra el asiento de piel y pensó en la mujer con la que estaba a punto de encontrarse. Sin saber todavía a ciencia cierta el motivo de que Anna Summer desease almorzar con ella, y regañándose por ser demasiado desconfiada, Elsa decidió mantener la mente abierta y el ojo avizor.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Maria Sato: me encantan las teorias de conspiración, ciertamente le dije a alguien sobre guerras territoriales y acerte con mis sospechas, espero que me cuentes las tuyas a ver cuanto te acercas.

jajajajja con esta sí me reí, la verdad todavía no he hecho una de ese tipo, este no es místico o algo así, es "normal"

Estoy ansiosa por leer otras. nos veremos.

miguel: ciertamente. se irá haciendo mas bonito o es eso lo que pienso yo.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	6. chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

A Anna no le sorprendió en absoluto encontrarse a Elsa sentada ya en la mejor mesa de la sala. Mientras se acercaba a su vecina, que la estudiaba atentamente, Anna se sintió extrañamente torpe, como si estuviese a punto de tropezar con la alfombra en cualquier momento y ponerse en evidencia. Sin embargo Elsa, vestida con traje sastre color negro, blanquísima blusa de algodón y joyas engañosamente sencillas, proyectaba una imagen profesional y segura de sí misma, de mujer capaz de manejar cualquier situación. Incómoda con aquella nada frecuente falta de confianza en sí misma, Anna procuró acelerar el paso y sonrió valientemente.

—Hola, ¿llego muy tarde? —dijo soltando su larga trenza, que había quedado prisionera de la correa del bolso—. Había muchísimo tráfico.

—No te preocupes, yo acabo de llegar. ¿Te parece bien agua mineral? —contestó Elsa mirándola por encima del menú y señalando los vasos de tubo.

—Gracias.

Anna aferró el vaso y bebió con ansia. Al dejar de nuevo el vaso casi vacío sobre el blanco mantel notó que el calor invadía sus mejillas.

—Sí, ya sé, no digas nada: no sé lo que son los modales.

—Bebes cuando tienes sed. ¿Debería parecerme mal? —preguntó Elsa, enarcando las cejas al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de su agua.

Anna reprimió las ganas de alisar su chaqueta de pana: tenía ya unos cuantos años, y se suponía que debía tener aquel aspecto arrugado, pero temió parecer desaliñada al lado de la imagen de la perfección que tenía frente a sí. Se preguntó si habría algo que pudiese ella hacer o decir para lograr que Elsa siguiera sonriendo por siempre. Respiró hondo, elevando el pecho, y cogió el menú, localizando rápidamente su plato favorito. Le pareció que lo mejor sería decidirse por lo que ya conocía.

—Tomaré sopa de almejas, y té helado. Me espera una tarde muy atareada.

Para su sorpresa, Elsa escogió lo mismo que ella.

—Parece que tenemos los mismos gustos —reconoció Elsa con una breve sonrisa, antes de continuar—. ¿Sabes? No recuerdo haberte visto anteriormente por el edificio. Tu tía no parecía tener muchas visitas, aunque sí recuerdo a alguien que venía una o dos veces por semana en motocicleta.

—¡Esa era yo! —exclamó Anna con una carcajada—. Normalmente me muevo siempre en mi Yamaha Wild-star, si el tiempo lo permite. Amanda era la tía de mi madre, de modo que era tía abuela mía. Mi madre… nunca tenía tiempo para visitarla.

Anna se dio cuenta de la crítica que parecía implicar aquella frase y añadió velozmente:

—Mi madre tiene muchísimos compromisos. Trabaja como voluntaria para nuestra iglesia varias veces a la semana, y… Me educaron en la fe baptista. Eso empeoró las cosas más adelante.

—Lamento tu pérdida —susurró Elsa, súbitamente mansa—. No pretendía parecer insensible.

—Tranquila. Amanda murió hace ahora seis meses, y ya me he hecho a la idea de que no está. De hecho, el vivir en su apartamento, rodeada de sus cosas, ayuda. Lo único que tuve que hacer fue pintar la sala y el dormitorio; por lo demás, todo está exactamente igual que cuando ella vivía allí.

Anna deseaba contarle más cosas a Elsa, compartirlas, pues no le gustaban los secretos. «Los secretos siempre tienen consecuencias indeseadas.» Alzó la vista hacia Elsa.

—Ella me aceptó tal como era, con todos mis miedos y mis defectos.

—Me alegro. Era una señora muy agradable. Nos vimos varias veces, cuando teníamos reuniones de vecinos. Fue presidenta de la comunidad durante varios años.

Anna recordó con cariño a su discreta tía abuela, que cuando ella era pequeña podía convertirse de repente en una terrible dictadora. Amanda Ritter era paciente tan sólo hasta cierto punto, aunque Anna y sus dos hermanas pequeñas habían puesto a prueba sus límites varias veces. «Sin embargo, fue Amanda la que me acogió en su casa cuando mi madre comenzó con sus ridículos ultimátums.» Anna reprimió un escalofrío. No deseaba tocar el tema de su madre.

—Por fin me di cuenta de que había leído ya varios artículos tuyos en el Chronicle —comentó Elsa, sacando a Anna de sus ensoñaciones—. Cuando vi tu firma comprendí que eres tú la que cubre la mayor parte de las noticias locales. Algunas veces soy el despiste en persona.

—O tal vez sea culpa de la foto que aparece al lado de la firma, y en la que parezco un pato mareado recién caído de lo alto de un velero.

—No, no —rió Elsa—. Estás estupenda. Tal vez un pelín más…

Alzó las manos con un gesto desvalido que a Anna le pareció entrañable y sexy a la vez.

—¿… formal? —concluyó por fin.

—¿Un pelín, dices? —rió Anna—. Creo que la laca que me eché ese día era puro pegamento. El fotógrafo quería que tuviese un aspecto respetable, que no pareciese «una sirena con mirada de loca».

Elsa se relajó visiblemente, cruzando las manos sobre la mesa.

—Hasta ahora siempre te he visto bastante presentable.

—Muy amable; eso intento —contestó Anna; le guiñó un ojo y se regocijó al ver que las mejillas de Elsa se teñían ligeramente de rosa.

—Tu artículo sobre el concierto benéfico ha sido excelente; eso es lo importante —dijo Elsa, y su voz sonaba sincera.

—Gracias. Trabajé mucho para redactarlo, sobre todo porque sólo disponía de un día para hacerlo. La verdad es que la conferencia de prensa fue como un soplo de aire fresco. No suelen suceder muchas cosas interesantes en East Quay. Me pregunto si la señora Sato se da cuenta de hasta qué punto se ha convertido en una leyenda, no sólo en esta ciudad sino en todo el mundo.

—Creo que sí se da cuenta, hasta cierto punto. Los paparazzi están ahí para recordárselo. De hecho acabo de verla en los ensayos, y me alegro de que haya insistido en que existiese un servicio de seguridad bastante estricto, porque las escaleras de acceso a la sala de conciertos estaban abarrotadas de admiradores y periodistas. Tuve que acceder por la entrada lateral.

—¡El precio de la fama! —bromeó Anna—. Algunos de mis colegas menos considerados pueden hacerse insoportables, pero claro, supongo que ahí hay buen material para un artículo… y todo lo concerniente a Asami Sato significa buenas tiradas. ¿Cómo iban los ensayos? ¿Decidirá pronto el programa?

—Sí, no creo que tarde. Estuvo excelente. Claro que su voz es siempre espectacular. Eso, unido a su gran personalidad sobre el escenario, ayuda mucho a hacerla tan popular.

—Sí, consigue hacer que la ópera sea atractiva, aunque admito que no es el primer CD que se me ocurriría comprar —comentó Anna mientras revolvía su sopa, cada vez más fría—. Toco la guitarra, de modo que me gusta escuchar mucha música instrumental, ya sabes, tipo Clapton, Malmsteen o Morse.

—A Eric Clapton lo conozco —admitió Elsa—, pero a los otros dos…

—Son dioses de la guitarra, aunque a mí lo que me van son las diosas: Bonnie Raitt y Juliana Hatfield me llegan a lo más hondo.

Elsa pestañeó, totalmente fuera de su elemento.

—Nunca he oído hablar de ellas. ¿Tocan la guitarra?

Anna agradeció que Elsa intentase mostrarse interesada en el tema.

—Sí. Diabólicas y ruidosas guitarras eléctricas.

—¿Y a ti qué te gusta tocar?

—Yo tengo una vieja Fender Stratocaster negra. A los quince años vi una en el escaparate de Harmony Instruments, y tardé tres años en ahorrar para comprarla, trabajando de jardinera. También tengo una Gibson de coleccionista, pero adoro mi Stratocaster, seguramente por lo mucho que tuve que ahorrar para conseguirla.

Elsa había acabado su plato, y ahora apoyaba la barbilla en la palma de la mano, mientras que con la otra pellizcaba ligeramente el mantel.

—¿No podrían haberte ayudado a pagarla tus padres, al menos la mitad?

—Supongo que sí, pero no lo hicieron.

«Sin embargo mamá sí pagó las clases de ballet de Nancy, a pesar de que faltaba a más de la mitad. Y sobornaron a Giselle para que hiciese los deberes durante toda la secundaria», completó para sí. Elsa la observó en silencio.

—Fuiste muy valiente al luchar por lo que soñabas y conseguir comprar la guitarra sin ayuda.

—No es así como lo hubiese explicado mi madre —susurró Anna.

«Nunca me dejaba practicar en casa, y decía que aquella no era más que otra forma de pregonar mi "funesto temperamento".»

—Pero no renunciaste a tu guitarra.

—No —contestó Anna encogiéndose de hombros—. ¡Lo que daría por una taza del café de Korra ahora mismo!

—¿Quién es Korra? —quiso saber Elsa, posando cuidadosamente la cuchara sobre el plato vacío.

—Korra Stone. Es la dueña del Sea Stone Café, en el viejo embarcadero. ¿No has estado nunca allí? El exprés con leche de Korra es el mejor que he probado nunca.

Elsa sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyándose en los codos.

—¿Es amiga tuya?

—Nos conocemos desde hace bastante. Korra es muy suya y no suele dar confianzas a la gente, pero disfruta sirviéndoles el mejor café del mundo. La conocí por un artículo que hice sobre jóvenes emprendedoras, recién llegada al Chronicle. Ella destacaba mucho porque es muy resuelta y lista como una ardilla. Y ahora su negocio es todo un éxito.

—Es raro que no haya oído de ese lugar, siendo como soy una adicta al café. Y además amarramos allí el yate familiar en temporada.

—Está a la orilla del mar, cerca del muelle. Korra ha hecho un gran trabajo de restauración del edificio. Tardó más de un año, ya que la mayor parte lo hizo con sus propias manos.

—Korra Stone. El caso es que me suena…

—Puedo presentártela. Ha tenido éxito en un lugar donde la mayoría de la gente no tendría ni la menor oportunidad. Creo que te caería bien.

—Parece una persona extraordinaria.

—¿Quieres que vayamos las dos mañana al café, después del trabajo?

Anna contuvo la respiración, atónita ante su propio atrevimiento.

—Me gustaría volver a verte —explicó—. Igual que hoy, en privado.

«¡Cierra la boca, Summer, estás haciendo el ridículo!»

Elsa retiró lentamente la servilleta de su regazo, con gestos muy medidos, y la dejó junto a su plato. Hizo un gesto al camarero y después miró a Anna, con una sombra de cautela en sus ojos color azul.

—¿Así que crees que me caería bien esa tal Korra Stone?

«Una forma muy elegante de contestar a una pregunta con otra pregunta, Winter.»

—Yo creo que sí. Acabas de decir que te encanta el buen café. A menos que estés ocupada…

Elsa no mostró emoción alguna, aunque Anna casi podía oír el zumbido de su cerebro mientras sopesaba la invitación. La tenue luz destacaba los reflejos de su brillante cabello, haciéndolos resplandecer. Anna disfrutó intentando descifrar la enigmática expresión de su rostro.

—Antes dijiste que trabajas durante muchas horas —comentó Elsa; su mirada, oculta tras las largas pestañas, era impenetrable —. ¿Tendrás tiempo?

—¡Claro! —contestó Anna al momento, pues no era dada a rehuir las preguntas directas—. Esta noche trabajaré hasta tarde, pero mañana salgo sobre las seis. Puedo estar allí en menos de diez minutos.

Sonrió, nerviosa y feliz ante la posibilidad de volver a ver a Elsa.

—Seré la de la cazadora de cuero.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Es mi uniforme de motorista.

—Ah —exclamó Elsa, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa—. Entiendo. Está bien, iré. En el viejo embarcadero… Llámame si te surge algo, y yo haré lo mismo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro que sí.

«Así que tenemos planes juntas, ¿eh?» Anna contuvo la respiración: la sonrisa de Elsa parecía iluminar la sala entera, atrayéndola como un imán. Cogió su bolso, buscó con dedos temblorosos una tarjeta de visita y un bolígrafo, y garabateó unos números apenas legibles.

—Aquí tienes mi número de móvil y el de mi nueva casa.

—Gracias —dijo Elsa echándole un vistazo antes de guardarlo en su maletín.

Cuando el camarero se acercó y le ofreció la cuenta a Elsa, Anna negó con un gesto, enseñándole la tarjeta de crédito que ya tenía en la mano.

—Invito yo.

Elsa dudó un segundo antes de entregarle el pequeño portafolios de cuero.

—Gracias. El almuerzo ha sido delicioso.

A Anna le gustó que Elsa no protestase. Sus circunstancias financieras no tenían punto de comparación, pero era justo, ya que había sido ella quien le había propuesto comer juntas.

Ya en la acera, Elsa se detuvo y se volvió hacia Anna.

—¿Quieres que te acerque a casa? —preguntó señalando hacia la limusina estacionada cerca de allí.

—No, deja. Tengo que ir a una sesión fotográfica justo en la esquina. Gracias de todas formas.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió Elsa con un firme apretón de manos.

—Hasta mañana —coreó Anna.

El corazón le dio un salto, y notó que las rodillas le flaqueaban.

Reconoció los síntomas: Elsa Winter le gustaba.

x.x.x.x

Algo frío y húmedo se frotó contra la mejilla de Asami. Medio dormida, buscó a tientas para acariciar las suaves orejas del perro.

—Hola, tú. Buen chico. ¿Dónde está tu hermano? —murmuró. Entornó los ojos hasta reconocer el perfil de Mason, aunque en realidad lo reconoció por sus gemidos. El animal se sentó y meneó el rabo, golpeándolo contra el suelo de madera.

—¿Y Perry? ¿Durmiendo, como siempre?

Al incorporarse, Asami sintió un repentino y agudo dolor justo detrás de los ojos, algo que ya le era familiar. Parpadeó debido a la luz que se filtraba por las persianas, a medio cerrar, pero lo único que pudo ver fueron formas cambiantes y borrosas. Cuando buscaba las gotas con calmante para los ojos derribó sin querer el bote de la mesilla de noche.

—¡Maldita sea! —murmuró, incorporándose de golpe hasta quedar sentada—. Aparta, Mason, tengo que…

Tiró del cordón para subir del todo las persianas y dejar que entrase la dolorosa luz del sol; las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Cuando se movió con cuidado, intentando descubrir adónde había ido a parar la botellita, el ardiente dolor que sentía justo detrás de los ojos la obligó a morderse el labio para ahogar un quejido.

Dio un respingo al oír sonar el teléfono. Buscó a tientas el receptor, y las gafas de sol que había junto a él cayeron al suelo con estrépito.

—¿Diga?

—Asami, soy Korra…

—Oh, Korra, ahora no puedo hablar. Tengo que… —se detuvo para ahogar un quejido—. Estoy liada ahora mismo. ¿Te importa si te llamo dentro de un rato?

«¡Oh, qué voz de quejica!», se regañó a sí misma.

—¿Ocurre algo? Pareces estar mal.

—No, es que… tengo que tomar una medicina, y se me ha caído.

Asami sabía que el dolor se reflejaba en su voz, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por permanecer calmada. Se acuclilló en el suelo, junto a la cama, y buscó a tientas con la mano libre.

—¡Merde, no la encuentro!

—No te preocupes. Ya se han ido todos los que vinieron a almorzar, así que puedo acercarme. Estaré ahí en un momento — anunció Korra, y colgó.

Asami se colocó las manos sobre los ojos, intentando evitar la dolorosa claridad. Mason gimió; Perry entró corriendo en el dormitorio y dejó escapar un aullido. Le lamió la mejilla y se sentó junto a ella.

—¡Oh, chicos, menuda patosa estoy hecha! ¿Dónde demonios estará la dichosa botellita? —suspiró, volviendo a tantear con la mano—. Seguro que no se habrá ido muy lejos. Tal vez bajo la cama…

Se puso a gatas para buscar bajo el lecho, pero al bajar la cabeza el dolor empeoró. Maldiciendo en voz baja se sentó, apoyando la espalda contra la cama. El suelo estaba frío; comenzó a temblar.

Tiró de las mantas que había tras ella, y con la bulliciosa ayuda de Mason consiguió bajarlas y envolverse en ellas. Se sentía estúpida y completamente vulnerable allí sentada, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y las mejillas frías por las lágrimas, que comenzaban a secarse.

—Korra ha dicho que venía. Ella puede ayudarme a buscar esa estúpida botellita, ¿verdad que sí, chicos?

Los perros respondieron con un ladrido, haciendo que Asami se sintiese algo más consolada mientras esperaba a Korra.

Aunque a ella le parecieron siglos, Korra no tardó más que once minutos en llegar a la casa de la playa. Golpeó la puerta con los puños mientras jadeaba para recuperar el aliento. Al ver que nadie contestaba, corrió hacia la parte de atrás de la casa y volvió a intentarlo, llamando a las puertas de cristal que imaginó que darían al dormitorio principal.

—¡Asami!

Se quedó a la escucha, intentando discernir una respuesta entre los fuertes ladridos provenientes del interior de la casa.

Por fin se oyó una voz, apenas reconocible:

—La puerta está cerrada con llave, y todavía no puedo moverme. Hay una copia de la llave… bajo las piedras que hay a la izquierda de la puerta principal.

—Muy bien, lo he oído.

Korra corrió hacia la fachada principal y hurgó bajo un montón de piedras y plantas decorativas. Por fin encontró una llave azul, la cogió y abrió la puerta. Uno de los perros, a ella le pareció que era Perry, la saludó meneando el rabo.

—¿Asami?

—Aquí.

La alterada voz de su amiga la guió hasta un dormitorio en completo desorden. Asami estaba sentada en el suelo, acurrucada bajo unas mantas.

—¿Estás herida? —preguntó Korra, alarmada.

—No, sólo… necesito mis medicinas.

—Ante todo vamos a levantarte del suelo. A ver…

Korra deslizó los brazos alrededor de Asami para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Al notar que temblaba la atrajo más hacia sí y le acarició la espalda.

—Eso es. Y ahora a la cama.

Una vez recostada cómodamente sobre los almohadones, Korra se asustó al ver el dolor pintado en el rostro de su amiga. Asami tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y en sus mejillas había huellas de lágrimas.

—Dime qué es lo que sucede. ¿Qué necesitas?

Asami carraspeó, intentando mantener la calma.

—Mi medicina se ha caído al suelo… pero no la encuentro. Tal vez esté bajo la cama.

Korra se arrodilló y miró debajo, pero no pudo ver nada. Apoyando la mejilla en el suelo, atisbó bajo la mesilla de noche y pudo ver algo blanco y pequeño. Se sentó y empujó con el hombro contra la robusta mesita, moviéndola lo justo para poder alcanzar el pequeño frasco.

—Tú sola no habrías podido alcanzarla —le dijo a Asami entregándosela—. Tienes la vista borrosa, ¿verdad?

—Sí —susurró Asami; sus manos temblaban al devolverle el frasco a Korra—. ¿Puedes ayudarme? Normalmente lo hago yo sola, pero me duele tanto…

—Por supuesto.

Korra desenroscó el tapón y vio el cuentagotas.

—¿Cuántas?

—Dos en cada ojo —susurró Asami, con voz apenas audible.

Korra se inclinó hacia ella.

—Intenta mirar hacia arriba.

Asami abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeando dolorida cuando la luz y el aire le rozaron la córnea. Rápida y cuidadosamente, Korra cogió el dosificador y dejó caer dos gotas en cada ojo.

—Muy bien. Creo que ya puedes volver a cerrar los ojos.

Después de cerrar el frasco y colocarlo sobre la mesilla, se quedó más cerca de Asami de lo necesario, diciéndose que era porque su amiga parecía haber empalidecido todavía más. Su larga cabellera, que solía llevar pulcramente recogida en un moño, caía en desorden sobre los hombros, llegando casi por debajo de sus pechos.

—¿Mejor?

—Dentro de un par de minutos —suspiró Asami—. Me muero de ganas de frotarme los ojos, pero lo tengo estrictamente prohibido.

A Korra le pareció que Asami se estremecía.

—¿Sigues teniendo frío?

Al ver que asentía, Korra estiró el brazo para alcanzar un edredón blanco que había a los pies de la cama y la envolvió con él.

—Aquí tienes.

Asami suspiró de nuevo, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

—¡Oh, Dios, muchísimo mejor! Supongo que no tengo que explicarte que hoy es un día especialmente malo.

—Puedo verlo por mí misma.

—Dejé los ensayos bastante temprano, justo después de que viniese Elsa Winter a verme. Odio cancelar los ensayos, pero la verdad es que no podía más.

La voz de Asami reflejaba claramente su postración. Estaba envuelta en un jersey de cachemira color azul oscuro, combinado con unos pantalones negros.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Asami? Tiene que ver con lo de los ojos, ¿verdad?

—Sí. No te aburriré con detalles, pero dependo bastante de mis medicinas. Cuando las gotas para los ojos comienzan a hacer efecto tengo que tomar toda una serie de píldoras, y por fin me siento bien. He de regresar dentro de un rato, porque esta tarde tengo que ensayar con un coro de niños.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, y parpadeó varias veces antes de fijar la vista en Korra:

—¡Dios Santo, seguro que tienes mil cosas que atender en el café, y aquí estás, cuidándome! Deberías regresar.

—Ni se te ocurra pensar en eso. Pedí a Pema y Tenzin que defendiesen el fuerte. Ya les ayudaré más tarde. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Pareces agotada —añadió Korra y, tras dudar un poco, no pudo resistir la tentación de apartarle suavemente el cabello del rostro.

Asami se sentó un poco más derecha y le dedicó una forzada sonrisa.

—Estaré perfectamente.

Korra se fijó en aquellos altos pómulos, los gruesos labios y la forma en que el jersey perfilaba sus formas, y comprendió que Asami Sato era la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca. La sensación de que era algo prohibido, al menos para ella, cerró su garganta, impidiéndole tragar saliva. Conmocionada, Korra sintió un escalofrío, y su mente se convirtió en un torbellino, como respuesta a la alerta roja que proclamaba su cuerpo.

«Es por ese aspecto que tiene ahora mismo, tan frágil y desvalido. No debo olvidar que esas cosas suelen cambiar con mucha rapidez, y la fragilidad se convierte en furia.» Se puso en pie, decidida a ocultar lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti, Asami, prepararte un café o algo de picar? —preguntó, y retrocedió mientras hablaba hasta quedarse en el umbral; notó que le ardían las mejillas al tiempo que Asami negaba con un gesto.

—No, cara, gracias.

Aquel apelativo cariñoso quedó flotando en el aire, poniendo a prueba la resolución de Korra. Retrocedió un par de pasos más.

—Muy bien. Entonces me voy. ¿Vendrás más tarde por el café? Servimos unas tartas riquísimas para los que vienen después del trabajo.

Korra sabía que aquello no era más que palabrería. Deseaba volver a ver a Asami más tarde, pero en un escenario más… seguro. El dormitorio de aquella preciosa mujer no lo era, desde luego.

Cuando Asami se apoyó en el borde de la cama y se levantó, algo tambaleante, Korra reprimió las ganas de correr a su lado.

—Iré después del ensayo, sobre las cinco y media o las seis — dijo Asami, acercándose sonriente a Korra—. No sé cómo darte las gracias. ¿Puedo abusar un poco más, pidiéndote que me prometas una cosa?

Korra asintió.

—Quieres que no cuente a nadie tus problemas oculares — aventuró al momento.

—Exacto, me has leído el pensamiento. No creo que pueda ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, pero de momento, antes del concierto, necesito que mi salud siga siendo algo confidencial. Gracias por tu comprensión.

Korra se sujetó las inquietas manos a la espalda, a pesar de que lo que en realidad deseaba era abrazar a Asami. «Nunca he sido tan sensiblera. ¿Qué demonios me pasa?»

—No me gustan los cotilleos —dijo, consciente de que la frase sonaba bastante seca.

—La verdad es que no me sorprende, no sé muy bien por qué.

—Soy un libro abierto.

Cuando ya se dirigía hacia la puerta, Korra dio un respingo al notar una fría nariz contra la parte de atrás de su rodilla.

—¡Eh, Perry, o Mason, ya vale! —dijo, sonriendo al ver que ambos perros la seguían hasta la puerta—. Hasta luego, chicos. No la pierdan de vista, ¿de acuerdo?

Los contenidos ladridos estaban llenos de entusiasmo, pero apenas aliviaron la preocupación que Korra sentía.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Si no pongo ahora los capítulos como tengo previsto no voy a hacerlo otro día y no quiero alargarles la espera. La verdad es muy importante para mi que ustedes tengas las actualizaciones como habíamos previsto.

No voy a poder contestar review hasta la siguiente entrega, por favor tengan un buen fin de semana.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	7. chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Elsa aparcó su deportivo verde, un Lotus Elite británico, en el extremo más alejado del concurrido aparcamiento. Se puso las gafas de sol y contempló el embarcadero, donde la gente preparaba sus barcos para el invierno. Fue hacia el muelle y vio un edificio de madera sin pintar, cuyo rótulo de hierro fundido se balanceaba con la brisa.

—Sea Stone Café —murmuró, esbozando una media sonrisa debido a su vieja costumbre de hablar consigo misma—. Muy apropiado.

—¡Elsa!

La entusiasta voz de Anna, ligeramente sin aliento, la hizo girar sobre sus talones. Vestida de cuero negro de los pies a la cabeza, con un uniforme que le ceñía cada curva del cuerpo, Anna se acercó con largas y enérgicas zancadas, haciendo bailar tras ella aquella trenza que el atardecer volvía de color rojo oscuro. Llevaba un casco rojo bajo el brazo, y su acostumbrado bolso de piel cruzado sobre el pecho.

—Te he visto llegar. ¡Menudo coche! —exclamó con una amplia sonrisa—. Viajas con estilo, Winter.

Elsa le devolvió la contagiosa sonrisa.

—Me gustan los deportivos.

—A mí también, pero sigo conduciendo mi viejo Volvo cuando hace demasiado frío para ir en la Yamaha —respondió Anna haciendo una mueca.

—No tiene nada de malo.

—A menos que tu Volvo sea un modelo familiar de 1982.

—¡Oh, un modelo clásico!

—Di mejor una carraca moribunda. Dudo que dure otro invierno —suspiró Anna.

Tras espiar por las ventanas del café le hizo señas a Elsa para que la siguiese:

—Está a tope. Ya me lo temía, de modo que telefoneé antes de venir. Veamos si Korra se las ha podido arreglar para guardarnos una mesa.

Una vez dentro, Elsa se vio agradablemente sorprendida por el cálido ambiente. Las mesas, de estilo rústico, estaban cubiertas con clásicos manteles de cuadros rojos y blancos, y el vivo fuego de la chimenea proporcionaba una luz acogedora, creando formas caprichosas en las paredes forradas de madera oscura. Una inmaculada barra ocupaba toda la pared del fondo.

—Anna, me alegro de verte —dijo una mujer de cabellos castaños que apareció llevando una bandeja llena de vasos relucientes—. Hace siglos que no venías. ¿Qué tal te va?

—Estupendamente, gracias. Esta es Elsa, mi amiga y vecina. Elsa, esta es la propietaria, Korra.

Korra dejó la bandeja sobre el mostrador, se secó las manos en un trapo que colgaba de su negro delantal y sonrió cautamente.

—Encantada de conocerte, Elsa. Su mesa es la de allí —dijo señalando la esquina en la que confluían las dos paredes acristaladas—. Tiene unas magníficas vistas del embarcadero.

—Es un placer, Korra.

Al estrecharle la mano, Elsa recordó dónde había conocido a Korra Stone, pero se limitó a decir:

—Gracias por reservarnos una mesa.

—¡Impresionante! —exclamó Anna con una amplia sonrisa—. Gracias por tratarnos tan de primera.

—Ni lo menciones —contestó Korra, y sus ojos azules se iluminaron—. Vengan conmigo.

Korra las guió por entre las mesas, y Elsa se fijó en que se movía con la suavidad y el control de una atleta. Aunque atrajo la atención de varios hombres, no se molestó siquiera en mirarlos.

Cuando llegaron junto a la mesa de la esquina, Korra quitó el letrero de «reservado» y apartó las sillas.

—Aquí tienen, señoras. ¿Qué desean que les traiga para beber?

Elsa notó que su estómago protestaba y alargó la mano para leer el menú.

—He oído maravillas de tu café, de modo que tomaré un exprés con leche, por favor.

—Lo mismo para mí —dijo Anna abriendo otra de las cartas. —Dos exprés con leche, pues. Tomen tiempo. Vuelvo enseguida.

Elsa se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba a toda prisa.

—Una mujer muy agradable, y bastante singular —comentó al volverse hacia Anna.

—Sí. Destaca en cualquier lugar. Melancólica y misteriosa, no sé si me entiendes.

—¿Melancólica y misteriosa? ¿Es una gótica?

Anna enarcó las cejas de golpe.

—Creo que no… ¿Cómo es que alguien como tú sabe lo que son los góticos?

—¿Qué quieres decir con lo de alguien como yo? —quiso saber Elsa, frunciendo el ceño.

—Debes admitir que te mueves en círculos bastante diferentes.

—Por las oficinas de la Fundación pasa todo tipo de gente, y suelen parecerme muy interesantes. Hablar con ellos es algo que contrasta agradablemente con los actos rígidos y formales a los que estoy obligada a acudir con regularidad.

—No pretendía sugerir…

—Lo sé.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, Elsa posó la mano sobre la de Anna para tranquilizarla. «¡Dios Santo! ¡Retira esa mano de ahí ahora mismo!», gritó para sus adentros.

Anna se inclinó hacia ella, giró la palma hacia la de Elsa y la estrechó cálidamente.

—¿Te ocurre muy a menudo?

Elsa notó que le cosquilleaban los dedos al notar la firme piel de Anna. «¡Retira la mano!»

—¿El qué?

—Esto de que te traten como a una pobre niña rica que no sabe nada del mundo real —explicó Anna con una mueca—. Es lo que acabo de hacer yo. Lo siento.

—Solía ocurrirme, sí. Y es algo que escuece bastante — contestó Elsa, arreglándoselas para apartar la mano.

Complacida al observar lo intuitiva que era su nueva amiga, tomó la carta y la abrió tan sólo para tener las manos ocupadas.

—Sus exprés con leche, señoras —anunció Korra, poniendo fin a la incómoda situación—. ¿Ya decidieron lo que quieren comer?

—¿Qué nos recomiendas? —preguntó Elsa alzando la vista.

—La quiche de jamón y tomate. Además viene con una ensalada.

—Entonces tomaré eso, y agua mineral.

—Yo tomaré las crêpes de espinacas —anunció Anna—. Y agua también.

—Muy bien. Hasta entonces, disfruten del café.

Elsa probó un sorbo y dejó escapar un suspiro de placer: sabía tan maravillosamente como olía.

Anna sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Está bueno, ¿eh? Te lo dije —advirtió, y a continuación probó el suyo—. Muy, muy bueno.

Su rostro adquirió una expresión soñadora, y por un momento Elsa pudo imaginarla fácilmente como si fuese un personaje de una obra de Shakespeare. «Tal vez una Puck, o… ¡Deja ya eso y di algo!»

—He estado todo el día sin poder tomar café.

Los nervios la hicieron beber demasiado rápidamente, y el ardiente líquido le inundó la garganta. Tosió, buscó afanosamente la servilleta y la apretó contra la boca mientras intentaba no jadear.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Anna levantándose a medias de la silla.

—No, no —consiguió decir Elsa con voz ronca—. Estoy bien. He tragado mal, eso es todo.

Por fin consiguió recuperar el aliento y se enjugó las lágrimas provocadas por la fuerte irritación de garganta.

Anna le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad pero no volvió a insistir. Miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¡Eh, mira allí! ¡Acaba de entrar tu amiga, nuestra mezzosoprano favorita!

Elsa se dio la vuelta.

—¿Asami también está aquí? Debe de ser el sitio de moda.

Esta vez tragó con gran cuidado su café antes de añadir:

—¿Te importaría que se sentase con nosotras, si no ha quedado con nadie?

—¡Claro que no! Me gustaría poder conocerla mejor.

Elsa le hizo un gesto a Asami para que se acercase, y le pareció detectar un gesto de alivio en el rostro de su amiga.

—¡Elsa, qué alegría encontrarte aquí!

—¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotras? Esto está completamente lleno.

—Pasaba sólo para tomarme un café en la barra, pero, si no les molesta, prefiero sentarme aquí.

—Creo que ya conoces a Anna Summer —dijo Elsa haciendo un gesto hacia esta.

No le gustó el tono ronco e intenso que adquirió su voz al pronunciar el nombre de Anna.

—Sí, de la conferencia. Gracias por escribir aquel artículo tan encantador en el periódico del domingo, señora Summer —dijo Asami mientras tomaba asiento—. Fue mucho mejor que el de aquella impertinente mujer del Boston Phoenix. La verdad es que no parecía que ambas hubiesen acudido a la misma conferencia de prensa.

Elsa se fijó en que las mejillas de Anna se habían teñido de rosa, destacando más sus pecas. Estaba muy atractiva así, jugueteando con los cubiertos para disimular la incomodidad. «No sólo es competente sino modesta además. ¡Qué agradable diferencia respecto a la mayoría de los reporteros!»

—Gracias —murmuró Anna, más complacida que avergonzada—. Me alegro de que le haya gustado. Sin embargo, lo importante es que conseguí convencer a mi editor para que colocase un anuncio en primera página a diario, durante las próximas semanas, en el que se indica a qué dirección se pueden hacer llegar las donaciones para la nueva ala del hospital.

Elsa sintió una oleada de calidez dentro de sí que derribó varios viejos carámbanos. Anna y ella se miraron a los ojos y percibió un instante de silenciosa comunicación entre ambas, algo maravilloso e inesperado. No apartó la vista hasta que Korra se acercó a la mesa.

—¡Hola, Asami! Ya veo que has encontrado compañía —dijo esta—. ¿Qué tal si te traigo un exprés con leche y esa ensalada que tanto te gusta?

A Elsa le pareció bastante extraño que su amiga permitiese tan pronto esas confianzas a Korra. Asami era una mujer muy reservada. «Debe de sentirse sola.»

—Sí, me he encontrado a unas amigas muy especiales, cara. ¿Puedes unirte a nosotras?

Korra negó con un gesto.

—Lo siento. Tenemos lleno hasta la bandera. He de ir sirviendo los platos a medida que Pema los va sacando del horno. ¿Quieres algo de comer, Asami?

—No, gracias, no tengo mucha hambre.

Los increíbles ojos de Korra se volvieron color oscuro.

—Muy bien. Avisa si cambias de idea, ¿vale?

—Eso haré.

Una vez que Korra se hubo marchado, sorteando ágilmente las mesas, se hizo un silencio algo incómodo entre ellas. Por fin Anna carraspeó y dijo:

—¿Se está adaptando bien a su ciudad natal, señora Sato? Debe de haber cambiado mucho en estos años.

—Tutéame y llámame Asami, por favor —pidió ella, consiguiendo por fin despegar los ojos de Korra—. La señora Sato es solamente mi personalidad sobre el escenario, mientras que esta —señaló— soy yo: una mujer de East Quay. Y sí, la ciudad ha crecido y se ha convertido en… otra cosa. Y me encanta poder explorarla, ahora que he regresado.

Elsa estaba atónita. Asami nunca había mencionado en absoluto East Quay, ni la época en la que había vivido allí antes de hacerse famosa. Era como si los primeros dieciséis años de su vida se hubiesen borrado, y Elsa sabía que no era la única que se preguntaba cuál sería la razón.

—Será un honor poder llamarte Asami. A mí llámame Anna, claro. Como ya le he dicho a tu amiga aquí presente, todo lo que hablemos será confidencial a menos que se los advierta previamente.

—Me parece justo. Si Elsa confía en ti —dijo Asami sonriendo a su amiga—, yo también.

Mientras comían, conversando sobre temas triviales, Anna observó a sus dos compañeras. Ambas contrastaban en estilo y personalidad, pero tenían en común el que ambas eran mujeres de mundo. Sin embargo, se negó a sentirse inferior a ellas. Además, al menos a Elsa le parecía que había gente interesante en todas partes. «Me pregunto si seguiría pareciéndole adecuado almorzar conmigo si supiese que soy lesbiana. Las señales que percibo de ella son contradictorias.» Anna juraría que Elsa había temblado cuando sus manos se tocaron brevemente minutos antes, y después había detectado algo muy cercano al pánico en sus ojos, antes de apartar la mano. Dejó el tenedor sobre el plato, contentándose con escucharlas.

—Ojalá dispusiese de más tiempo para trabajar el aria de Rossini —decía Asami, con voz algo cansada—. Hace siglos que no interpreto a Rosina, y aunque conozco bien El barbero de Sevilla… No estoy satisfecha. Esta es mi última actuación, al menos por un tiempo, y quiero que sea perfecta.

Elsa frunció el ceño y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

—¿No estás ensayando casi a diario con la orquesta?

—Sí, pero echo de menos a Sherry, que es la que suele acompañarme al piano. Está haciendo una gira con el Otello. No podía dejar a un lado su carrera tan sólo porque yo haya decidido tomarme un descanso —explicó Asami, incómoda—. Y, si te soy sincera, no quiero que se sepa que me siento insegura… o tal vez intimidada, por el hecho de que este sea mi último concierto. Con Sherry sabía que estaba en buenas manos, tanto musical como personalmente.

Gracias a la investigación que había hecho sobre Asami, Anna sabía que Sherry Millard era una de las más cotizadas acompañantes del mundo operístico. Se preguntó si era que Asami había cortado todos los lazos que la unían a su carrera.

Elsa dejó la servilleta junto a su plato.

—Si no eres demasiado exigente y de verdad necesitas más ensayos, yo podría acompañarte. Sé tocar el piano.

Anna se quedó mirando a Elsa, atónita.

—No soy ninguna virtuosa como la señora Millard, pero tampoco soy tan mala.

—¿Conoces El barbero de Sevilla? —quiso saber Asami—. Me encantaría poder afinar al máximo la entonación y el fraseo. ¿Tienes tiempo mañana por la noche?

Hizo gestos grandilocuentes, parodiándose a sí misma en escena:

—¡Necesito ser Rosina, no limitarme a cantar el aria!

Alzó ampulosamente el mentón, imitando a la típica cantante de ópera. Después soltó tal carcajada que varias personas se volvieron a mirarla.

—Tengo un piano de media cola, y los altos techos de mi casa proporcionan una acústica decente. ¿Por qué no vienes el viernes, después del ensayo? —preguntó Elsa—. Así no importará si se nos hace tarde.

—Es una gran idea —consiguió decir Anna, intentando con todas sus fuerzas parecer convincente.

Se miró las manos, que habían convertido su servilleta en una pelota arrugada, y se preguntó qué era lo que le estaba estallando dentro del pecho. «¡Por Dios, esto es ridículo! ¡No puedo estar celosa!»

—No tenía ni idea de que también fueses intérprete —añadió—. Eres una mujer de muchos talentos, Elsa.

—Gracias. Soy buena, pero no sobresaliente. Disfruto tocando el piano.

Garabateó algo en el dorso de una tarjeta de visita y se la entregó a Asami.

—Aquí tienes mi dirección. El teléfono ya lo sabes. Estaré en casa a partir de las seis. Si tienes hambre podemos encargar algo.

—¡Qué solución tan maravillosa! —exclamó Asami, cerrando la mano con fuerza sobre la tarjeta—. ¡Te estoy muy agradecida!

Para alivio de Anna, Korra se unió a ellas.

—¿Va todo bien, señoras?

La expresión de Asami se dulcificó al verla.

—Magníficamente. Elsa ensayará conmigo el viernes, de modo que ya tengo un motivo menos de preocupación.

Anna se preguntó qué otros motivos tendría Asami para preocuparse. Ya en la conferencia de prensa le había parecido que Asami tenía motivos ocultos para hacer lo que estaba haciendo. También sentía curiosidad por la química que parecía haber entre Asami y Korra. Extraña pareja, pensó mientras se acababa el café, y estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el último sorbo. «¿Pareja? ¡Bah, imposible!»

—¡Magnífico! —dijo Korra posando la mano sobre el hombro de Asami—. Avísame si quieres que saque a Perry y a Mason.

—¡Oh, tienes razón! ¿Cómo pude haberme olvidado de mis chicos? —exclamó Asami, haciendo un gesto de sorpresa con la mano—. ¿Podrías sacarlos el viernes a media tarde?

—¿Qué tal si me los traes aquí cuando vayas a irte a los ensayos? Pueden quedarse en mi patio trasero, y así podré pasearlos varias veces.

—¿Seguro? Ya sabes lo grandes que son. Tendría que traerles también su comida.

Las cejas de Anna estaban a punto de alcanzar el nacimiento del pelo.

—Supongo que estamos hablando de perros…

Asami se echó a reír.

—Sí, dos, de raza Gran Danés.

—Oh, cielos —intervino Elsa—. Había olvidado a Perry y Mason.

—Seguro que les encantará que los mimes. Los recogeré al acabar —dijo Asami en voz baja, y se mordió el labio a continuación—. Pero no sé lo tarde que será entonces, Korra…

—No te preocupes, te esperaré levantada.

Aquellas palabras, pronunciadas con gran seguridad, relajaron de nuevo el rostro de Asami, y su voz se convirtió en un suave ronroneo:

—Muchas gracias, cara. ¿Apuntas esto en mi cuenta?

Korra asintió, con el mismo gesto dulce de Asami, una expresión que Anna nunca había visto en ella. Pareció que Asami iba a añadir algo más, pero entonces miró de reojo a Elsa y Anna y se limitó a decir:

—Me lo he pasado muy bien con ustedes, pero ahora debo irme a casa.

Elsa se puso en pie.

—Hasta mañana, Asami.

Ésta se volvió hacia Anna:

—¿Nos veremos en el apartamento de Elsa? Tal vez te gustaría asistir a los ensayos.

Anna intentó parecer segura de sí misma, aunque no sabía por qué seguía con el estómago encogido.

—Sí, me encantaría.

Molesta consigo misma, echó hacia atrás su silla y añadió:

—Es hora de que yo me vaya también.

Sabía que aquello había sonado muy brusco, pero estaba como un flan y no tenía ni idea de cuál era el motivo. ¿A qué venía aquel torbellino de emociones?

Asami miró la hora en su reloj.

—Para mí es tardísimo ya. Los chicos llevan tanto tiempo solos que seguro que me están echando abajo la casa.

Siguieron a Korra hasta la barra, donde Elsa insistió en invitarlas a todas.

—Ya me invitarás a mí la próxima vez —dijo, decidida a no dejarse convencer.

Anna y Asami se dieron por vencidas, proclamando esta última que no tenía tiempo para discusiones.

—¡La siguiente la pago yo! —exclamó Asami, y desapareció por la puerta.

Cuando Elsa y Anna se dirigían al aparcamiento, Anna miró de reojo a su acompañante, con la mente hecha un torbellino. Sabía lo irracional que había sido su reacción de momentos antes, y estaba intentando racionalizarla. Sin embargo, en esos momentos era completamente incapaz de racionalizar nada.

Elsa giró la llave de contacto y se oyó el ahogado rugido del poderoso motor. Puso marcha atrás y maniobró para salir. Al pasar junto a una moto color rojo pudo ver el gesto frustrado de Anna mientras se aferraba al manillar para montarse en el amplio asiento acolchado de la moto.

Elsa se detuvo junto a ella, bajó la ventanilla y enarcó una ceja:

—¿No arranca?

Anna cerró los ojos, desesperada.

—Parece que no. ¡Maldita sea, no puedo creerlo! ¡Nunca me había hecho esto! Y no es que me haya olvidado de repostar; seguramente es un fallo en el sistema eléctrico. ¡Traidora! —añadió mirando con rencor a su máquina.

—¿Por qué no la dejas en el patio trasero de Korra, y envías mañana a los del taller para que la recojan? Seguro que a ella no le importará. Puedo acercarte yo, si vas para casa ahora. Es lo menos que puede hacer una buena vecina.

Elsa ahogó un gemido ante su propio comentario. «¡Qué estupidez acabo de decir!»

Anna dudó un momento antes de asentir.

—Buena idea, gracias.

Volvió corriendo al café y asomó la cabeza al interior un segundo. Después regresó junto a su moto y la llevó hasta detrás de la valla de anchos tablones de madera.

Regresó con una gran bolsa de gimnasia blanca y azul en la mano. La tiró al asiento de atrás, se dejó caer junto a Elsa y cerró la portezuela soltando un gran suspiro, que era a la vez muestra de alivio y de enfado.

—¿Y esa bolsa de gimnasia? ¿Has estado entrenando? — preguntó Elsa mientras Anna se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Sí. Voy dos veces por semana; no porque practique un deporte en concreto, sino porque a veces me paso horas tecleando, y eso me mata la espalda.

—Te entiendo bien. Yo debería hacer más ejercicio… Al menos me he instalado un programa para que mi ordenador me recuerde que tome descansos y haga estiramientos cada hora.

Quedaron en silencio un rato, mientras Elsa conducía diestramente el Lotus por las calles que llevaban al centro. Por fin Elsa miró de reojo a Anna antes de preguntarle discretamente:

—¿Estás molesta por algo?

Para su sorpresa, Anna enrojeció y, cuando ya creía que su pregunta no obtendría respuesta, contestó atropelladamente:

—Vas a pensar que soy una estúpida integral, pero, cuando te vi hablando con Asami me sentí… fuera de juego. Tienen tantas cosas en común…, claro, se mueven en círculos muy similares. En fin — añadió entrelazando con fuerza las manos—; ni siquiera sé por qué me parece que esto tenga importancia. Al fin y al cabo no somos más que vecinas.

Elsa se estremeció al escuchar tan inesperada declaración. Sólo gracias a tantos años de autocontrol consiguió hablar.

—¿A qué viene ese repentino ataque de inseguridad? — preguntó amablemente, con un hilo de voz.

Anna se apoyó contra el reposacabezas y volvió a exhalar un gran suspiro.

—Eso digo yo. Me siento como una tonta.

—Asami puede parecerte muy mundana y toda una privilegiada, eso es cierto, pero ambas sabemos que en realidad no es así. Y en cuanto a mí… bueno, todos somos humanos, ¿no? ¿Estoy haciendo que te sientas inferior? Lo siento, no era mi intención.

—No, no se trata de eso, para nada —contestó Anna tirando de su trenza y soltando sin querer varios mechones de pelo.

Elsa soltó una mano del volante para gesticular, confusa.

—Entonces, no comprendo… ¿Por qué te sentiste fuera de juego?

Anna intentó con esfuerzo mantener un tono ligero, pero su voz fue ahogándose y bajando de tono hasta convertirse en un murmullo:

—Seguramente esto hará que me selecciones para el premio a la más antipática… No es ningún juego, Elsa. Me gustas.

«¡¿Cómo?!» Elsa frenó por puro acto reflejo, y notó cómo se estremecía el Lotus antes de que ella recobrase el dominio de sí misma, continuando por Main Street. Atónita por la declaración de Anna y por su franqueza, Elsa siguió conduciendo, y se sintió aliviada al ver que su edificio aparecía ante ella, al final de la calle. Cambió de carril dos veces y aminoró al acercarse a su garaje, al otro lado del callejón vecino al histórico inmueble.

Estacionó el coche en su plaza, apagó el contacto y aguardó unos segundos para pensar lo que iba a decir:

—Anna…

Anna hizo una mueca y comenzó a enroscar la trenza entre los dedos.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No tienes por qué decir nada. Y yo tampoco tendría que haberlo hecho. Me ocurre siempre, hablo sin pensar.

Y ahora parecía estar deseando morderse la lengua y no decir más, a pesar de su valiente sonrisa.

«¿Y sueles decirle a los demás… a otras mujeres… lo que acabas de decirme a mí, como has hecho ahora?» Seguían sentadas en el vehículo. Elsa volvió el rostro hacia ella:

—Algunos llamarían a eso ser sincera.

—A veces la sinceridad se sobrevalora. A mí suele meterme en líos —confesó Anna atreviéndose por fin a mirarla a hurtadillas—. ¿Tú qué dirías, que estoy siendo sincera o que me estoy metiendo en líos?

A pesar del burlón tono de su voz, Elsa notó que Anna intentaba prepararse para una respuesta negativa. Dominó su impulso inicial de retraerse cuando se dio cuenta de que, si escogía la respuesta errónea, podría perder una valiosa amistad.

—A mí me pareces sincera. ¿Por qué ibas a meterte en líos? — contestó con voz suave—. No sé por qué ni de qué modo te gusto, pero me siento halagada.

«¡Eso es! Quítale importancia, muéstrate amistosa. Como si eso no significase nada.»

—No sabes de qué te estoy hablando, ¿verdad? Eres una mujer increíble, fascinante, y… Pero será mejor que me detenga ahora, o acabaré cavándome mi propia tumba —concluyó Anna, descruzando los dedos y posando las manos sobre el regazo.

El corazón de Elsa latía aceleradamente. No podía creer que aquella hermosa y excitante mujer la encontrase atractiva. «Hay que minimizar los daños, de eso se trata.»

—¿Qué tal si te vienes con Asami y conmigo mañana, después del trabajo? —soltó de pronto—. Si te apetece, claro está.

«¡Dios Todopoderoso! ¿A eso le llamas minimizar los daños?»

—¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo. No sé dónde estaré después de acabar con mi última noticia, pero, si no es muy tarde, iré por tu casa para ver cómo va el ensayo.

El intento de que su frase sonara desenvuelta fracasó miserablemente, pues Anna no pudo evitar que en su rostro luciese una radiante sonrisa. Elsa sonrió también, dividida entre el mareo que sentía al contemplar los brillantes ojos de Anna y el terror que la invadía. Subieron por la acristalada rampa hasta el nivel superior, donde se encontraba el vestíbulo del edificio.

—Permíteme —dijo Anna, presionando el botón de su piso y el del dúplex del ático.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, Anna saludó con dos dedos y salió del ascensor.

—Buenas noches, Winter. Gracias por acercarme a casa.

Cuando el ascensor siguió su camino, Elsa se apoyó contra una de las paredes y sonrió al recordar el encantador descaro con que Anna la había llamado por su apellido. Nadie la había tratado nunca con tanta desenvoltura, pero aquella mujer la sorprendía constantemente, y eso le gustaba. No sabía bien cómo debería tratarla, después de su inesperada confesión, ni tampoco cuáles eran sus sentimientos al respecto. Aquello era más de lo que deseaba pensar en aquellos momentos. Tan sólo de una cosa estaba segura: nunca había conocido a nadie que se pareciese ni lo más remotamente a Anna Summer.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	8. chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

—¡Maldito idiota!

En el Instituto de East Quay se desencadenó el caos cuando un hombre alto de mediana edad, abriendo de un empellón las puertas de cristal del edificio, fue a parar directamente entre la multitud que abarrotaba los terrenos del colegio. Anna se encontraba justo en medio; procuró hacerse a un lado mientras el airado personaje continuaba maldiciendo al tiempo que se abría paso a empujones.

—¡Usted no puede hacer esto! ¡Mis hijos se merecen más!

Randall Boggs, el director, se quedó helado. La junta de escuela y él mismo acababan de decidir, en una asamblea extraordinaria a puerta cerrada, la reducción del cuadro de personal en cuatro profesores, reagrupando a las ocho clases en sólo seis. Eso haría que cada grupo recibiese ocho alumnos más, reduciendo consecuentemente el tiempo que los profesores podrían dedicar a cada uno de ellos.

Anna había estado atenta al debate, cada vez más enconado, durante las últimas semanas, y ahora que estaba haciendo un seguimiento en directo de la noticia se encontró, junto con Don, su fotógrafo, justo en medio de un colérico grupo de padres.

—Necesitamos alguna declaración de Boggs, Don. ¡Maldita sea! Vuelve a entrar en el colegio. No piensa hablar con los padres. ¡Menudo cobarde! ¿Crees que utilizará la puerta oeste? —dijo Anna tirándole de la manga—. ¡Vamos!

Se alejaron a toda prisa de la multitud y doblaron la esquina del edificio. Cuando ya estaban cerca de la puerta lateral, vieron un grupo de profesores allí reunidos.

—¡Mierda! Esto puede ponerse muy feo —susurró Anna.

«Esto es lo más emocionante que puede llegar a ocurrir en East Quay», pensó, sin saber si preocuparse o reírse.

En cuanto vio salir a Boggs, apretó el botón de grabación de su aparato y lo tendió hacia él.

—Señor Boggs, soy Anna Summer, del New Quay Chronicle — anunció—. ¿Cuál es su respuesta ante la preocupación de los padres? ¿Van a ser los niños los que sufran las consecuencias de los recortes?

Boggs la miró, irritado.

—Sin comentarios.

—¿Acaso no han decidido ustedes disminuir la calidad de la educación de los niños de East Quay?

—¡La calidad no va a disminuir!

—Entonces, los ciudadanos de East Quay tienen derecho a saber cómo piensa asegurar el mismo nivel de educación con menos personal y clases más concurridas —dijo Anna ladeando la cabeza al tiempo que se acercaba más al alto y fornido director—. Después de todo, se trata de sus hijos y del dinero de sus impuestos.

Boggs se detuvo en seco, con el rostro teñido de ira.

—Pienso tratar esta cuestión en la próxima reunión de la asociación de padres, no aquí en la acera.

—Señor, tenemos que irnos —dijo una mujer que estaba tras él —. Tenemos otra cita pendiente.

—No tengo nada más que decir —dijo el director alejándose de allí.

—Ya lo ha oído, señora Summer. Adiós.

—Tan sólo una cosa más, señor Boggs. He oído que han decidido esos recortes debido a unos problemas con el presupuesto del año pasado. ¿Es cierto que gastaron ustedes demasiado en ordenadores? Supongo que querrá decir algo sobre esa acusación…

Boggs apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea.

—¿Acaso no sabe usted lo que significa «sin comentarios», señora Summer?

—Ahí viene el resto de la banda —murmuró Don junto a ella, levantando la cámara para filmar al ahora furioso director.

Anna pudo oír el escándalo que armaban los enojados padres. Frente a ella, Boggs intentó rodear el más reducido grupo de maestros, y Don giró la cámara para seguir enfocándolo.

Llevado por la ira, Boggs dio un fuerte golpe a la cámara y, aunque Don se las arregló para esquivarlo a tiempo, Anna no tuvo la misma suerte: un puño le golpeó la sien. Su grabadora cayó a la acera, y, después de retroceder dos tambaleantes pasos, ella cayó también.

Aterrizó sobre el hombro izquierdo, antes de que su cabeza tropezase con algo duro. Se le nubló la vista; parpadeó para intentar borrar los fuertes destellos de luz que bailaban sobre un oscuro fondo. Hizo un esfuerzo para permanecer consciente, gruñó y se tocó la parte de atrás de la cabeza para saber si sangraba.

—¡¿Qué demonios hace, tío?! —gritó Don, y se inclinó al momento junto a ella—. ¡Dios, Anna!

Deslizó un brazo tras su espalda y con mucho cuidado la ayudó a sentarse.

—¿Estás bien?

—Mierda, me he lastimado el hombro —consiguió responder ella, mientras lágrimas de dolor rodaban por sus mejillas; el chirrido de neumáticos y los gritos tampoco ayudaban a calmar su dolor de cabeza—. ¡Santo Dios! ¿Está loco ese hombre?

—Debe de estarlo. ¡Joder! —exclamó Don, escrutando a los curiosos que se arremolinaban junto a ellos—. Mierda, se ha ido.

La ayudó a apoyarse en una de las columnas que flanqueaban la puerta y añadió:

—No te muevas. Llamaré a la policía y a una ambulancia.

—No… bueno, sí que quiero denunciarlo, pero nada de ambulancias. Puedo ir andando hasta el coche.

Consiguió ponerse en pie apoyándose en el brazo de Don, aunque le flaqueaban las piernas, y después dejó que su compañero la acompañase hasta el coche de él, estacionado al otro lado de la calle.

Varias personas gritaron a coro:

—¡Hemos visto lo ocurrido, señora! ¡Seremos sus testigos!

Tras ayudarla a acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto, Don le dejó su teléfono móvil.

—Toma. Llama a la policía mientras vamos camino del East Quay Memorial, para que puedan tomar declaración a unos cuantos testigos. Ese cabrón no saldrá de rositas.

Cada movimiento era doloroso; Anna no pudo evitar gemir mientras tecleaba el número de emergencias. Cuando la atendió el operador, Anna mantuvo la voz serena mientras explicaba los detalles del ataque y el lugar al que se dirigían, aunque todavía se estremecía de dolor.

—Sí, por supuesto que puedo identificarlo. Y tengo un testigo.

x.x.x.x

Elsa miró de nuevo la hora en el reloj que había junto al piano mientras la voz de Asami reverberaba en el salón, llenándolo de la magia de su famoso timbre. Ya eran más de las ocho. Habían ensayado el aria completa varias veces, deteniéndose en ocasiones para perfeccionar algunas de sus partes. Elsa sugirió un descanso para cenar algo.

—¿No decías que Anna vendría también? —preguntó Asami cuando la seguía hasta la cocina.

—Sí. Supongo que le habrá surgido algo. Su trabajo no es exactamente de nueve a cinco.

—Tampoco el nuestro —dijo Asami frotándose el cuello—. Las cuatro trabajamos bastante más de las ocho horas.

—¿Las cuatro? Ah, ¿incluyes también a Korra? Sí, ser tu propio jefe implica trabajar el doble.

—¿Te ayudo? —preguntó Asami al ver que Elsa sacaba una bandeja de la nevera.

—No, ya…

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—Esa debe de ser Anna —anunció Elsa, aliviada.

Corrió a abrir la puerta, pero al verla se quedó clavada en el sitio.

—¡Anna! Dios mío, ¿qué ha sucedido?

Anna consiguió sonreír, a pesar del cabestrillo azul del brazo, el blanco vendaje alrededor de la sien y el rojo moratón en el pómulo derecho.

—¿Me creerás si te digo que gané yo?

—Lo intentaré pero… Estás herida, no intentes quitarle hierro al asunto, por favor.

Conmocionada por el aspecto de su amiga, Elsa la guió hacia el interior de la casa sujetándola suavemente del brazo herido.

—Estoy bien —contestó Anna, conmovida por la preocupación que demostraba Elsa—. He tenido un encontronazo con alguien más grande que yo, mientras hacía mi trabajo, y acabé teniendo que declarar ante la policía en el mismo hospital.

Después suspiró antes de añadir:

—El doctor y mi fotógrafo insistieron en que no debía quedarme sola. Perdón por aparecer aquí tan tarde.

—No seas ridícula, claro que tenías que venir —contestó bruscamente Elsa, pues la preocupación que sentía la volvía impaciente; al darse cuenta, su voz se dulcificó, y la cogió suavemente por la cintura—. ¿Quién te hizo esto?

—Te lo contaré más tarde, lo prometo. Ahora tengo que recuperar el aliento —dijo Anna; intentó acompañar la frase con un movimiento de cabeza, pero se detuvo e hizo una mueca de dolor —. ¡Ay! Mala idea.

—¿Has comido? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—Ahora que lo pienso, no he comido nada desde el desayuno.

En realidad, Anna no deseaba que Elsa apartase el brazo de allí. Era muy agradable sentirlo sobre su cintura, mucho. La preocupación que veía en sus ojos también le gustaba. Pero como siguiesen en aquella postura un rato más, tan cerca la una de la otra, Elsa acabaría notando cómo temblaba de puro placer.

—Tal vez un simple sándwich o algo así —acabó diciendo a regañadientes.

—Por supuesto. Asami y yo estábamos a punto de cenar.

—¿Así que después de todo no me la he perdido? ¡Bien! —sonrió Anna.

Cuando Asami las vio entrar, su sonrisa de bienvenida se convirtió en una mueca de horror.

—¡Anna! ¡Por el amor de Dios, siéntate! ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Saciará nuestra curiosidad en cuanto nosotras hayamos saciado su hambre —explicó Elsa, colocando sobre la mesa de la cocina la ensalada de pollo que su asistenta le había dejado preparada—. Anna, ¿prefieres sentarte aquí o en el sofá?

—Aquí estoy bien. Vamos a comer —contestó Anna cogiendo el tenedor—. Esto es justo lo que me ordenó el doctor. Literalmente.

Tras dar veloz cuenta de su comida, Anna explicó:

—Me he pasado dos horas en urgencias: radiografías, médicos, la policía… ha sido un día muy largo.

—¿Por qué no te dejaron en observación? —preguntó Elsa con el ceño fruncido—. Te diste un golpe en la cabeza. Podrías tener una conmoción.

—Lo pensaron pero, como no llegué a perder el conocimiento y el examen neurológico dio negativo, se limitaron a decirme que este fin de semana me tome las cosas con calma.

Asami se fijó en su cabestrillo.

—¿Y el brazo, está fracturado? —quiso saber.

—No, sólo es un fuerte esguince en la articulación del hombro. Tendré que llevarlo inmovilizado una temporada. Menos mal que soy diestra.

Elsa se quedó mirando fijamente su ensalada, todavía intacta, y pinchó un tomate. Pensar en que Anna estaba herida la alteraba profundamente, y tuvo que masticar largo rato antes de conseguir tragar la comida.

—Entonces, ¿la policía lo ha detenido ya? —quiso saber Asami.

—Sí, porque Don le había hecho fotos y llevó la tarjeta de memoria a la policía como prueba. La próxima reunión de la junta de escuela va a ser incluso más interesante que esta última, Elsa, teniendo en cuenta que fue Boggs, el director, quien…

—¡¿Randall Boggs?! —exclamó Elsa, atónita—. Ya sabía yo que debería haber ido a esa asamblea extraordinaria. Podría haberlo evitado. ¡Menudo cobarde…!

—Un cobarde bastante incompetente, por lo que parece — intervino Anna haciendo una mueca—. Créeme, se había organizado todo un tumulto. En el instituto había al menos doscientos padres y el claustro de profesores al completo. Cuando llegué al hospital hablé con una de las enfermeras, cuya hermana trabaja allí dando clases de lengua. Conocía todos los detalles, de modo que llamé a la redacción y dicté el artículo desde allí mismo. Saldrá en el periódico de mañana.

—Es increíble que hayas conseguido hacer todo eso estando herida —dijo Elsa, incapaz de comprender que existiese alguien a quien no le afectase semejante calvario.

Anna se encogió de hombros todo lo que le permitía el cabestrillo.

—Es mi trabajo. No podía perderme la cobertura de una historia tan impactante.

Cuando Elsa murmuró «Estoy impresionada», Anna se sonrojó de orgullo. Después miró hacia Asami:

—Siento haberme perdido el ensayo. Tenía muchas ganas de escucharlo.

—Pensaba repasar el aria una vez más antes de irme a casa — dijo Asami—. Si te apetece, puedes ser nuestro público.

—Me parece un magnífico plan —contestó Anna.

Sin embargo, cuando quiso levantarse se tambaleó hacia Elsa. —¡Maldita sea, es como si estuviese borracha!

Elsa volvió a rodearle la cintura con el brazo.

—¿Te han dado algo para el dolor?

—Sí, Percodan. Me parece que estoy bastante colocada.

—¿Y te han dejado irte a casa con una herida en la cabeza y una droga tan potente en las venas? Anda, vamos a sentarte en el sofá.

Elsa guió a Anna hasta la sala, sintiéndose más protectora que nunca cuando notó que su vecina estaba temblando. Olía a algo afrutado, con un toque de vainilla, mezclado con antisépticos.

—Aquí. Siéntate y eleva los pies.

Apenas pudo respirar cuando vio la vulnerabilidad que reflejaban los ojos de Anna, de mirada confusa y opacada por la medicación. La tapó bien con una manta e intentó ocultar su propia confusión con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás cómoda?

—Sí. Ve a tocar para Asami.

Elsa apartó los ojos de ella con cierto esfuerzo y se dirigió hacia el piano. Durante unos segundos se quedó mirando la partitura sin verla; por fin consiguió controlarse y tocar los primeros acordes.

—Y bien, Asami, ¿desde el principio?

Anna apoyó aliviada la herida cabeza sobre los cojines de terciopelo mientras la música llenaba la estancia; el lujoso sofá abrazaba consoladoramente su cuerpo. También le dolía el hombro, con un latido punzante y sordo, suavizado por los calmantes. El doctor había insistido en que se llevara una receta para solicitar más medicación antes de dejar el hospital, de modo que Don se ocupó de aquel detalle mientras ella firmaba la declaración policial. Antes de salir de urgencias Anna había hablado con su jefe; sorprendentemente, Jim gruñó algo sobre que debía descansar y también sobre que Don se asegurase de que el Chronicle recibiera las fotos del suceso cuanto antes, listas para imprimir.

Anna notó que se le saltaban las lágrimas al tiempo que la asombrosa voz de Asami se elevaba en el aire. Cerró los ojos y se las enjugó con la manga, agradeciendo la calidez de la música y el consuelo de los cuidados que Elsa le proporcionaba. A pesar de su desenvuelta actitud de momentos antes, era maravilloso poder estar allí, a salvo.

Cuando la música se detuvo, abrió los soñolientos ojos e intentó sonreír.

—Si no tuviese el brazo en cabestrillo y no estuviese tan ida me uniría a vosotras con mi guitarra.

—¿Tocas la guitarra? —preguntó Asami mirándola con interés.

—La guitarra eléctrica. Cuando estaba en la universidad formé parte de una banda. Lo s… siento, s… señoras —añadió, notando que arrastraba las palabras y que la lengua se le hinchaba—. Es… estoy muy cansada.

Elsa le tomó la mano con gesto preocupado.

—No te estarás mareando, ¿verdad? Dime a qué día estamos.

—Viernes, siete de octubre. Estoy cansada, no conmocionada—replicó Anna con un guiño.

—A veces estas cosas tardan un tiempo en manifestarse —dijo Elsa con gesto de duda—. Deberías pasar la noche aquí, por si necesitases algo.

—Si no es mucha molestia sería estupendo, gracias.

Anna suspiró, cambiando de postura en el sofá. Era un alivio no tener que moverse de allí.

—Más molestia sería el que Elsa se quedase aquí preocupadísima por ti —intervino Asami.

A continuación miró la hora, recogió el abrigo y el bolso y se inclinó hacia Anna.

—Es tarde. Pediré un taxi e iré a recoger a mis perros. Tómatelo con calma los próximos días, ¿vale? Y haz caso a Elsa.

—Muy bien —susurró Anna, medio dormida ya—. Lo prometo.

Lo siguiente que Anna percibió fue una suave mano sobre su hombro herido y la voz de Elsa diciendo:

—Ven, vamos a ponerte un poco más cómoda.

—Estoy muy cómoda aquí.

—A mí no me lo parece. Sigues con la chaqueta y las botas puestas.

—¡¿Tengo las botas puestas encima de tu sofá?! — avergonzada, Anna intentó sentarse—. Lo s… siento muchís… simo, yo… ¡ay, Dios! —concluyó, notando el corazón a mil por haberse movido tan de golpe.

—Chsst, no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada. Ven, deja que te lleve a la habitación de invitados…

Anna volvió a intentar incorporarse, frunciendo el ceño al ver que las piernas no la obedecían.

—¿Puedo quedarme en el sofá, por favor? De verdad que estoy muy cómoda. Puedo quitarme las botas.

—Está bien, pero te traeré algo más cómodo para dormir. Vuelvo enseguida.

Anna se movió con cautela y consiguió sentarse por fin. Estaba más dolorida de lo que esperaba. El hombro le ardía como si tuviese dentro una hoguera. «Es hora de tomar más píldoras.» Sacó un pequeño frasco del bolsillo e intentó abrir la tapa con el dedo gordo, pero no pudo.

—Tapón a prueba de niños, claro. ¡Maldita sea! —exclamó, mirándolo con rencor.

—¿Qué? —quiso saber Elsa, que llegaba con una larga camisa blanca de franela—. ¡Ah! ¿Quieres que lo abra?

—Sí, por favor.

Elsa abrió el frasco, se lo entregó a Anna y fue a por una botella de agua.

—Toma, para tomar la medicación.

—Gracias.

Después de tomarse las pastillas, Anna se miró las botas con gesto de confusión.

—Lo siento pero creo que vas a tener que ayudarme con esto.

—Por supuesto.

Elsa se arrodilló ante ella y le quitó las botas. Después se incorporó y, sentándose junto a Anna, le dio un suave tirón a la chaqueta.

—Vamos a quitarte esto, venga. Total, sólo la tienes puesta a medias…

Le quitó con cuidado la prenda, la dobló y la dejó sobre el respaldo.

—¿Quieres intentar ponerte la camisa de franela?

Anna se quedó mirando la prenda que Elsa le mostraba. Asintió con energía, dominada por un súbito ataque de timidez, y dio un respingo al notar que el brusco movimiento desencadenaba otro pinchazo de dolor.

—Vale, parece muy cómoda.

Elsa comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de algodón sin mangas de su amiga. Sus manos temblaron al rozar la pálida y pecosa piel.

Examinó el cabestrillo: por suerte disponía de tiras ajustables para mantener estable el brazo de Anna mientras le quitaba la camisa. Desnuda hasta la cintura, a no ser por el sostén de encaje color crema, Anna parecía muy vulnerable, pues los moratones del lado izquierdo subrayaban su fragilidad.

Elsa se estremeció al contemplar las heridas y tocar la satinada piel de Anna. Deslizó la camisa de franela, de manga corta, por encima del cabestrillo, y después reajustó las hebillas.

—¿Ves? Hay que empezar siempre por el lado herido.

Después le ofreció la otra manga a Anna. Al abotonar la camisa, Elsa podía notar cómo sus dedos rozaban la piel de su amiga. Tuvo que morderse el labio al percatarse de que el leve roce había hecho que Anna se estremeciese.

—¿Puedes ponerte en pie un momento?

—Lo intentaré —dijo Anna, apoyándose en Elsa mientras esta la ayudaba a incorporarse.

Elsa esperaba que sus manos no traicionasen el efecto que causaba en ella el tocarla de aquella manera. Al bajarle los pantalones se fijó por primera vez en el desgarrón a la altura de la rodilla izquierda. «¡Si atrapo a ese cabrón, lo mato!» Apretó los dientes y procuró contener la indignación mientras ayudaba a Anna a quitarse del todo la prenda.

—Mucho mejor. Túmbate de nuevo.

Anna se sentó, agradecida y algo mareada. Elsa le alzó las piernas para remeter de nuevo la manta a su alrededor; después se sentó cautelosamente al borde del sofá, junto a ella.

—Mucho mejor.

—Gracias.

—Ha sido un placer —replicó Elsa con dulzura—. Ahora, duérmete. He de leer unos documentos. Cuando acabe vendré a ver qué tal estás.

—¿Puedes deshacerme la trenza, Elsa? Me lastima la cabeza.

Elsa notó que le cosquilleaban los dedos al tomar entre sus manos el extremo de la larga trenza y quitarle el lazo que la sujetaba. A continuación pasó lentamente los dedos por entre el cabello de Anna, maravillada de su textura y del aroma a limón y flores que emanaban los mechones al irse soltando. A pesar de ser rizada, la cabellera de Anna era suave como la seda. Elsa pasó los dedos por ella una y otra vez, reacia a soltarla. Tan sólo cuando los ojos de Anna se abrieron suavemente y formularon mudas preguntas, se puso de pie de un salto y se alisó la ropa, una excusa para mantener ocupadas las manos. «¡Cuidado!», se advirtió a sí misma.

Anna volvió a cerrar los ojos y Elsa se quedó allí unos segundos, vigilando su sueño. La cabellera color caoba se amontonaba alrededor de su rostro. Las pestañas castaño rojizas formaban oscuros semicírculos sobre sus altos pómulos. Aunque faltaba la vivaracha sonrisa, aquellos labios finamente esculpidos la hacían parecer un ángel.

Elsa no recordaba haber visto nunca una belleza igual.

x.x.x.x

Mientras veía alejarse a su taxi, Asami maldecía interiormente a quienquiera que fuese el encargado de iluminar el embarcadero por no saber hacer su trabajo. A continuación llamó suavemente a la puerta del café, ya cerrado.

La grave voz de Korra la sobresaltó.

—Entra, Asami, ahí fuera hace un frío horroroso.

—Sí, desde luego esto ya no es verano.

Se fijó en que Korra se había cambiado de ropa, escogiendo unos vaqueros de talle bajo y camisa oscura. Le gustó la forma en que las desenfadadas prendas resaltaban su grácil y esbelta figura. Era extraño haber reparado en aquel detalle.

—¿Se han portado bien los chicos?

—Maravillosamente, aunque son muy ladinos: al menos tres veces pude ver que Pema les daba alguna chuchería a escondidas.

Asami entró en el café, iluminado tan sólo por unas cuantas lámparas.

—Estoy segura de que los ha malcriado todo lo que han querido. Saben mirarte de tal forma que parece que no han comido en tres semanas.

—Están abajo, espera un poco —dijo Korra tomando a Asami de la mano.

Asami se dejó guiar, y los perros la recibieron con lametones y ladridos de entusiasmo.

—¡Hola, chicos! ¿Me han echado de menos? No creo, Korra los ha tratado como a unos reyes.

Cuando los perros volvieron a tumbarse en la alfombra, junto al televisor, Asami sonrió y añadió:

—Ya veo que están como en casa.

Perry y Mason bostezaron y posaron las cabezotas sobre las cruzadas patas. Asami miró a su alrededor, contemplando la enorme estancia, y dijo:

—Es un lugar increíble, Korra. La verdad es que esperaba que fuese algo claustrofóbico y cerrado, pero la sensación que da es de ser un refugio seguro.

Korra la miró, sorprendida y feliz ante su comentario.

—Así es como yo lo siento, exactamente —dijo acomodándose en el sofá al tiempo que hacía un gesto a Asami para que la imitase —. Ha sido un día muy largo, ¿eh?

—Y también una larga noche. ¡Menuda velada hemos tenido! — replicó Asami sentándose junto a ella—. Anna fue atacada mientras estaba trabajando.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Se pondrá bien, sí —contestó Asami rápidamente—. Tiene la cabeza y el hombro lastimados.

—¿Dónde está, en el hospital?

—No, en casa de Elsa. Va a pasar la noche allí.

—¡Qué horror! Seguro que Elsa y tú se alarmado muchísimo —añadió Korra, mirándola con preocupación.

—Desde luego que sí, aunque Anna es toda una valiente —rió gentilmente Asami—. En lo único que pensaba era en escribir su artículo.

—Se ve que la admiras.

—Claro que sí. Es brillante e intuitiva, y tiene un don para la escritura.

—Como tú —dijo Korra acariciándole la mejilla—, aunque tu don es para la música.

La suave caricia fue agradable y turbadora a la vez. El pulso de Asami se aceleró.

—Korra…

—¿Sí?

Asami tragó saliva, sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos, índigo a la tenue luz de la estancia, que la escrutaban intensamente.

—¿En qué piensas? Tengo que…

—Pienso en lo preocupada que he estado hoy por ti, y en lo mucho que he pensado en lo de aquella mañana y… en que espero que ya te encuentres mejor —dijo Korra, bajando la mano hasta posarla en el hombro de Asami.

—Eres un encanto —murmuró Asami—. Tengo la sensación de que no sueles ser tan sincera con la gente como ahora conmigo. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Korra parpadeó, sorprendida de su propia franqueza.

—Sí, y más de lo que crees. Haces que sea sencillo, no sé cómo. Que… no me cueste contarte cosas que para mí son importantes. Lo que sucede es que la vida es corta y… creo que yo he tenido que aprenderlo a base de golpes. No estoy haciéndome la misteriosa. La vida también es demasiado corta para andar perdiendo el tiempo con acertijos —añadió encogiéndose de hombros, aunque su gesto se hizo más duro—. Esta vida es todo lo que tengo, y hoy me enorgullezco de lo que he logrado. No siempre ha sido así.

Asami descubrió tras aquellas palabras más dolor y más significados de los que Korra habría querido revelar.

—A mí me gusta lo que veo, Korra. Y me refiero a ti, no sólo a tus logros.

—Y yo veo a Asami, no a la famosa diva adorada por millones de amantes de la ópera. Te miro y… te veo a ti.

Asami se negó a dejar escapar las lágrimas que la sencilla declaración de Korra le había provocado, limitándose a asentir en silencio.

Korra le pasó el pulgar por la frente y añadió:

—No frunzas el ceño. Estás a salvo.

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir? —preguntó Asami, casi sin aliento.

—Eso, que sólo soy yo.

¿Sólo? La forma en que Korra la estaba mirando no era simplemente tranquilizadora. La confianza y el cariño que había en sus ojos hicieron que Asami se dejase llevar por el impulso de rodearla con sus brazos.

—Lo sé, y me alegro de que así sea.

En aquel instante, y sin que Asami supiese explicárselo, algo que vio en los ojos de Korra la impulsó a actuar. Ella misma se sorprendió al tender los brazos hacia su amiga para abrazarla estrechamente.

Korra dejó escapar un quejido ahogado. Asami lo notó contra su mejilla y giró la cabeza con intención de susurrar algo tranquilizador.

—No, no hables —dijo Korra; sus labios estaban tan cerca que Asami notó cómo le rozaban la piel.

—Estás temblando. ¿Cuál es el motivo? —murmuró Asami tras estar un rato en silencio; al momento notó cómo Korra se tensaba en sus brazos.

—Ya sabes por qué. Tienes que saberlo…

Asami la abrazó con más fuerza al notar la reveladora gravedad de su voz.

—Creo que sí. ¿Te gusto, Korra?

—Mucho —contestó esta hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de su amiga.

Extrañamente tranquila, Asami se echó hacia atrás, sin dejar de rodear a Korra con sus brazos.

—No hay prisa, no tengo que ir a ningún sitio. Podemos seguir estando así.

Korra apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Asami y dijo simplemente:

—Gracias.

Asami se echó a reír:

—Es un placer.

A continuación posó dos dedos bajo la barbilla de su amiga y le alzó el rostro. Los ojos de Korra traicionaban mil sentimientos escondidos.

—¿Qué ocurre, Korra?

Asami no esperaba en absoluto la intensa sensación de la boca de Korra cerrándose suavemente sobre la suya. La ternura de aquel beso fue mucho más explícita que cualquier frase, y exigía todavía más. Asami siguió abrazándola, pues de algún modo intuía que el frágil lazo que había entre ambas podría romperse si se soltaba.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Gracias a todos los que me han enviado review, todavía no puedo contestarlo, por ando (al parecer) rápido por aquí, así que espero que me acepten mis mas sinceras disculpas.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	9. chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

El corazón de Korra latía aceleradamente, como el de un animal acorralado. Asami seguía abrazándola y sus labios se habían unido en un beso que la había dejado sin aliento. Se estremeció al notar que Asami le acariciaba la espalda con lánguidos movimientos.

No estaba acostumbrada a aquello, sencillamente. Hacía siglos, años quizás, desde la última vez que la habían acariciado así. También se había enamorado de las caricias de Kuvira, y había salido tan chamuscada que todavía le salía humo de las heridas. Desde entonces y hasta aquel momento había mantenido las distancias con todo el mundo. Pero esto era diferente. Se trataba de Asami, y en lo único que Korra conseguía pensar era en que aquella increíble mujer estaba devolviéndole el beso y, lo que era más, abrazándola con enorme ternura.

«¡Aquella increíble mujer, supuestamente "hetero"…» Korra se enderezó de pronto. Le dolió quebrar el contacto entre ambas, pero estaba intentando ya reforzar su resistencia interna, justificándose mientras se apartaba: «Tan sólo está siendo amable y comprensiva conmigo. Me está agradecida, y tal vez se siente sola… O peor aún, le doy lástima».

—¿Korra? —murmuró Asami tendiendo los brazos hacia ella, quien retrocedió todavía más.

—Yo… disculpa.

Asami la miró en silencio durante largo rato.

—¿Por qué?

Aquella simple pregunta derribó todas sus defensas. Korra intentó pensar qué responderle. Asami no había tenido más que gentilezas con ella.

—Las amigas no deben cruzar nunca ciertos límites.

Hubo una nueva pausa.

—¿Te arrepientes de haberme besado?

—¡No! Bueno, quiero decir desde mi punto de vista. Pero no ha estado bien.

Korra tiró de un cojín hacia sí y clavó los dedos en el terciopelo marrón.

—No volverá a suceder —concluyó, furiosa al notar la desolación que reflejaba su voz.

Asami se colocó de lado y gesticuló con un brazo, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Por qué me has besado?

Korra parpadeó. «¡No hay como entrar a matar cuanto antes!», pensó.

—Creo que perdí la cabeza.

Asami sonrió, pero no con la condescendiente y burlona sonrisa que Kuvira solía dedicarle cuando intentaba formular en palabras sus pensamientos. La sonrisa de Asami era alentadora y carecía de malicia. ¿Cómo podía ser que la turbase más que cualquier frase o acto de Kuvira?

Su amiga no intentó volver a abrazarla. Apoyó la cabeza en la palma de la mano, cerrando un momento los ojos, y contestó:

—Creo que yo también la perdí. Nunca había besado a otra mujer.

—Ya te he dicho que lo sient…

Asami negó con un gesto.

—No me refería a eso. He tenido muchas proposiciones, tanto de hombres como de mujeres, durante mi carrera. No soy ninguna inexperta. Mis aventuras amorosas con hombres fueron breves estallidos de… una especie de pasión teatral. Las mujeres nunca me interesaron, al menos las que conocí entonces, y siempre he estado mucho más entregada a mi trabajo que a ninguna persona en concreto. Para mí cantar es más que una profesión. Es lo que yo soy.

Aquellos límpidos ojos verdes se nublaron, y Korra olvidó su propio desconcierto y tomó la mano de Asami.

—O más bien es lo que yo era —continuó esta en tono flemático.

Korra supuso que aquel comentario intentaba disimular una honda herida, aunque para ella el dolor que su amiga sentía era evidente.

—¿Es cierto que vas a dejarlo?

Asami se estremeció de arriba abajo.

—Dios Santo, Korra, no… no lo sé. No he sido capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Apenas he podido pensar en ello. Siempre he firmado contratos con años de adelanto, siempre he sabido exactamente qué iba a hacer, y cuándo. Sin embargo, el próximo concierto es el último que tengo en mi agenda hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Me siento perdida —concluyó, y cerró los ojos.

De pronto, Korra lo comprendió todo.

—Es por lo de tus ojos, ¿verdad, Asami?

Asami se pasó una temblorosa mano por el cabello, despeinándolo por completo. Korra contuvo la respiración cuando los mechones azabache se derramaron sobre sus hombros, resplandeciendo a la tenue luz de la sala.

—Sí —contestó Asami con voz estrangulada.

Korra no pudo soportar el dolor que reflejaba el rostro de su amiga. La atrajo hacia sí y Asami se dejó abrazar, lo cual Korra agradeció en el alma. Sus curvas se fundieron con la delgada silueta de esta.

—¿Es muy grave?

—Bastante —suspiró Asami contra su piel—. Voy a quedarme ciega, cara.

x.x.x.x

Elsa se ciñó el cinturón de la bata de felpa al salir de su lujoso cuarto de baño. Cuando se restauró el edificio, Elsa había tenido que enfrentarse al Registro Nacional de Edificios Históricos para conseguir aquella única concesión, convencida de que un jacuzzi no iba a destruir la valiosa estructura.

Se acercó de puntillas al sofá para comprobar qué tal estaba Anna. El moratón del rostro se veía ahora más oscuro. A Elsa le dieron ganas de linchar a Boggs por lo que había hecho, aunque hubiese sido por accidente. Si no había sido así, el destino que imaginaba para él era todavía peor.

—¡No!

Elsa dio un respingo cuando Anna susurró en sueños aquella palabra, removiéndose inquieta en el sofá. Se inclinó hacia ella, rozándole apenas el brazo herido.

—¿Anna?

—¡No es justo!

Era evidente que estaba soñando; aunque no se hubiese movido, el tono de voz indicaba que no se trataba de ningún sueño placentero. Sus labios temblaron, y por el rabillo de los cerrados ojos asomaron lágrimas, ensombreciendo sus largas pestañas. Elsa se arrodilló junto al sofá.

—Es un sueño, Anna, ¡despierta! Vamos…

—¡No, no!

Anna abrió lentamente los ojos, dirigiéndole una mirada confusa soñolienta.

—¿Qué…?

—No ha sido más que un sueño. Estás a salvo.

—Un sueño, sí —contestó Anna, sin despertar del todo todavía.

—Vamos, colócate sobre el costado derecho y te frotaré la espalda…

Arrepintiéndose de inmediato de su espontáneo ofrecimiento,

Elsa aguardó unos segundos antes de continuar:

—… si quieres.

—Mmm, sí, gracias.

Anna intentó volverse, pero no lo consiguió hasta que Elsa la ayudó a hacerlo.

—¡Dios, me siento completamente desvalida —murmuró—. ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

—Dos horas. Yo ya iba a acostarme.

Elsa se sentó junto a ella, la rodeó con el brazo y comenzó a frotarle la espalda suavemente, arriba y abajo, por encima del ancho camisón.

—¿Cómo va eso?

—Estupendamente. Me duele bastante el hombro, pero seguramente es demasiado pronto para tomarme otra de esas pastillas tan fuertes.

—Sí, deberías aguardar al menos otras cuatro horas.

Anna frunció el ceño y, al verlo Elsa, se detuvo, dejando la mano posada sobre su cintura.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

—No… Acabo de acordarme del sueño. Qué extraño, me ocurre muy pocas veces.

—¿Quieres hablarlo? —preguntó Elsa reanudando el masaje —. No tienes por qué hacerlo…

—Era muy raro. No hacía más que ver caras: mamá, papá, mis hermanas… Me gritaban, después fingían no conocerme, y después volvían a gritarme. Nada de lo que yo dijera les importaba lo más mínimo —explicó Anna, con voz ronca y lastrada por la emoción.

—No me extraña que te afectase tanto.

Elsa se le acercó en un gesto instintivo, y sus caricias se volvieron más lentas, intentando que su ritmo fuese más consolador.

—Qué tontería, ¿verdad?

—No es ninguna tontería —replicó Elsa, negando con un gesto.

«Sé bien lo mucho que pueden afectar las pesadillas, y también lo dañino que puede ser para el alma pasarse las noches en blanco, llorando sin parar.» Las noches de almohadas bañadas en lágrimas se habían acabado para ella, pero le preocupaba que Anna pasase las noches atormentada por pesadillas.

—Elsa, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

«¿O tal vez no?»

—¿Cómo lo consigues? ¿Cómo haces para estar siempre tan dueña de ti, tan serena?

—¿Cómo?

Elsa dejó de mover la mano y la miró, atónita. Era evidente que Anna no bromeaba.

—Bueno, se necesita cierto entrenamiento, y yo lo he tenido de sobra. A los catorce años mi padre y mi abuelo me internaron en un colegio de Vermont. Cuando has de arreglártelas sola aprendes a cuidar de ti misma.

Anna se volvió hasta tenderse de nuevo boca arriba, atrapando la mano de su amiga.

—¿Te echaron de casa? ¿Por qué?

Elsa notó que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder. Aquella cercanía a Anna era mareante. En lo único que podía pensar era en cómo se curvaban sus sensuales labios al hablar. Su respiración se detuvo, y necesitó carraspear un par de veces antes de conseguir liberar lentamente el brazo y responder a sus preguntas.

—No fue así exactamente. Mi familia pensó que sería mejor que me fuese, pero sólo me quedé allí durante tres semestres, hasta que convencí al abuelo de que mi lugar estaba en la mansión Winter, junto a él y mi padre.

—¿Y aceptaron? —preguntó Anna con gesto preocupado.

—Sí. En los dos años siguientes estudié con tutores, hasta acabar el instituto.

—Así que te educaron en casa, ¿eh? ¿No era muy solitario?

Elsa meditó su respuesta, intentando controlar sus reacciones.

—La verdad es que no —contestó, y se sorprendió al descubrir lo cierta que era aquella respuesta—. Iba casi todos los días con mi abuelo a las oficinas de la Fundación, y hacía los deberes en una de las salas de conferencias, adonde iban a darme clase mis tutores. No sólo estudiaba, sino que también aprendí el funcionamiento interno de la empresa. Me hice amiga de algunos de los empleados más jóvenes, al menos al principio.

—¿Y nunca echaste de menos el poder ir a un instituto, como todo el mundo?

—Estudiaba física y química en un colegio privado, y practicaba unos cuantos deportes. También tocaba en la orquesta del colegio.

Elsa se encogió ante algunos de los recuerdos que evocaban sus palabras.

—Aunque cuando más disfrutaba era en la Fundación — concluyó.

—Parece que te sentías más cómoda rodeada de adultos.

—Es cierto. Tuve que madurar a toda prisa cuando mis padres se divorciaron y Jack…

Elsa se arrepintió al instante de haber formulado aquella frase, horrorizada de haber podido mencionar a Jack con tal desenvoltura. ¿Qué era lo que tenía Anna, una periodista, por el amor de Dios, para hacerle bajar la guardia de aquella manera?

—En fin —consiguió decir—, en mi adolescencia hubo muchos cambios que hicieron que mi vida fuese muy diferente desde entonces.

—Leí lo de tu hermano —dijo Anna posando la mano sobre la de su amiga—. Debes de echarlo mucho de menos.

Aquellas sencillas palabras se abrieron paso entre el dolor y la ira, una ira dirigida sobre todo hacia sí misma, por aquel momento de debilidad. Elsa se quedó atónita. «Yo nunca permito que nadie me hable de Jack. ¡Nadie!»

—Es cierto. Lo quería muchísimo.

Aquella confesión era todavía más asombrosa, pues normalmente lo que hacía era dejar claro al momento, sin lugar a dudas, que Jack era un tema inabordable.

—Sigues queriéndolo. Y él lo sabe, esté donde esté.

Eran palabras muy simples, pero le llegaron al alma, derritiendo el hielo que solía formarse al instante cada vez que surgía el tema de la muerte de su hermano.

—Gracias, Anna.

«Y gracias por no preguntar nada.»

—Yo tengo dos hermanas, una mayor y la otra menor que yo. Mis padres las adoran.

El dolor atravesaba la voz de Anna, diferente al de Elsa pero casi tangible. Su amiga apretó con más fuerza la cálida mano que sostenía entre las suyas.

—¿Y a ti?

—No.

Elsa aguardó. No deseaba hacer más preguntas, ya que Anna tampoco lo había hecho.

—Yo soy una decepción para ellos, desde los dieciséis años.

El rostro de Anna palideció, pero sus ojos brillaban a la tenue luz de la sala. ¿Lágrimas tal vez?

—Me cuesta creerlo —dijo Elsa dulcemente.

—No encajo en lo que ellos entienden por una buena hija. Bueno, supongo que mi padre podría haber cambiado de idea, si mi madre no lo intimidase tanto.

—¿Y tus hermanas?

—Ellas no son como mis padres. Odian ser las favoritas, y la pequeña casi vuelve loca a mi madre sacando «el tema» a colación como mínimo una vez a la semana, Dios la bendiga.

—¿El tema? —tuvo que preguntar Elsa, algo confusa.

—El hecho de que yo sea lesbiana.

—Ah.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambas. No era que Elsa se hubiese sorprendido al saberlo, pero el hecho de haber puesto sobre la mesa las preferencias sexuales de Anna reactivó al momento sus propios temores. Sabía que su exclamación había sonado rígida e intransigente, pero su sistema de alarma interno no se permitía ni un instante de descanso.

Anna la miró intensamente unos segundos y después retiró la mano con gesto de cansancio.

—Ya veo —susurró en tono concluyente—. Tú también.

x.x.x.x

«¡Oh, Dios, no!» Korra deseó poder gritar de frustración, pero en lugar de eso besó a Asami en la cabeza y ahogó sus sollozos. Asami necesitaba consuelo y apoyo, no a una llorona que necesitase ella misma ser consolada.

—Siento mucho oír eso, Asami —consiguió decir, y la abrazó con fuerza—. ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?

—Dos meses —contestó Asami con voz neutra, como si intentase alejar el miedo de sí—. En este tiempo la vista se me ha ido deteriorando poco a poco. Hay días muy malos, como el lunes pasado, y cada uno de ellos me hace perder más visión.

—¿Y te han dicho los médicos cuánto tiempo…? —Korra no deseaba parecer insensible, pero necesitaba saberlo.

—Un año, tal vez mucho menos. Todo depende de la reacción de mi organismo ante esta enfermedad.

Suspiró contra el cuello de Korra antes de continuar:

—Siento haberme desahogado contigo. Tú ya tienes suficiente con tu café…

—No, no, no me importa. Puedes contarme lo que sea.

A Korra le desesperaba pensar que Asami tuviese que enfrentarse sola a tal pérdida.

De pronto se le ocurrió otra cosa:

—A menos que ya tengas a alguien en quien confiar…

Asami echó hacia atrás la cabeza y sonrió con pesar.

—Tú eres la tercera persona a la que se lo cuento, después de Wu y Elsa.

—Necesitas hablarlo con alguien, con un amigo. Yo… espero que me consideres una amiga —tartamudeó Korra, notando que sus mejillas enrojecían.

«Al menos», completó para sí.

—Conozco a mucha gente, pero tengo muy pocos amigos — murmuró Asami mirándola fijamente.

Korra se preguntó si la enfermedad distorsionaría la visión de Asami.

—Tú eres especial para mí, cara.

«¿Especial? ¿Qué significa eso?» Korra deseaba preguntárselo, pero temió presionarla demasiado. Sintió que las manos le cosquilleaban por tener a Asami entre sus brazos, y también le costaba respirar. Le acarició suavemente la espalda, intentando consolarla, y al hacerlo sintió un innegable placer que la hizo sentirse culpable.

—Me alegro —murmuró—. Sé que no hace más que una semana que nos conocemos, pero… quiero estar aquí, a tu disposición.

Enfadada consigo misma por haber estado a punto de tartamudear, Korra besó impulsivamente la frente de Asami. Tenía la piel muy suave, y su cabello olía agradablemente.

—No pienso sobrepasar ningún límite… —intentó continuar.

—Chsst… —siseó Asami, sujetándola suavemente de la nuca—. Los besos no hacen daño. Yo nunca querría lastimarte, Korra.

—Te creo, de verdad —contestó esta, emocionada, tragándose las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

No le era sencillo pasar de esconder el corazón fuera del alcance de todos a confiar plenamente en alguien, pero debía retribuir la fe que Asami depositaba en ella. No podía evitar eternamente el contacto humano, ya fuera físico o emocional. «Y sin embargo, hace años que no estaba tan cerca de dejar que volviesen a destrozarme el corazón, maldita sea.» Mantener las distancias con la gente funcionaba la mayor parte del tiempo, excepto cuando la persona que tenía ante sí estaba sufriendo. «¿Qué es un corazón roto al lado de estar quedándose ciego?»

Asami entornó los ojos y pasó los dedos por entre el cabello de Korra.

—Sé que no acabas de confiar en mí. Un día de estos tendrás que contarme el motivo.

Korra se enderezó, sobresaltada.

—En realidad no hay nada interesante que contar…

—No me has entendido, cara. No digo esta noche. Esta noche estamos bien como estamos.

Asami inclinó la cabeza, apoyándola sobre el brazo de Korra, antes de continuar:

—Ahora tengo que pedirte algo muy distinto a eso.

—¿Sí?

—Me pillaste por sorpresa: esa forma de besarme, lo que sentí… —explicó Asami, enrojeciendo ligeramente—. Me gustaría probar de nuevo, ahora un poco más preparada.

¡Oxígeno! ¿Dónde estaba el oxígeno? Por fin, Korra consiguió llenar los pulmones.

—¡Asami!

Los ojos de Asami llenaron por completo el campo de visión de Korra: hermosos, brillantes y decididos.

—Sí.

Korra bajó la vista hasta los gruesos labios de Asami, ligeramente entreabiertos y con una sonrisa juguetona. Dominada a partes iguales por el deseo y el miedo, Korra se inclinó hacia ella y se detuvo durante un instante a unos milímetros de distancia, sin aliento, temerosa de dar rienda suelta a la pasión que la desbordaba.

Asami salvó aquella mínima distancia, atrajo hacia sí la cabeza de Korra y elevó la suya, iniciando así la trémula caricia. Rozó con sus labios los de Korra, y los mordisqueó después. Korra gimió sin poder evitarlo cuando el placer inundó su pecho, alcanzando hasta el hueco entre sus muslos.

—Asami…

—Mmm… —murmuró Asami contra su boca.

Korra notó la punta de una lengua que recorría el perfil de sus labios. «¡Pero si no es lesbiana, no lo es! ¿Cómo puede besarme así?»

Jadeó, convencida de que de un momento a otro estallaría en llamas. Sin embargo, Asami apenas pudo oír la fuerte respiración de Korra, ensordecida por los latidos de su propio corazón. La boca de Korra se cerraba sobre la suya, Korra misma tenía medio cuerpo apoyado sobre el suyo. Y sin embargo había sido Asami la que provocó el beso.

Asami no estaba preparada en absoluto para aquellos labios tan increíblemente suaves que se entreabrieron para ella. «Que Dios me perdone, pero tengo que hacerlo.» Deslizó la lengua dentro de su boca y probó el sabor de una boca femenina, la boca de Korra, por vez primera. Había dado mil besos al aire junto a las bocas perfectamente maquilladas de otras mujeres, y también había permitido a bastantes hombres que devorasen sus labios con mayor o menor habilidad, pero… ¿aquello? Aquello era completamente diferente.

Cuando la lengua de Korra fue al encuentro de la suya, empujando, explorando, acariciando con creciente pasión, Asami dejó a un lado toda precaución. Sus sentimientos se desbordaron, dedicando mucha más pasión a aquel beso de lo que nunca hubiese creído posible.

Atrajo a Korra todavía más cerca de sí, y se tendió sobre el brazo del sillón. Echada allí, estando Korra sobre ella, ladeó la cabeza para poder brindarle besos todavía más ardientes.

Korra la siguió de buena gana, explorando su boca con fervor y ternura a partes iguales.

—Sami —murmuró—. Yo no contaba con esto. Lo único que quería era ser tu… amiga.

—Y lo eres. Lo eres.

Asami apenas podía dar crédito a la reacción de su cuerpo: el sudor le perlaba las sienes y el espacio entre ambos pechos. Sus muslos se estremecieron y se retorcieron bajo las piernas de Korra, reprimiendo el deseo de separarlas y meterse entre ellas. La besó de nuevo, y dejó escapar un gemido ahogado cuando Korra deslizó una rodilla entre sus muslos.

De pronto Korra, echándose hacia atrás, se enderezó. La súbita distancia entre ambas hizo que Asami sintiese frío. Miró a su compañera por entre los despeinados mechones, intentando descifrar la expresión de su rostro.

—Debemos ir más despacio, Asami, por favor —jadeó Korra.

—Lo sé.

—Esto va demasiado rápido.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero antes deja que te abrace un poco más —suplicó Asami, porque le resultaba insoportable pensar en no tenerla junto a sí.

Korra dudó, mirándola con ojos ardientes.

—Estamos jugando con fuego.

—No voy a quemarte, cara.

—¿Y si acabo haciéndote daño?

—No lo harás.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —preguntó Korra, todavía apoyada sobre sus brazos estirados, por encima de ella.

—Instinto, intuición… Ven aquí, vamos —ordenó Asami, atrayendo hacia sí a Korra, quien acabó cediendo lentamente, dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

Era maravilloso estar allí tendida, junto a un ser humano, junto a Korra, piel contra piel, en lugar de la soledad de su lecho, donde tan sólo Perry y Mason la oían respirar. Turbada por sombríos pensamientos, Asami volvió a abrazar a Korra, hundiendo de nuevo el rostro contra su cuello.

Korra le acarició el brazo con lánguidos movimientos, como si intentase ayudarla a dormir.

—El dolor es parte de la vida —murmuró Asami.

—Pero yo nunca te haré daño deliberadamente. Lo prometo.

Asami supo entonces que Korra había sufrido mucho más que la mayor parte de la gente. La besó en el cuello y se prometió a sí misma no añadir más dolor a aquellas heridas.

x.x.x.x

Anna sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza. Ojalá pudiese tomarse ya las píldoras, en lugar de tener que esperar cuatro horas. Pero lo que más desearía era poder retirar su última frase. Se miró las uñas, cortas y romas, y pasó el índice por el dibujo de la sábana color azul.

—Anna, mírame.

Anna alzó desganadamente la vista, preparándose para contemplar aquel gesto, desgraciadamente familiar para ella, que aparecía en el rostro de su madre tan pronto como ella ponía el pie en el hogar de su infancia. Sin embargo, en el rostro de Elsa pudo leer arrepentimiento y algo más, algo indescifrable.

—Ya me lo había imaginado. No era muy difícil, después de lo que me dijiste el otro día en el coche.

Elsa enrojeció ligeramente, pero aun así se atrevió a tomar la inquieta mano de Anna entre las suyas antes de continuar:

—Yo no soy como tus padres, y no tengo en cuenta las preferencias sexuales cuando se trata de amistad.

Anna no la creyó. Había notado una reacción en ella cuando le confesó la verdad, un estremecimiento, como si acabase de ver un fantasma.

—No te preocupes —contestó, apartando la mano—. No tiene importancia. No soy más que una huésped inesperada tendida en tu sofá, ¿verdad?

—No, por favor. No eres una huésped cualquiera, Anna. Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú. Dame una oportunidad para conocerte mejor —suplicó Elsa, en el mismo tono mesurado y tranquilo con que hablaba siempre, aunque interiormente estaba frenética.

—Tal vez sería mejor que bajase a mi apartamento y…

Elsa se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando con firmeza la mano sobre el hombro sano de Anna.

—No, no puedes, es peligroso. Tienes un golpe en la cabeza, Anna…

Anna se preguntó si Elsa estaría dando marcha atrás e insistiendo en que se quedase simplemente por motivos de corrección política, ya que, después de todo, ella trabajaba para el periódico local. «No estaría bien que alguien pensase que la presidenta de la Fundación Winter es un poco homófoba, ¿verdad?» Anna se arrepintió al momento de tan ingratos pensamientos. «Yo no soy mejor que ella. ¿Acaso no fui yo la que le insinuó aquello sobre la "pobre niña rica" el otro día? Relájate un poco.»

—Está bien, está bien, me quedo. La verdad es que tu sofá es más cómodo que mi cama —contestó Anna, con una sonrisa autocrítica—. Y estoy tan dolorida, maldita sea…

Elsa pareció aliviada, seguramente porque se estaban alejando del tema candente de la sexualidad de Anna.

—¿Es el hombro?

—Sí. Quema como si tuviese una hoguera dentro.

—Vamos, deja que te lo masajee —dijo Elsa acercándose—. No me extraña que te duela, está todo amoratado. Y el cabestrillo se ha retorcido…

Con mucho cuidado lo alzó y le quitó la vuelta.

—Así. ¿Mejor?

—Sí, gracias.

El alivio y el cansancio se apoderaron de Anna, haciendo que se pensase menos lo que decía:

—Yo también quiero conocerte mejor. Lo que ocurre es que estoy ya muy cansada de que critiquen algo que yo nunca cambiaría aunque pudiese.

—Yo nunca te criticaría por algo así —le dijo Elsa, moviendo la mano en círculos sobre el dolorido hombro de Anna—. Lo creas o no, no es así como soy ni de lo que voy.

—¿Quién eres y de qué vas, exactamente? —preguntó Anna, atreviéndose a mirar cara a cara a la austera mujer que estaba a su lado.

Elsa pareció quedarse sin palabras. Siguió masajeándole el hombro, mientras su rostro adoptaba una actitud pensativa.

—Que me muera si lo sé.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	10. chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

—¡Tienes una pinta horrorosa, chiquilla! —gritó Jim desde el otro extremo de la estancia—. ¡Ese cabrón engreído te la ha hecho buena!

«Dios, ¿por qué no pones un puto anuncio en el periódico y se lo cuentas a todo East Quay, imbécil?»

—Estoy bien, Jim. ¿Dónde está Don?

—Ha salido con Hernández, para cubrir la asamblea extraordinaria de la asociación de padres. Parece que los padres y los profesores del Instituto de East Quay van a unir fuerzas.

—¡Esa historia era mía, y quiero acabarla yo! —gritó Anna, furiosa.

—Boggs lo ve todo rojo cada vez que oye tu nombre, Summer. Hernández se ocupará.

—¡No es justo…!

—Vete acostumbrándote. Nada es justo. Has presentado cargos contra él. No me malinterpretes, sé que lo merecía, pero no quiero que te presentes ante él por ahora.

Echando chispas, Anna dejó el bolso en la silla que había junto a su abarrotado escritorio.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer entonces, pegar sellos?

El rollizo rostro de Jim se ensombreció. Cuando se lamió lentamente los labios, Anna reconoció las señales de tormenta inminente.

—Ándate con ojo, chiquilla. De hecho, quiero que me escribas un artículo sobre la tal Dodd.

—¿Quién?

—Lo más cercano a la realeza que tenemos en esta ciudad. Ese vejestorio cumplirá cien años dentro de tres días. Ella y su familia tienen una larga historia, ya sabes, es la que posee la mayor parte de la industria pesquera de Nueva Inglaterra.

—¿Maléfica Dodd Endicott?

—Esa misma.

—No sólo son los dueños de la industria pesquera, sino también de media ciudad, junto con los Winter. No sabía que era tan vieja…

—El artículo venderá muchos ejemplares y nos conseguirá anunciantes si lo planteamos como un artículo biográfico sobre ella. El que escribiste sobre la Sato te hizo famosa. Quiero que hagas algo parecido con la tipeja esta.

«¿La tipeja esta?» Jim era un cretino; la falta de respeto que solía mostrar hacia los demás nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. «¿Por qué no me limito a contestarle "que te jodan" y largarme de aquí?» Se mordió el labio y recogió su bolso. «Irme, ¿adónde?»

—Necesito que cubras todos los preparativos de su cumpleaños. Se supone que será un fiestorro tremendo que dure todo el día.

—Claro. ¿Cuándo? —contestó Anna, preguntándose si él detectaría el tono de resignación de su voz.

—Oh, dentro de unos… treinta minutos —dijo Jim, después de consultar la hora en el enorme reloj de pared.

—¿Treinta? Dios, eso me deja apenas el tiempo de coger mis cosas e ir a por el coche.

«Espero que no acaben conociéndome por ese maldito Volvo.» Pasando de resignada a furiosa de nuevo en apenas un segundo, Anna se pasó la correa del bolso por encima de la cabeza y s aseguró de llevar el portátil, cinta virgen para la grabadora y una libreta. Se encajó una gorra de béisbol, esperando que disimulase la mayor parte de los moratones.

—¿Dónde se celebra el tal «fiestorro»? —preguntó, aunque sabía que perdía el tiempo dedicándole a Jim sus sutiles sarcasmos.

—En la mansión de la anciana señora, junto al embarcadero. Ya sabes, justo después del muelle.

—Ah, ya. ¿Quieres también que haga fotos?

«Eso te costará caro.»

—Probablemente no habrá nada interesante que fotografiar, excepto tal vez el vejestorio y quienquiera que vaya a saludarla. Sería bueno enterarse de quién se encargará de sus cosas cuando la diñe. Nunca se sabe; cualquier trapo sucio que podamos sacar nos proporcionará más anunciantes. Y eso es lo que paga nuestros salarios.

Anna no esperó a escuchar el sermón de costumbre.

—Me largo.

En el aparcamiento se quedó mirando sombríamente su viejo Volvo. No había recogido aún la Yamaha del Sea Stone Café. Había llamado a Korra para hacerle saber que pasaría por allí después del trabajo, para intentar solucionar por sí misma el problema en lugar de llamar a la grúa. Anna estaba acostumbrada a arreglar su moto, y no le asustaba tener que ensuciarse las manos. De hecho, disfrutaba trasteando con motores, cuando tenía tiempo libre.

Le era difícil encontrar tiempo que dedicarle a su pasatiempo favorito, pero las horas pasadas en el taller con su moto valían su peso en oro. Al pasar por el embarcadero pensó en que no le sería difícil pasarse más tarde por el negocio de Korra. Siempre hay algo positivo.

Mientras se aproximaba a la casa, fue repasando la historia familiar de los Dodd. Tan famosos como los Kennedy, los Dodd habían dejado huella en la historia de Norteamérica, tanto política como económicamente, durante más de tres siglos. Maléfica, la matriarca del clan, seguía residiendo en East Quay, donde había comenzado su dinastía generaciones atrás.

Maléfica Dodd Endicott llevaba más de cuarenta años viuda, tras haber perdido a su marido en un accidente durante un paseo en barco. Hasta donde Anna sabía, nunca se había vuelto a casar, ni tampoco había sido vista con ningún hombre desde entonces.

Los automóviles abarrotaban la gran rotonda que había frente a la mansión de los Dodd. Ni las tablillas de cedro de la fachada, bellamente envejecidas por los años, ni el tejado de pizarra negra habían sucumbido a las tormentas a lo largo de sus casi cien años, y tampoco lo había hecho su propietaria.

Anna guió su Volvo por entre un BMW y un Bentley, y al sobrepasarlos soltó una risita.

—Y ahora compórtate lo mejor que puedas, cochecito mío, porque me parece que aquí estás fuera de tu elemento.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la entrada principal, donde había varios porteros vestidos de librea.

—Anna Summer, reportera del New Quay Chronicle —anunció mostrando su tarjeta de prensa.

Uno de los porteros estudió detenidamente el documento.

—¿Tiene usted una copia de la invitación enviada por fax a las oficinas de su periódico?

—¿Cómo? No. No sé nada de ninguna invitación. Mi jefe… —«¡Maldito imbécil!»—. Supongo que comprenderá que, si trabajo en el Chronicle…

Estaba claro que aquel hombre no pensaba ceder.

—No puedo dejarla pasar sin invitación, señora.

Anna se mordió el labio unos segundos y acto seguido miró la hora en su reloj. Todavía estaba a tiempo.

—Espere, sólo un minuto más.

Sacó el teléfono móvil y marcó el número del mostrador de recepción de su oficina.

—¿Amanda? Hola, soy Anna. ¿Tienes por ahí un fax con una invitación para una conferencia de prensa en la mansión de los Dodd? ¿Lo tienes? Excelente. Y ahora, ¿puedes enviármelo a mi número de móvil dentro de dos minutos? Gracias. Te llevaré un poco de ese asqueroso té que tanto te gusta.

Anna colgó el teléfono y se sentó en la amplia escalinata que llevaba a la mansión. Sus dedos volaban mientras colocaba el móvil junto al portátil, haciendo funcionar la conexión inalámbrica entre ambos. Dos minutos después sonó el teléfono con la señal de tres tonos que indicaba la entrada de un fax. Anna dejó que se descargase en el ordenador y después desconectó el móvil.

Se puso en pie con el portátil en las manos y se lo colocó ante las narices al portero.

—Aquí tiene mi invitación. ¿Puedo pasar ahora?

El hombre pareció impresionado; asintió con una media sonrisa y dijo:

—Sí. Bienvenida a la conferencia de prensa, señora Summer.

Satisfecha consigo misma por haber sabido resolver el problema, Anna le dedicó una breve sonrisa y subió corriendo las escaleras, con el portátil bajo el brazo.

—Más vale tarde que nunca. ¡Y sólo tres minutos tarde! Me merezco una medalla.

Por dentro, la casa forrada de tablillas de cedro pa-recía no haber sido afectada por el paso del tiempo, y estaba muy bien cuidada. Anna sabía que la familia Dodd había residido allí durante al menos cuatro generaciones, y la actual señora Dodd Endicott era la última de su linaje. Anna pensó que era triste que aquella dama hu-biese vivido tanto tiempo sin ningún pariente directo.

Un cartel de bienvenida orientó a Anna hacia un enorme salón donde se habían reunido al menos otros quince periodistas, colocados en círculo alrededor de una frágil mujer sentada en un sofá forrado de seda azul cobalto. Al ver quién estaba sentada junto a ella, Anna se detuvo en el umbral.

Vestida de azul de los pies a la cabeza, Elsa parecía estar completamente a sus anchas. Anna se quedó sin aliento al contemplar sus largas piernas, que la falda dejaba ver hasta un poco por encima de la rodilla. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un informal moño a la altura de la nuca. Parecía relajada, pues sus elegantes manos reposaban cruzadas sobre el regazo. Al verlas, Anna recordó de inmediato la forma en que aquellas manos la habían masajeado, tres noches antes.

Sus propias manos temblaron al abrir su portátil para utilizarlo como tablilla de anotaciones. Aferró el puntero con dedos sudorosos e intentó pasar desapercibida, sentándose tras los demás reporteros.

«Otra conferencia de prensa. ¿Y quién está aquí para apoyar a la protagonista de la noticia? Ella, por supuesto.» No le bastaba con invadir constantemente sus pensamientos, haciendo que Anna acabase soñando despierta: tenía que aparecer cada vez que ella se daba la vuelta.

—Bienvenidos a esta conferencia de prensa —comenzó Elsa, y su voz hizo que la piel de Anna se erizase—. La señora Dodd Endicott agradece el interés de todos ustedes por su próximo cumpleaños, que coincide con el 150 aniversario de Dodd's Fishing, Inc. Fundada por el abuelo de la señora Dodd, fue una de las pocas empresas que no quebró en la fuerte crisis que sufrió la industria pesquera hace dos décadas. Podría seguir hablando durante horas de lo mucho que admiro la forma en que la señora Dodd diversifica su negocio, pero, en vez de hacerlo —dijo Elsa, al tiempo que sonreía y hacía un gesto hacia la mujer que estaba junto a ella—, dejaré que la señora Dodd Endicott responda a algunas de sus preguntas.

—Llámenme Maléfica.

El arrugado rostro estaba apagado como una rosa marchita, aunque conservaba una delicada belleza. Hablaba en voz baja, pero enérgica y dominante.

«Supongo que es imposible vivir hasta ser centenaria y permanecer al timón de tu barco sin ser fuerte y decidida.» Anna miró a Elsa. «¿Es ese el futuro que te espera, rica, poderosa y… sola?»

Los periodistas formularon las preguntas habituales: cómo se sentía al convertirse en centenaria, cómo había sido su vida desde que se retiró, unos años antes, si tenía planeado algo especial para cuando cumpliese los 101…

Maléfica contestó educadamente a cada pregunta, sin dejar de mantener cierta distancia. Era obvio que no se trataba de la primera vez que Maléfica Dodd tenía que vérselas con la prensa.

Anna alzó la mano.

—Anna Summer, del New Quay Chronicle. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que usted y la señora Winter son buenas amigas?

Maléfica ladeó unos segundos la cabeza, intentando distinguirla por entre otras dos cabezas.

—La señora Winter comenzó a visitarme regularmente cuando no era más que una niña. Nos hicimos amigas enseguida, a pesar de la diferencia de edad.

—¿Es cierto que entre usted y la señora Winter poseen la mayor parte de los inmuebles y terrenos de East Quay?

—Sí, eso creo.

—Tal poder debe de conllevar una enorme responsabilidad. ¿Cuál es su forma de asumirla?

Maléfica pareció meditar la pregunta.

—Tiene usted razón, es una enorme responsabilidad, y no todos los propietarios la toman en serio. Las personas y las empresas que habitan en mis inmuebles, y también en los de la señora Winter, pueden dar fe de que nos preocupamos por mantenerlos en buen estado.

Seducida a su pesar por la franqueza de Maléfica, Anna formuló una nueva pregunta:

—Uno no puede alcanzar esa edad tan venerable sin adquirir sabiduría. ¿Cree que hay algo de lo que ha aprendido que merezca la pena compartir con nuestros lectores?

Maléfica soltó una carcajada y meneó la cabeza.

—Querida, sus conclusiones no tienen una base sólida. Algunas personas consiguen vivir durante largo tiempo y no aprenden ni lo más mínimo, mientras que a algunos niños la sabiduría les sale por las orejas. La vida me ha enseñado muchas lecciones, pero puede ocurrir que tan sólo sean valiosas para mí. Pero, si aun así quiere usted que cite alguna de ellas —añadió, mirando brevemente a Elsa—, siempre podré aconsejarle que siga los impulsos de su corazón.

Anna contuvo el aliento. ¿Por qué había mirado de aquella forma a Elsa? Anna se fijó en que el rostro de Elsa reflejaba durante apenas un segundo algo parecido a la cautela.

—Parece una frase hecha —señaló con voz risueña para no ofenderla.

—Algunas frases hechas acaban siéndolo por una buena razón —contestó Maléfica, que no pareció ofenderse ni lo más mínimo—. Yo desafié a las convenciones cuando insistí en cursar estudios superiores, incluidos los universitarios. Cuando comencé a hacerme un hueco en el negocio familiar, todos se pusieron en mi contra. También actué contra los deseos de mis padres al contraer matrimonio con mi esposo, un erudito al que no le interesaba lo más mínimo el dinero ni los beneficios. Y desde luego irrité muchísimo a las personas de mi círculo al seguir trabajando después de casarme. No tuvimos la suerte de tener hijos, y supongo que lo que yo quería… y necesitaba hacer, era trabajar.

De pronto Maléfica pareció volverse más frágil. Elsa se levantó de su asiento.

—Esto es todo por hoy. Como saben, el viernes próximo tendrá lugar una gran celebración en el ayuntamiento. Si dejan sus nombres y el de sus publicaciones a los porteros recibirán una invitación. Gracias por haber venido.

Todos comenzaron a abandonar la sala. Anna tecleó unas cuantas notas más en su portátil antes de guardarlo en el bolso.

—Me gustaría hablar en privado con la señora Summer.

Elsa vio que la cabeza de Anna se enderezaba de golpe. Ahora la voz de Maléfica no parecía frágil en absoluto. Anna se acercó con cautela.

—¿Sí?

—No, aquí no —dijo Maléfica—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi estudio? El sofá de piel que tengo allí es mucho más cómodo, y Fauna puede traernos algo para beber.

Elsa no tuvo más remedio que admirar el aplomo de Anna cuando entraron en la estancia, panelada con madera de tonos oscuros. Un fuego crepitaba en la chimenea. Elsa ayudó a Maléfica a sentarse en el sillón más cercano al cálido hogar.

—¿Puedo preguntarle de qué va todo esto? —dijo Anna, tomando asiento frente a la dama.

—Por supuesto, querida. Pero primero será mejor que llamemos a Fauna. ¿Te importa, Elsa?

—Claro que no.

Elsa tiró de un cordón de seda que colgaba junto a la chimenea. Le hacía gracia el empeño de Maléfica por mantener la vivienda en su estado original. La casa disponía de todas las comodidades modernas, bien escondidas tras una fachada dieciochesca.

—Y ahora, señora Summer… ¿puedo tutearla?

—Claro.

—Pues bien, Anna, te he pedido que subas aquí por una razón muy concreta.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla, pues?

—Directa al grano. Eso me gusta.

Maléfica giró la cabeza al oír que la puerta se abría y una mujer de mediana edad entraba en la estancia.

—Ah, Fauna. Por favor, trae a mis invitadas algo caliente y unos cuantos de esos bollitos que tú haces. Yo tomaré té Darjeeling.

Tanto Elsa como Anna optaron por tomar café solo, y después Elsa volvió toda su atención hacia Maléfica, quien a su vez se dirigía a Anna.

—¿Trabajas a comisión?

—¿Cómo dice?

—Quiero decir si escribes por encargo.

—Hasta ahora nunca lo he hecho. Estoy contratada por el Chronicle. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Permíteme que lo explique así: ¿te parece que merece la pena contar la historia de East Quay?

—Por supuesto. Es un lugar especial, pues fue uno de los primeros asentamientos de Nueva Inglaterra; me enorgullezco de ser de aquí.

—¿Sabías que mi antepasado, William Dodd, ayudó a fundar esta ciudad en 1699?

—Sí, la biblioteca y el parque llevan su nombre.

—Bueno, en realidad no estoy muy interesada en los logros de William, pues ya están suficientemente documentados. Gracias, Fauna —le dijo a la mujer, que acababa de regresar trayendo una enorme bandeja—. Pero sí necesito un escritor de talento que hable de las mujeres de mi familia, a qué se dedicaron y cuáles fueron sus logros —añadió, y su tono se hizo más duro—. ¡Nueve generaciones de mujeres con mi mismo apellido!

—¿Qué le hace pensar que yo podría llevarlo a cabo?

—Viene usted muy bien recomendada —replicó Maléfica, mirando a Elsa con indudable afecto.

Anna le dirigió una mirada dubitativa.

—Eso me halaga, Maléfica, pero ahora mismo ya tengo un trabajo que acapara todo mi tiempo.

Elsa estuvo a punto de soltar un gruñido. «¡No dejes escapar esta oportunidad, Anna! ¡Tú vales para mucho más que para escribir sobre reuniones de consejos escolares y exposiciones caninas!»

—Lo sé, pero seguramente podrás tomarte una excedencia. ¿Cómo podrían negarse? Llevas trabajando para ellos… ¿cuánto, quince años?

—Sí, pero usted no conoce a mi jefe. ¿Cómo va a concederme una excedencia, si ni siquiera sabe deletrear esa palabra? Y además, la historia de East Quay no le interesa demasiado, ya que no es de aquí. De hecho, a veces creo que es extraterrestre — concluyó Anna con una mueca.

Maléfica se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá. La taza de té rebotó con estruendo sobre el platillo.

—No te he pedido que dimitas.

«¡Yo sí lo haría! —pensó Elsa, furiosa—. ¡Es un callejón sin salida!»

Anna bebió un sorbo de café y después recogió su larga trenza pelirroja y comenzó a retorcerla. Elsa se quedó mirando aquellos largos dedos, notando casi su tacto, como cuando estaban posados sobre su mano, en el restaurante. «¡Acepta, Anna!»

De pronto Anna alzó la vista hacia ella, pillándola por sorpresa.

—¿Y qué era eso de que venía «muy bien recomendada»?

Elsa se encogió sobre sí misma sintiéndose desnuda, como si Anna pudiese ver el deseo que en aquellos momentos corría por sus venas.

—Cuando Maléfica me preguntó si conocía a algún escritor de aquí al que pudiera encomendársele esta misión, pensé en ti.

—¿Por qué? Debes de conocer a miles de personas. Seguro que algunas de ellas escriben mejor y son más famosas de lo que yo nunca podría aspirar a ser.

Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella exageración.

—Conozco a un par de escritores, además de a ti. Ninguno de ellos es de aquí, y la forma en que escribiste sobre Asami Sato me hizo pensar que tal vez podrías ser la persona que Maléfica está buscando.

—¿Tan poco valoras tu talento, Anna? —quiso saber Maléfica.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Me limito a ser realista. No es muy… racional que una reportera de una pequeña ciudad triunfe en el mundo editorial, mientras que sí lo es el tener un empleo que pague tus facturas.

—No hay nada malo en ser capaz de pagarse las facturas — convino Maléfica—, pero este trabajo serviría perfectamente para pagar tus facturas durante al menos un par de años. Supongo que no tengo que explicarte que ahí fuera hay un montón de periodistas que venderían a su abuela por un trato como este. Mi familia sigue siendo noticia para los medios de comunicación, y sería la primera vez que alguien escribe sobre ellos con este enfoque.

Anna se sirvió otra taza de café y bebió un gran trago, sin quitar los ojos de Elsa.

—Entonces, y sólo por continuar con el tema, ¿se trata de una oferta o de una posibilidad? Es decir, ¿tendría que demostrar de alguna forma mi capacidad?

—No, ya la has demostrado suficientemente. Lo único que tienes que decidir es si aceptas el encargo.

Elsa se preguntó qué estaría pasando en esos momentos por la mente de Anna. No habían vuelto a hablar desde el sábado por la mañana, cuando Anna despertó en su sofá.

—Estoy empezando a asimilarlo —contestó Anna—. ¿De cuanto tiempo dispongo para decidirme? ¿Cuánto me pagaría? ¿Sería suficiente para mantenerme? Es un proyecto muy extenso…

Maléfica le hizo una seña a Elsa para que le acercase un maletín que había junto al sofá. Después de rebuscar entre un montón de papeles le entregó a Anna un contrato.

—Como puedes ver, ganarías lo suficiente para que te quede dinero para sobrevivir hasta dos años después de finalizar el proyecto. Y puedo asegurarte, querida, que si no te conceden la excedencia y debes dimitir ahora mismo, no tendrás ningún problema para encontrar otro trabajo. Sobre todo porque este libro tal vez suponga tu billete a las listas de superventas en la categoría de no ficción —añadió sonriendo fugazmente—. Las mujeres de mi familia han sido tan ilustres e interesantes como las Kennedy, aunque nunca se haya escrito sobre ellas, pero tú dispondrás de abundante información.

—Eso desde luego —contestó Anna, y a continuación se dirigió a Elsa—. ¿Cómo sabías que Jim me enviaría a mí aquí, en lugar de a Hernández?

—Se lo pedimos —replicó esta, intentando parecer indiferente. «Apuesto a que su jefe se muere por saber lo que está sucediendo, pero tendrá que esperar a que Anna se lo cuente. Si es que se lo cuenta.»

Anna no hizo ningún comentario. Dejó la taza de café, buscó en uno de sus bolsos y sacó una cámara.

—Necesito unas fotos para el Chronicle, ¿de acuerdo? Mi fotógrafo está cubriendo otra noticia.

—Claro que sí —aceptó Maléfica—. Adelante, y asegúrate de que Elsa salga en la foto.

A Elsa no le hizo gracia que la fotografiasen, pero tampoco quería decepcionar a Maléfica. Vio cómo Anna disparaba varias veces la cámara hacia la vieja dama. Mientras Anna iba moviéndose por toda la estancia, Elsa miraba de reojo hacia el espejo que ocupaba por completo una de las paredes, devorando en secreto cada ángulo de la muchacha. Se fijó en cómo los pantalones sueltos que llevaba destacaban su breve cintura y la bonita forma de sus caderas, algo avergonzada del oscuro placer que sentía. La gruesa trenza danzaba sobre su espalda, y Elsa recordó el aspecto de aquellos sedosos mechones pelirrojos, derramados sobre el almohadón de su sofá.

—¿Elsa?

Anna le hizo un gesto para que se acercase, de modo que disimuló su incomodidad, consiguiendo dedicarle una sonrisa a Maléfica mientras Anna disparaba una y otra vez.

Después de tres fotos más, Anna guardó por fin la cámara.

—Muchas gracias, señoras. ¿Para cuándo necesitarán que les dé mi respuesta?

—Me gustaría poder anunciarlo durante las celebraciones del próximo viernes —contestó Maléfica.

—Entonces se lo haré saber el jueves.

—Eso es apurar demasiado los plazos —dijo Elsa poniéndose también en pie—. Hoy es lunes. ¿No podrías decírnoslo…?

Los ojos de Anna recordaron a Elsa el hielo verdoso que había contemplado una vez, durante un crucero por el Ártico.

—El jueves. No me gusta que me manipulen.

«¡Oh, magnífico!», pensó Elsa, contrariada.

—De acuerdo, el jueves.

—Gracias por el café, Maléfica. Elsa… —saludó Anna, con un rígido movimiento de cabeza, mientras se pasaba la correa del bolso por encima de la cabeza y lo dejaba caer sobre la cadera—. Yo misma encontraré la salida.

En la estancia se hizo un silencio de sorpresa. Poco después Maléfica se volvió hacia Elsa, con el delgado rostro fruncido en una mueca de extrañeza:

—No parece tan entusiasmada como yo esperaba.

—Ya te advertí que se lo pensaría dos veces.

—Sí, pero he notado algo más: parecía desconfiar más de ti que de mí. ¿No debería ser al revés, ya que es tu vecina?

Elsa notó un súbito calor en las mejillas.

—Tal vez. La verdad es que la relación no comenzó con muy buen pie. Y el haber sido atacada la semana pasada por Randall Boggs seguramente habrá hecho que desconfíe más de todo el mundo.

—Pero ¿tú te fías de ella?

—Sí —contestó Elsa, encogiéndose de hombros—. A pesar de todo lo demás, Anna ha demostrado ser muy íntegra.

—¿Todo lo demás? —preguntó Maléfica, alzando las manos—. Bueno, déjalo, no es asunto mío. Espero de corazón que acepte. Mi instinto me dice que ella sería perfecta para el trabajo, y sabes que no suelo equivocarme.

—Nunca se me ocurriría dudar del famoso instinto de los Dodd —dijo Elsa sonriendo.

—Y mi instinto también me dice que entre vosotras dos hay algo más que lo que parece a primera vista. Pero, como ya he dicho, eso no es asunto mío —concluyó Maléfica, asintiendo majestuosamente.

Tan sólo los impecables modales de Elsa consiguieron impedir que pusiese los ojos en blanco. «¡Será retorcida!»

—No hay ningún asunto, ni que tratar ni que olvidar.

Maléfica soltó una carcajada sorprendentemente sonora. No parecía convencida en absoluto.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Hola, bueno les vengo a decir que, no se olviden que son adaptaciones. Ustedes lo saben, ya les había dicho mucho antes quisiera llevarme el crédito pero no. Espero que lo entiendan ahí me dijeron un par de cosas y si algo siempre me ha molestado es que no me gusta que me acusen sin bases concretas. Pero ese es otro rollo, espero que les este gustando las adaptaciones y se emocionen tanto como yo.

miguel: gracias, gracias siempre es un placer.

Lachicadelbosque: wow te juro que es una de las cosas más hermosas que me han dicho y cuando leí tus palabras no me lo podía creer. ¿todas? mi quijada hizo un extraño sonido al caer. gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer mis locuras, ya sean originales, adaptaciones de libros, historias sueltas, trabajos completos e incompletos, incluso música, gracias por mandarme un msj. es muy especial para mi, es la primera vez que alguien me lo dice, si más adelante podemos volver a coincidir permíteme el atrevimiento de dedicarte algo, lo que sea si te parece bien, parecen promesas vacías pero tengo honor y prometo cumplirlo. ojalá puedas leerlo algún día, llevará ese nombre de ahí arriba y unas pequeñas palabras, si crees que es demasiado, dímelo. nos veremos y cuídate.

por cierto me desvie mucho y es una adaptación, la primera vez que lo leí y cuando avanzaba más supe con certeza que esas dos parejas encajaban a la perfección. todo se da lento y espero que lo continues.

Deartod: jajajaja es normal, así me paso a mi. a pesar de que es algo o muy "maduro" se ve bastante bien.

Maria Sato: al fin puedo contestar después de tanto, siempre son incomodas jajaja es lo normal. se conocen de la fundación de Elsa, más adelante sale. ups!!

Ya tengo los libros, por favor pasa si los quieres, le deje encomendado algo para ti así que si fueras tan amable de decirle que eres tu, nos ahorraríamos mucho, espero que te gusten.

Deilys leon: Anna es bien "lanzada" no por nada estudio periodismo. jajajaja grita puedo escucharte.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	11. chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Korra dio un respingo al oír las campanillas de la puerta del café. Esperaba que fuese Asami, y al mismo tiempo temía verla. Los tres días de silencio transcurridos después de sus ardientes besos en el sofá la hacían sentirse como si unos dedos helados le estuviesen agujereando el corazón.

Sin embargo, fue Anna la que entró en el café medio vacío. Su abrigo de cuero goteaba agua.

—¡Hola! ¡Dios, está diluviando!

—Hola. ¿Un exprés con leche?

—Sí, por favor. Acabo de tomar un café horroroso en la mansión de los Dodd.

Sorprendida, Korra alzó la vista hacia Anna, que estaba sentándose frente a la barra.

—¿La mansión de los Dodd? Vaya, eso sí que es ascender de nivel.

—Me temo que no —sonrió Anna—. Sólo fue por cuestiones de trabajo. Maléfica Dodd cumple un siglo el viernes.

—¡Caray, no está nada mal! Sigue estando en forma, ¿no?

—Muy en forma. Y también muy persuasiva, si quieres mi opinión.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me han ofrecido un trabajo.

—¿Han? ¿Quiénes?

—También estaba allí Elsa Winter. Resulta que son buenas amigas.

—No me extraña.

Korra comenzó a calentar la leche con el chorro de vapor. Al cesar el estruendo añadió:

—Están destinadas a moverse en los mismos círculos.

—Ya lo supongo. Gracias —dijo Anna cogiendo el humeante vaso—. Es que fue todo muy repentino. ¿Y si no es lo que me conviene?

—Pero tú odias a tu jefe. ¿Sería peor la señora Dodd?

—De ninguna manera —contestó Anna con gesto de asco—. Pero claro, tengo facturas que pagar, y ese encargo no duraría más que dos años…

—¿Dos años?

Korra no conseguía comprender por qué dudaba Anna.

—Eso no es nada malo. Hay mucha gente que no sabe ni lo que estará haciendo dentro de dos días.

Las mejillas de Anna se tiñeron de rosa.

—Ya sé que puedo permitirme el lujo de elegir.

Korra deseó poder retirar lo que acababa de decir.

—Lo siento, Anna. No pretendía hacerme la santurrona.

Sabía lo importante que era la independencia para Anna. Con una madre como la que tenía, no tenía más remedio que mantenerse a sí misma. Korra no había llegado a conocer a aquella mujer, y tampoco le apetecía demasiado. De hecho, no quería ni pensar en lo que diría si alguna vez presenciase la forma en que la señora Summer trataba a su hija.

—Y no lo has hecho, no te preocupes.

Korra observó atentamente a Anna. Se la veía muy pálida, lo cual hacía que los moratones destacasen todavía más.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Sí. Bueno, no, la verdad es que no —suspiró Anna, y bebió un sorbo de su vaso—. Tal vez esté metida en un lío.

—¿Cómo?

Korra acercó el taburete que siempre tenía tras el mostrador y se sentó antes de continuar:

—Pero una oferta de trabajo no tiene por qué…

—No estoy hablando de eso, es otra cosa. Algo que es mucho más probable que pueda arruinarme la vida. ¡Dios, cómo me duele la cabeza! —se quejó, apoyando la barbilla en la palma de la mano.

—Tengo aspirinas.

—Gracias, pero mi estómago no lo toleraría. Será mejor que compre algo con paracetamol de camino a casa. No puedo seguir tomando las píldoras que me recetó el médico; hacen que me comporte de forma extraña.

—¿De veras?

—Sí —contestó Anna mirándola a los ojos—. Se me suelta demasiado la lengua. Le conté a Elsa que me parecía atractiva incluso antes de golpearme la cabeza y, cuando comencé a tomar la medicación, la cosa empeoró.

—¿Qué dijo ella? ¿Qué le dijiste tú?

—Se comportó como una perfecta señora. Me acogió en su casa al verme herida, y cuidó de mí.

—Pero… ¿no respondió nada?

—No, la verdad es que no. Pero había algo en ella —añadió, frunciendo el ceño—, algo que no podría afirmar con seguridad, pero que me hace preguntarme si… No quiero cotillear, pero es que me estoy volviendo loca de tanto pensar en ella. ¡Y ahora me ha recomendado a Maléfica Dodd para que le escriba un libro!

Por un momento, Korra pensó que sus propias preocupaciones no eran tan graves.

—¿Y?

—Es un proyecto apasionante, y normalmente habría dado un ojo por él

—¿Pero…?

—Pero… ¡no sé! —admitió Anna, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que retenía—. ¡Mierda, mírame! No sé qué hacer, y tengo este estúpido dolor de cabeza, y…

Korra sabía que Anna no era precisamente de lágrima fácil. Rodeó la barra y posó el brazo en sus hombros con gesto protector, asegurándose de que los pocos clientes no pudiesen ver la angustia de su amiga.

—No tienes que decidir nada ahora mismo. Respira hondo. ¿Por qué no te vienes tras el mostrador? —añadió apretándola cariñosamente contra sí—. Tengo un sillón muy cómodo y un ordenador tras esa cortina. Podrás poner los pies en alto y… puede que tenga paracetamol por ahí. Vamos.

Anna la siguió.

—Gracias, eres muy considerada.

—Eh, ¿para qué están las amigas? Tú escribiste aquel artículo sobre el Sea Stone Café, sin sacar a relucir mi sórdido pasado.

Korra había exagerado deliberadamente el alivio sentido, porque, de hecho, sólo con pensar en la primera campaña publicitaria del café le revolvía el estómago.

—Tú no tienes ningún sórdido pasado. Hiciste lo que pudiste con lo que tenías. Eso no es ninguna vergüenza.

«Todavía no conoces toda la historia. No tienes ni idea de cuánto he ocultado.» Korra se obligó a sonreír y se agachó a recoger el botiquín que había bajo la barra. Sacó una caja de paracetamol intacta y la agitó en el aire.

—¡Estamos de suerte!

—Gracias de nuevo —dijo Anna, aceptando dos cápsulas y una botella de agua.

Dos grandes tragos después, Anna se sentaba en el «despacho» que había tras la cortina. Mientras, Korra se fue a atender a dos nuevos clientes, sin dejar de vigilar a Anna para asegurarse de que su aspecto no empeoraba. Al acabar arrastró un taburete junto a ella, comprobando que podía atender el café desde allí.

—Nunca he conocido a nadie como ella —murmuró Anna. Korra no necesitó preguntarle de quién estaba hablando.

—Es todo un enigma, ¿verdad? Una mujer contradictoria.

—¿A que sí? —contestó Anna, asintiendo vigorosamente—. Tan dueña de sí, siempre procurando dar la imagen que se espera de ella. Y a la vez tan… preocupada por los demás, con una extraña pasión que la desborda, y de la cual no creo que sea consciente.

Korra no dijo nada, esperando a que su amiga decidiese si confiar en ella… o no.

—Fue muy buena conmigo la noche del viernes pasado. Me frotó la espalda y se comportó como si yo le importase. Pero después volvió a ser rígida y severa… ¡como si fuese una de esas tipas estiradas de la nobleza!

—¿Y te parece que eso es un problema?

No era propio de Anna el estar tan alterada. Korra se preguntó hasta qué punto se había vuelto vulnerable.

—¡Soy una estúpida! —continuó Anna, aferrando su taza—. No tengo ni idea de si le gustan las mujeres. Es bien sabido que ha tenido tantas parejas masculinas como para montar dos equipos de fútbol. Todos muy machotes, según parece.

—¿La has investigado? —preguntó Korra, alzando una ceja; había procurado no preguntarlo en tono crítico, por mucho que le hubiese sorprendido.

—Sí —confesó Anna ruborizándose desde el cuello hasta las mejillas—. Revisé unos cuantos archivos. Había fotos de los actos sociales a los que suele acudir, ya sabes, actos benéficos, estrenos, cosas así.

—No todo es lo que parece.

—Algunas cosas sí. La mayoría, incluso.

—No la juzgues con demasiada rapidez. Yo sé lo que la gente sigue murmurando de mí, después de todos estos años —añadió Korra tragando saliva—. Este año esperaba que me invitasen a la cena de la Cámara de Comercio de East Quay, pero alguien ha conseguido impedirlo, a pesar de que el Sea Stone Café es uno de los nuevos negocios que más están creciendo en toda la ciudad.

Korra sabía que su voz sonaba herida y enfadada, pero así era como se sentía, y era un gran alivio poder contárselo a alguien, por fin.

—¡Joder, Korra, son una pandilla de gilipollas!

—Sí, pero son los que tienen el poder. Ya sabes que el presidente es el señor Kion, el banquero, y él es quien tiene mi destino en sus manos. Creí haber demostrado mi valía, e incluso, después del artículo que escribiste, pensé que también alguien como yo podría entrar en sus dominios. Pero al parecer no es así.

Korra se dejó caer contra la pared, sintiéndose derrotada. «Y además está Asami. ¿La habré alejado de mí para siempre? ¡Besarla me parecía tan natural…! ¿Cómo puede haber sido eso un error?»

—Puedes apelar su decisión —replicó Anna volviéndose hacia ella—. Tienen unas condiciones que hay que cumplir para ser miembro de la Cámara. Tú cumples esas condiciones, y deberían haber aprobado tu ingreso. Así de simple.

—No es simple, para nada. Soy persona non grata.

—Eso es lo más ridículo que he oído en la vida. ¿Quién lo dice?

Una famosa voz interrumpió su diálogo, y Korra se volvió al instante hacia ella:

—¡Asami!

—Hola, Korra. Antes de nada necesito un exprés doble. De lo mejor que tengas.

—¡Marchando!

Feliz de tener algo que la distrajese de la creciente frustración que sentía, Korra se volvió hacia la cafetera industrial e introdujo el café finamente molido en el portafiltro. Tuvo que controlarse para no presionarlo demasiado y estropear así la mezcla.

Respiró hondo tres veces, lenta y deliberadamente. Cuando le llevó el exprés a Asami, servido en vaso alto, procuró sonreír educadamente. «Si es que es posible sonreír con los labios tan tensos.» Estaba segura de que tenía aspecto de idiota, sonriendo de oreja a oreja por puro nerviosismo.

—Gracias.

Asami suspiró y bebió un sorbo.

—Lo necesitaba. El café y todo esto —añadió, haciendo un gesto que abarcaba todo el bar—. He tenido una reunión con un director de orquesta de Nueva York, un viejo amigo, pero no hace más que intentar convencerme para que dé tres conciertos en seis meses en el Carnegie Hall. Tuve que repetirle dos veces que no pienso dar ningún concierto más después de mi actuación de despedida de aquí.

Asami parecía firme y convencida de su decisión, pero Korra pudo ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos que estaban quedándose ciegos.

—Estoy deseando oírte cantar y ver cómo seduces a toda tu ciudad natal —dijo Anna.

—Gracias, pero últimamente no estoy tan segura de que eso vaya a ser así. Tengo… muchas cosas en la cabeza, y eso afecta a mi voz.

—Entonces tendremos que asegurarnos de que tu cabeza está donde tiene que estar.

Korra cogió un trapo y comenzó a limpiar la inmaculada barra, aunque preferiría poder rodear a Asami con sus brazos y abrazarla con fuerza para consolarla. Al pensarlo frotó con más energía.

—Es hora de dar por concluida la jornada —dijo Anna poniéndose en pie—. Ahora ya me siento mejor. He decidido llamar a la grúa, después de todo, y decirles que vengan a recoger mi moto. Estoy demasiado cansada para intentar arreglarla yo misma.

—La he cubierto con un plástico.

A Anna se le iluminó el rostro.

—Estupendo, muchas gracias —dijo a Korra; a continuación se palpó el bolsillo, abrió el teléfono móvil y se alejó de ellas para efectuar la llamada.

Asami miró a Korra con gesto interrogante.

—¿Estás bien, Korra? Pareces… apagada.

—Estoy perfectamente. Dentro de un rato vendrán los clientes que acaban de salir del trabajo, y el negocio va viento en popa.

Korra sabía que estaba intentando cambiar de tema, pero la firme mirada de Asami no dejaba escapatoria posible. Irritada al verse atrapada, fue a por una caja de naranjas y comenzó a apilarlas junto al exprimidor. De pronto la sorprendió la voz de Asami, teñida de una súbita tristeza:

—¿He hecho algo para que te enfades así?

«Enfadada no es la palabra, ni mucho menos. ¡Por Dios Santo, te besé! Prácticamente te asalté sobre el sofá y te robé un beso a la fuerza…»

—No. Sí. Lo que quiero decir es que fue culpa mía. Será mejor que no hablemos de eso aquí —añadió, mirando con preocupación a los clientes que estaban al otro extremo del local.

—Me parece bien. ¿Dónde, pues?

Korra notó que se le erizaba la piel de brazos y piernas. «¿Acaso no ves que me estoy muriendo, Asami? ¡Deja de presionarme!»

—No lo sé, ahora estoy ocupada.

—¿Puedes venir a casa esta noche? Podríamos sacar de paseo a los perros y después tomarnos un tentempié de última hora.

Korra deseaba declinar la invitación. Lo que más le apetecía era esconderse de Asami, la mujer que había derribado todas sus defensas con extraña facilidad. «Pero le prometí que estaría a su lado siempre que me necesitase.»

—De acuerdo. Cierro a las diez. Puedo pedir a Pema y Tenzins que cubran la última media hora en mi lugar.

—Me encantaría, de verdad —dijo Asami echándose ligeramente hacia atrás en su taburete.

—Me voy, pues —anunció Anna—. Gracias por todo, Korra.

—Ve a casa y descansa. Sigues estando muy pálida.

—Lo intentaré —contestó Anna con una mueca.

Cuando salió de la cafetería, Asami se levantó también de su taburete y apuró lo que quedaba de su exprés.

—Delicioso como siempre, cara. Nos vemos más tarde.

Korra asintió e hizo un ademán para recoger la taza al mismo tiempo que Asami. Sus manos se encontraron. Asami, que al parecer no la había visto venir, la sujetó cariñosamente.

—No me dejes al margen, Korra —susurró—. Por favor…

El repentino contacto estuvo a punto de acabar con Korra. Apretó la mano de Asami, sujetándola unos segundos más de lo normal.

—Allí estaré.

x.x.x.x

—¡No cierre las puertas, por favor!

Anna estaba a punto de apretar el botón del tercer piso. Abrió la reja exterior y Elsa entró a toda prisa, llevando al menos ocho bolsas de distintas boutiques y el maletín sujeto bajo el brazo izquierdo.

—¡Anna, qué bien! ¿Puedes rescatar mi portátil? Creo que he sobreestimado mis fuerzas.

—Ya lo tengo —dijo Anna, sujetándolo, al tiempo que procuraba ahogar un gemido al darse cuenta de que había rozado sin querer el pecho de Elsa—. Lo siento.

Elsa dejó las bolsas en el suelo y tendió las manos para recibir el maletín.

—Gracias —le dijo—. Podría haber ocurrido un desastre.

—Aquí tienes —contestó Anna, entregándoselo; a continuación señaló las bolsas, alegrándose de tener otro tema de conversación —. Parece que has estado muy ocupada.

—Sí. Tengo varios actos dentro de poco, por no hablar del concierto benéfico de dentro de unas semanas, y tengo que reponer mi guardarropa. Me di cuenta de todo lo que me quedaba pendiente cuando Maléfica y yo intentamos poner una fecha para repasar el material de la investigación contigo… en caso de que aceptes.

—Pareces un personaje de Misión imposible —sonrió Anna—. «En caso de que aceptes…»

Elsa pareció dudar un momento y por fin soltó una risita.

—Sí que lo parecía, sí…

Al apoyarse contra la pared del ascensor, Elsa aparentó de pronto más joven y más a sus anchas. Sin embargo, en cuanto el aparato se detuvo con un repentino tirón volvió a enderezar los hombros.

—Lo meditarás detenidamente, ¿verdad, Anna?

—Sí, ya dije que lo haría.

«Por favor, no intentes forzar ya una decisión.» Anna abrió la puerta interior del ascensor.

—Lo sé, lo sé —contestó Elsa, alzando las manos con gesto tranquilizador.

Anna empujó la puerta exterior, arrepentida de su seca respuesta. «Tal vez estén ofreciéndome una oportunidad única en la vida, y yo me comporto como si me estuviesen acosando sexualmente.»

—Oye, ¿te apetece una taza de café? —ofreció de pronto.

Elsa se quedó mirándola unos segundos, sin dar ni la más mínima pista de lo que estaría pasando por su cabeza.

—Será un placer, muchas gracias.

—Yo no tengo el don de Korra para hacer los exprés, pero mi café solo no está nada mal.

—Después de haber tenido que probarme diecisiete vestidos de cóctel en la boutique de Genevieve me tomaría hasta un instantáneo.

La boutique y zapatería de Genevieve era una de las tiendas de moda de Main Street. Los zapatos de aquel lugar costaban la mitad de lo que Anna ganaba en un mes.

—¿Diecisiete? Debes de estar bromeando —dijo Anna, volviendo a apiadarse del maletín, mientras Elsa recogía sus compras.

—No. Eran todos tan preciosos que casi se me hizo imposible escoger entre ellos.

Entraron al apartamento de Anna y se dirigieron a la cocina.

—Siéntate, por favor. Tengo café de verdad, nada de instantáneo. Lo preparo en un minuto.

—Maravilloso.

Anna se atareó con la cafetera, depositando el café molido en el filtro y midiendo el agua. El discreto aroma de Elsa se notaba en toda la cocina. Anna deseó que permaneciese allí cuando ella se hubiera marchado.

—Te gusta fuerte, ¿verdad?

—Sí, por favor. No hay nada peor que el café flojo.

«¡Dios mío, qué voz!» Aquellas vibraciones guturales y aterciopeladas descendieron a lo largo de la espina dorsal de Anna, haciendo que su vientre se estremeciese impúdicamente. «¿Cómo puede una voz causar reacciones físicas?» Nunca había experimentado una reacción tan exagerada. Su anterior pareja, Jenny, era muy excitante, sí, tremendamente sexy, pero Anna había necesitado de propuestas explícitas y sensuales caricias para reaccionar de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo ante la simple voz de Elsa. «Di algo más, por favor.»

—Me gusta la forma en que has colocado los cacharros de cobre.

«Eso es, un tema de conversación.» Anna echó un breve vistazo a la colección, que abarcaba desde cafeteras de cobre a moldes de galletas. Ella los había pulido y colocado sobre el alféizar de la ventana.

—Eran de mi tía, y los tenía guardados en un armarito.

No tenía intención de contarle a Elsa que, cuando estaba puliendo un hervidor de agua pequeñísimo, casi de juguete, había estallado en llanto.

Amanda nunca hablaba mal de Iduna Summer en presencia de Anna, pero una vez ésta había oído casualmente la conversación entre su tía abuela y una de sus amigas:

«—Esa niña necesita cariño, así de sencillo. Si Iduna es incapaz de ver más allá de sus propios prejuicios y darle a su hija lo que necesita, yo lo haré. Siempre está alabando a las hermanas de Anna hasta por saber atarse los zapatos, mientras que esa niña… viene del colegio con trabajos que han obtenido la máxima nota para mostrárselos a su madre, y… Iduna es una tonta. Una tonta ciega y desencaminada».

Aquella conversación había quedado grabada en la memoria de una Anna de diecisiete años. Desde entonces, el apartamento de Amanda había sido el único lugar en el que conseguía relajarse y ser ella misma.

Aunque no precisamente en aquellos momentos. Ahora se sentía tan inquieta como si le estuviese subiendo la fiebre, tan sólo porque Elsa estaba sentada en una de las sillas de su cocina.

—Tu cocina es muy acogedora. Tal vez yo debería haber escogido algo menos… severo. Mi decorador me convenció para que eligiese un estilo muy austero… bueno, ya la has visto.

La cocina de Elsa era de tonos blancos y grises, con acero bruñido, muy moderna.

—Sí. Es preciosa, pero no muy cálida.

—Lo sé.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio mientras Anna acababa de preparar la cafetera. En un momento dado, se giró para tratar de alcanzar un par de tazas de uno de los armarios. Al alzar demasiado el brazo se hizo daño y dejó escapar un gemido. Elsa corrió inmediatamente a su lado.

—Deja que te ayude —dijo rodeándole la cintura con el brazo—. Llevas todo el día con ese enorme bolso tuyo a cuestas. Seguro que te ha empeorado el dolor del hombro.

—No, estoy bien. Sólo me ocurre cuando intento alzar el brazo por encima de la cabeza y…

—Hazme caso y siéntate. Yo serviré el café cuando esté listo.

Anna sabía cuándo rendirse. La voz de Elsa, a pesar de lo sexy que era, a veces tenía un tono implacable.

—Está bien.

—Lo tomas solo, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Yo también.

Anna se sentó, buscó su bolso y sacó el portátil. «Necesito hacer lo que sea para sacarme de encima este estúpido nerviosismo.»

—Ya he pasado al ordenador las fotos que tomé en la mansión de los Dodd. ¿Quieres verlas?

—Me encantaría.

Elsa se alzó de puntillas y, sacó dos tazas de cerámica del armarito abierto antes de acercarse a Anna y se colocó tras ella.

—Maléfica sigue estando magnífica, ¿no crees?

—Sí, se nota que de joven era preciosa. Y no aparenta para nada la edad que tiene.

Anna abrió el archivo de imágenes y se aseguró de seleccionar tan sólo las fotos que deseaba que Elsa viese. Después pulsó el botón que iniciaba la presentación de las fotografías.

Elsa se inclinó más hacia la pantalla, apoyándose en la mesa de la cocina.

—Eres una buena fotógrafa —dijo después de ver las primeras imágenes—. Maléfica está magnífica, y… ¿qué…?

Anna se quedó mirando fijamente a la pantalla, horrorizada. Sin poder reaccionar, vio cómo las fotografías iban pasando una tras otra, mostrando los cinco primeros planos que había hecho de Elsa.

«¡Mierda! ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? ¡Si seleccioné solamente las fotos de Maléfica!» Se hizo un silencio ominoso entre ambas. Anna habría deseado poder esconderse bajo la mesa.

—¿Cuándo pensabas utilizar ésas?

Elsa se enderezó y volvió hacia la encimera de la cocina. Sirvió el café en las dos tazas y se volvió, lenta y deliberadamente. Sus ojos color azul Hielo le dirigieron una mirada helada. Más oscuros que de costumbre, la taladraban, exigiendo respuesta.

—Nunca —contestó Anna, cruzando las manos con fuerza sobre el regazo.

—¿Nunca? Me parece difícil de creer. Estabas allí como reportera, y te aseguraste de que yo pensase que estabas fotografiando tan sólo a Maléfica o a las dos juntas.

—Y eso hacía. Es decir, estaba allí por encargo del Chronicle. Esas… —añadió, señalando la pantalla del portátil mientras notaba que las náuseas se apoderaban de su estómago—. Esas eran… para mí. Ya sé que aun así está mal hecho. Yo… estabas tan fotogénica… claro que eso no es excusa…

«¡Mierda, la he fastidiado bien! ¡No está creyendo ni una palabra. Y ahora… ¡Soy una completa imbécil!»

—¿Para ti? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Para mi propio disfrute —contestó Anna, sabiendo que su intento de ironizar era inútil—. Las borraré ahora mismo.

Al momento apoyó el índice en el ratón táctil.

—¡No! Espera, deja que las mire bien.

Elsa se acercó y le ofreció a Anna una de las tazas, clavando los ojos en la pantalla mientras bebía su café.

—No están mal. No me gusta ser el centro de atención en las fotografías, así que, si has conseguido hacer algunas buenas… es porque no sabía que era yo tu objetivo.

Anna notó que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al oír aquella peculiar elección de palabras. «Objetivo.» Aquello era como ponerla a la altura de los paparazzi o, peor todavía, de los acosadores. Agarró con fuerza la taza de café, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Y no pensabas publicarlas en el Chronicle, ni vendérselas a otro?

—Si quieres puedo grabarte una copia en un CD y después borrarlas de mi disco duro.

—Podrías haberlas enviado ya por correo electrónico a tu oficina.

—¡Pero no lo he hecho! ¡No debería haber hecho esas fotos, pero no soy ninguna mentirosa, maldita sea!

—Está bien —contestó Elsa, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. No las borres. Tan sólo dame tu palabra de que no las compartirás con nadie sin pedirme permiso antes.

Anna tuvo que dejar la taza sobre la mesa, pues sus manos temblaban ya incontroladamente.

—Lo prometo. ¿Estás muy enfadada conmigo?

—Lo estuve durante un momento.

Elsa se inclinó más hacia ella y examinó una de las fotografías.

—¿Hacia qué estoy mirando? —preguntó a continuación—. Parece que es a algo que está detrás de ti… ¡Oh!

Anna volvió la cabeza y descubrió que Elsa estaba más cerca de lo que había creído. Su nariz rozó accidentalmente la mejilla de Elsa, haciendo que esta diese un respingo.

Elsa se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentada Anna.

—Debería subir ya. Es tarde.

De pronto, las palabras fluyeron como un torrente de la boca de Anna, tumultuosas y atropelladas:

—Por favor, Elsa. No hacemos más que andar de puntillas la una con la otra. Desde que te dije que me atraías y… y no tengo ni idea de si tú has… si podrías imaginar… Es decir, tengo la sensación de que no te soy indiferente, pero…

Elsa respiró hondo y a continuación bebió un poco más de café, tal vez para ganar tiempo.

—Basta, Anna.

—¡Tengo que decirlo! No quiero perder el tiempo andándome por las ramas. Cada vez que te veo se me aflojan las rodillas. ¡Literalmente! —insistió esta, poniéndose en pie—. Y a veces tú me miras con ese extraño gesto de… ¡no sé de qué! ¿Tanto te asusto?

Su segunda agudeza cayó de bruces sobre el suelo, incinerándose debido al impacto.

—¡No tienes ni idea! —replicó Elsa en el mismo tono; sus ojos se habían ensombrecido hasta volverse negros como el carbón.

—¡Eso he dicho, precisamente! No tengo ni idea de lo que tú sientes, y eso me está volviendo loca. Me buscas esa increíble oportunidad laboral, a la que me será muy difícil renunciar, y después actúas como si no fuésemos más que dos personas que se han conocido por casualidad. ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre esto, Elsa? Y, lo más importante: ¿eres lesbiana o no?

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Maria Sato: jajajja bueno vamos lento, eso lo sabrás lueguito. No, más bien le ayudo por eso de que Korra a estado con muchas familias adoptivas, Ahí va tu teoría encaminada muy bien. Si sale pero no en estos instantes más bien se le menciona. jajajaja muy bien tranquila, por cierto cuales fueron los libros que me pediste?? Nos veremos.

Lachicadelbosque: Claro!! los respondo todos, lo que pasa es que algunos ya los tenía listo así que solo comence a publicar, pero yo me tomo el tiempo de leer todo. Pues sí como acabas de leer, mmm eso me lleva a preguntar: vienes por el Korrasami o el ElsAnna?? tal vez, logro cumplir mi palabra rápidamente. Bueno supongo que leo mucho tal vez se me hace mas fácil lograr amoldar los personajes. Por cierto me gusta tú historia: mil girasoles.

exacto, cree que es demasiado fácil? jajajja y a todos. saludos.!!

miguel.puentedejesus: ohh si más secretos revelados.

Deilys leon: jajajaj oye si! como que... todos quisierámos esas "amigas" jajajajajja que suculento, algunos simplemente tienen mucha suerte.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	12. chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Elsa intentó desesperadamente pensar en una excusa plausible para huir de la cocina de Anna. Sin embargo, su mente se quedó en blanco, y lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse mirándola durante varios agónicos segundos. Cuando por fin habló, el tono de su voz había pasado de frío a completamente helado:

—Esa es una pregunta muy personal. ¿Qué esperas que te diga?

—¿La verdad, tal vez? —preguntó dulcemente Anna—. ¿Qué tal si dejamos este jueguecito de «no sé si ella sabe que yo sé»? Soy abiertamente lesbiana desde los quince años. Mi madre me odia por ello, pero el resto de mi familia oscila entre la protección extrema hasta la actitud de «vale, vive tu vida, siempre que no lo menciones». Y he luchado duramente para defender mi estilo de vida.

—Debe de haber sido muy duro —contestó Elsa, intentando volver a centrarse en la situación de Anna.

—Para mí habría sido aun más difícil permanecer en el armario. Por favor, siéntate —añadió, acercándole una silla—. Creo que tú sabes bastante bien lo que es eso.

—Das demasiadas cosas por hecho —contestó Elsa notando una opresión en el pecho.

Acabó sentándose a regañadientes, tiesa como un palo, en el borde mismo de la silla, formando un ángulo de noventa grados respecto a Anna.

—¿Tú crees? Mi gaydar no suele fallar —dijo Anna dulcemente.

—¿Tu qué? —preguntó Elsa, pues no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que Anna le estaba diciendo.

—Gaydar. Es un radar interno que me dice si la persona que tengo enfrente es gay o no.

—Eso no existe.

—No estoy de acuerdo, pero como quieras… ¿No has oído nunca el dicho «sólo un igual puede reconocer a sus iguales»? — preguntó Anna, inclinándose hacia Elsa al tiempo que posaba la mano sobre su brazo.

—Sí —consiguió decir Elsa.

El calor traspasó el tejido de su camisa. Bajó la vista hacia aquella pálida mano, adornada con unas uñas cortas pintadas de rosa y alguna que otra peca. Era una mano pequeña, pero indudablemente fuerte.

—Sin embargo, es un asunto íntimo que… —intentó continuar. —Nos hemos contado muchas intimidades, sobre todo la noche del viernes pasado. ¿Qué es lo que temes? ¿Que me lance sobre ti si admites que te gustan las mujeres? ¿O es por si te descubro?

Elsa notó un ligero rastro de resentimiento en la voz de Anna, y también algo más. «¡Se está riendo de mí! Ella es abiertamente lesbiana, y se siente orgullosa de ello. Debo de parecerle patética, y sin embargo no puede saber de ningún modo…» Volvió a bajar la vista hacia la mano de Anna y murmuró:

—No, no es eso lo que pienso, en absoluto.

«Lo que creo es que seguramente te parezco la persona más digna de lástima que has visto nunca.»

Anna le apretó cariñosamente el brazo, acariciándoselo a continuación hasta el codo.

—¡Maldita sea! Lo siento, Elsa. Me estoy comportando como una estúpida.

Elsa apenas se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos. Su corazón latía aceleradamente. Su esmerada educación no la había preparado para situaciones así. En una situación normal habría esquivado las trampas de la conversación con la facilidad de un esquiador olímpico de eslalon, pero ahora estaba inmovilizada por sus miedos y sus sentimientos encontrados.

—Tienes razón —susurró, y el esfuerzo le dañó la garganta.

Anna se quedó helada, aunque su mano seguía rodeando el codo de Elsa.

—¿Qué? ¿Sobre ser una estúpida? Claro…

—No. Tienes razón al decir que tengo miedo. Temo las repercusiones que pueda tener. Tengo mi trabajo, mis responsabilidades, y carezco de tiempo y de energías para cualquier tipo de relación, ¿entiendes? El legado familiar, la dedicación de mi familia a todo aquello que yo también he venerado siempre… eso es mucho más importante que…

—¿Que qué? ¿Qué tu propia felicidad, tu vida, tu futuro?

—¡La Fundación es mi felicidad y mi futuro! ¡Me he pasado toda la vida en ese despacho! —exclamó Elsa, mientras a sus ojos asomaban lágrimas de frustración—. Ha sido mi razón de vivir durante todos estos años. ¡Desde que cumplí los trece, la Fundación ha sido mi orgullo, mi alegría, mi todo!

Elsa deseaba apartar el brazo fuera del alcance de Anna, pero su contacto era extrañamente consolador.

Anna se quedó inmóvil, mirándola con tristeza.

—Esas son las palabras que la gente suele emplear cuando habla de su familia o sus hijos.

Elsa reprimió las lágrimas parpadeando repetidamente.

—¡Mi existencia puede parecerte digna de lástima, pero no echo nada en falta! Mi Fundación significa mucho para una enorme cantidad de personas, y la recompensa que obtengo por ayudar a que la gente mejore sus condiciones de vida es más que suficiente.

—¿Y qué hay de tu necesidad de compañía, de sentir el tacto de otra piel? —la voz de Anna subió de tono al tiempo que comenzaba a acariciarle de nuevo el brazo—. ¿Qué hay de esto?

Anna hablaba con tanta pasión que Elsa creyó que su gesto sería igual de brusco. En lugar de ello, se puso en pie y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Elsa no se resistió. Se dejó abrazar pasivamente, decidida a demostrarle a Anna que no estaba en lo cierto. No podía rendirse a aquellos secretos sentimientos que había ocultado a todo el mundo durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué hay de esto? —repitió Anna, y su voz era ahora apenas un ronroneo—. Noto cómo late tu corazón, cada vez más rápido.

Posó las manos a ambos lados del pecho de Elsa, y sus pulgares, cuyo calor atravesaba el tejido, quedaron justo bajo sus senos.

—No te estoy forzando a nada. Tú lo deseas.

Lo decía con tanta certeza…

—No vas a conseguir nada con esta demostración —advirtió Elsa, con su tono de voz más altanero—. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Anna?

—Porque estás intentando engañarte a ti misma y a todos los demás. Y yo estoy a punto de volverme loca porque ya no sé cómo actuar cuando te tengo delante. ¡Eres tan ardiente, tan excitante, y me miras con tanta confusión y deseo a la vez…! Eso por sí mismo es condenadamente sexy.

Anna se acercó todavía más a ella, apretando sus senos contra los de Elsa.

—Pude ver cómo me estudiabas mientras le hacía fotos a Maléfica. ¿Acaso crees que no sé lo que significan esas miraditas? —dijo alzándole el mentón—. Y la forma en que me estás mirando ahora mismo… con esa naricilla tan aristocrática en alto… Intentas mantenerme a distancia, y seguro que te irrita muchísimo que el truco no te funcione.

Al intentar esquivar la mano de Anna bajo su barbilla, Elsa descubrió que sus labios estaban a apenas un suspiro de distancia. Hipnotizada, la miró a los ojos y se inclinó hacia ella, incapaz de resistirse.

—Por favor, Anna…

Anna rozó apenas sus labios con los de Elsa, obligándolos a abrirse con suave insistencia. Después su beso se hizo más profundo, y Elsa se quedó sin respiración. La increíble ternura de aquella caricia, los suaves mordiscos… Sus sentidos se vieron inundados a la vez por la excitación y el pánico.

—¡Cuánto he ansiado este momento, Elsa! —susurró Anna contra su boca—. ¡Tus labios…! Bésame tú también.

Elsa apretó los puños, caídos a los costados, y siguió rígida e inmóvil, conmocionada por las caricias de Anna. No tenía el menor control sobre su cuerpo ni sobre su mente, y no podía pensar en nada más que en la sensación de ser besada por aquella mujer.

—Tranquila, cariño, tranquila.

El aliento de Anna le quemaba los labios. Elsa notó que su resistencia se derrumbaba. Su cuerpo se moría de deseo y, lo que era aún peor, su alma se retorcía de agonía, exigiéndole que se rindiese. Por fin, Elsa dejó escapar un quejido atormentado, alzó los brazos y los deslizó por los costados de Anna hasta envolver con ellos su cuello y dejarlos allí mientras entreabría los labios.

—¡Oh…! —exclamó Anna, acercándola más a sí y rodeando también el cuello de Elsa, quien sintió que aquellos suaves dedos la masajeaban y la atraían para hacer más profundo su beso.

Nada podría haber preparado a Elsa para lo que sintió al acariciar y saborear la boca de Anna. En todos aquellos años en los que había estado luchando sola contra sus propios sentimientos, nunca había esperado, ni sabido que existía… aquello.

La lengua de Anna exploró suave y apasionadamente su boca, empujando juguetona la lengua de su compañera. Elsa reprimió un sollozo aterrado y se permitió a sí misma devolver aquellas caricias. Besó a Anna con sorprendente abandono, tomando sus mejillas entre las manos mientras inclinaba hacia un lado la cabeza para facilitar el acceso a su boca. La sensación de la lengua de Anna contra la suya, luchando ambas, como si compitiesen por la supremacía, la deleitó por completo. Aquellas caricias enviaban oleadas de sangre a sus pechos y al delta situado entre sus piernas.

De pronto surgió el deseo puro y duro, cegando a Elsa durante unos preciosos segundos antes de que el pánico la dominase y se soltase bruscamente. Alzó las manos con las palmas hacia fuera y, retrocediendo, se tambaleó al tropezar con la mesa de la cocina.

—No… no puedo. Lo siento.

—Eh, tranquilízate, Elsa, no pasa nada —le dijo una sonrojada Anna, tendiendo la mano hacia ella.

—No, no lo hagas. ¡No me toques!

—No lo haré.

El rostro de Anna se contrajo en una expresión de dolor tan fugaz que Elsa ni siquiera quedó convencida de si había existido en realidad. Bajó la mano que había tendido y añadió:

—Lo prometo.

Elsa respiró hondo y se aseguró de tener la esquina de la mesa entre ambas.

—Esto ha sido un error.

—Sí, ya me doy cuenta.

Elsa no supo si había imaginado la súbita luminiscencia que apareció en los ojos de Anna. Al momento se volvieron en un turquesa oscuro tanto como se podia.

—Debería irme.

—No voy a detenerte —convino Anna, dando también un paso atrás.

A pesar de lo que acababa de decir, Elsa se quedó donde estaba, notando la boca seca.

—Lo comprendes, ¿verdad? Que esto no puede suceder…

—Entiendo que nos hemos besado y que ha sido maravilloso. Te ha entrado el pánico, y lo siento si te he asustado. Aunque lo que más siento es que a ti no te haya parecido maravilloso.

Elsa parpadeó, sorprendida.

—Nada de lo que has hecho me ha asustado.

«¡Me he aterrorizado a mí misma, eso es lo que he hecho!»

—He de irme, como ya he dicho.

—Pues vete.

—Muy bien.

Elsa comenzó a recoger sus compras, pero las asas de las bolsas le resbalaron de los dedos y el contenido de una de ellas acabó saliéndose.

—¡Estupendo! ¡Perfecto!

Se dio cuenta de que no tenía control en absoluto sobre aquella situación, y se odió a sí misma por ello.

—Anda, deja que te ayude.

Anna se agachó a recoger la sedosa tela del extravagante vestido de noche que Genevieve la había persuadido de comprar. La seda carmesí se deslizó como sangre entre sus dedos cuando volvió a colocarla dentro de la bolsa.

—Muy bonito.

Elsa respiró hondo, sintiéndose ridícula. «Tiene razón, me estoy dejando llevar por el pánico y estoy actuando como el maldito arquetipo de vieja solterona. ¿No es horroroso?» Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la llamó:

—Anna…

Anna estaba arrodillada a su lado. Alzó la vista hacia Elsa, turbada.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Anna; la confusión reemplazó a la aprensión—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Aunque mi reacción de hace un instante pueda haber sugerido lo contrario, no soy ninguna cobarde —explicó Elsa, alegrándose de que su voz sonase serena, aunque apenas fuese poco más que un susurro—. Y no miento deliberadamente, a pesar de no ser muy comunicativa.

—Nunca te he creído ni una cobarde ni una mentirosa —dijo Anna alzando la mano con la palma hacia arriba—. Sólo alguien con mucho miedo.

Elsa ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, meditando sobre aquel concepto. Una extraña calma se instaló en su pecho.

—Tienes razón. Hace muchísimo tiempo que siento miedo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer o decir para que te sientas mejor? No debería haberte besado así —se reprochó Anna, enrojeciendo—. Dios sabe bien que me moría por probar el sabor de tus labios, pero aun así fue un error.

—Tal vez. Para mí has sido la primera.

—¿La primera mujer que te ha besado? ¿De verdad?

—Sí.

«Y eso no es todo.»

—¿Así que hasta ahora sólo habías estado con hombres?

—Con tres, para ser exactos. Uno cuando estaba en la universidad. Otro, doce años después. Ambos encantadores, pero dejé que escapasen de entre mis dedos.

—¿Y el tercero?

—Hace dos años —aclaró Elsa, encogiéndose de hombros —. Digamos que no cumplió con su parte del acuerdo.

Anna la miró expectante, como si desease hacer más preguntas sobre aquello.

—Otro día te daré más detalles —añadió Elsa, para atajar preguntas que no estaba preparada para contestar… al menos todavía.

—Está bien —aceptó Anna; sentándose de nuevo en el suelo, apartó a un lado las bolsas—. Tiene sentido, sin embargo. Eres lesbiana, así que, naturalmente, tenías que acabar dejándolos.

Elsa tragó saliva varias veces y acabó sentándose en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en una de las patas de la mesa. Hasta más tarde no se le ocurrió lo absurdo que había sido que una mujer como ella se sentase en el suelo de la cocina. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que se había sentado en el suelo. Incapaz de evitar la afirmación de Anna, echó hacia atrás la cabeza antes de admitir:

—Sí. Sí, lo soy.

Notó que su cuerpo se estremecía con un extraño frío que inundó su interior de carámbanos. «Nunca hablo de esto. Con nadie. No me gusta hablarlo. Y sin embargo ahí está ella, mirándome con esos hipnóticos ojos turquesa. ¡Al infierno con ella! ¿Por qué se lo permito? ¿Por qué soy incapaz de negarme?»

—Reba Renaldo estaba completamente equivocada, ¿verdad?

—¿Quién? Ah, la columnista. Completamente —confirmó

Elsa, negando también con un gesto.

—Y está claro que no sólo sigues en el armario, sino que tienes serios problemas para asumir tus preferencias sexuales.

—¿Eso era una pregunta? No importa lo que soy o dejo de ser —añadió Elsa con un suspiro—. Estoy soltera, vivo sola y me gusta todo tal y como está.

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron como platos, y se cubrió la frente con la mano antes de exclamar:

—Pero ¿y qué hay del amor? Lo dices como si hubieses decidido no dar ni la menor oportunidad al amor. ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que te estás perdiendo al no relacionarte con alguien de tu propio sexo? —preguntó, acercándose más a Elsa, y en sus ojos turquesa brillaron un sinfín de emociones—. Eres una mujer maravillosa. Cualquier persona, hombre o mujer, se consideraría afortunado de tenerte consigo.

—Yo no lo creo así. De hecho tengo una libido muy poco desarrollada —añadió, sincerándose de nuevo, algo que iba en contra de su habitual forma de ser.

Cuando intentó explicarse mejor, sintió un estremecimiento al darse cuenta de lo mucho que estaba desvelando de sí misma:

—No tengo… urgencias irreprimibles. Ese aspecto no me incomoda demasiado.

—¡Eh, pues hace un momento tu libido funcionaba perfectamente!

Anna la miró con cautela antes de seguir hablando, estudiándola de arriba abajo como si estuviese midiendo su potencial reacción:

—Estabas furiosa, y tal vez resentida conmigo por haberte besado, pero no puedes negar que te colgaste de mi cuello y me devolviste el beso. Te derretiste en mi boca, y tu beso fue muy apasionado. ¡Yo a eso sí le llamo tener urgencias irreprimibles!

«¡Oh, Dios, tiene razón! Fue como si hubiese descubierto… algo.» De hecho, todavía podía notar las huellas físicas de la forma en que su cuerpo había reaccionado.

La ardiente mirada de Anna no soltaba su presa. Elsa deseó poder coger su maletín y alzarlo entre ambas como un escudo.

—Está bien, sentí esa urgencia —contestó, y apretó los labios un instante—. Pero no es lo habitual en mí.

—¿Y eso no te dice nada? Cuando besas a una mujer por vez primera o, mejor dicho, una mujer te besa, y tú sientes algo mucho más intenso de lo habitual, eso debería darte una pista. ¡Y fue un beso maravilloso, maldita sea! ¡Tendrías que haber estado muerta para no reaccionar ante él! —añadió Anna, con los ojos brillantes como ascuas.

—Tal vez estés confundiendo la rabia con la pasión… — comenzó Elsa, pero de pronto se tapó la boca con la mano al tiempo que exclamaba—: ¡¿Qué…?!

—Cuando sientes algo más fuerte de lo habitual estando en brazos de una mujer…

—No, no me refiero a eso —explicó Elsa, notando un doloroso nudo en la garganta que volvía más gutural todavía su voz.

—Ah —exclamó Anna sonriendo con cautela—. ¿Te refieres a lo que dije sobre que el beso había sido maravilloso?

—Sí.

Anna se abrazó las piernas, y apoyó la barbilla en lo alto de las rodillas.

—Lo fue. Impresionante, excitante… me conquistó por completo. No estoy exagerando, fue así.

Elsa sabía que no era el momento más adecuado para jugar a ser una esquiadora de eslalon. Anna merecía saber la verdad, aunque tuviese que arrepentirse después.

—Entonces debo ser justa contigo. No fue mi primer beso con una mujer. Fue el primer beso de mi vida.

x.x.x.x

Asami alzó la vista al descubrir que Perry y Mason entraban junto a Korra en la sala, con su panorámica sobre el Atlántico como fondo. Había preparado una bandeja con queso, galletitas y fruta, que dejó en la mesita baja junto con una botella de vino tinto abierta. Ahora estaba apoyada sobre el brazo del sofá. Dedicó una sonrisa a Korra.

Volvía a sentirse nerviosa. La conversación que habían mantenido en el café aquella mañana la había abatido. Korra había actuado como si estuviese ofendida, o herida, y Asami se preguntaba qué habría hecho mal. Tenía miedo de preguntar, pero se había prometido a sí misma que nunca más volvería a desperdiciar el tiempo. En aquellos días el tiempo no era su aliado, y la compañía de Korra se estaba convirtiendo en algo cada vez más importante para ella.

—Bienvenida. Veo que los chicos te han dejado entrar —le dijo, invitándola a sentarse con un gesto.

—Han hecho más que dejarme entrar. Mason me empujó por detrás, y Perry me cogió de la muñeca con su bocaza y tiró de mí.

—Son muy listos; notan perfectamente que te gustan.

«¿Y yo, te gusto yo?»

Korra siguió en pie un rato más, y por fin se sentó en el sillón.

—Tiene buena pinta. ¿Puedo?

—Por supuesto. ¿Podrías servir tú el vino? Esta noche veo algo borroso. Ha sido un día muy largo.

Korra se volvió inmediatamente hacia ella, mirándola con preocupación.

—¿Te duele?

—Sólo un poco, no es para tanto.

—Tal vez deberías irte a la cama. No hace falta que me acompañes hasta la puerta —dijo Korra, comenzando a incorporarse de su asiento y dispuesta a irse corriendo—. Podemos repetir esto en cualquier otro momento.

—Detente, Korra. Escucha bien: estoy perfectamente, y tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo —añadió, conteniendo la respiración un momento—. No te vayas, por favor.

Aun así Korra se puso en pie, pero sólo para escanciar el vino y darle su copa. Se sentó en el sofá, cerca de Asami, acercando a ellas la mesita.

—Así. Ahora podremos alcanzar lo que queramos. ¿Queso?

—Más tarde —dijo Asami, aliviada al ver que Korra había decidido quedarse—. ¿Qué te parece el vino? Es un Graham Beck de Sudáfrica que me regaló el director de orquesta de mi última actuación en Milán, después de la representación final.

—¡Pero entonces es una botella especial, un regalo que te han hecho! —exclamó Korra contemplando atónita su copa—. ¿No deseas compartirla con alguien especial?

—Eso hago —musitó Asami—. O al menos me gusta pensar que nuestra relación es especial, cara.

A pesar de tener que entornar sus ojos para distinguir los rasgos de Korra, Asami pudo ver que los de Korra se ensombrecían. «Piel morena, ojos azules… me pregunto cuál será el color de tu corazón, Korra.»

—Entonces propongo un brindis —propuso Korra con voz serena—. ¡Por el día de hoy!

—¿Hoy? —repitió Asami alzando la copa, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea sobre a qué se estaba refiriendo Korra.

—Es un día importante. Es todo lo que tenemos —explicó Korra, y bebió un sorbo de vino—. ¡Oh, es magnífico!

Asami bebió también, aunque su mente seguía intentando descifrar el misterioso brindis.

—Sí que lo es. Es uno de mis favoritos —dijo, y tomó otro sorbo que calmó su garganta—. Me alegro de que te guste.

Korra cerró los ojos y Asami pudo observarla a su antojo. Vestida con una camisa azul marino y vaqueros negros, era como un estudio de sombras a la luz de la chimenea. El pelo corto resplandecía con reflejos café, y el olfato de Asami percibió un nuevo aroma, mezcla de café, vainilla y canela. Cuando Korra volvió a alzar la vista hacia ella, Asami pudo ver en su rostro un océano de mudas preguntas. «¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que nunca las formulará, a menos que sea yo la que comience? ¡Es tan retraída, y está tan… asustada!»

Korra seguía con la copa en la mano, bebiendo pequeños sorbos de vez en cuando y mirando al fuego sin decir nada. A Asami le había costado bastante tiempo poder encenderlo. No le costaba esfuerzo alguno deslumbrar a los mejores intérpretes de música clásica de todo el mundo, pero no estaba segura de saber convertir una sala en algo coqueto y acogedor para una amiga. «Una amiga a la que he besado. Una amiga a la que ya no me parece que me unan solamente lazos de amistad.»

Korra notaba un cosquilleo en la piel con sólo estar en presencia de Asami. El vino caldeó su estómago y fue sosegando poco a poco su cuerpo. Habitualmente era muy precavida respecto al alcohol, pero una botella de vino tan especial como aquella merecía ser paladeada. El olor de los licores fuertes y la cerveza le revolvían el estómago. Nunca los había probado, aunque desde luego estaba habituada a detectarlos en el aliento de su padre cuando este le gritaba en pleno rostro. Volvió su atención hacia Asami, que la miraba con gesto pensativo.

—Eres muy hermosa —susurró esta—. Y hay algo en ti, algo que es completamente instintivo. Eres como un animal salvaje. Y tienes una forma de mirarme… me dejas sin aliento.

Korra no sabía qué pensar. ¿Estaba diciéndole Asami que era tosca, incluso asilvestrada? ¿Era un cumplido? ¿O era algo de lo que Asami la estaba culpando? Por lo que ella sabía, Asami podía estar sintiéndose atraída por ella, a pesar suyo, lo cual desde luego no era nada bueno.

—Lo siento —consiguió decir Korra, aunque inmediatamente deseó haberse mordido la lengua. ¡Sonaba tan poco convincente…!

Asami no lo entendió al principio, pero después de unos momentos sonrió.

—¿Que lo sientes? ¡Oh, Korra! Soy yo la que debería disculparse por hacer que te sientas incómoda. Pero es que estás sacando a la luz unos sentimientos tan nuevos y extraordinarios en mí que no sé bien cómo he de manejarlos.

Korra no estaba segura del derrotero que estaba siguiendo aquella conversación, aunque se sintió animada por la pasión que pudo notar en la voz de Asami.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cuando me besaste sentí algo que nunca había esperado sentir, y desde luego no con una mujer.

—¿Cómo te sentiste?

—Tierna, apasionada, sexy, excitada… Pero están sucediendo muchas cosas y no estoy segura de que esto esté bien —añadió desviando la mirada.

—Te arrepientes de esos besos —murmuró Korra, al tiempo que dejaba su copa sobre la mesa y se echaba hacia atrás, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Le dio la impresión de que Asami aborrecía tanto como ella el abismo que se estaba abriendo entre ambas.

—No, no es cierto. Pero soy veinte años mayor que tú, y mi vista empeora rápidamente. No estoy segura de haber tenido derecho a devolverte aquellos besos, pero no supe resistirme. Fue maravilloso.

Korra notó que su pulso se aceleraba hasta volverse ensordecedor, y creyó haber oído mal la última palabra. Asami enrojeció ligeramente y comenzó a juguetear con el borde de su camisa. «Está nerviosa, tal vez tanto como yo», pensó Korra. Posó una mano sobre su rodilla y dudó un momento antes de hablar:

—Estaba segura de que te había dado lástima. Creí que estabas arrepentida. Muy arrepentida —consiguió decir, y aquellas palabras le lastimaron la garganta.

—¡Por Dios, no! —exclamó Asami, y el asombro coloreó sus ojos, muy abiertos—. Nunca he sentido nada parecido a la lástima. Tal vez sí sorpresa, pero lástima… nunca.

Korra deseó creerla. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo sentir la calidez de su abrazo, pero desearlo no era suficiente. La misma voz que la había advertido tantas veces en el pasado, llegando incluso a salvarle la vida, ahogaba prácticamente toda su capacidad de creer a Asami.

—Siempre que me des besos por pura simpatía… —intentó bromear, aunque sonó tan patético como ella temía.

—Nada de simpatía, al menos en lo que se refiere a los besos. ¿Puedes dejar esto ahí por mí? —añadió Asami tendiéndole la copa.

—Claro.

—Soy demasiado mayor y estoy demasiado enferma para comenzar una relación —insistió después—. Pero no quiero que pienses que… que no me pareces atractiva, porque sí que me lo pareces.

Asami dejó escapar un gemido y se frotó el rostro con ambas manos antes de añadir:

—¡Dios mío, sí que me lo pareces!

La estancia quedó en silencio mientras Korra trataba de asimilar aquellas sorprendentes palabras. Tal vez Asami tenía algún otro motivo para aquel silencio de tres días de duración, aparte de falta de interés en su amistad. A Korra le pareció horrible que Asami se negase a sí misma algo tan esencial como los besos por culpa de su enfermedad. «Podría pensar que no estoy tan interesada en ella, puesto que la dejo escapar… que lo hago debido a lo que está padeciendo. Veinte años de diferencia y un grave problema de salud… ¿quién podría culparla? Y además… yo no soy lo que se dice un buen partido, precisamente.»

Korra enderezó los hombros, enfadada consigo misma por aquellos pensamientos tan autodegradantes. ¡Tenía su propia vida, y sus propios proyectos! Ciertamente, no podía perder el tiempo experimentando con cada mujer que apareciese en su camino.

—Entonces, ¿en qué puedo servirte, exactamente? —preguntó, y al momento lamentó la ambigüedad de su planteamiento.

—¿Sinceramente? —preguntó Asami a su vez, sonriendo con triste ironía.

—Sí.

—¿Incluso si demuestro ser extremadamente egoísta?

—Sí.

—Como amante temporal —confesó, haciendo un gesto con la mano abierta—. Alguien con quien pueda negarme a mantener relaciones sexuales en el momento en que lo necesite, sin remordimientos. Y que pueda seguir siendo mi amiga, tal vez, aunque sé que eso es mucho pedir.

Korra sintió un agudísimo dolor que la atravesaba de arriba abajo, y en ese momento supo que ya era demasiado tarde para ella. Durante todos aquellos años había luchado denodadamente por protegerse en cuerpo y alma, pero el éxito que había obtenido conllevaba también su soledad. Y ahora, cuando había bajado la guardia por primera vez en diez años, el resultado era peor que la más horrorosa de sus pesadillas. Notó que se le encogía el estómago, pero en ese momento alzó la vista y vio la agonía reflejada en los ojos verdes de Asami.

—¿Por qué querrías una amante en esas condiciones, en lugar de una amiga?

—Por la forma en que me haces sentir: ¡viva, vibrante, deseable! Asami bajó lentamente las manos, hasta posarlas en su regazo. —Estoy siendo egoísta, lo sé —continuó—. Estoy a punto de perderlo todo, todo por lo que he luchado, y también mi vida tal y como la he conocido durante estos últimos treinta y ocho años. Cuando tú me abrazas consigo olvidarlo todo, y ni mi visión cada vez más borrosa tiene entonces importancia.

Korra quedó en silencio un rato más y por fin comenzó a moverse, con la misma lentitud con que en sus pesadillas intentaba escapar de los demonios que la perseguían por estrechos callejones sin salida, hasta acabar arrodillándose junto a Asami.

—Lo haré. Seré la amante que necesitas. Sin embargo, y porque así lo has elegido, Asami, en el momento en que dejes de desearme ya nunca más volveré a ser simplemente tu amiga. ¿Estás segura de que es eso lo que quieres?

.x.

.x.

.x.

El gay radar... un clásico, quién lo tiene? Porque a mi nunca me ha funcionado o no sé utilizarlo con sabiduria.

Deilys leon: jajajajjaa mmm mantiene esas espéctativas altas ok??

Lachicadelbosque: jajajja también yo, creo que se complementan demadsiado bien para ser "hermanas" y en lo personal me gusta Elsa (ya siento mi propia historia burbujear en mi interior) jajaja oye porque no vamos al mismo psiquiatra?? jajaja bueno es que me gusto, es muy linda y corta por cierto (review de una fan loca)

uff como que esta díficil, bueno korrita es la peor de las 4 ha sufrido más. jajajaja oye que mala (justo en mi corazón) pero pronto todo, todo se arreglará.

miguel.puentedejesus: Ya la quiere espantar anna.

Ozarac07: no te hago esperar más.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	13. chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Asami contempló cómo Korra se le acercaba cada vez más, hasta acabar arrodillándose a su lado. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza, intentando descifrar la expresión de su rostro a la vacilante luz de la chimenea, pero, con la visión borrosa y los ojos secos, era imposible calcular lo que Korra sentía. Sin embargo, sus palabras lo habían dejado bastante claro.

—Puedo acabar arrepintiéndome de esto durante el resto de mi vida… —consiguió decir Asami.

Su voz sonaba ahogada. Si estuviese allí su profesor de canto, le habría cortado la cabeza al oírla forzar de aquella manera las cuerdas vocales.

—… Y sin embargo, ¡maldita sea, no puedo resistirme a ti!

En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios Asami supo que había dado un paso más hacia la completa oscuridad. «Korra será mía… apenas un momento. Un precioso momento en el tiempo.» Comprendió que no habría lugar para lamentaciones; y, sin embargo, su corazón se llenó de remordimientos cuando oyó la pasión que reflejaba la voz de Korra.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo? —preguntó esta acercándose más a ella—. ¿Lo has calculado más o menos?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

«Sí, lo sé, no hago más que andarme con rodeos.»

—¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que decidas que ya no me necesitas más?

Asami sintió que el corazón se le encogía dolorosamente en el pecho.

—No… no puedo imaginarme que llegue ese…

La voz se le quebró. «Deseo sentirme siempre tal y como tú me haces sentir. Tú haces que mi dolor desaparezca.» Se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan obsesiva y egoísta.

—¡Cara! —dijo por fin, acariciándole la barbilla.

—Ya sabes cuál será el precio —advirtió Korra con gesto retador—. Prometí estar aquí siempre que me necesitases, y eso haré. Pero no permitiré que en mi camino se entrometa la mentira ni el falso orgullo. Porque tú me afectas de una forma… ante la que no tengo defensa alguna.

Se acercó más todavía, y la mano de Asami se deslizó por su cuello hasta acabar entre sus cabellos.

—Me tienes hechizada —confesó; le parecía increíble que Korra pudiese encontrarla atractiva—. No sé cuánto tiempo durará, pero… atesoraré cada instante.

—Lo mismo haré yo —replicó Korra con voz dolorida, agachándose hasta acabar casi tendida a los pies de Asami—. Nunca creí que volvería a arriesgarme así, y desde luego… nunca de esta manera.

Asami dejó la mano posada sobre la nuca de Korra, jugueteando con su pelo. Su aroma la envolvía. Notó que los pechos se le volvían más pesados. Se sobresaltó al sentir unas ligeras palpitaciones por la cara interior de los muslos. Nunca se había sentido tan abierta y vulnerable, ni tan asustada.

En realidad Asami no creía que aquella relación fuese posible. Korra era joven y hermosa, con un brillante futuro por delante. No iba a sacrificarse por ella. Volvió a notar un nudo en la garganta. Atrajo a Korra hacia sí y la estrechó entre sus brazos. La idea de perder aquel nuevo sentimiento, tan natural y excitante a la vez, le era insoportable. Dejó escapar un hondo gemido, y al momento notó que Korra la abrazaba con más fuerza.

—No llores, Asami. No pienso irme a ninguna parte, al menos hasta que tú me lo ordenes —le dijo, besándola en la sien—. Tan sólo déjame abrazarte.

Alzó las manos y le acarició el pelo.

—Todavía veo lo bastante bien para apreciar lo hermosa que eres —susurró Asami—. Nunca sabré lo que has visto en mí.

—Lo sabrás con el tiempo —contestó Korra, abrazándola todavía más fuerte.

—Tal vez —replicó Asami alzando el rostro hacia ella—. ¿Podrías besarme ahora?

Al principio Korra no se movió. Asami contuvo el aliento mientras aguardaba a que Korra la ayudase a crear la magia que conseguía hacer que olvidase todo lo demás. Por fin, Korra rozó tiernamente sus labios con los de Asami, una y otra vez, hasta hacer que nada importase más que el momento presente.

Asami entreabrió los labios y rodeó con sus manos el rostro de Korra, para poder acariciarla y quizás también retenerla junto a sí. Aguardó a que la lengua de Korra penetrase en su boca y entonces volvió a hundir las manos en sus cabellos.

A su vez, Korra le pasó la mano por el costado, y esa caricia inició toda una cadena de incendios a lo largo de sus terminaciones nerviosas. La blusa de satén que llevaba puesta no disminuía lo más mínimo la percepción de las caricias de Korra. Asami notó que sus pechos se tensaban. Dejó escapar un quejido al tiempo que su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y más vueltas.

—¿Qué es lo que me estás haciendo? —consiguió decir, apartando con esfuerzo sus labios de la boca de Korra.

—Te lo estoy mostrando.

—Mostrándome ¿el qué? —preguntó Asami, intentando orientarse entre las brumas de su mente.

—Lo que te perderás cuando me dejes. Esto… —añadió, trazando un reguero de húmedos besos a lo largo de su cuello—. Y esto…

En ese momento se inclinó más todavía; Asami notó pequeños mordiscos junto a su boca y entreabrió los labios con un gemido de rendición.

—¡Oh…!

Asami arqueó la espalda y consiguió capturar sus labios. La atrajo más hacia sí, y su beso se hizo más profundo. Korra tenía un sabor fresco, nuevo y joven, como un elixir. Parcialmente consciente de estar perdiendo el control, Asami le acarició la espalda y gimió mientras la besaba.

Korra se moría de deseo; ya era imposible detener los besos. El mórbido cuerpo de Asami envolvía su grácil esqueleto. Los amplios senos se apretaban contra ella, y tuvo que reprimirse para no introducir la mano entre ambas y acariciarlos. Buscó la mano izquierda de Asami, y la colocó sobre su propia cadera.

—Sujétate a mí —suspiró junto a su boca—. Necesito que me sujetes con fuerza.

Asami obedeció y la agarró con fuerza. Korra notó sus estremecimientos.

—¿Tienes frío? —bromeó.

—¡Estoy ardiendo!

—Sí, desde luego, Sami… —susurró, con una voz tan gutural que semejaba un gruñido—. Abrasas…

Incapaz de resistirse más a unas caricias que ahora eran mucho más íntimas, Korra introdujo una mano entre ambas y la posó sobre uno de los senos de Asami. Notó el erecto pezón en la palma, a través del tejido, y se estremeció, pues aquella sensación la excitaba todavía más. La urgencia que notaba entre las piernas rivalizaba tan sólo con el ansia que sentía en el pecho. De sus labios escapó un fuerte gemido.

Asami se quedó inmóvil de pronto. Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos eternos, sin decir nada.

Korra tampoco se movió. Le pareció haber visto un eco de su propia excitación en los ojos de Asami, pero una vocecilla interior la atormentaba. «Tal vez esto es más de lo que ella buscaba. Quizás sólo quería unos cuantos besos románticos, nada más. Es una hetero, tendría que haberme dado cuenta.»

—Korra…

—Lo siento —dijo Korra enderezándose en el sofá, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo se quejó amargamente por la súbita separación—. No debería haber hecho eso.

—¿Por qué?

Korra no supo qué decir. No había miedo alguno en los ojos de Asami.

—Ha ido todo demasiado rápido, y no sé si debería haber sucedido siquiera.

—No sé de qué hablas. A menos que te haya sorprendido el tacto de un cuerpo más viejo que el tuyo —dijo Asami, y sus ojos se ensombrecieron, doloridos.

—¡No! —gritó consternada Korra, negando también con un gesto—. No me refería a eso. Intentaba tener en cuenta que es la primera vez que te acaricia una mujer. Intentaba ser…

—¿Considerada? —sugirió Asami, apoyándose en un codo para incorporarse y tender la mano hacia ella—. Entiendo. ¿Qué tal si te tiendes aquí conmigo y te relajas, simplemente? Ambas necesitamos tranquilizarnos un poco… por ahora.

Korra se sintió confusa. Asami estaba manejando la situación mucho mejor que ella. Poco a poco fue sosegándose, volvió a deslizarse junto a Asami y ambas se acomodaron en el sofá. Korra le pasó el brazo por detrás del cuello, atrayéndola hacia sí. Las tentadoras y femeninas curvas de Asami provocaron un cosquilleo en toda su piel, que llegó a erizarse de deseo en brazos y piernas.

—¿Mejor?

—Mejor, sí.

Korra se obligó a sí misma a relajarse y, sorprendentemente, enseguida notó que su respiración se calmaba y el corazón volvía a su ritmo habitual. Seguía sintiéndose excitada, pero su ardor se había suavizado, y el cuerpo de Asami era ahora algo más familiar para ella. Entonces, su espíritu protector volvió a despertar, y con la mano libre comenzó a alisar la arrugada blusa de Asami.

—Estábamos yendo demasiado deprisa —comentó.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Sólo que no sabía cómo ir más despacio, ni tampoco si eso era lo que quería —contestó Asami, antes de detenerse un momento para besar sus cabellos—. No sé si debería, cara.

—¿Estar conmigo? —preguntó Korra con cierto sobresalto.

—No: ir más despacio.

—Ah.

—No dispongo de mucho tiempo.

—En otras palabras: una vez decidas adónde y cuándo, te irás.

—Llegará un momento en el que tengamos que separarnos, sí — aclaró Asami en voz baja, y sus brazos la rodearon con más fuerza—. No puedo decirte cuándo exactamente, pero tal vez sea más pronto de lo que imaginamos. No quiero malgastar el tiempo que pase contigo, para no arrepentirme después.

—¿Estás segura de que no te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho conmigo? —preguntó Korra, esforzándose por parecer despreocupada, aunque le dolía el corazón al decirlo—. Hasta ahora has vivido siempre como hetero.

—Estoy segura, sí. Y también estoy segura de que me arrepentiré si no estoy contigo, en todos los sentidos, antes de…

Asami dejó sin terminar su frase y besó a Korra en la sien.

Korra la atrajo hacia sí, correspondió a su caricia besándola en el escote.

—Está bien. Entonces seré tuya. Mientras dure.

—Mientras dure —repitió Asami con voz ahogada.

x.x.x.x

«¿El primer beso de su vida?» Anna se quedó mirando atónita a Elsa, cuyas mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer mientras en sus ojos azules brillaban mil mudas explicaciones.

—¿El primero de tu vida?

—Si —confirmó Elsa, a punto de llorar.

—Pero… has estado con hombres, tú misma lo dijiste.

—Es cierto.

De pronto, Anna lo comprendió todo, y su respeto por Elsa creció aún más.

—Entiendo… No querías compartir algo tan íntimo como un beso con un hombre, ¿verdad?

—Exacto —murmuró Elsa—. Me acosté con ellos, e intenté disfrutar de la forma en que… me tocaban. No me malinterpretes, fue bastante agradable con los dos muchachos con los que salí en Harvard…

—¿Y qué hay del tercero? —preguntó Anna, sin avergonzarse lo más mínimo.

Elsa se encogió sobre sí misma.

—Él… también estuvo bien.

Anna la miró con sospecha.

—No estás diciendo la verdad.

—No quiero hablar de Adam .

Aquel nombre le sonaba muchísimo: Anna se estrujó el cerebro para recordar por qué.

—¿Adam? ¿Adam Hollingsworth? ¿Saliste con él?

En su mente se dibujó la imagen de aquel conquistador, inconmensurablemente rico. Era el soltero más codiciado de Nueva Inglaterra hasta el año anterior, cuando se casó y se fue a vivir a Seattle.

—Durante una temporada —contestó Elsa con voz helada, y Anna la vio escabullirse hacia un lado para recoger su maletín.

—Se murmuraba que siempre iba con una o dos copas de más —dijo Anna—. ¿A eso te referías cuando dijiste que no había cumplido con su parte del acuerdo?

—Quienquiera que fuese el que aireó esos rumores no andaba desencaminado. Y sí, a eso me refería.

Anna comprendió que debía andarse con cautela.

—¿Se volvía desagradable cuando bebía?

—Tal vez algo molesto, pero eso podía manejarlo más o menos bien.

—Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema?

—No le importaba conducir bebido —contestó Elsa, haciendo un expresivo gesto con la mano.

Anna tardó unos segundos en comprender.

—Y tú perdiste a tu hermano por culpa de un conductor borracho…

—Sí. Ahora tengo que irme. Gracias por el café —dijo Elsa, poniéndose en pie en un solo y armónico movimiento, con el maletín sujeto entre los brazos.

Anna se puso en pie también. Notó las rodillas extrañamente flojas, y tuvo que apoyarse en la encimera.

—No te vayas así, Elsa. No hemos tenido tiempo siquiera de…

—He de irme, de verdad —explicó Elsa con gesto tenso—. Tengo una montaña de documentos que leer, y se está haciendo tarde.

Anna sabía que, si no aclaraban las cosas, Elsa seguiría eludiéndola y no le brindaría una segunda oportunidad.

—¡Quédate, por favor! Lee aquí esos documentos, pero no te vayas así.

Elsa dudó un momento.

—Pareces muy insistente.

—Lo soy —contestó Anna tragando saliva, pues notaba la garganta completamente seca—. No quiero que te vayas enfadada ni arrepentida. Y además tengo en la nevera un pastel de manzana que me ha hecho mi hermana. Puedo meterlo un momentito en el horno…

Elsa dio un paso hacia la puerta, pero volvió a dudar.

—¿Podremos sentarnos al menos en algún lugar algo más cómodo que el suelo de tu cocina? —preguntó—. Tengo que revisar unos papeles y, si insistes en que me quede un rato más…

—El sofá servirá. Puedes acercar la mesita de centro, mira — explicó Anna guiándola hacia la sala, y al oír el tono ansioso de su propia voz se le encendieron las mejillas—. Es un sofá viejo, pero era de mi tía y es muy cómodo.

«Mierda, parezco una gilipollas balbuceando así.» Elsa se sentó, sin soltar el maletín.

—Muy cómodo, sí —convino—. Oh, me he olvidado la taza de café.

—Yo te la traigo.

«Tengo que recuperar la cordura. Sólo es Elsa, por favor. ¿Sólo? Esa palabra no puede aplicársele a ella. Estoy metida en un buen lío, pero no puedo dejar que lo note.»

Anna encendió el horno y recogió sus tazas. Cuando las hubo dejado sobre la mesita dio un paso atrás, y al alzar la vista hacia Elsa notó una opresión en el pecho.

Elsa había abierto su maletín, sacó dos gruesas carpetas, después alzó los brazos y se quitó las horquillas. Su brillante cabello plateado se derramó en ondas sobre sus hombros, y Anna deseó llenarse las manos con la maravillosa suavidad de aquellos fragantes mechones, y hundir el rostro entre ellos. Elsa olía a algo dulce y ligeramente almizclado, con un toque de chocolate. Mientras aspiraba profundamente aquel aroma, sin decir palabra, recordó lo maravillosamente que se había sentido al abrazarla. «Es perfecta para mí. Y perfectamente capaz de destrozarme el corazón.»

Incapaz de relajarse, Anna fue hasta el pequeño estudio que había junto a su dormitorio y cogió su guitarra y una púa de madreperla. Volvió con ambas cosas a la sala y se sentó en un sillón frente a la apagada chimenea. No enchufó la guitarra en el amplificador, sino que comenzó a rasguear suavemente la melodía de una de sus canciones favoritas de Hill.

Como siempre le sucedía, la música la envolvió como una armadura, protegiéndola del resto del mundo, y olvidó el nerviosismo que había sentido momentos antes. No tarareó la letra como solía, sino que depositó todas sus emociones en el suave sonido de su guitarra. Después de un rato alzó la vista, sintiéndose mucho más calmada, y vio que Elsa se había recostado en el sofá, con los documentos todavía dentro de sus carpetas, posadas sobre el regazo. Dejó de tocar al momento.

—No pretendía molestarte, sólo…

—Y no lo has hecho. Ha sido precioso. ¿Es esa tu Fender Stratocaster?

Anna sonrió sin poder evitarlo. «Recuerda lo que le conté.»

—No, es mi Gibson Les Paul de coleccionista, construida en 1970 —aclaró, no sin orgullo, disfrutando de la sorprendida apreciación que pudo notar en los ojos de Elsa—. Toco ambas prácticamente a diario desde que las compré. Bueno, excepto este último fin de semana, pues todavía estaba dolorida.

—¿Qué canción era esa?

—There You'll Be. Es una de mis favoritas.

—La había oído alguna vez, pero yo suelo interpretar piezas clásicas. ¿Podrías tocar algo más, pero esta vez con el amplificador conectado? —preguntó Elsa haciendo un gesto hacia los altavoces.

Anna habría sido incapaz de negarle nada a Elsa, fuese lo que fuese. Seducida por aquella petición, conectó la guitarra al aparato.

—De acuerdo. ¿Te gusta el jazz, Billie Holiday, por ejemplo?

—Oh, sí.

Anna ajustó el volumen e hizo sonar los primeros acordes. Elsa la escuchó interpretar God Bless the Child, mirándola con ojos pensativos. Había hecho unos nuevos arreglos, más lentos y fascinantes. Le encantaba la forma en que la guitarra iba creando un inevitable crescendo. Anna iba rasgando las cuerdas con la púa, sin apartar los ojos de Elsa. Esta, por su parte, había dejado a un lado las carpetas y se había acurrucado en el sofá, sentándose sobre sus rodillas. Sus ojos tenían el ya familiar color azul hielo, como si la dominasen emociones contradictorias.

La respuesta a la música que vio en Elsa inspiró a Anna, y esta depositó todos sus sentimientos en la melodía. Su respiración se iba acelerando con cada arpegio. Al terminar la canción, sus dedos continuaron por cuenta propia, encadenando las familiares notas con otras nuevas, entrelazándolas, hasta que la Les Paul sonó tan atormentada como Anna se sentía por dentro. Por fin acabó con un brusco rasgueo, que quedó vibrando en el aire hasta desvanecerse del todo. Respiró hondo y comprobó anonadada lo mucho que se había emocionado.

—¡Dios Santo! —jadeó Elsa, y su voz pareció sonar desde muy lejos.

Anna volvió lentamente a la realidad. Le pareció que algo había cambiado en aquel tiempo, y se preguntó si aquella sensación se debería a que Elsa estaba sentada sobre su sofá, prestándole toda su atención.

—¿De dónde ha salido todo eso? —preguntó Elsa, desconcertada.

—No tengo ni idea. A veces cuando estoy sola me pongo a improvisar, pero nunca había sonado como ahora. Nunca.

«¡Ha sido mágico! Ella estaba ahí, sin quitarme la vista de encima, y yo no podía dejar de tocar, ni por un millón de dólares.»

—¡Ha sido increíble! Era un sonido como nunca había oído, como una voz que me hablaba al oído.

Temerosa de que su guitarra la hubiera traicionado, Anna la abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me hablaba de dolor y de felicidad al mismo tiempo. No sé cómo lo has hecho, pero, si fueses capaz de repetirlo, llegarías al alma de un montón de gente.

—Nunca he creído ser lo bastante buena para poder vivir de la música.

—Oh, pues sí que lo eres, y seguro que te lo habrá dicho más gente.

—Mis hermanas, pero ellas no cuentan —dijo Anna contemplando el dibujo de la alfombra.

—¿Puedo ver la guitarra de cerca?

Anna se quitó la correa y se acercó con el instrumento hasta el sofá, sentándose junto a Elsa. Por un momento sintió una oleada de timidez, hasta que Elsa tendió la mano hacia la guitarra con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Oh, mírala! Nunca aprendí a tocarla, aunque conozco los acordes básicos.

Colocó los dedos de la mano izquierda en la posición correcta para el acorde de Re, mientras rasgaba suavemente las cuerdas con la mano libre. Al oír que la guitarra resonaba con un sonido limpio y apagado volvió la cabeza hacia Anna y sonrió de nuevo:

—¿Has oído? No ha estado mal. ¡Al menos no ha desafinado!

—Desde luego que no —contestó Anna, correspondiendo a aquella irresistible sonrisa que había hecho desaparecer por completo su seriedad habitual—. Tal vez algún día lleve mi guitarra a tu apartamento, para improvisar las dos un poco.

—Nunca en mi vida he improvisado. Ni siquiera sabría qué hacer.

—Tampoco yo lo había hecho nunca hasta que comencé. ¿Por qué no intentarlo? —propuso Anna sonriendo de nuevo—. Podríamos pedirle a Korra que se una también. Toca la batería como si le fuese la vida en ello.

Elsa movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, dubitativa.

—Suena divertido pero, como tú misma dijiste, ambas somos mujeres muy atareadas, y tengo la agenda repleta hasta dentro de varios años.

—¿Años? Debes de estar de broma —se asombró Anna, que ni siquiera podía imaginarse a alguien tan organizado—. ¿Sabes ya lo que harás dentro de un año?

—Sí. Bueno, casi. Normalmente los fines de semana son sagrados, a menos que haya una función de la que no pueda librarme.

Anna estaba atónita, aunque la repleta agenda de Elsa ayudaba a explicar qué era lo que gobernaba su vida. «¡La Fundación! Vive para ella, es el aire que respira y casi casi su alimento, maldita sea. No exageraba nada cuando me dijo que lo era todo para ella.»

—Así que si pudiese seguirte la pista un fin de semana antes de que tuvieses que ponerte uno de esos increíbles vestidos que compraste en… ¡Un momento! ¡Todavía no me los has enseñado!

—¿De qué me hablas? —preguntó Elsa, confundida—. ¡Ah, de los trajes que he comprado hoy! —exclamó por fin, como si hubiese olvidado por completo su atareada mañana.

—Sí, me encantaría verlos.

—Tú misma —la invitó Elsa, haciendo un gesto hacia las bolsas amontonadas junto al sofá.

Después movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras añadía:

—Y no tienes por qué seguirme la pista. Vivo en el ático, ¿recuerdas?

Elsa contempló cómo Anna abría una de las bolsas y sacaba un vestido color verde esmeralda, sin mangas. «Es completamente imposible predecir lo que va a hacer o decir. ¿Quién es ella en realidad? Parece una criatura mítica del bosque, y sin embargo es mucho más moderna que yo.» La trenza de Anna se había deshecho a medias cuando se besaron en la cocina, y ahora le caían varios rizados mechones por toda la espalda. «¡Es como seda!» La mente de Elsa se llenó inesperadamente de pensamientos prohibidos, y tuvo que esforzarse para conseguir atender a lo que Anna le estaba diciendo.

—¡Es magnífico! —dijo alzando el vestido verde—. Me encanta la tela, es de un tono verde casi dorado. ¿Qué es, seda?

—Sí, seda salvaje. Creo que lo importan del valle del Brahmaputra, en la India, y que lo teje una artesana de allí que trabaja expresamente para Genevieve.

—Fascinante. Pero me gustaría vértelo puesto. ¿Te apetece desfilar para mí? —le preguntó Anna, guiñándole un ojo al tiempo que le tendía el vestido.

Elsa se quedó un momento mirándola con la boca abierta, hasta que consiguió recuperar la compostura.

—No creo que sea buena idea desvestirme ahora —soltó bruscamente, notando al mismo tiempo que una ardiente oleada de rubor se extendía por su cuello y mejillas.

Anna estuvo a punto de dejar caer el vestido.

—¿Cómo?

Sin saber si debía dar marcha atrás o hacerse la ingenua, Elsa abrió y cerró la boca sin emitir el menor sonido.

—¿Estás bien, Elsa? —preguntó Anna, incorporándose hasta quedar de rodillas.

«¡No estoy bien, no! ¡Soy patética, y desde luego no estoy bien, ni mucho menos! ¡Por favor, Dios mío, permite que se abra aquí mismo un agujero y me trague la tierra!»

Anna siguió mirándola durante otros diez segundos, obviamente esperando respuesta. Al no obtenerla, su rostro se contrajo un instante, hasta estallar por fin en una resonante carcajada.

—¡Por Dios, Elsa, estaba bromeando!

Elsa se encogió sobre sí misma, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquel súbito regocijo. Por fin, el contagioso sonido de la risa de Anna hizo añicos su incomodidad, y no pudo contener una risita.

—¡Oh, esta sí que es buena! Creíste de verdad que yo esperaba que desfilases para mí, ¿eh? ¡Eso sí que habría sido algo digno de ver! —exclamó Anna moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¡Y que lo digas! ¡Si me hubieses visto comportándome de una manera tan extravagante, no me habría quedado otro remedio que matarte!

Anna volvió a reír a carcajadas, con los ojos brillantes de sorprendida felicidad, lo que hizo que Elsa sonriese ante su propia broma.

—De modo que, por el bien de mi integridad física, debería dejarte seguir con lo tuyo, ¿no es eso? —preguntó Anna señalando las carpetas que había sobre la mesita de centro.

—Exactamente —contestó Elsa, y volvió a tenderse sobre el respaldo del sofá—. Aunque no me importaría que tocases un rato más, a menos que tengas que hacer algo…

—No, no te preocupes. Venga, trabaja. Yo tocaré para ti.

A pesar de la tentadora presencia de Anna, cuando los dedos de esta arrancaron las primeras notas de Nature Boy de las cuerdas de la Les Paul, Elsa abrió la siguiente carpeta y, para su sorpresa, consiguió concentrarse en su trabajo con asombrosa facilidad

.x.

.x.

.x.

Miguel: se está poniendo bueno o no??? ahh el amor.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	14. chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Anna entró en el estudio de la mansión de los Dodd y se encontró a Maléfica Dodd sentada tras un enorme escritorio de nogal. Los estantes de la librería, que iban del suelo al techo, estaban repletos de libros y archivadores, algunos de aspecto muy antiguo y otros completamente nuevos, lo que indicaba que aquella estancia era el lugar de trabajo de Maléfica desde hacía largos años.

—¡Anna! ¡Cuánto me alegra que hayas podido venir! —la saludó esta, dejando la estilográfica sobre una gruesa carpeta.

—He venido para comunicarle mi decisión.

Maléfica señaló con un gesto un sillón de cuero frente a ella.

—Siéntate, por favor. Espero que se trate de buenas noticias.

—Sí, he decidido aceptar.

—¡Maravilloso!

Maléfica posó las manos sobre la mesa, con los dedos entrelazados. Anna no sabía si eran imaginaciones suyas, pero le pareció que Maléfica había empequeñecido en sólo una semana. Su voz era débil y ligeramente temblona, a diferencia del tono enérgico de otras ocasiones.

—Es una oportunidad única en la vida. Ahora sólo tengo que convencer a mi jefe para que me otorgue una excedencia, aunque me temo que se negará —concluyó Anna, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿Y qué harás entonces?

—Dimitir. No quiero parecer presuntuosa, pero el periódico local se me ha quedado pequeño. Quiero escribir algo de más peso específico, como esta historia.

—Sé que harás un buen trabajo. Mi ayudante te mostrará dónde puedes localizar todo el material de investigación que conservamos aquí, y hay más, conservado en microfilm, en el ayuntamiento y en la biblioteca de East Quay.

—Gracias. ¿Tendré la oportunidad de entrevistarla a usted?

—Naturalmente; no tienes más que pedir una cita, y dispondrás de todo el tiempo que quieras.

Maléfica se inclinó hacia delante con la mirada perdida, bajo el influjo de emociones contradictorias que pugnaban por salir a la superficie.

Entregándole a Anna una tarjeta de visita, añadió:

—No quiero dejar nada de este proyecto al azar, ahora que por fin te he encontrado.

—Lo comprendo —dijo Anna comprobando sus notas—. Tengo ya unas cuantas preguntas que hacer, referentes al formato del libro y a mi sistema de trabajo, si le parece bien.

—Naturalmente que sí —contestó Maléfica—. Ahí tienes. Si te encuentras con algún problema que mi ayudante no pueda resolver, siempre puedes localizarme en mi número privado.

—¿Son suyos estos números escritos a mano?

—Son los teléfonos privados de Elsa, el de su casa y el de su móvil, y también el teléfono directo de su oficina. Tal vez ya tengas alguno de ellos, pero es mejor que los tengas todos juntos.

—Bien pensado —murmuró Anna, esperando que sus mejillas no se hubiesen vuelto de un brillante color rojo al oír mencionar el nombre de Elsa.

No la veía desde hacía dos noches, cuando estuvo trabajando en su sofá. Después de aquello Anna había estado haciendo turnos dobles, pues dos de sus colegas estaban enfermos. «Y no me parecía correcto aparecer simplemente por el ático y decirle "Venga, continuemos donde lo habíamos dejado, cariño".» En honor a la verdad, Anna tenía miedo de gafarlo todo, ya que se habían despedido en muy buenos términos a pesar de la casi desastrosa sucesión de acontecimientos.

—¿Tienes algo más que decirme, Anna? —preguntó Maléfica, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—No, creo que no. Tengo esto —dijo mostrando la tarjeta de visita—; si sobrevivo después de decirle a mi jefe que necesito un permiso, me pondré a la tarea mañana mismo.

Anna se notaba nerviosa. Comprendió que por primera vez en años se sentía entusiasmada por algo relacionado con su trabajo, pues la idea de escribir sobre aquella mujer, sin duda pintoresca, la atraía inmensamente.

Maléfica se puso en pie, y Anna se fijó en lo fuertemente que tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa para moverse con cierta apariencia de soltura.

—Entonces espero un informe semanal de tus progresos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, perfecto. Probablemente al principio la inundaré de detalles —se disculpó Anna con una sonrisa—. Avíseme si me hago muy pesada.

—No creo que este tema pueda llegar nunca a aburrirme. Espera —añadió seguidamente alzando una mano—. Tengo una pregunta más.

El tono serio de su voz hizo que a Anna se le erizase el pelo de la nuca.

—¿Sí?

—Cuando te ofrecí este encargo parecías remisa a aceptarlo, incluso incómoda. ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

«Cuando una habla con una mujer de un siglo de edad, que ha visto más cosas que la mayoría de la gente, no debe intentar engañarla», pensó Anna suspirando para sus adentros.

—Me sentí manipulada. Ya sabe, la típica oferta que no puedes rechazar. Era el trabajo de mis sueños, ofrecido en bandeja de plata. Demasiado fácil.

—Te mereces esa bandeja de plata. Elsa habló con algunos de tus colegas, de modo que sé bien que has invertido más horas en el periódico que la mayoría de tus compañeros, sin que apenas te lo agradeciesen. He leído recortes tuyos de hace varios años, y siempre has hecho un trabajo magnífico, a pesar de que seguramente muchas veces has tenido que aburrirte como una ostra. Tú misma has demostrado lo que vales.

—Sí, ahora me doy cuenta de todo eso; pero en ese momento, con usted y Elsa ahí sentadas extendiendo una alfombra roja bajo mis pies… Ambas parecían dar por hecho que yo estaría tremendamente agradecida y que daría saltos de alegría ante la oportunidad que se me presentaba, sin meditarlo siquiera.

«Y ahora estoy comportándome como una cabrona desagradecida.»

Maléfica quedó en silencio un momento.

—De modo que cuestionaste más sus motivos que los míos, a pesar de que tú y yo no nos habíamos visto nunca…

—Sí. No quería ser una de sus obras de caridad.

—No te culpo —asintió Maléfica—. Todos tenemos nuestro orgullo, y tú eres una persona independiente y claramente capaz de cuidar de ti misma. Me alegro de que hayas conseguido aclarar tus dudas. ¿Has hablado de todo esto con Elsa?

—Bueno… sí y no. No exactamente de esto. Estuvimos hablando de otras cosas, y fue entonces cuando comprendí lo que se esperaba de mí. Sé que no tiene mucho sentido…

—Oh, sí lo tiene, querida. Elsa es una persona increíble, al igual que tú, y casi igual de trabajadora. Algunas veces se olvida de sí misma entre tantas tareas. Para ella va a ser bueno tenerte como vecina. Desde luego, te admira y te aprecia muchísimo.

—¿De veras? —al oír la inesperada alabanza, Anna notó como un calorcillo en el estómago.

—Sí. Lo cual me recuerda que Elsa y yo deseábamos que tuvieses esto —dijo Maléfica, alzando el vade de cuero que cubría su escritorio para sacar un pequeño sobre—. Aquí tienes, diez entradas para el concierto benéfico. Tráete a tu familia y amigos.

—Pero… ¡es demasiado! —balbuceó Anna, sonrojándose—. ¡Valen una fortuna!

—Lo mismo que supondrá tu trabajo… Aunque, de hecho, lo que tú vas a hacer no tiene precio. Y ahora, disfruta de tus entradas y de las actuaciones con salud.

—Gracias, muchísimas gracias —dijo Anna, jugueteando con el sobre mientras intentaba recuperarse de la emoción—. Intentaré retratar a su familia con pasión y exactitud… en ese orden. ¿Podemos quedar para hablar, la próxima semana a la misma hora?

—Me encantará, pero confírmalo antes con mi ayudante.

—Eso haré. Y gracias de nuevo por haberme ofrecido este

trabajo. Por cierto, espero verla mañana en la fiesta Maléfica hizo una mueca que Anna interpretó como de exasperación, o bien de pura fatiga.

—Claro que te veré; a ti y a medio East Quay.

—No parece muy satisfecha con la idea de celebrar una gran fiesta.

—Me siento halagada, pero afrontémoslo: soy vieja. Nunca he sido muy amiga de celebraciones, y si pienso en todos los preparativos y en la cantidad de dinero que ha ido a parar a ella… En fin, digamos que mis sentimientos al respecto son ambivalentes.

—Lo comprendo. Elsa estará a su lado, y siempre puede contar conmigo si necesitase refuerzos.

Maléfica dejó escapar una honda carcajada.

—Eso haré, querida.

Anna apretó con delicadeza la frágil y fría mano de Maléfica.

—Nos vemos allí, pues.

x.x.x.x

—¡Señora Winter! ¡Elsa!

Elsa dio un respingo al oír la histérica voz que sonaba tras ella, desde el fondo del corredor. Dio media vuelta para saludar al ex director del Instituto de East Quay.

—Señor Boggs… —se limitó a gruñir.

—¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que para ti soy Randall, Elsa? —suspiró este al llegar junto a ella—. Necesito tu apoyo.

Elsa echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, en busca de auxilio. Junto a ella pasaron varias personas, apresurando el paso para evitarla. «¡Traidores!»

—¿En qué sentido?

—Tú estás en el Comité de Educación del ayuntamiento, y además la comunidad respeta tu opinión. Necesito que me ayudes a aclarar este malentendido.

—¿Qué malentendido? ¿El de haber dilapidado en un solo semestre el presupuesto que le fue asignado, o el de que hace una semana atacó a una periodista, frente al instituto?

—Lo del presupuesto puede arreglarse. He hablado con una institución financiera privada de Providence y…

—Eso suena bastante improbable… y no depende de usted. El consejo escolar es quien tiene la decisión y, por lo que sé, van a despedirlo.

—¡Y ahí es donde tú intervienes, Elsa!

—Para usted soy la señora Winter. Cuando hirió a la señora Summer perdió el derecho a tutearme.

—Pero ¿qué demonios…? —balbuceó Boggs, atónito—. ¿Es amiga suya?

—Es mi vecina, y también amiga, sí. Le propinó usted golpes muy dolorosos, y ella tiene todo el derecho a presentar cargos.

—¡Esa mujer está arrastrando mi buen nombre por el suelo!

—El motivo de que se encuentre usted en esta situación es por haberla golpeado y arrojado al suelo —acusó Elsa, deteniéndose a respirar hondo antes de continuar—. Escuche, Boggs: todavía está a tiempo de salvar su buen nombre. Responsabilícese de lo que ha hecho, tanto en el instituto como al herir a la señora Summer. Por lo que he oído, esto último fue más o menos accidental. No puede usted responsabilizar a otros de sus actos y esperar después que le sean leales. Se trata de buenas personas y excelentes profesores, que se preocupan sinceramente por sus alumnos. Si usted tiene la gallardía de admitir sus errores, lo respaldarán.

—¿De qué demonios está usted hablando?

Elsa suspiró. Era como hablar con una pared. Sin embargo, ella creía sinceramente que todo ser humano era redimible, incluso un matón testarudo y egocéntrico como Randall Boggs.

—Discúlpese públicamente ante la señora Summer, los alumnos y sus padres. Esa es la única posibilidad de mantener su puesto. Reúnase con Schwartz, del departamento financiero del ayuntamiento, y negocie con él un nuevo presupuesto. Presénteselo al consejo escolar, y yo me aseguraré de que reciba usted una respuesta justa.

«Sé un hombre, o al menos sé humano, por una vez. Bájate de tu pedestal y deja esa actitud de machote, que ha sido la que te ha metido en este follón.»

A Elsa le era muy difícil en aquellos momentos dejar a un lado las heridas sufridas por Anna. En lo más hondo de su ser, lo que en realidad deseaba era estrangular a aquel hombre por el dolor que le había causado a la mujer que… De pronto notó que se quedaba sin respiración. «¿Quién soy yo para decirle a Boggs que afronte sus actos y lo confiese todo? ¡Si ni siquiera soy capaz de sincerarme conmigo misma!» En su mente apareció la imagen de Anna, herida y echada sobre su sofá… con los cabellos color caoba derramados sobre la suavísima espalda, los esbeltos músculos adivinándose bajo la pálida piel, y aquel aroma… frutal y ligero, con una base de vainilla apenas perceptible.

—¿Me apoyaría usted?

Elsa se obligó a concentrar toda su atención en Boggs.

—No puedo asegurárselo. Dependerá de lo que decida usted hacer. Si sus disculpas son sinceras y diseña un plan lo bastante eficaz para recuperar las finanzas del instituto, tal vez yo pueda persuadir al consejo escolar para que le ofrezcan renovar su contrato por un semestre más.

Boggs retrocedió dos pasos y apoyó un hombro contra la pared. Parecía haber encogido: estaba pálido, y el sudor le perlaba la amplia frente. Se pasó una temblorosa mano por el rostro.

—No puedo siquiera salir a la calle sin que alguien me insulte.

—Seguramente tendrá que soportarlo durante una temporada. Es perfectamente comprensible que la gente esté enfadada. En cuanto se comporte usted como es debido, el pueblo de East Quay volverá a apoyarlo.

—Está bien —aceptó Boggs en tono dubitativo—. Esta misma tarde llamaré a Leo. No puedo seguir viviendo así.

—Me alegro de que lo comprenda.

Elsa dudó un momento antes de añadir:

—Y no se olvide de Anna Summer. Hágalo como es debido, porque ella sabe percibir la hipocresía.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Boggs, tendiéndole lentamente la mano, como si lo hiciese a su pesar.

Elsa se la estrechó.

—Hazlo así, Randall. Buena suerte.

El hombre dejó escapar un hondo suspiro que elevó su robusto pecho.

—Gracias, Elsa. No lo olvidaré.

Ojalá fuese cierto, pensó Elsa. Había necesitado de todo su autodominio para no cubrirlo de improperios. Estaba muy orgullosa de haber logrado hacerlo cambiar de actitud. Se habían enfrentado en muchas reuniones anteriores; esta era la primera vez que había conseguido convencerlo de algo. «Tal vez se me está contagiando la franqueza de Anna.»

Su primera reacción fue reírse de semejante idea, pero al momento comprendió que estaba en lo cierto: era obvio que el noble carácter de Anna la había afectado profundamente.

x.x.x.x

La numerosa clientela del café charlaba animadamente en voz baja al tiempo que bebía sus capuchinos, exprés con leche o tés.

Al entrar en el local, el cálido ambiente llenó de vaho las gafas nuevas de Asami. Le costaba acostumbrarse a ellas, pero era cierto que ayudaban bastante, aunque de poco le valían en ese momento, de modo que se las quitó, parpadeó un par de veces y, al no conseguir aclarar la vista lo suficiente, se quedó al lado de la puerta sin saber adónde ir.

—¡Señora Sato, qué alegría verla! —la saludó una figura bajita y rechoncha, vagamente familiar, desde la izquierda—. Soy Pema Ivers. Mi esposo Tenzin y yo trabajamos para Korra.

Aliviada de que no fuese uno de los clientes quien la había reconocido, Asami sonrió:

—Hola, Pema, me han hablado mucho de usted. Korra los tiene a ambos en gran estima.

—Oh, es que es un amor de niña. Para nosotros es como de la familia.

«¿Es una advertencia, tal vez?», pensó Asami sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Está aquí? No he hecho reserva, pero…

—Korra no trabaja hasta esta noche, pero seguro que puedo localizarle una buena mesa. Supongo que prefiere tener algo de intimidad…

¿Sonaba algo forzada la voz de Pema? A Asami así se lo pareció, pero no podía asegurarlo.

—La barra me vale perfectamente, gracias. Tan sólo quería uno de los deliciosos exprés con leche de Korra.

—Afortunadamente me ha revelado su secreto, de modo que al menos en eso no la defraudaré.

—¿Sabe cuándo volverá? —preguntó Asami mientras la seguía. Se sentó con gran cuidado sobre el taburete y se quitó el echarpe Rojo, húmedo debido a la ligera bruma exterior.

—Oh, Korra no ha salido. Está en su apartamento.

—¿Está enferma acaso? —preguntó Asami; se dio cuenta de que su voz había sonado más preocupada que la de una simple conocida, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Pema hizo una pausa antes de responder:

—No, está perfectamente. Esta mañana se sentía un poco pachucha, simplemente, y le hacía falta descansar un poco. Últimamente está algo tensa y agotada —añadió bajando la voz.

—¿Ya vuelves a cotillear, amorcito?

—Eh, no me descubras, Tenzin —protestó Pema, suspirando exageradamente—. Esta es Asami, una amiga de Korra. Y no es ningún cotilleo decirle que Korra no se encuentra muy bien.

—Si tú lo dices…

Tenzin Ivers era un hombre alto y algo robusto, con la cabeza rapada y una punteaguda barba. Tendió la mano hacia Asami.

—Encantado de conocerla.

—Encantada también de conocerlo por fin —contestó Asami estrechándosela—. No puedo evitar sentirme preocupada por Korra. Creí que nunca se tomaba el día libre.

—No suele hacerlo —aclaró Pema—, pero, en raras ocasiones, como hoy, se toma la tarde libre. Trabaja de lunes a domingo normalmente, de modo que no la culpo.

Asami sabía que en aquella ocasión seguramente había motivos que Pema no conocía. «No puedo decirles que tal vez sea yo la culpable, porque querrían saber el motivo.»

Contempló el borroso perfil de Pema mientras se atareaba junto a la máquina de café. Pronto tuvo frente a sí una humeante taza de café con leche.

—Gracias.

Al percibir el seductor aroma de la caliente bebida, Asami lo inhaló con placer. Rodeó la taza con ambas manos para calentar sus fríos dedos antes de dar el primer sorbo. De pronto, a su lado sonó un saludo que estuvo a punto de hacer que se atragantase debido a la sorpresa.

—¡Hola, Asami, volvemos a encontrarnos!

Asami tosió para eliminar el café de su tráquea y giró la cabeza hacia donde había sonado la voz.

—¡Anna! —exclamó, con voz todavía ronca—. Hola.

—Oh, vaya, lo siento, no quería sobresaltarte. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Perfectamente —contestó Asami, volviendo a toser.

—Creo que Anna está intentando matar a nuestra prima donna, poniendo así en peligro todo el concierto benéfico —opinó otra voz, esta más familiar, y Elsa apareció junto a Anna—. Es tan peligrosa para sí misma como para los demás, como habrás comprobado.

—Muy graciosa, Winter —bufó Anna—. Sólo porque haya tenido un pequeño enfrentamiento con el director no significa que sea autodestructiva… ni gafe en general.

—No estoy yo tan segura —replicó Elsa con una honda carcajada—. ¡Mira a la pobre Asami!

La «pobre Asami» había conseguido por fin desatascar su tráquea lo suficiente como para hablar por sí misma:

—Por favor, tomen una taza conmigo, me encantará tener compañía. «… Ahora que Korra no está.»

—Estupendo —dijo Anna, y dejó en el suelo un voluminoso estuche que llevaba a la espalda—. Conseguí convencer a Elsa para que me acompañase porque deseaba mostrarle la batería de Korra.

Anna se sentó junto a Asami, y Elsa en el taburete más cercano a ella.

Asami sintió curiosidad.

—¿La batería de Korra? —preguntó, posando la mano sobre el cuello de la funda de guitarra que había quedado entre ambas—. ¿Van a tocar juntas?

—He estado pensando en la enorme casualidad de que todas nosotras estemos relacionadas con la música de un modo u otro. Es decir, tú eres la única profesional, pero las demás tampoco somos nada malas.

—Al menos podemos tocar sin ponernos en ridículo —dijo Elsa, y a Asami le pareció detectar un deje de ternura en su voz.

—Vaya, pues tienes razón —dijo Asami, apoyando el codo sobre la barra para poder mirarlas cara a cara—: Batería, guitarra, piano y voz.

—¡Y deberías oír a Korra tocando la batería…! Hablando de eso —añadió Anna, afinando el oído—. ¿No es lo que está haciendo ahora? ¿Lo oyen, chicas?

Asami intentó escuchar entre los murmullos de la clientela.

Pronto pudo distinguir un rítmico sonido, extrañamente frenético.

—Sí, lo oigo —murmuró.

¿Por qué estaría tocando así? «¿Será por mi culpa, o estoy siendo demasiado egocéntrica?»

Preocupada, y deseando ver a Korra cuanto antes, Asami se volvió hacia Pema, que acababa de aparecer tras la barra.

—¿Le parece bien si bajamos a visitar a Korra?

No sabía bien por qué le estaba pidiendo permiso a una empleada, pero decidió guiarse por su instinto.

Pema se acercó a ellas, y se secó las manos en un trapo que colgaba del negro delantal.

—Normalmente no le sugeriría a nadie que la molestase cuando está en uno de sus días bajos —contestó, sopesando las palabras —, pero en este caso… sí, ¿por qué no? Si no desea tener compañía, ella misma se lo dirá.

—¿Vienen conmigo? —preguntó Asami a Anna y Elsa girando la cabeza hacia ellas.

—¡Claro! —contestó Anna recogiendo su guitarra.

Pema, invitándolas a entrar tras la barra con un gesto, apartó la cortina color negro que conducía a la estrecha escalera que Asami había descendido la otra vez. Buscó a tientas el pasamanos, pues la tenue luz apenas le permitía ver nada.

—¿Puedes, Asami? ¿Quieres que vaya yo delante? —preguntó Elsa.

—No, no te preocupes. Pero ten cuidado: es un edificio muy antiguo, y los peldaños son algo desiguales.

—¡Y que lo digas! —murmuró Anna—. Son muy inclinados.

Al llegar abajo, Asami se detuvo frente a la puerta de roble. Allí el sonido de la batería era mucho más fuerte. Dudó un segundo antes de golpear con los nudillos, pero al momento comprendió que Korra no la oiría. Buscó a tientas un timbre, pero no halló más que el pomo de la puerta.

—Tendremos que entrar directamente —dijo a las demás.

—Está bien —dijo Elsa, asintiendo—. Espero que no crea que estamos invadiendo su intimidad.

Asami asió el pomo, lo giró y oyó un fuerte chasquido. La puerta se movió apenas unos milímetros. La abrió un poco y asomó la cabeza dentro. El diminuto recibidor estaba a oscuras, pero podía distinguirse algo de luz proveniente de la sala.

—¿Korra? ¡Soy Asami! ¿Me oyes? —gritó, intentando hacerse oír por encima de los tambores—. ¿Korra? ¡Soy yo, cara!

Se dio cuenta de que Anna y Elsa se miraban, sorprendidas ante el cariñoso apelativo. «Tal vez supongan que Korra y yo somos más que amigas, pero me da igual. Tan sólo espero que Korra no haya cambiado de opinión. Esa forma de golpear la batería… suena como si tuviese necesidad de desahogar muchas energías reprimidas.»

De pronto Korra se detuvo, y el repentino silencio fue tan atronador como lo había sido la diestra interpretación. Asami sintió que le zumbaban los oídos.

—¿Quién está ahí? ¿Pema? ¿Hay algún problema?

Asami nunca había oído hablar a Korra con aquel tono tan impaciente y severo.

—Korra, soy yo, Asami. Anna y Elsa están conmigo. Tan sólo queríamos pasar un momento a saludarte —concluyó, haciendo una mueca de desesperación ante sus propios titubeos; miró a sus acompañantes con un gesto de disculpa.

—¿Sami?

Se oyó un ligero roce de telas y Korra apareció en el vestíbulo, vestida de negro de la cabeza a los pies: vaqueros negros, camisa negra completamente abotonada y botas negras. Se movía con la misma elegancia felina que Asami había podido contemplar ya varias veces; de pronto notó que la boca se le había quedado seca.

—Sí. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te apetece un poco de compañía?

Korra no dijo nada durante unos segundos, en los que sus ojos se ensombrecieron hasta convertirse en una llama azulada que las escrutaba detenidamente.

—Claro. Entren.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Deartod: lo sé, cada pareja tiene su encanto.

Maria Sato: bueno los primeros 3 que ya terminé se llaman: Goldsby Gabrielle - Ajuste de cuentas. Julie Cannon 2008 Ven A Buscarme. K.G. MacGREGOR Sólo por esta vez Just This Once (2006) por sí no tienes donde e contrarlo, ella puede proporcionartelos. https/m./public/Elle-Sands (caballo negro).

Puedo darte esos por ahora, los otros cuando termine ya sabes. Esa indecisión vuelve loco a quien sea. Bueno cualquier cosa solo pregunta.

Deilys leon: jajjaja me pase riendo un buen rato, jajaja dios si eso es lo humilde no quiero saber cuales son las de enojada x100.

miguel.puentedejesus: yo también estaría feliz si todos actualizaran así. ;w;

Lachicadelbosque: acépto la terapia conjunta, tal vez hablamos sobre gustos mutuos y sobre extraterrestres? o lo que quieras. jajajaj nunca he salido de mi país, pero bien volemos. jajaja esa Anna no se anda con cuentos, que fácil es decir eso ehh!! Ella todavía esta en "soy demasiado mayor" jajajaj claro esta bien dos capítulos por semana??

Lo sé, fue como un extra ahora que solo están dos. Tocar el teclado de mi tablet cuenta como "tocar algo improvisado"

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	15. chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Korra observó cómo entraban las tres mujeres, mirando a su alrededor. Aunque esperaba ver signos de desaprobación o condescendencia ante el aspecto de su sala, no pudo distinguir nada de aquello. Al contrario: Elsa, que parecía poseer un gusto impecable, contempló la sala con una sonrisa y le dijo:

—Has hecho maravillas con esta sala, Korra. Nunca creí que un apartamento en un sótano pudiese ser tan acogedor.

—Es cierto —intervino Asami—. Si alguna vez te cansas de lo del café, siempre puedes comenzar una carrera como decoradora de interiores.

Korra se preguntó si estarían siendo condescendientes, pero las sonrisas de sus labios y sus comentarios disiparon del todo sus sospechas. Cuando Anna le rodeó la cintura con el brazo comenzó a relajarse poco a poco.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Korra? —le preguntó en voz baja—. Siempre me preocupo cuando te encierras aquí a tocar como una loca tu preciosa batería.

Incómoda, Korra alzó la vista hacia las demás, pero no pudo distinguir más que gestos de amable preocupación por ella.

—He tenido una mañana bastante mala —murmuró—. Ya sabes, algunas veces llegas a un punto que…

Se encogió de hombros sin concluir la frase. Era algo difícil de explicar.

—Algunas veces necesitas que vengan tus amigas a ayudarte a tocar la batería —intervino Asami—. ¡Y aquí estamos!

«¿Amigas?» Anna era una de sus escasas amistades, aparte de Pema y Tenzin. A Elsa apenas la conocía, y en cuanto a Asami… ella era mucho más que una simple amiga.

—Sí, y se lo agradezco —dijo Korra, en tono dubitativo pero sincero.

Siempre que se retraía se sentía muy antisocial. Sin embargo, esta vez no se sintió invadida, sorprendentemente, aunque la presencia de las tres mujeres hacía que su apartamento pareciese mucho más pequeño.

—Anna y Asami ya han estado aquí anteriormente, pero tú no, Elsa: por favor, curiosea lo que desees. No es más que esta sala, un baño y una cocina. Hay muy poco que ver.

Korra se quedó un rato allí de pie, junto al sofá.

—¿Puedo traerles algo de beber? —preguntó cuando por fin pudo recordar sus buenos modales.

—Para mí no, gracias, estoy bien así. Eso me recuerda que todavía no he visto tu cocina —señaló Asami, comenzando a avanzar cautelosamente hacia la puerta que había al otro extremo de la sala—. ¿Es por allí?

—Sí —contestó Korra sin dejar de observarla.

La vio entrar en la diminuta cocina y encender la luz.

—¡Ah, hay una cafetera exprés, por si cambio de idea! ¡Esta es mi niña!

Korra notó avergonzada que sus mejillas enrojecían. ¿Por qué no era más cuidadosa Asami con las palabras que escogía? ¿O se trataba tan sólo de una broma?

—Me gusta mucho la manera que has tenido de mezclar cosas antiguas y modernas. He estado aquí mil veces y siempre que vengo descubro algo nuevo, como eso —dijo Anna señalando una figurilla de madera oscura—. Es preciosa. ¿Dónde la has encontrado?

—Hace casi un año que la tengo, Anna —contestó Korra—. La compré en Before, la tienda de antigüedades de Main Street.

—Ah, sí, la conozco bien —dijo Elsa acercándose a Korra—. No hace mucho que vi allí otra exactamente igual, por si te interesa.

—Pues la verdad es que sí.

Aquella charla intrascendente estaba poniendo nerviosa a Korra, que no sabía qué hacer ya con las manos. Normalmente su imagen de mujer educada y emprendedora la ayudaba a salir de la mayoría de las situaciones incómodas, pero aquel día nada era ni lo más remotamente normal. Había tenido una buena sesión de batería, desahogando toda la energía negativa que llevaba acumulando en los últimos días. Sin embargo, aquella interrupción antes de tiempo la había pillado por sorpresa, y ahora se balanceaba al extremo de una cuerda, sin red de seguridad debajo.

—Quería decirte algo Korra —le dijo Elsa tomándola de la mano para llevarla aparte—. Sé que apenas me conoces, pero me siento muy orgullosa de ti.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella, haciéndose la despistada, aunque sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

—Tú fuiste una de las primeras solicitantes de la beca de la Fundación Winter para el Centro Juvenil de la ciudad, y la has convertido en una notable historia de éxito.

—Así que lo recuerdas… —susurró Korra entre dientes—. Sí, soy una de tus obras de caridad.

—¡No eres nada de eso! Necesitaste una modesta ayuda para acabar el instituto, pero después te pusiste a trabajar y tú misma te pagaste la universidad.

—Necesité otra ayuda más para acabar mis estudios.

—¡Pero eso fue porque caíste enferma!

—¿Enferma? —rió Korra, y no le gustó nada el sonido de aquella risa.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Asami y Anna se dirigían hacia el pequeño estrado donde estaba su batería. Asami la miró un segundo, pero siguió atendiendo a lo que Anna le decía.

—Es una forma de decirlo —continuó Korra, dejando escapar una breve risita sin pizca de alegría.

«Sí, es una forma muy cauta de decirlo. Políticamente correcta, sin duda.» Korra no deseaba hacer caso a la voz interior que le decía que Elsa tan sólo intentaba ser educada y considerada con ella.

—De todas formas —siguió diciendo Elsa—, recibir un préstamo de estudios es prácticamente lo mismo que aceptar una beca de baloncesto. No hay muchos que obtengan el éxito que tú lograste en tus estudios. ¡Me sentí tan orgullosa cuando te graduaste summa cum laude por la Universidad del Estado de Providence…!

—De modo que has seguido mi carrera… —dijo Korra, y aquellas palabras hirieron su garganta al pronunciarlas—. ¿Por qué?

—Sí —replicó Elsa sin la menor vacilación—. Recordaba tu solicitud y las circunstancias en las que vivías por entonces. La primera vez que vine con Anna al café no sabía que eras la Korra de la que había oído hablar mucho tiempo atrás. Tu rostro me era tan familiar que revisé mis registros, y me sorprendió mucho darme cuenta de que eras tú de verdad. ¡Te las has arreglado magníficamente bien!

Elsa la miró entonces con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, lo cual desconcertó por completo a Korra.

—También sé que has estado devolviendo el dinero a la Fundación, enviando pagos mensuales durante estos tres últimos años.

Korra no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

—¡Se suponía que eran anónimos!

—Y lo serían, si no fuese porque uno de nuestros colaboradores te oyó casualmente mientras disponías los pagos, en el banco.

Elsa se quitó una invisible pelusa de la manga de su Armani y sonrió.

Korra estaba muy irritada. Claro que, pensándolo bien, era mejor aquel sentimiento que los miedos irracionales con los que había estado lidiando durante todo el día. Era mejor estar irritada que revolcándose en una dolorosa confusión.

—Tengo la intención de devolvértelo todo.

«Te debo ese dinero… y mucho más. ¡Dios, Elsa, si tú supieras…!»

—Ya me he dado cuenta —contestó dulcemente Elsa—. Dado que no tienes obligación de hacerlo, consideramos tu contribución como un «dinero extra» que esperamos gastar lo más sabiamente posible.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cómo?

—Vamos a necesitar juguetes, libros, televisores y muchas cosas más para los niños de la nueva ala del hospital, así que mi ayudante y yo hemos pensado que tu contribución sería una gran manera de comenzar con esa tarea. ¿Qué te parece?

—Yo… me parece maravilloso. Me gusta.

Korra no podía imaginar un uso mejor para su dinero, aquellos pagos que estaba luchando por mantener desde que el café comenzó a dar beneficios. «Parece que después de todo puede haber una forma de expiación.»

—Me alegro.

—¡Eh, Korra, enséñame cómo funciona esto! —gritó Anna, interrumpiendo su diálogo—. ¿Es algo así?

Acto seguido comenzó a golpear los tambores con una serie de ensordecedores porrazos.

—¡Para, para! —exclamó Korra, corriendo risueña hacia la batería—. ¡Así no! ¡Harás que el techo se derrumbe sobre nuestras cabezas!

Ocupó el lugar de Anna ante el instrumento, fue pasando las baquetas por los distintos platos electrónicos, y finalizó con un resonante golpe de bajo propinado mediante el pedal. Le encantaba el poderoso sonido de su batería digital.

—Eso está mejor —convino Elsa—. Anna, será mejor que tú te limites a tus guitarras.

La aludida no pareció ofendida, ni mucho menos.

—Si tú lo dices, Winter… —dijo, al tiempo que se dirigía a sacar la guitarra de su funda—. Debería poder conectarse a tus amplificadores, ¿no?

—Claro, prueba con ese —contestó Korra señalando hacia una caja que había tras ella—. Puedo conectar hasta cuatro instrumentos más.

—¿Sigues teniendo aquel teclado? —quiso saber Anna, mirando furtivamente a Elsa, quien enarcó una ceja—. Una vez que estuve aquí, hace ya tiempo, tenías un Yamaha.

Korra apartó una cortina que había junto a la batería.

—Lo cambié por este piano digital. Tiene una calidad de sonido mucho mayor —dijo acariciando las teclas.

Había tardado un año en ahorrar para comprarlo. Esperaba tener tiempo para aprender a tocarlo, pero el café la ocupaba casi todo el día, y la batería seguía siendo su mayor pasión.

—¡Un Roland! —exclamó Elsa, olvidando la impasible actitud que la había hecho famosa al acercarse entusiasmada al Roland MP60—. ¿Puedo probar?

—Por supuesto. Creo que era lo que Anna tenía pensado.

Anna le dirigió una falsa mirada de odio, al tiempo que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Haces que parezca obra de una mente maestra y calculadora.

A continuación hizo una pausa y fingió mirar a su alrededor mientras meditaba lo que acababa de decir.

—Claro que, ahora que lo pienso, «mente maestra» es la forma más acertada de definirme —concluyó con una sonrisa.

—Todas podemos dar fe de que esto estaba calculado. No eres muy sutil que digamos —opinó Asami con un guiño, mientras se sentaba en la silla que había junto a ella.

Korra se acercó a ella al momento, y posó la mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Perfectamente, sólo un poco cansada. Hoy he almorzado con la alcaldesa De Witt y su esposo. ¡Menuda pareja! El marido es un poco charlatán, pero muy agradable —dijo arrugando la nariz—. Creo que deseaban asegurarse de que asistiría a la fiesta en honor de la señora Dodd Endicott, mañana por la noche.

—¿E irás?

—Sí. Él me preguntó si interpretaría algo en honor a la homenajeada, pero decliné la invitación. Cantaré exclusivamente en el concierto benéfico. Eso… es todo —concluyó en un susurro.

—No dejes que te obliguen a hacer nada que no desees.

—No lo haré.

Las interrumpió un acorde de la guitarra de Anna.

—Korra, coge tus baquetas y ven aquí —ordenó esta, y se dirigió a Elsa—: Dame un Mi, por favor.

Elsa obedeció. Korra se sentó dócilmente tras la batería, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que tenían planeado hacer.

—¿Qué vamos a tocar?

—Mi idea era una sesión de improvisación —sugirió Anna mientras afinaba diestramente su Stratocaster.

—¿Improvisar? No soy nada buena improvisando —replicó Elsa.

—No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré. Escoge tres acordes que creas que casan bien juntos. Tres acordes cual quiera.

Elsa bajó la vista hasta las teclas, como meditando sobre la miríada de acordes entre los que podía escoger. A continuación alzó lentamente las manos, las posó suavemente sobre las teclas y la estancia se llenó de resonantes notas. Korra contuvo la respiración. No pensaba interpretar nada todavía, sino aguardar a que Anna tomase alguna iniciativa. No tuvo que esperar demasiado. Cuando Elsa hubo interpretado sus tres acordes dos veces, la guitarra de Anna cobró vida propia.

Agudas como cuchillos, las primeras notas hendieron el aire, y a continuación la Stratocaster dejó escapar un grave rugido cuyo sonido armonizaba a la perfección con el del piano. Unos segundos después, los brazos de Korra se elevaron casi por voluntad propia y dieron rienda suelta al ritmo latente en las notas de ambas intérpretes. El bombo marcaba el paso, y sus manos hicieron volar las baquetas sobre el tambor y los timbales aéreos, aunque no sintió la necesidad de desahogar su habitual torbellino interior.

Korra oyó cómo los otros dos instrumentos competían el uno con el otro, y tardó casi un minuto en darse cuenta de lo bien que la habían incorporado al conjunto. En ningún momento la excluían ni la dejaban de lado. Además, cuando ella probaba con un nuevo patrón, un ritmo diferente, sus compañeras se adaptaban al momento, siguiéndola, provocándola y ayudándola a mantenerlo.

Pudo ver cómo Elsa se inclinaba sobre el piano digital y acariciaba sus teclas hasta extraer vida de ellas. La aristocrática mujer llamaba la atención en el grupo, aunque, extrañamente, aquella nueva actitud la volvía más accesible a las demás.

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Anna, y se fijó en que su trenza se iba desparramando en rizos que rodeaban sus rosadas mejillas, y que sus ojos destellaban por entre los párpados medio cerrados.

De pronto resonó en la estancia una nota preñada de belleza, sonora e inesperada. Las tres mujeres siguieron tocando mientras intercambiaban miradas perplejas. Era un canto sin palabras, sólo notas, pero Korra nunca había oído nada igual. Entonces Asami se puso en pie y se acercó a ellas, y su voz se sumó a la de los instrumentos, ondulando arriba y abajo en perfecta armonía.

Elsa pareció encontrar en ese momento una nueva inspiración, y sus manos bajaron a las octavas más graves del teclado. Para armonizar con el súbito cambio del piano, la guitarra de Anna rugió, y Korra dejó que fuesen los platillos y el tambor los que guiasen el sonido del bombo, para animar a Asami a que siguiese así.

Asami extendió ambas manos frente a ella, como si estuviese abrazando a un amante o saludando a un público invisible, y su voz, que seguía siendo una melodía sin palabras, condujo las plenas notas hacia su terreno.

Después de un minuto más en el que los instrumentos de cada una jugaron al gato y al ratón los unos con los otros, Korra sintió que el súbito brote de energía comenzaba a difuminarse, y la música fue apagándose hasta su final.

Se quedó allí sentada, con las baquetas apoyadas sobre los muslos, sin aliento. Aguardó a que las demás se recuperasen también. El rostro de Anna resplandecía de entusiasmo. Elsa permanecía en silencio, como si se hubiese quedado sin palabras. Asami volvió a sentarse, con un gesto indescifrable en su rostro. «¿Qué estará pensando? ¿Le habrá gustado? ¡Tiene que haber notado la magia!»

—¿Qué acabamos de hacer? —preguntó Anna, dejando la guitarra apoyada contra la pared y alzando las manos en un gesto de incomprensión al tiempo que se respondía a sí misma—. Que me muera si lo sé… Pero lo que sí sé es que ha sonado de una forma que nunca había oído anteriormente.

—Fue un momento de inspiración —opinó Elsa—. No sabía que semejantes notas pudiesen aparecer, así simplemente, como salidas de la nada.

—No salieron de la nada —sentención Asami.

Sus cabellos reflejaban la tenue luz. Miró directamente a Korra antes de continuar:

—Todas nosotras las llevábamos dentro, sin saberlo.

«¿Se dan cuenta las demás de que apenas puede vernos?», pensó Korra, conmovida a la vez por la belleza de lo que acababan de crear entre todas y también por Asami. Su dolor creció al recordar que estaba destinada a perderla, tal vez antes de poder llegar a conocerla bien.

—Y sin embargo, ¿a que es increíble lo bien que sonaba? — preguntó Korra, decidida a no permitir que el dolor la dominase—. ¡Es algo tan inusual…! Es casi imposible llegar a crear un sonido totalmente nuevo.

—Muy cierto —convino Anna—. Toco la guitarra desde pequeña, y he pasado del punk rock a Eric Clapton y de nuevo al punk. He escuchado casi todos los géneros musicales que incluían guitarras eléctricas y, aun así, nunca he oído nada que se pareciese ni remotamente a esto.

—Pero ¿podríamos repetirlo? —quiso saber Elsa—. ¿Podríamos lograrlo de nuevo?

—¿Y por qué tendríamos que repetirlo? —replicó Korra—. Tal vez deberíamos explorar más allá.

—¡Eso es genial, Korra! —exclamó Anna—. Creo que has dado justo en el clavo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Seguir improvisando? —preguntó Elsa girando sobre el taburete en el que estaba sentada frente al teclado.

—¿Por qué no? —intervino Anna luciendo una radiante sonrisa—. Acabamos de protagonizar una sesión increíble, y era nuestra primera vez. ¿ Se imaginan lo que podríamos llegar a descubrir si estuviésemos completamente desatadas?

Era una idea casi temible. Korra se preguntó si conseguirían alcanzar algo parecido o bien estarían arriesgándose a perderlo del todo.

—Yo estoy dispuesta a probar de nuevo —se oyó decir.

—Si Korra lo intenta, yo también —dijo Asami—. Como mínimo me servirá para ejercitar las cuerdas vocales.

Elsa miró de hito en hito a las otras tres, alzó una mano temblorosa y se alisó el cabello, peinado en un moño.

—Hace años que no toco con nadie más. Hace unos días disfruté mucho acompañando a Asami, y ahora esto… ha sido increíble —dijo mirando a Anna, al tiempo que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, en un gesto de incredulidad—. Quiero volver a encontrar esas notas. No suelo ser exagerada, y ahora tampoco exagero si les digo que ha sido mágico.

Las manos de Korra volvieron a entrar en acción. Los platillos comenzaron a susurrar, y al momento el bombo comenzó un ritmo perezoso, mientras los timbales descubrían un acompañamiento en sordina.

Anna cogió su guitarra y se la colgó del hombro. La púa de madreperla brilló entre sus dedos al pasar sobre las cuerdas. Cuando los dedos de la otra mano dibujaron intrincados diseños sobre el mástil de la guitarra, la púa comenzó a arañar las cuerdas con tal rapidez que se volvió invisible.

Korra mantuvo el sonido de los platillos en apenas un susurro, dejando en cambio que el tambor y los timbales danzasen libremente, rivalizando con el insistente sonido del bombo.

Asami seguía sentada, pero su voz llenaba sin esfuerzo toda la estancia. Aquella voz lloraba, reía, aullaba, y cayó seguidamente en un pozo de desesperación antes de que el piano de Elsa comenzase a ascender de nuevo, octava a octava. Arrastró con ella a Asami, creando una nueva atmósfera en la que la voz de Asami alcanzó alturas desconocidas. El agudo timbre de la intérprete volvió a llenarse de alegría al acompañar los acordes del piano, y cuando los dedos de Anna ascendieron también por el mástil de la guitarra, perseguidos por el ritmo de los platillos y el tambor que gobernaban las diestras manos de Korra, Asami dejó atrás el último resto de pesar, y su voz se volvió tan clara como un arroyo en primavera.

Aquel maravilloso sonido se derramó sobre ellas, y Korra no pudo contener las lágrimas. Lloraba a causa del traumático día que había padecido, pero también porque le rompía el corazón saber que estaba escuchando cantar a Asami de un modo que tal vez su público nunca tendría la oportunidad de disfrutar. Aun así, mientras acariciaba los platillos con la baqueta y bajaba el ritmo del bombo hasta dejar que fuese el último instrumento en quedar en silencio, Korra comprendió que Asami no habría pensado poder crear nunca una música igual. «Me pregunto qué estará pensando, qué estará sintiendo.»

Quedaron en silencio durante al menos unos quince segundos. Anna estaba inmóvil, con la guitarra entre las manos y los ojos clavados en Elsa.

—Hermoso es una palabra que se queda demasiado corta — murmuró por fin, quebrando el silencio—. Ni siquiera sé cómo definir lo que acaba de suceder.

—Música —sugirió Korra, carraspeando avergonzada.

—Sí, música —intervino Asami—. La misma esencia de la música. No quiero parecer vanidosa, pero, para mí, esto ha sido música pura, sin velos ni barreras.

—Yo he llegado al mismo corazón de algo —dijo Elsa—. No sé definirlo, pero, de repente, todas aquellas horas de mi infancia que pasé practicando escalas han cobrado sentido, y, desde luego, en lo último en que he pensado ha sido en mis lecciones de música o en mis profesores. He colocado los dedos sobre las teclas y… la música ha fluido sola.

Korra la observó detenidamente, pero en su rostro no apareció ni la menor señal de incomodidad.

—Tampoco yo —intervino Asami—. Mi voz se ha alzado, simplemente, y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cantar ha sido un puro placer. He cantado sin reglas ni inhibiciones.

«Y te ha hecho relajarte lo suficiente para no sentir dolor.» Korra deseó tomar a Asami entre sus brazos y estrecharla, simplemente.

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Asami se puso en pie y se acercó a Korra. Posó las manos en sus hombros, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó dulcemente en la frente, dos veces.

—¿Te encuentras bien, cara? Pareces algo aturdida.

¡Asami se preocupaba por ella! Korra no tenía ni la menor idea de cuál era el motivo, pero, cuando se levantó para asegurarle que se encontraba perfectamente notó que se le iba la cabeza, y se preguntó si estaría tan pálida como sospechaba. «No he comido nada en todo el día.»

—Necesito un vaso de zumo. ¿Puedo traerte algo, Asami? ¿Elsa, Anna?

—La verdad es que es hora de que vuelva a casa —dijo Elsa apartándose del teclado—. Esto ha sido… increíble, de verdad.

—Deberíamos repetirlo. Cuanto antes —dijo Anna quitándose la correa de la Stratocaster para guardarla en su funda.

—¿Qué tal si nos vemos el sábado por la tarde, cuando hayamos descansado un poco de la fiesta de la señora Dodd Endicott? —añadió, mirando a las demás con gesto interrogante—. Siempre que tengas tiempo, Korra.

—¿De tocar unas horas el sábado? Claro, cuenten conmigo, siempre que sea después de la hora punta del almuerzo. ¿Y tú, Asami?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Las tres miraron entonces hacia Elsa, quien por su parte alzó las manos con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Me rindo! ¡Claro que quiero que volvamos a tocar juntas! ¡Ha sido muy divertido!

—¿Divertido? ¡Ha sido alucinante! —rió Anna—. Si esto sigue así, tendremos que pensar en un nombre para nuestra banda.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa, con la guitarra y todo eso? — preguntó Elsa a Anna.

—Sí, por favor, querida vecina. Por nada del mundo me perdería la oportunidad de viajar en esa belleza de automóvil que tienes.

—Vamos, pues.

Elsa se acercó hasta donde estaba Korra.

—Gracias por permitirnos visitarte. Me ha gustado mucho poder ver cómo vives —dijo, inclinándose hacia ella antes de añadir—: Y comprobar lo bien que sabes arreglártelas.

—No hay de qué. Nos vemos el sábado. ¿A las dos y media?

—Me parece perfecto.

Una vez que Anna y Elsa se hubieron marchado, Asami dijo:

—Ve a buscar ese vaso de zumo, cara. Estás pálida y temblorosa.

—Está bien. ¿Te traigo algo?

—Casi mejor voy contigo, y así podrás enseñarme a hacer ese maravilloso café exprés.

Korra se sintió aliviada al saber que Asami no se iba a marchar todavía.

—De acuerdo.

Ambas se dirigieron hasta la cocina, donde Korra instruyó a Asami:

—Nunca abras la parte de arriba si está caliente. El agua a presión que atraviesa los granos de café finamente molidos tiene que estar al menos a quince milibares y, si la abres, puedes quemarte —indicó señalando la tapa que acababa de cerrar firmemente con varias vueltas.

Asami asintió, y Korra continuó mostrándole cómo hacer que pasase suficiente agua a presión por la mezcla, y cómo calentar la leche con el vapor para conseguir una espuma perfecta. A continuación le ofreció la taza de café con leche y contempló divertida cómo la saboreaba con los ojos cerrados.

Asami abrió los ojos y dejó que el gusto del café se entremezclase en su mente con la imagen de los azules ojos de Korra.

—¿Y tu zumo?

Después de mirarla unos segundos más, Korra sacó un cartón de zumo de naranja y se sirvió un vaso, que bebió a grandes tragos. Incapaz de apartar la vista de ella, Asami distinguió a duras penas una gota de zumo que le resbalaba por la comisura de la boca hasta descender por el cuello.

No lo pensó. Dejó el café sobre la mesa y, tomando a Korra entre sus brazos, lamió el sendero dibujado por el zumo de naranja sobre su cuello y la abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Oh, cara! ¿Te aislaste aquí abajo esta mañana por mi culpa? ¿Acaso lamentas…?

—¡No! —exclamó Korra, y hundió el rostro entre los cabellos de Asami—. No.

—Tenía miedo… Necesitaba verte, y Pema me dijo que no estabas trabajando. Creí que era por lo que yo… nosotras…

Korra se movió. Asami notó que la había arrinconado contra la encimera, mientras con dedos veloces iba buscando las horquillas de su peinado y, una tras otra, fue dejándolas sobre un pequeño cuenco.

Los sedosos mechones se derrumbaron, y Asami gimió de placer cuando Korra hundió los dedos entre ellos para deshacer las trenzas y disponerlos armoniosamente sobre sus hombros.

—Has cantado maravillosamente —susurró—. Nunca había oído un sonido igual. Me costó muchísimo concentrarme en mis tambores. Lo único que deseaba era cerrar los ojos y dejar que tu voz se acercase más, rodeándome… dominándome.

—¿Dominarte? —Asami sintió como un vuelco en su interior, y su voz se convirtió en un ronco murmullo—. ¿Cómo es eso?

—Cantabas de una manera hipnótica —explicó Korra, y sus ojos se volvieron de un azul casi imposible, henchidos de sueños y emociones—. Deseaba rendirme a ella, entregarme.

—¿Entregarte a qué, cara? —preguntó Asami acariciándole la mejilla—. Puedes decírmelo, mostrarme lo que sentiste.

Korra se inclinó hacia delante y le pasó la mano por la cintura.

—¿De verdad que puedo? ¿Y si te asusto? ¿Y si me dices «Basta ya de esto»?

Asami comprendió que eran los miedos de Korra los que hablaban por su boca.

—No lo haré.

Notó que el cuerpo de Korra se apretaba contra el suyo y la dejaba sin aliento, haciéndola respirar hondo varias veces.

—Por favor, Korra, no te reprimas. Muéstramelo todo. Enséñame cómo es. «Muéstrame cómo eres de verdad. Enséñame todas esas cosas que no volveré a ver cuando te vayas.»

Korra le acarició los costados, ascendiendo hasta el cuero cabelludo. Cerró las manos sobre su pelo, atrapándolo a puñados.

Asami echó atrás la cabeza, intentando distinguirla en lo posible. Los rasgos de Korra estaban oscurecidos por sombras negras, creando un misterioso rompecabezas con su rostro.

—Bésame, Asami.

—¡Oh, sí!

Asami alzó las manos y rodeó con ellas el rostro de Korra; inclinándolo a un lado, la besó con labios vibrantes de deseo. Su lengua le separó los labios, y al entrar en su boca notó el sabor del zumo de naranja y de algo más, algo que le era totalmente propio. Asami gimió, y notó que Korra se estremecía, mientras ambas se abrazaban con fuerza para no caer al suelo. Aquel beso borró todo pensamiento de la mente de Asami, todo lo que no fuese pasión, lujuria, y un deseo tan profundo que la asustó.

—Cara… —susurró junto a su boca—. Deja que te acaricie. Necesito… tocarte.

Korra respiró hondo y buscó la mano de Asami.

—Aquí —susurró—. Aquí me tienes, Sami.

Con la otra mano se arrancó la camisa de un tirón e introdujo en el hueco la mano de Asami. Esta contuvo el aliento al notar el pecho de Korra bajo su palma. El pezón le hizo cosquillas, e instintivamente cerró la mano sobre aquella suave redondez y lo hizo rodar entre el pulgar y el índice.

Korra dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

—Sami, por favor…

En ese momento, Asami supo que ya era demasiado tarde para detenerse. Demasiado tarde ya.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Maria Sato: hola.! jajaja bueno no te hago esperar más. De nada, espero que ya los tengas si no, bueno ya sabes. Poco a poco se irá revelando. nos veremos.

Deilys leon: jajaja que mala onda, es que ya nadie puede ser amigo de alguien¿? si también lo creó, algunos simplemente necesitamos amor. jajaja eres picaron que bárbaro. jajaja a mi me encanto tu review siempre me alegrán la vida jajajaja.

miguel.puentedejesus: cada vez se pone mejor guaajajaja.

Lachicadelbosque: jajaja claro que sí. Tire algo al azar, pero esta bien me agrada tu "intensidad" me emocionan las teorías de conspiración, como mi vaso esta vacío en ese ambiente, puedes intruirme y no te detendré una vez que piques mi curiosidad.

No, dibujar no, no en estos tiempos. Más bien solo ocupo la tablet para leer y para redactar lo poco que puedo de los fics. jajaja tocas!? oh me parece bien, lo más lejos que he llegado a tocar un instrumento fue un tambor de plástico de uno de mis sobrinos. Eso sí me encanta la música variada.

ajajaj mucho hacen un buen par pero todavía no lo saben. Le han pasado muchas cosas, tanto laborar como en ámbito amoroso. bueno aquí esta el segundo. Saludos.!!

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	16. chapter 16

**¡Que Viva Nicaragua!**

 **.x.**

 **.x.**

 **.x.**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **18 más (KorrAsami)**

La noche era agradable, con una calma poco habitual, a pesar de la reputación de ciudad extremadamente ventosa que tenía East Quay. «Cuidado con el viento, niña. Un día se te llevará la cabeza», solía bromear su padre por las mañanas, cuando Anna salía hacia el colegio. No era ninguna tontería: aquella exageración tenía su base, ya que era cierto que el viento la había derribado de su bicicleta cuando tenía doce años. Cayó sobre un jardín, y aplastó el premiado rododendro de la señora Jenison.

Ahora Anna estaba junto al coche de Elsa, tras haber cerrado la portezuela, y no notó ni la más ligera brisa. Pensó que tal vez la naturaleza estaba conteniendo el aliento por ella, e inmediatamente se recriminó por su desbocada imaginación. Lo único que deseaba era sincerarse con Elsa, contarle cara a cara lo que sentía y acabar de una vez con aquello. Y sin embargo lo único que hacía cuando estaba con ella era ir de puntillas todo el tiempo, temerosa de perturbarla, de ahuyentarla tal vez. Aquella situación la estaba volviendo loca.

—Hermosa noche, ¿verdad? —comentó Elsa al tiempo que rodeaba el automóvil, que había aparcado frente a su edificio.

—Sí que lo es.

La calle estaba prácticamente desierta, como si Elsa y ella fuesen las dos últimas personas sobre la faz de la Tierra.

—Aunque algo sobrecogedora también —añadió—, con todo tan desolado. Si no son más que las ocho…

—Sí. Voy a entrar ya.

—Yo también.

Anna la siguió hasta el ascensor. Habían regresado en silencio. Anna seguía absorta pensando en el extraño —genial, pero extraño— suceso que acababa de tener lugar. Al principio ni siquiera era capaz de hablar sobre ello.

—No estuvo nada mal, ¿eh?

Elsa pulsó el botón de llamada del ascensor, dio media vuelta y se apoyó en la pared.

—¡Fue increíble!

El gutural sonido de su voz hizo que a Anna se le erizase la piel en brazos y muslos.

—Sin proponérnoslo hemos conseguido hacer algo único —dijo Anna pulsando los botones del tercero y el cuarto—. Vale la pena seguir explorando, Elsa. Y ¿te has fijado en la forma en que Asami se dirigía a Korra? Se han hecho muy íntimas en estas semanas.

—Parecen haberse convertido en buenas amigas, sí.

Anna soltó una carcajada ante la educada réplica de Elsa. Desde luego, no tiene ni rastro de gaydar.

—No había nada «amistoso» en la forma en que Korra miraba a Asami, nena.

El atrevido apelativo se escapó de sus labios antes de que Anna tuviese siquiera tiempo de pensarlo.

Elsa pestañeó pero no apartó la mirada.

—Ah, ¿no?

—No.

—Y ¿cómo la miraba?

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso de Anna, quien abrió la reja de un empujón para que no siguiese su camino.

—De una forma muy parecida a como te miro yo —contestó con voz grave—. Con admiración… pero también con deseo.

Acercándose más a Elsa, Anna apoyó una mano en la pared, cerca de su cabeza.

—Conozco bien ambos sentimientos.

Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en los labios. Fue un beso superficial, y no intentó ir más allá. En cambio, deslizó la otra mano por el interior de la chaqueta de tweed de Elsa y la posó en su cintura, sin dejar de mantenerla prisionera de sus labios.

—Sé exactamente lo que Korra desea hacerle a Asami —susurró Anna junto a su boca—, aunque no sabía que Asami fuese lesbiana.

Elsa cerró un segundo los ojos, y al contestar su voz sonó como aturdida:

—Tampoco lo sabía yo. ¿Lo es?

—No lo sé, y me pregunto si lo sabrá la propia Asami.

Anna comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos en la mejilla, y a continuación bajó por el cuello. Su mano, comenzando a viajar por cuenta propia, acabó justo bajo la curva del pecho de Elsa. Ambas contuvieron el aliento al mismo tiempo.

—Anna… —susurró Elsa.

—Asami tendría que ser de piedra para resistirse a Korra —le dijo Anna posando los labios sobre su oreja—. Espero que sepa comprender sus sentimientos y ser cuidadosa, reaccione como reaccione. A Korra le han destrozado el corazón, varias veces.

—¿No nos ha ocurrido a todas, en un momento u otro? —dijo Elsa posando la mano sobre el hombro de Anna.

Anna no sabía si con aquel gesto intentaba mantener las distancias o acercarla más a sí.

—Sí, es cierto. Pero una no gana nada escondiéndose. Puedes creer que estás a salvo siempre que no te muevas, pero eso no es cierto.

Elsa se estremeció y apretó con más fuerza el hombro de Anna.

—Todo esto me aterra, Anna.

Anna comprendió que para Elsa no había sido nada fácil confesar aquello.

—Yo te ayudaré.

Volvió a besarla, y al mismo tiempo su mano ascendió unos milímetros, rodeando la base de uno de sus senos. Introdujo brevemente la lengua en la boca de Elsa y la encontró dispuesta y sorprendentemente ansiosa. El beso no duró más que unos segundos, mientras su mano envolvía por completo el pecho de Elsa. Notó que su compañera se estremecía. Pellizcó suavemente el pezón, del tamaño de una frambuesa, por debajo del sujetador, lo que hizo gemir a Elsa.

Por fin se apartó de ella y recogió su guitarra antes de abrir la puerta exterior del ascensor. No había nada que desease más que llevarse a Elsa a su apartamento y demostrarle lo bien que podrían estar las dos juntas, pero se limitó a sonreír y a cerrar de nuevo la verja.

—Nos vemos mañana, en la fiesta de la señora Dodd. Buenas noches.

Se quedó mirándola, justo antes de que las puertas se cerrasen del todo. Los ojos de Elsa tenían el mismo tono azul oscuro que aquella noche en el apartamento de Anna, cuando tocó para ella por primera vez. Y las encontradas emociones que reflejaba claramente su rostro eran todavía más intensas de lo que lo habían sido entonces.

Anna sabía que se había vuelto a arriesgar mucho con Elsa, pero su instinto le decía que, si le ofrecía demasiado espacio, ella comenzaría a racionalizar, hasta encontrar un motivo perfectamente plausible para sus propias reacciones, y se echaría atrás. «Debo mantenerla al límite lo más posible.»

Abrió la puerta con su llave, metió dentro la guitarra y la apoyó con cuidado contra la pared. «¡Hoy hemos creado música! Y Elsa era parte de todo aquello, tan embebida en el proceso como todas las demás.» Anna sabía que el hecho de haber compartido con ella aquel proceso creativo redundaba en su favor. Si Elsa estaba tan conmovida con aquella experiencia musical como ella, estaría deseando repetirla.

Normalmente a Anna no le gustaba nada tener que vestirse de gala para las recepciones de etiqueta, pero esta vez estaba deseando que llegase el día. «Mañana tengo que pasarme un momento por la tienda de Genevieve. Da igual si fundo mi tarjeta Visa. ¡Necesito un vestido!»

x.x.x.x

En cuanto Korra deslizó los dedos por dentro de la blusa de Asami, abotonada de arriba abajo, y comenzó a deslizarlos por su vientre, creando caprichosos y apasionados dibujos, Asami pasó de la tibieza al ardor en apenas unos segundos. Nunca había respondido con tal rapidez y apasionamiento a las caricias de otra persona.

—¡Hueles tan bien…! —murmuró.

Seguía con la mano posada sobre el desnudo seno de Korra; con la mano libre rodeó su cintura para acercarla más a sí.

Su compañera le tiró suavemente del pelo para que alzase el rostro. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, y esta vez Asami hundió la lengua en su boca, devorándola entre gemidos. Sus piernas se estremecieron, y notó una fuerte presión entre ambas que acentuó todavía más la humedad que la iba invadiendo.

Le era imposible dejar de ondularse y apretarse contra Korra, abriendo las piernas al tiempo que saboreaba su dulce boca. Notaba cosquilleos en la mano, aquella mano posada sobre el pecho de otra mujer, el pecho de Korra. La firme elevación, con su rígido pezón en la cima, tenía un tacto flexible y delicado a la vez. Asami lo masajeó suavemente, temerosa de hacer algo mal sin pretenderlo, pero Korra se apretó más contra ella y dejó escapar un fuerte gemido.

Korra dejó de besarla un momento, aunque estaba lo bastante cerca para que Asami notase su ardiente aliento sobre el rostro.

—Sí, Asami, acaríciame. He soñado con este momento. ¡Lo necesito!

Asami deslizó las yemas de los dedos hacia fuera, desde el centro del pedregoso pezón.

—¿Así? ¿Te gusta, cara?

—Maravilloso. Lo haces más que bien. No te… detengas.

—No lo haré.

El corazón de Asami comenzó a latir desbocado, y notó que el sudor corría por entre sus pechos y bajo la nuca.

—Tengo que quitarme esto —consiguió decir—. Aquí hace demasiado calor.

—Sí, demasiado calor.

Korra arrojó al suelo su camisa, dejando al descubierto sus pechos desnudos. Cuando atrajo a Asami hacia sí y le abrió rápidamente la blusa, esta tomó conciencia de la camisola de seda que llevaba y de su sujetador blanco, no muy sexy. Era una prenda diseñada para contrarrestar el efecto de la gravedad y disimular el hecho de que ya no tenía diecisiete años y le sobraban unos cuantos kilos. De pronto se sintió bastante estúpida, presa de un ataque de timidez.

No solía ser tan pacata respecto a su físico. Durante muchos años, antes de confirmar su categoría de prima donna assoluta, había tenido que compartir vestuario con muchas otras mujeres, algunas veces en lugares muy estrechos. Y no era tímida, punto. Muy pocas veces llegaba a enrojecer siquiera.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Korra tomándola de los hombros.

—Creerás que no soy más que una tonta ridícula.

—Seguro que no. De hecho, puedo prometerte que no será así.

—Yo… hace años que no me desnudo ante nadie, a excepción de mi ayudante de camerino. Y no soy ninguna jovencita, Korra.

La expresión del rostro de Korra se suavizó, y sus ojos se volvieron de un color casi violeta.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, y tampoco tienes por qué desnudarte. Aquí no existen las obligaciones.

—Lo sé. Supongo que me siento insegura sin ningún motivo.

—Todo tiene algún motivo —replicó Korra sonriendo con malicia, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros—. Soy veinte años más joven que tú. ¿Acaso crees que espero que tu cuerpo tenga el aspecto de alguien de mi edad o menos?

Acarició la mejilla de Asami con una mano y con la otra le cogió la mano y volvió a ponerla sobre su pecho.

—Pero ¿es que no lo ves? —continuó—. Esto me gusta porque eres tú la que me toca, al igual que me gusta acariciarte porque se trata de tu cuerpo, no el de otra. Da la casualidad de que creo que eres preciosa, pero, aunque no lo fueses, seguiría deseándote, sólo por ser tú.

—¿Preciosa, cara?

Asami intentó asimilar lo que Korra acababa de decirle. Naturalmente, aquellas frases eran muy reconfortantes, pero una parte de ella seguía poniendo en duda el que Korra supiese de lo que estaba hablando. Notó que le temblaban las piernas y tuvo que apoyarse en la encimera.

—¿Te estoy haciendo daño? —preguntó alarmada Korra, retrocediendo.

—No, no me haces daño —la tranquilizó Asami, tendiendo la mano hacia ella—. Quédate a mi lado.

Korra asintió y sujetó la camisola de Asami por el borde inferior. Cuando tiró de ella hacia arriba hasta quitársela, dejándola después sobre la encimera, Asami reprimió las ganas de cubrirse con las manos. Se quedó allí temblando, cubierta tan sólo por el sujetador.

—¡Qué hermosa eres! —susurró Korra.

Sus ojos irradiaban un alegre brillo azulado, y se volvían más oscuros a cada segundo que pasaba. A continuación tendió la mano para bajarle los tirantes del sujetador. Asami gimió al notar el leve roce.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Korra con voz segura.

—Sí.

Asami no podía dudarlo, ni tener miedo. Y sin embargo notó la boca seca, y contuvo el aliento mientras Korra la envolvía entre sus brazos para desabrochar el sostén.

Desnuda de cintura para arriba, consciente del amplio volumen de sus senos y de los pezones dolorosamente erectos, Asami reunió todo su valor antes de mirar a Korra.

—¡Dios mío! —susurró apenas Korra, tendiendo la mano hacia ella; tomó el pecho izquierdo de Asami en su mano y lo sopesó con delicadeza—. Es maravilloso, Sami.

—Gracias.

«Mierda, qué ridículo suena», pensó Asami mientras intentaba humedecerse los labios.

Entonces Korra tomó el otro seno en la mano que le quedaba libre y, con unas suaves caricias circulares, comenzó a explorarlos definitivamente, llevando a Asami al éxtasis y haciéndola olvidar todas sus inseguridades.

—Vamos, pongámonos más cómodas —sugirió Korra; tomó a Asami de la mano y la llevó de nuevo hacia el sofá de cuero negro —. Échate aquí. ¡Estás temblando!

Asami se derrumbó sobre los almohadones que había junto al brazo del sofá y cerró los ojos, pero volvió a abrirlos de inmediato, temerosa de perderse lo poco que podía distinguir del rostro de Korra. «Llegará un momento, y será pronto, muy pronto, en el que ya no podré ver su rostro, ni sus ojos. ¿Cómo podré vivir sin contemplar su belleza… y lo peor, sin tenerla a ella?» Asami gimió cuando Korra le retorció muy suavemente los pezones. No sabía que sus pechos podían ser tan sensibles. Notó unos pequeños estremecimientos que nacían en donde Korra acababa de acariciarla y le atravesaban el vientre. Entre sus piernas brotaba de nuevo la humedad.

Seguro que notará… Pero no había tiempo para avergonzarse. Asami no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar un gemido cuando Korra volvió a besarla. Notaba fuego en los pechos, y la lengua de Korra dentro de su boca avivaba todavía más aquel incendio.

—¡Asami! —gimió Korra, tan conmovida al parecer por aquella intimidad como ella misma—. ¡Oh, Dios, Asami, abrázame!

Cuando Asami alzó los brazos y tiró de su compañera hasta tenderla sobre ella, Korra tuvo que soltar su pecho, pero en el momento en que los senos de ambas se rozaron se sintió inundada por una sensación completamente nueva. Asami notó que sus pezones vibraban sacudidos por pequeños aguijones de placer y se encogían hasta convertirse en dos palpitantes balas que salieron disparadas hacia su húmedo sexo. Instintivamente volvió a alzar las piernas y las anudó alrededor del cuerpo de Korra.

—¡Cara! Me haces sentir… Yo nunca… —balbució gimiendo.

—Tampoco yo. Nunca me había sentido así —susurró Korra, casi con miedo—. ¡Nunca!

El dolor que sentían debido a su imposible situación y el alivio que para ellas representaba el poder acariciarse eran casi tan poderosos como el deseo que las embargaba. Asami acunó amorosamente a Korra mientras su amante se frotaba contra ella. «¿Amante? Sí, por supuesto que sí. Ahora Korra es mi amante, desde este mismo momento.» Asami estuvo a punto de perder el control al notar las costuras de los vaqueros de Korra hundiéndose entre sus carnes. Temblaba de arriba abajo, atravesada por relámpagos ardientes y helados a la vez que la dejaban sin aliento y con los ojos llorosos.

—¡Korra…!

¿Lo había susurrado o lo había gritado? No tenía ni la más remota idea.

—Lo sé, Asami. No pasa nada. Déjate llevar.

«¿De verdad no pasaba nada?» ¿Estaba bien que ella alcanzase el orgasmo en aquel sofá, con aquella maravillosa mujer entre sus brazos? Asami intentó reprimirse, pero al mirar a Korra su determinación cayó hecha añicos: sus ojos brillaban con algo muy parecido al amor y, por mucho que Asami supiese que se trataba más de un deseo que de una realidad, su cuerpo se aferró a aquel sentimiento y la condujo al paraíso.

—Lo estás haciendo estupendamente. ¡Entrégate a mí! —le rogó Korra, moviéndose con suave insistencia contra su cuerpo—. ¡Déjate llevar!

Asami alcanzó por fin el orgasmo una y otra vez, dejando escapar un grito ahogado mientras Korra seguía meciéndose contra ella. Notó cómo los violentos estremecimientos surgían y se atenuaban, en oleadas.

—¡Korra!

«¡Imposible! ¡Oh, Dios, no me lo puedo creer!» Asami arqueó la espalda y cerró los ojos. Los temblores reverberaron dentro de ella unos segundos más, hasta que, ya sin fuerzas, se derrumbó de nuevo sobre el brazo del sofá, arrastrando a Korra con ella. Agradeció el peso de Korra sobre su cuerpo, a pesar del calor que despedía, sumado al que irradiaba la chimenea.

—¡Cara…!

—Aquí estoy. Te tengo bien sujeta.

—Sí, es cierto. Me tienes.

Asami se sentía confusa, como flotando. Se lamió los secos labios para humedecérselos. No recordaba siquiera haber llegado alguna vez al orgasmo de aquella manera, y desde luego nunca lo había conseguido a base de simples caricias como ahora. Era maravilloso sentir a Korra sobre ella, calmando todo lo que apenas unos momentos antes le dolía tantísimo, y oliendo tan divinamente.

—No me sueltes —suplicó—. Estoy algo mareada.

—Necesitas agua. Iré a buscar un vaso —dijo Korra, y se incorporó a pesar de la súplica de Asami.

La sala le pareció desolada cuando Korra se fue. Asami seguía temblando por dentro. Al notar las braguitas empapadas entre las piernas, se movió torpemente. Buscó una manta y se envolvió en ella con manos temblorosas. Estar desnuda en medio de la agonía de la pasión era una cosa, pero recibir ahora a Korra en el mismo estado era impensable. «Dios, ¿qué pensará de mí? ¿Y si me ve como a una vieja ridícula, medio ciega… y tan necesitada de contacto humano que alcanza el clímax a la mínima insinuación?»

¿Cómo podría explicarle que, si había llegado al orgasmo de forma tan inmediata, era por ella? Sólo la presencia de Korra, sus caricias y su voz podían explicar por qué Asami se había puesto en órbita y alcanzado la Luna con el mero roce de las caderas de Korra.

Cuando Korra regresó con el agua y las ropas de ambas en la mano, Asami aceptó el vaso, agradeciendo que Korra no intentase ayudarla a beberlo. «Al menos no me trata como a una inválida.» Al notar que su estómago protestaba bebió otro gran trago de agua. «Bueno, al menos por ahora. ¿Qué ocurrirá si acabo teniendo que depender de otros para seguir viviendo? ¿Y si llego a necesitar ayuda para bastante más que beber un vaso de agua?» Dejó el vaso sobre la mesita de centro y posó las trémulas manos sobre los muslos.

Korra la miraba intensamente, con los ojos llenos de mudos interrogantes. Al contrario que Asami, ella parecía haber olvidado que estaba semidesnuda, y no hizo nada por intentar cubrirse.

—Casi no has tomado zumo.

Asami se oyó a sí misma diciéndole aquello y deseó chillar. ¡Merde! ¡Menuda idiota soy! «Es lo menos romántico, lo más estúpido que podría haberle dicho!»

—Estaba ocupada atendiéndote a ti —replicó Korra con voz neutra, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

—Sí —contestó rápidamente Asami con una sonrisa, y decidió que desde ese momento se dejaría guiar por la cautela—. Y fue… precioso.

Korra sonrió con cierta reserva.

—Sí que lo fue.

—Pero tú no has podido llegar…

—No era lo más importante en ese momento. Deseaba simplemente estar cerca de ti. Me sentí feliz al ver que tú sí llegabas. La próxima vez me tocará a mí, ¿vale?

Asami cogió rápidamente su vaso, pero al oírla estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el siguiente sorbo de agua. «¿Quiere repetir esta escena tan penosa?»

—¿La próxima vez?

Korra se encogió perceptiblemente.

—No deseas que haya una próxima vez —dijo, y no era una pregunta.

Asami se sintió abochornada. No, no era eso lo que ella había querido decir.

—Pensaba… es decir, estaba segura de que esto había sido una decepción para ti. No estoy habituada a… sentir tanta pasión y, cuando me acariciaste… nunca había… imaginado…

Increíblemente, el fragmentado discurso de Asami consiguió ser comprensible para Korra.

—No has sido ninguna decepción —murmuró, sonriendo tímidamente—. Eres preciosa, y conseguir que llegases al orgasmo de esta manera ha sido una de las experiencias más estimulantes de mi vida.

—Gracias —acertó a decir Asami, atónita. —¿Podrías tomarte unas horas libres mañana por la noche? — añadió seguidamente sin pensar, asombrándose ella misma de sus palabras—. Me han invitado a una gran celebración en el ayuntamiento, y me gustaría muchísimo que me acompañaras.

«Va a decir que no.»

El rostro de Korra pasó del asombro al placer, dando paso enseguida al terror:

—¿En el ayuntamiento?

—Sí, pero ¿querrías venir conmigo? —preguntó Asami, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

¡La respuesta de Korra era tan importante para ella…! Se dio cuenta de que su tono había sido de súplica. «¡Patética, de nuevo!»

—Por supuesto. Tan sólo dime cómo se espera que vaya vestida, para no hacer el ridículo.

—Esmoquin para los hombres y traje de noche para las mujeres. Y tú nunca harías el ridículo.

Korra se encogió de hombros.

—Muy bien. ¿A qué hora?

—A las ocho en punto.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal si te recojo a las siete y media? Tengo un coche pequeño que apenas utilizo, pero funciona perfectamente.

Asami exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

—Perfecto.

Quedó en silencio un momento. Buscó la mano de Korra, la tomó entre las suyas y le acarició el dorso con el pulgar antes de añadir:

—Supongo que ahora tendrás que subir a tu trabajo.

—Sí. Me parece que necesitas descansar para esa gran celebración de mañana. ¿Qué tal si te relajas un poco sobre el sofá? Cuando estés dispuesta llamaré un taxi.

Asami sonrió ante la formalidad de aquella frase.

—Muchas gracias.

—Hasta luego.

Korra se inclinó a darle un rápido beso y se dispuso a ponerse en pie. Asami sintió un repentino pánico al pensar que se iría antes de que ella tuviese la oportunidad de decirle lo que deseaba explicarle. Se acercó más a ella y rodeó su rostro con ambas manos.

—¡Cara! Sabes lo especial que ha sido esto para mí, ¿verdad? ¿Tienes idea de lo increíblemente bien que me has hecho sentir?

Los rasgos de Korra se suavizaron.

—Sí, creo que sí —contestó, al tiempo que asentía lentamente.

—Supongo que tendrás que ser paciente conmigo y, sobre todo, enseñarme a… complacerte —dijo Asami, escandalizada ante su propias palabras.

Korra la tomó entre sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza.

—Muy pronto, te lo prometo.

Se quedaron un rato así abrazadas, sin decir nada, y después se separaron. Asami se sintió más vacía que antes. «¡Oh, Korra!»

—Nos vemos arriba, pues —dijo esta poniéndose en pie, aunque después dudó un momento—. ¿Podrás subir sin problema los escalones?

—Sí. Hasta luego.

Cuando Korra se hubo marchado se quedó allí sentada, inmóvil, durante un buen rato, acercando la manta hacia ella. El sótano estaba iluminado por multitud de pequeñas lámparas cuidadosamente repartidas por todas las estancias, lo que hacía que el apartamento fuese muy acogedor. Sin embargo, sin la presencia de su dueña era lo que era: un sótano oscuro, sabiamente decorado. Asami se estremeció y cerró los ojos.

x.x.x.x

Elsa estaba sentada ante el piano, mirando fijamente las teclas. Su mente seguía repleta de las notas de aquella experiencia musical que habían compartido. «Sesión de improvisación», se corrigió a sí misma. Sin embargo, por mucho que la hubiese impresionado, fueron los sucesos del ascensor los que crearon el caos en su corazón y en su cuerpo. Aún podía sentir la mano de Anna sobre su pecho y los implacables labios contra los suyos. Elsa dejó que sus dedos comenzasen un acorde, y al escucharlo sonrió. Sonaba bien, sin notas falsas, aunque definitivamente estaba en un tono menor. Las melancólicas notas resonaron en la sala, y se preguntó si Anna las habría oído en el piso de abajo.

Se ciñó mejor la bata de felpa sobre el cuerpo desnudo, y se apartó del rostro el húmedo cabello. Su siguiente intento de repetir lo que había sentido en el sótano de Korra resultó en otro acorde igualmente solemne. Acabó cerrando de golpe la tapa sobre las teclas del piano, irritada. Se puso en pie y fue hasta el dormitorio. Por una vez no se molestó en secarse meticulosamente el cabello.

Cerró las cortinas y se quitó la bata. Bajó la vista hasta su cuerpo y frunció el ceño al verse tan ruborizada, un rubor que ascendía desde su pecho. «Darme un baño relajante y sentarme un rato ante el piano no ha servido de nada. Antes solía funcionar…» Dio media vuelta y se metió en la cama, estremeciéndose ligeramente cuando el fresco y limpio tejido de algodón tomó contacto con su cuerpo. Se tendió sobre los almohadones, dejando escapar un suspiro, mientras en su mente aparecían imágenes de Anna, la trenza que se le había aflojado cuando se colgó aquella salvaje guitarra suya, la decisión con la que la había besado… «Y con pasión también. Es una mujer que resplandece, y sin embargo ¡es tan… real…! La tocas y es pura realidad.»

Elsa deslizó ambas manos por su cuerpo, intentando calmarlo o satisfacerlo, pero no conseguía concentrarse ni relajarse lo suficiente para sentir de verdad sus propias caricias. Se removió inquieta de un lado a otro de la cama, mientras entre los muslos su sexo proclamaba sus urgencias. Se frotó de cualquier modo, intentando acabar de una vez con aquel tormento. «Esa mujer ha entrado a hurtadillas en mi mente y ahora me está volviendo loca. ¡No, ahora no! No quiero hacerlo con su rostro invadiendo todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos. Ese pelo… Esas piernas interminables… y sus pechos, pequeños y descarados, apenas de la medida de mi mano… ¡No!»

Elsa introdujo varios dedos en la vagina y comenzó a emitir atormentados gemidos, uno tras otro. Estaba muy cerca del orgasmo, pero cada vez que creía estar a punto de hallar cierto alivio se veía defraudada. Una y otra vez se veía casi llegando, pero al final se le cansaron los brazos y el sudor enfrió su cuerpo. El ardor inicial se convirtió en estremecimientos. A sus ojos asomaron lágrimas de frustración. A punto de chillar de rabia, Elsa decidió ceder por fin. Hundió el rostro en la almohada, se arrebujó en las mantas y, tras luchar un poco más con las imágenes de Anna que seguían flotando en su mente, finalmente se durmió.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Maria Sato: recibio mucha ayuda de la fundación, entre ptras cosas, así que calma, todo lo sabremos pronto. jajajaja acépto la que sea. genial, ya sabes puedespedirlos donde te dije, con confianza. Es de confianza. fue varias de familia en familia cuando estuvo pequeña. Solo es mencionada, como alguien al que Korra cofiaba mucho.

Lachicadelbosque: sentimientos??? jajajaja de acuerdo, no te decepciono eh!! See. ya creías que era un extraterrestre no?? jajaja entonces no importa si te digo que soy licántropo? tú eres...?

La verdas sí. Me gustan esos instrumentos se dicen que el piano y el violín son los más tristes, a mi me llegán al alma. jajaja pues sí, soy una loca fanática de resident evil y la teorías son infinitas. Muchas cosas ñ.ñ

Luna? Claro, me gusta ver los cambios y cuando se mira más dorada en lo alto del cielo. Café, si fuera por mi, tomaría 3 tasas al día de 500ml ajajjaa. Invierno, en mi país significa: Agua, torrenciales que duraban días y noches.

Colores, mmm me gusta la naturaleza, tanto el color verde de los bosques, el amarillo (si se puede decir así) de un desierto y el azul intenso del oceáno. jajaja si mucho de eso, he quitado mis horas de sueño para solventar las horas de lectura. uhh terreno fuerte, bien escucho de todo, clásico, fuerte, intrumental, tengo muchas pistas de violín y piano, no preguntes artistas que no tengo la menor idea, algunos simplemente los encontré. Tengo música que puedes poner para una batalla, incluso una que suena a relámpagos y la lluvia. jajaja ya lo creó, descuida no es ningún problema. Perros me encantan y si pudiera tuviera a todos los callejeros en mi casa.

Bien, respondí todo ahora vas tú. Puedo incluir yo? tal vez en la siguiente entrega. Saludos.!!

Deilys leon: jajaja claro que sí, me sacas sonrisas, uhhh vamos?? tan mala me crees?? ;w; justoenelcora.jpg todos queremos saber que cosas pasan ahí.

Ozarac07: jajaajajaja oye no fui yo, en mi defensa así venía el capítulo. jajaja oye espero que sepas que soy un "dios bondadoso"

miguel.puentedejesus: jajajajaj oye sí o.o7 también yo, es genial hacer este trabajo.

 **Nueva historia adaptada. (Elsa y Anna)**

 **https/m./s/12912028/1/Accidental-Love**

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	17. chapter 17

**¡Que** **Viva Nicaragua!**

 **.x.**

 **Capítulo 17**

Anna dejó escapar un suspiro mientras rebuscaba entre la hilera de vestidos. Todos eran preciosos, pero no había nada que pudiese quedarle bien. Era demasiado larguirucha, y su piel demasiado pálida. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, dispuesta ya a rendirse. Sin embargo, la de Genevieve era la mejor boutique de la ciudad, y si no encontraba nada allí no lo encontraría en ningún otro lugar.

—¿Puedo ayudarla, señora?

Era la dueña de la tienda en persona.

—Sí, por favor. Necesito un vestido para esta noche.

—¿Para la fiesta de la señora Dodd Endicott?

—Sí. Y ninguno de estos me parece adecuado.

—Ya veo —dijo Genevieve observándola detenidamente—. ¿Qué le parecería un vintage?

—¿Un vintage? Claro, ¿por qué no? Los colores pastel que se llevan este año quedan fatal con mi pelo. Por cierto, me llamo Anna.

—Y yo Genevieve. En esta parte tenemos una colección de vestidos vintage de diseñadores de renombre, algunos en varios colores. Están todos como nuevos, y algunos son auténticas piezas de coleccionista.

—Ah, ¿sí?

Anna no solía interesarse demasiado por la moda, aunque de vez en cuando gastaba grandes cantidades de dinero en chaquetas y botas. La hilera de trajes estaba tras una cortina. Genevieve la apartó a un lado, y de inmediato Anna comprendió que aquellos vestidos tenían mucho mayor potencial.

—Están ordenados cronológicamente, por décadas. Eche un vistazo a ver cuál le gusta. Si necesita ayuda, no tiene más que llamarme.

—Gracias.

Anna se colocó más arriba la correa del bolso. Los colores de los sesenta y setenta eran mucho más favorecedores, pensó.

Cuando ya había escogido dos trajes y se dirigía hacia los probadores, con los vestidos colgados del brazo, alguien pasó justo delante de ella, y a punto estuvo de tropezar. Unos fuertes brazos la agarraron, estabilizándola.

—Lo siento muchísimo… ¿Anna? —preguntó Korra, atónita—. ¿También tú estás comprando algo para esta noche?

—¡Korra! Sí. Ya estaba a punto de darme por vencida cuando me encontré estos dos —dijo alzando el brazo hacia ella.

—¿Te los puedes probar para que vea cómo te quedan? Tal vez me sirva de inspiración. He estado mirando tres o cuatro vestidos y… me estoy volviendo majara.

Anna intentó recordar si alguna vez había visto a Korra con un vestido puesto. O una falda, incluso. No recordaba ninguna.

—Sí, ven a ayudarme. O me pongo uno de estos, o mi chaqueta de pana y los chinos.

Korra la siguió hasta la amplia zona de probadores, donde Anna se probó un traje de terciopelo verde botella, de manga reglan. Hizo un pase de modelos para Korra, saliendo adonde esta se hallaba aguardándola.

—¿Este?

—Te queda sensacional. No sabía que estuvieses tan bien formada.

—Sí, hace que destaquen mis curvas. Eso es bueno —dijo pellizcando la amplia falda justo por debajo de la estrecha cintura—. Muy bien. Ahora el siguiente.

Entonces se puso un vestido corto, verde oscuro, que abrazaba su cuerpo de una manera muy distinta. Aunque dejaba sus piernas al descubierto hasta la mitad del muslo, Anna no se esperaba en absoluto la reacción de Korra.

—¡Oh, Anna, Dios Santo! Si apareces allí con eso puesto… ¡Estás imponente!

—No parezco yo —dijo, tirando del dobladillo, pues se sentía algo desnuda.

—Tengo las medias perfectas para ese vestido, y también unas botas de aspecto muy original —dijo Genevieve entrando en la zona de probadores—. Voy a por ellas.

Regresó al momento con unas botas de cuero que llegaban a la altura de la rodilla, muy delgadas y flexibles.

—He calculado que gastas el nueve.

—Pues has calculado bien —dijo Anna sonriente, disponiéndose a probarlas.

No se atrevió a ver la etiqueta para comprobar el precio, aunque la imagen reflejada en el espejo de cuerpo entero lo decía todo.

Genevieve se colocó tras ella y le levantó la trenza, creando rápidamente un peinado alto con ayuda de unas cuantas horquillas que aparecieron como por arte de magia.

—Mucho mejor. Si compras el vestido yo te regalaré unas increíbles piezas de bisutería original.

—Sabes bien cómo hacer negocio, sí señora —murmuró Anna, sin dejar de observar su imagen mientras se volvía de un lado a otro frente al espejo—. ¿Estás segura de que esto irá bien para la fiesta? Es bastante corto.

—Sí, pero no demasiado. Tienes las piernas perfectas para lucirlo, Anna, y el vestido cubre lo que ha de estar cubierto.

Korra se puso en pie.

—Tienes que comprar este vestido, Anna. Se van a quedar de piedra.

—¡Ya te digo! Pero es que… no estoy segura…

—Te haré un descuento del sesenta y cinco por ciento en las botas —ofreció Genevieve con una sonrisa.

—¡Ay, entre las dos van a matarme! Está bien. Muéstrame la bisutería y, si va con el vestido, me la llevaré.

—Un segundo —dijo Genevieve, y desapareció por una de las puertas.

Korra comprobó la textura de la tela.

—¿Qué es?

—Me parece que lo de debajo es una especie de seda, y lo de encima es gasa. Tenemos que preguntarlo.

—Aquí tienes —anunció Genevieve al regresar con un surtido de bisutería original—. Todos estos son más o menos del mismo precio. Mi regalo consiste en un collar y un par de pendientes. ¿Tienes las orejas agujereadas? Ah, bien. Siéntate y echa un vistazo. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Anna aceptó la bandeja y fue estudiando las coloridas piezas mientras oía charlar a Korra y Genevieve.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer por usted, señora? La vi entrar hace un rato, pero estaba al teléfono, lo siento. ¿Necesita también un vestido?

—No. Sí. Es decir… he echado un vistazo a los vestidos, pero no son para mí. No me interprete mal, son magníficos, pero no soy mujer de llevar vestidos.

—Tiene razón. Yo incluso le diría que no existe tal criatura, y sin embargo tengo algunas cosas más con las que podría usted estar espectacular.

Genevieve se volvió hacia una pequeña puerta.

—Estos los tengo para clientas especiales —dijo, y sacó una percha en la que colgaba lo que parecía ser un traje pantalón negro—. Y con él seguirá acatando la etiqueta.

Anna alzó la vista, curiosa.

—¡Un esmoquin! ¡Qué gran idea!

Korra se quedó mirando fijamente el traje, asombrada.

—¿Estás segura de que se puede?

—Tanto como llevar el que yo he elegido. Pruébatelo, Korra.

—Sí, hágalo —la animó Genevieve.

Los ojos de la propietaria reflejaban una novedosa calidez. Anna se preguntó si las razones por las que deseaba ver a Korra con el esmoquin puesto eran algo más que mercantiles.

—Está bien —dijo Korra, aunque su voz seguía dubitativa—. ¿Es de mi talla?

—Debería serlo. Ahora mismo lleva puesta una camisa blanca, de modo que podrá ver qué tal resulta.

Korra desapareció en una de las cabinas y, cuando regresó unos minutos después, Anna no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos: le pareció más alta, más morena e impresionantemente atractiva.

—¡Oh, sí, tienes que comprarlo, Korra! ¡Estás deslumbrante!

Korra se acercó al espejo. Al principio su expresión era casi indescifrable pero, cuando Anna se inclinó hacia ella y formó un círculo con el índice y el pulgar, en su rostro fue apareciendo tímidamente una sonrisa.

—Sí, la verdad es que me queda guay, ¿no?

—Más que guay. A Asami le dará un colapso.

La mirada de Korra se ensombreció, y se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

«¿Qué demonios está sucediendo entre esas dos? Está claro que algo hay.» Tal vez Korra acabaría confiándoselo.

—¿Qué tal si pagamos todo esto y nos vamos al Sea Stone a tomar un café?

—De acuerdo, buena idea. ¿Has encontrado algo que sea de tu gusto? —preguntó Korra, echando un vistazo a la bisutería que su amiga tenía sobre el regazo.

—Sí, estos —contestó Anna, mostrándole un collar y un par de pendientes verdes con camafeos que representaban un delicado rostro femenino.

—Son preciosos —comentó Korra antes de ir a cambiarse—. Estoy lista en un segundo.

Anna entró en la cabina de al lado.

—Bueno; ahora que ya estamos despampanantes, quisiera saber si tendremos suerte esta noche.

—¿Cómo?

—No importa. Ya te lo contaré más tarde, mientras tomamos un exprés con leche.

Korra vertió un chorro de leche calentada al vapor sobre sus cafés, acabando de servir así un exprés con leche para Anna y otro para ella. Después de asegurarse de que Pema lo tenía todo bajo control, se sentó en un taburete que había tras el mostrador.

—Y bien, ya puedes empezar a cantar.

—Supongo que te refieres a lo que te dije sobre tener suerte —dijo Anna, tomando un sorbo de su café después de lamer la larga cucharilla—. En fin, como ardo en deseos de enterarme de lo que hay entre Asami y tú, confesaré yo primero: espero conquistar a Elsa esta noche con mi sexy vestido.

Korra sonrió, pero en su interior fueron otros sentimientos, más complejos, los que se reavivaron, sentimientos más candentes aún que el café que tenía ante sí.

—Así que estás coladita por la hermosa heredera —se burló—. No me extraña. Posee todo lo que podrías desear: inteligencia, belleza, corazón y dinero.

—El dinero es lo de menos.

—Lo sé, sólo he dicho que lo tiene.

—También tiene un enorme armario en el que ha establecido su residencia permanente.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Korra apoyando la barbilla sobre la palma de la mano.

De modo que ambas estaban en el mismo barco, más o menos. «La verdad es que es bastante extraño.»

—Eso mismo pienso yo.

—Entonces, ¿qué planes tienes?

—No tengo más plan que intentarlo una y otra vez —replicó Anna encogiéndose de hombros—. Sabe inventar mil razones por las cuales ambas no deberíamos ser más que buenas amigas. Pero yo no puedo ser una simple amiga suya, Korra —concluyó, cruzándose firmemente de manos.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco puedo —murmuró esta al tiempo que bebía un sorbo del largo vaso.

—Asami te atrae.

—Mucho. Estoy loca por ella.

«¡Sueño con ella, respiro por ella!»

—¿Y ella? Ayer me fijé en cómo te miraba.

Korra dejó el vaso sobre la barra y comenzó a hacer círculos con el dedo sobre el borde del mismo, una y otra vez.

—Sé que le gusto, y que la atraigo, a pesar de todo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de «a pesar de todo»?

—A pesar de mi pasado, de mi edad y de mi sexo —contestó Korra amargamente—. A pesar de todo.

—Eres una mujer preciosa que se ha hecho a sí misma. Has recorrido un largo camino hasta llegar adonde estás.

—¿Un largo camino desde las calles de Providence, quieres decir? Sí, lo sé. Pero Asami se merece a alguien de su mismo nivel. Y no va a estar en East Quay más que una temporada. En cuanto… acabe todo se marchará.

Anna posó una mano sobre la de Korra.

—¿Estás segura de eso? Es que… te mira de una forma… a mí me parece que siente algo muy profundo por ti.

—Es una artista, una intérprete. Los sentimientos profundos son su especialidad.

Korra sabía que aquella frase había sonado llena de amargura, pero no fue capaz de contenerse.

—Es capaz de identificarse con sus personajes, en sus diferentes roles —continuó—. Y ahora mismo siente que me necesita, quién sabe por qué razón. Me ha dejado muy claro que se marchará una vez que lo haya… superado.

—¿Superado? ¿Lo que siente por ti, quieres decir?

—En parte —contestó Korra, pues no deseaba revelar la confidencia que Asami le había hecho sobre su estado de salud.

—No me encaja como frase muy propia de ella. Parece unapersona muy honrada, incluso más que la mayoría de la gente. Una típica ciudadana de Nueva Inglaterra, si quieres mi opinión — concluyó Anna con una sonrisa.

—Tal vez —replicó Korra, y su estómago rugió por enésima vez en los últimos tiempos—. Ojalá pudiese dar marcha atrás, pero no puedo.

Anna la observó detenidamente.

—Te ha dado fuerte, ¿eh?

—Fuerte de verdad.

—Menudo par de tontas que somos, enamorándonos de mujeres difíciles, prácticamente inalcanzables. La una hetero y la otra encerradita en su armario. Si lo piensas bien, hasta es ridículo.

—Sí, somos unas ingenuas —proclamó Korra, y alzó a continuación su vaso—. ¡Por los corazones en peligro!

—Corazones en peligro, tú lo has dicho —la imitó Anna, y bebió un sorbo de café con leche.

Se quedaron un rato allí sentadas en silencio, y Korra comprendió que su buena amiga Anna se había convertido en su íntima amiga Anna.

—Gracias por comprenderlo.

Anna alzó la vista. Sus ojos tenían una expresión muy dulce bajo el moratón de la frente, bastante difuminado ya.

—Gracias a ti. Y aquí me tienes para cuando me necesites, Korra. Lo digo en serio.

Korra sintió un gran consuelo, pues sabía que lo más probable era que necesitase muy pronto la comprensión y la amistad de Anna… en cuanto Asami abandonase East Quay.

x.x.x.x

Elsa contempló su imagen con distante aprobación. Llevaba puesto el traje de fiesta azul pálido que había comprado en la boutique de Genevieve, con una chaquetilla corta blanca de encaje salpicada de cristales de strass. En sus orejas relucían unos pendientes de diamantes, y llevaba el cabello peinado en un complejo moño bajo sujeto con uno de los prendedores de diamantes de su abuela. Su valor era incalculable, no solamente por las piedras preciosas, sino porque pertenecían a la única mujer que hubo en su vida a partir de los catorce años.

Clarisse Beloc había sido una mujer fuerte, casi implacable, forjada por sus experiencias en Francia y Londres durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. No era fácil de abordar, pues valoraba mucho las formalidades y eso la hacía ser muy reservada. Tan sólo se ablandó un poco después de que la madre de Elsa abandonase a su marido. Clarisse se aseguró de que Elsa aprendiese lo que ella llamaba le devoir d'une femme d'avoir l'air d'une reine, 'el deber que tenía la mujer de parecer una reina'. Le impartió lecciones de etiqueta y otras habilidades sociales, y sus enseñanzas sólo se vieron interrumpidas cuando el padre de Elsa la envió a un internado. Cuando regresó a casa, su abuela continuó instruyéndola, y durante aquellos ratos que estuvieron juntas descubrieron ambas su común interés por la música clásica, lo que ayudó a acercarlas, en parte gracias a Maléfica, amiga de Clarisse por entonces. Maléfica ayudó a Elsa a comprender a su abuela. Finalmente, fue su común amor y adoración por J.B., el abuelo de Elsa, lo que acabó de afianzar la relación entre ambas.

Elsa se aseguró de que las medias estuviesen perfectas antes de deslizar los pies en las sandalias doradas de tacón alto, que añadían cinco centímetros a su estatura. Tras mirarse por última vez en el espejo se echó la estola de imitación de piel sobre los hombros y recogió su bolsito a juego.

Kai la saludó militarmente cuando la vio llegar. Ella arrugó ligeramente la nariz, pues sabía bien que el chófer lo había hecho en broma.

—¿Adónde vamos, señora? —preguntó al ocupar su puesto frente al volante.

—Vamos a recoger a mi acompañante, en la Thatcher Victorian Inn —dijo Elsa, comprobando la hora en su reloj de oro.

—Muy bien —dijo Kai, incorporándose al tráfico.

Elsa sintió frío y se arrebujó en su estola. «¡Anna estará allí. Entonces comprenderá por qué no podemos seguir con esto, por mucho que…» Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, ajustó la salida del climatizador para aumentar el calor.

—Ya hemos llegado, señora —dijo Kai, aparcando junto al bordillo y saliendo del auto.

La puerta a la izquierda de Elsa se abrió y un hombre atractivo, cercano a la cuarentena, entró en el coche, dedicándole una radiante sonrisa.

—Encantado de volver a verte, Elsa.

—Hola, Hans —contestó ella sonriendo educadamente—. Muy elegante, como siempre.

—Por supuesto. A ti no puedo ofrecerte sino lo mejor, amor.

Elsa había utilizado a Hans dos veces, un año antes.

—Muy bien. ¿Sabes adónde vamos, y por qué?

—Sí, Pearl me ha puesto al tanto de todo.

—Perfecto. Comienza el espectáculo —comentó Elsa mirando por la ventanilla.

Hans salió el primero del auto y le ofreció su mano para que ella descendiese también. Elsa lo tomó del brazo, llevando su bolsito en la otra mano. Mientras atravesaban la multitud, Elsa comprendió que la prensa debía de haberse enterado de la presencia de Asami en la fiesta, pues había varias caravanas de distintos medios de comunicación estacionadas en la calle. «Nuestra mundialmente famosa hija pródiga regresa para homenajear a nuestra Venerable Dama, y para actuar gratis para nosotros. Y, por supuesto, aquí están los buitres.» Palideció al pensarlo: si Maléfica no hubiese regalado a Anna una invitación especial, ella sería también uno de los «buitres». «¡No, ella nunca!»

Cuando entraron en el enorme vestíbulo de mármol que conducía al imponente auditorio, utilizado también en algunas ocasiones como salón de baile, se encontraron con Maléfica, apoyada en un bastón de ébano.

—Mi preciosa Elsa, bienvenida —la saludó, inclinándose hacia delante para besarla en la mejilla; a diferencia de tantas otras personas de su círculo, ella no se limitó a dar un beso al aire, sin rozarla siquiera.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Maléfica. Me ocupé que te enviasen tu regalo esta mañana a primera hora. Espero haber acertado.

—Estoy segura de que sí. Ya tengo curiosidad por verlo. Y hablando de curiosidad… ¿quién es este apuesto joven?

—Este es Hans, Maléfica. Habías coincidido con él una vez, en el club de yates de Newport.

—Ah, es cierto.

Maléfica le ofreció su mano, y Elsa se sintió complacida al ver que Hans la besaba.

—Si me permite decirlo, señora, tiene usted un aspecto deliciosamente juvenil.

—Naturalmente que se lo permito —replicó Maléfica con una sonrisa—. Y si sigue diciéndome cosas tan bonitas como ésa, será usted más que bienvenido.

—Le encanta que la adulen —le dijo Elsa a Hans fingiendo hacerle una confidencia al oído, lo cual hizo que Maléfica soltase una carcajada.

—Vamos, niños —dijo esta a continuación guiñándoles un ojo —, vayan a mezclarse con los demás y averiguen dónde están sus asientos. Necesito un descanso, pero volveré cuando sea la hora de cenar.

Cuando ambos se dirigían tranquilamente hacia los planos de ubicación de los asientos, Elsa dio un codazo sin querer a una mujer alta de vestido verde oscuro.

—Oh, lo siento, no… ¡Anna!

Sí, era la misma mujer que la había besado en el ascensor el día anterior, aunque estaba casi irreconocible. El vestido la hacía parecer más alta de lo habitual. Iba calzada con unas ceñidas botas de tacón, del estilo de las que solía llevar la madre de Elsa cuando esta era una niña. Recorrió con la mirada las largas piernas y aquel talle sorprendentemente ondulante, hasta llegar al rostro maquillado por una mano experta y los cabellos color sangre recogidos en un perfecto moño francés.

—Estás… espectacular —consiguió apenas decir.

Vio que algo de color verde brillaba en los lóbulos de sus orejas, y no pudo más que mover la cabeza de un lado a otro. «¡Impresionante!»

—Hola, Elsa —la saludó educadamente Anna, mirando a Hans con expresión confusa—. ¿No vas a presentarme a tu amigo?

«¿Amigo?» Elsa hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar el control.

—Sí, por supuesto. Hans, esta es Anna Summer, mi vecina. Anna, este es Hans, mi cita de esta noche.

En cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras, Elsa deseó haber podido retirarlas. Los ojos turquesa de Anna perdieron todo su brillo, y su rostro palideció.

—¿Tu cita? —la voz de Anna sonaba normal, aunque privada de su habitual energía—. Ah, claro. Encantada de conocerte, Hans.

—Lo mismo digo, Anna —replicó Hans, y Elsa supo que estaba escrutándola discretamente—. Estás preciosa.

—Gracias.

Anna apartó la vista un momento, y después se volvió rápidamente hacia el plano de situación.

—Será mejor que localice mi asiento. Oh, aquí está —dijo señalando una mesa en medio de la sala—. Pero tiene que haber un error.

Elsa se acercó más a Anna y quedó envuelta en su perfume, un ligero aroma de vainilla y cítricos en seductora mezcla.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Es la mesa principal!

—Sí que lo es. Es una mesa muy grande —comentó Elsa, intentando que su voz sonase neutra—. Estás ahí, justo al lado de… ¡Oh, Dios Santo!

—Justo al lado de Randall, exactamente —completó Anna dando un paso atrás—. No puedo…

—Por supuesto que no puedes —dijo Elsa colgándose del brazo de Anna, sin pensarlo siquiera.

Anna dio otro paso y el brazo de Elsa cayó, sin apoyo. Al parecer no la quería junto a sí.

—Yo me ocuparé de solucionarlo. Seguramente Randall fue invitado mucho antes de los sucesos de la semana pasada. Es obvio que la persona encargada de adjudicar los asientos no ha estado al tanto de las noticias en estos últimos días.

—Y tú estás sentada justo frente a mí…

La voz de Anna había perdido toda su energía, y ahora parecía cansada y decepcionada. Hans se había alejado un poco hacia un lado, para dejar pasar a un nutrido grupo de invitados. Anna lo miró con gesto apagado y bajó todavía más la voz:

—Cinco minutos antes eso me habría alegrado el día, pero ahora ya da lo mismo, ¿no es cierto?

A Elsa el corazón le dio un vuelco al percibir la mirada derrotada de Anna. Deseaba decirle la verdad, pero de repente ya no estaba tan segura de qué verdad se trataba. Podría haber cancelado la cita con su acompañante, si hubiera querido. ¿Acaso no era cierto que se había traído a Hans consigo para enviarle un mensaje a Anna? Un mensaje cruel y definitivo para que supiera que lo que fuese que existía entre ambas estaba condenado al fracaso. Y ahora… Elsa parecía tranquila exteriormente, pero tenía un nudo en el estómago y el corazón le latía desbocado. Estaba segura de que le golpeaba el pecho con tal fuerza que tenía que ser visible en la parte delantera de su vestido.

—Vayamos a localizar nuestros asientos —sugirió, casi esperando que Anna rechazara la idea—. Buscaré a la ayudante de Maléfica para que solucione el problema.

—¿Para que lo solucione? ¿Todo el problema? —preguntó Anna dirigiéndole una mirada fría como el hielo. —Eso es imposible —continuó, mirando de reojo a Hans al tiempo que elevaba la voz—. Lo que pretendes está bastante claro. Sé que él no es más que una pantalla, pero servirá para confirmar tu fama de devorahombres.

«Es obvio que Anna no puede evitar ser directa y sincera, incluso en un lugar como este. Menos mal que somos de las primeras en llegar y no hay nadie cerca que pueda oírnos.»

—Por favor, Anna, aquí no.

Anna se alisó el vestido a la altura de las caderas, alzó la vista y sonrió.

—Por supuesto que no. Juguemos al divertido juego de mantener las apariencias hasta el final —replicó, y de pronto se acercó y le susurró al oído, mientras su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo—: Pero quiero que sepas que, si crees que el hecho de traerte al señor Semental número trescientos setenta y cinco te ayudará a mantenerte a salvo, estás engañándote a ti misma. Un día de estos la gente se olerá lo que está sucediendo y, en lugar de sentirte orgullosa de quien eres, con todo lo que eso significa, tu gran secreto quedará al descubierto, lo quieras o no, y tendrás que afrontarlo tú sola, dado que has elegido apartarme de tu vida.

Los ojos de Anna relampaguearon mientras continuaba hablando: —Sabía que nos habían invitado por separado, y que no se trataba de una cita, pero… me pareció… pensé que al menos acudirías sola. No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto.

—Pero, Anna…

—No se preocupe, señora Winter. Mantendré las apariencias por esta noche. Pero, para hacerlo… necesito una copa.

Elsa se quedó allí de pie, helada, preguntándose si alguna vez volvería a entrar en calor.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Maria Sato: no le gusta esos entornos, ya sabes de gente con dinero.

Lachicadelbosque: la verdad sí, eh eh.

criatura del bosque, me recuerda al libro que tiene elsa y anna en la otra historia, aunque no se, si serán de los mismos. Uhh que año llevas, que te desvelas mucho? Y en mi país significa inversión, (los turistas). Me gusta ese tipo más cuando no puedo dormir.

Mis preguntas: deportes, te gusta alguno?

Miedos?, de aquellos que te dejan un sudor frío en la espalda.

Signo zodiacal, que caballero dorado eres?

Grupo o artista favorito, uno que "te prenda"?

Canción favorita?, de las que tienen alguna letra espectacular. Y también una en instrumental, que te llegue al alma. Creo que esas son todas por ahora, no hay mucha imaginación de mi parte.

miguel.puentedejesus: cada vez se pone más interesante.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	18. chapter 18

**¡Que viva Nicaragua!**

 **.x.**

 **Capítulo 18**

Asami volvió a enroscar la tapa del frasco de calmantes y lo guardó en su bolsito de fiesta, cuajado de perlas. Había dilatado deliberadamente el momento de tomarlas, para beneficiarse de su efecto durante las horas más cruciales. Sabía que sería el centro de muchas miradas, a pesar de que era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Maléfica Dodd Endicott. El mero rumor de que la celebridad más escurridiza del lugar iba a acudir había sido suficiente para atraer a todos los medios de comunicación.

La empleada del centro de estética y relajación acababa de marcharse. Asami había llamado por la mañana, desesperada al darse cuenta de que no podía ver lo suficientemente bien para maquillarse ni para peinarse, y una joven le había prometido acudir con tiempo suficiente para ayudarla a prepararse.

Asami le había pedido a la peluquera que le describiese el resultado: según esta, su cabello estaba sujeto en un moño flojo que dejaba largos mechones rizados enmarcándole el rostro.

—Parece usted una diosa griega, señora —había comentado entusiasmada—. Además he utilizado colores pastel al maquillarla, que hacen juego con el vestido y el chal rojo pálido. Está usted preciosa, señora.

Cuando la peluquera se ofreció también a sacar de paseo a Perry y a Mason, las lágrimas de gratitud estuvieron a punto de desbaratarle el maquillaje.

Ahora, Asami recogió el chal y se envolvió en él. Achicó los ojos para poder ver su reflejo en el espejo. No pudo distinguir más que el color rojo del vestido y una mancha brillante que correspondía a sus cabellos. Tendría que confiar en lo que le había dicho la peluquera sobre su aspecto.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta y Asami dio un respingo, sobresaltada. Se imaginó que sería Korra, pues ninguno de los perros había ladrado.

—¡Voy! —anunció.

Sujetando el chal y el bolsito con una mano, buscó a tientas el pomo de la puerta.

Después de un momento de silencio oyó que Korra murmuraba.

—¡Dios mío, Asami, estás preciosa!

—Gracias, Korra. Entra un segundo.

Asami deseaba forzar la vista lo más posible para poder ver a Korra. Su olfato percibió un suave aroma a madera de sándalo, y algo más. «¿Jabón?»

—Deja que te vea…

Pudo distinguir una silueta oscura y esbelta y el oscuro óvalo de su rostro. Sonrió y pasó la mano por su costado mientras añadía:

—¿Es un esmoquin? ¡Perfecto!

—¿Tienes que adivinarlo? —preguntó Korra con voz ahogada—. ¡Oh, Sami!, ¿tan mal ves?

Sus manos rodearon el rostro de Asami.

—¿Estás segura de que podrás acudir? —añadió, preocupada.

—Claro que sí. Tú estarás conmigo, ¿no es cierto?

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces salgamos ya. Sé que has venido en tu cochecito, pero he pensado que deberíamos llegar allí con un toque de estilo.

—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo Korra, esforzándose por mantener un tono ligero.

—Sí. He encargado una limusina extra larga. Puede que se acerquen muchos curiosos, así que he pensado, ¿por qué decepcionarlos? Ellos esperan que alguien como yo acuda como es debido.

—¡Magnífico! Voy a disfrutarlo de lo lindo. Será la primera vez que suba a una limusina, ya sea corta o extra larga.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Asami enarcando una ceja— ¿Ni en tu baile de graduación?

—No fui al baile de graduación.

La voz de Korra no traicionó ninguna emoción, pero Asami supo que había algo oscuro bajo aquella respuesta tan desenvuelta.

—Tampoco yo —contestó ella en el mismo tono—. Por entonces me encontraba ya en Nueva York, al cuidado de Wu y su esposa. De hecho ni llegué a graduarme en el instituto. Comencé a estudiar otras cosas, y recibí lecciones de canto, piano, historia de la música, etcétera.

A continuación se acercó a Korra y la abrazó afectuosamente.

—Otro día te preguntaré, si quieres contármelo, por qué no acudiste a tu baile de promoción.

—De acuerdo.

Una nueva llamada en la puerta anunció la presencia del chófer de la limusina, quien las guió hasta un largo automóvil blanco y les abrió la portezuela del mismo.

Korra permaneció sentada en silencio mientras el conductor maniobraba por entre las dunas para tomar la carretera principal que llevaba al centro de East Quay. Asami cerró los ojos y buscó su mano.

—Esto no va a ser nada fácil. No quiero que nadie se dé cuenta de que no puedo reconocer sus rostros. Afortunadamente no he visto a nadie desde mi vuelta, exceptuándoos a Anna, a Elsa y a ti. En persona, quiero decir. Si me encuentro con alguna vieja amistad, se figurarán que no los reconozco porque ha pasado demasiado tiempo, ¿no crees?

—Sí. Y yo te haré de escolta, así que no te separes mucho de mi brazo.

—No lo haré.

Asami dudó un momento antes de añadir:

—Supongo que te darás cuenta de que al aparecer así junto a mí, especialmente vestida de la forma en que estás, se formará un gran revuelo.

—Lo sé —contestó Korra con calma, y Asami no consiguió adivinar qué estaría pasando por su mente.

—Tal vez causemos más impacto del esperado, cara.

—No importa —contestó Korra, y en su voz apareció un matiz de tozudez—. No se puede influir en la opinión de los demás. La gente se crea su propia imagen de ti, por mucho que intentes evitarlo. Y si se forman alguna opinión sobre nosotras, será más por ti que por mí. Tú eres la celebridad. Y tal vez tendrías que ser tú quien se lo piense dos veces antes de aparecer conmigo, porque está bastante claro que soy tu pareja.

Asami le apretó cariñosamente la mano.

—Lo eres, sí, y si a alguien le parece mal, que se lo parezca. Me da igual.

Era cierto que no le importaba. Su vida profesional estaba exhalando los últimos estertores, por lo que a ella concernía. Aparecer del brazo de una hermosísima mujer de esmoquin era como despedirse con un cañonazo. «Lo que encaja perfectamente con mi estilo —pensó, y sus labios dibujaron una irónica sonrisa—. Eso dará que pensar a los paparazzi.» Sin embargo, aquellos maliciosos pensamientos desaparecieron de su mente tan veloces como habían llegado. Necesitaba a Korra a su lado por muchas y muy personales razones. Notó que le sudaba la palma de la mano y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo.

Korra abrió la mano, sin soltar la suya del todo, enjugó la húmeda palma de Asami en la pernera de sus pantalones y volvió a entrecruzar los dedos con los suyos.

—Todo irá bien. Yo estaré cerca de ti toda la velada, no te preocupes.

Para Asami fue increíble notar cómo una riada de alivio arrastraba con ella todas sus preocupaciones, al menos de momento. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Korra durante unos segundos, pero enseguida volvió a enderezarla:

—Tú eres mi fortaleza. Todo irá bien, sí.

La limusina entró en el carril semicircular que había frente al ayuntamiento.

—Hemos llegado —anunció Korra—. ¡Fíjate qué multitud de gente! Mierda, como mínimo hay cuatro furgones de distintos medios de comunicación.

—No dejes que eso te preocupe. Entraremos juntas, con la cabeza bien alta —dijo Asami, decidida a pasar aquella prueba apelando a todo su orgullo—. ¡Deja que miren! Saluda a los curiosos y no hagas el menor caso a la prensa por ahora.

—Muy bien —dijo Korra, depositando un rápido beso en su mejilla.

Cuando el chófer les abrió la puerta, Korra salió la primera. Asami tendió la mano hacia ella y la siguió fuera del auto, encarnando sin esfuerzo alguno su papel de prima donna.

Korra tomó ejemplo de Asami, cuyos largos años frente al público la hacían olvidarse sin esfuerzo de los focos. Le ofreció el brazo, tratando de sonreír. Era consciente de que el esmoquin la favorecía. Se había aplicado un maquillaje de colores neutros, e incluso había añadido un poco de colorete para no parecer tan morena. Domeñó sus rebeldes cabellos peinándolos hacia atrás con un poco de gomina y sujetándolos en una corta y tiesa cola de caballo justo bajo la nuca. Se había sorprendido al ver que aquel peinado destacaba su rostro de una forma nueva y reveladora que al principio la hizo sentirse expuesta y bastante al desnudo. Sin embargo, era el único peinado que iba bien con su esmoquin.

Asami iba apoyada en su brazo, saludando con la mano libre a la multitud que coreaba su nombre. «¡Cualquiera diría que es una estrella del rock volviendo a sus raíces!» Korra deseaba mofarse de todo aquello, aunque a decir verdad se sentía muy orgullosa de Asami y estaba convencida de que merecía todas aquellas muestras de cariño.

Un reportero consiguió adelantar el busto por encima de las vallas colocadas por la policía.

—¡Señora Sato! ¿Quién es su acompañante? ¿Se trata de su nuevo amor?

Korra se quedó rígida, pero consiguió seguir andando.

—Es una amiga, muchas gracias —le dijo Asami mientras caminaban por la alfombra roja.

«Amiga, sí, eso es. Hacia ahí nos encaminamos al menos, aunque no había nada amistoso en la forma en que reaccionó ayer a mis caricias.»

Siguieron avanzando serenamente por entre los flashes de las cámaras y la multitud que las saludaba, hasta alcanzar por fin las altas puertas dobles y cumplir con todos los rituales de entrada.

—Esta parte ha ido bien —susurró Asami mientras se abrían paso por entre la multitud que llenaba el vestíbulo—. Vayamos a averiguar dónde se supone que hemos de sentarnos.

—Muy bien.

Korra casi esperaba que Asami se soltase ahora de su brazo, y sin embargo su acompañante se acercó más a ella y la aferró con más fuerza.

—Te tengo bien sujeta.

Korra se estremeció al oír sus propias palabras y recordar la última vez que las había pronunciado, el día anterior. En aquel momento era una Asami empapada en sudor la que la abrazaba, temblando entre sus brazos después de haber experimentado un orgasmo tan fuerte que había estado a punto de hacer que Korra lo alcanzase también, algo que tan sólo le había sucedido en contadas ocasiones.

—Sí, me tienes, gracias a Dios.

Asami se acercó todavía más a ella, y Korra comprendió que nadie iba a creerse que no era más que una amiga suya, pues estaba claro que se trataba de su pareja.

Cuando se detuvieron ante el plano de ubicación de asientos, dispuesto sobre un caballete de pintor, Korra lo revisó hasta encontrar el nombre de Asami. Para su gran alivio, alguien había escrito «acompañante» en el asiento de al lado, y supuso que Elsa o bien Maléfica habían tirado de algunos hilos. Echó un vistazo a los demás nombres y se fijó en que tanto Elsa como Anna estaban también en la mesa principal.

En el salón, lleno de pequeños grupos de personas charlando en voz baja, Korra distinguió a Anna y a Elsa en la esquina más alejada. Contenta de haberlas visto, palmeó suavemente la mano de Asami.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a hablar un rato con Elsa y Anna?

—Sí, vamos. Seguro que Elsa estará también en la mesa principal.

—Sí que lo está, y Anna también, justo enfrente de ella.

Korra la guió cuidadosamente por entre las redondas mesas. Cuando ya casi llegaban, pudo distinguir la expresión de los rostros de sus amigas.

—No parecen muy contentas —cuchicheó a Asami—. De hecho, más bien parecen furiosas. Y hay un hombre con ellas, junto a Elsa.

—¿Y ahora qué sucede? —preguntó Asami, apretando el brazo de Korra cuando esta se detuvo de pronto.

—¡Hola, chicas! —saludó Korra, y dos cabezas se volvieron al momento hacia ella.

—¡Korra! ¡Estás… arrebatadora!

—Gracias, tú también estás preciosa, ¡qué vestido tan encantador!

Mientras Elsa y Asami se intercambiaban cumplidos, Korra tuvo la oportunidad de observar detenidamente a la otra pareja. Anna estaba pálida, y las miraba con expresión inusualmente sombría.

—Este es Hans, mi cita de esta noche.

«¿De esta noche? ¿Lo dice literalmente, o se tratará de su novio actual? Sea como sea, la columnista especializada en cotilleos hará su agosto si anda por aquí.» Korra estrechó la mano de Hans, que parecía una buena persona, y después se acercó a Anna y le preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Anna bebió un sorbo de champán antes de responder.

—Sí —dijo, aunque el tono cortante sugería lo contrario—. Mierda, esta porquería rosada es demasiado dulce, pero era o esto o algo sin alcohol. Esperaba que tuviesen cerveza, pero no la sirven hasta la cena.

—Ya veo que algo no marcha bien, pero no podemos hablarlo aquí —dijo Korra, intentando ganarse su simpatía—. Si llevas tiempo sin probar bocado no deberías beberte ese champán demasiado rápido.

—Sí, lo sé. Tendré cuidado —contestó Anna, pero a pesar de ello volvió a tomar otro sorbo—. Podremos hablar después, aunque puede que sea ya demasiado tarde.

En ese momento Korra comprendió que Anna estaba al borde de las lágrimas. «Apuesto a que esto está directamente relacionado con Elsa —pensó, observando que Anna se aferraba a su copa mientras Elsa saludaba muy animada con una brillante sonrisa a los que pasaban a su lado—. Algo ha sucedido justo antes de que llegásemos, algo muy grave.»

—Acabo de ver que estamos en la misma mesa —dijo Asami—. La señora Dodd Endicott ha sido tan amable de incluirnos a Korra y a mí.

—Por supuesto, tú eres una invitada de honor. Apreciamos sinceramente tu contribución a nuestra campaña de captación de fondos. La nueva ala del hospital es un proyecto largamente acariciado por Maléfica, y ella sabe muy bien lo que va a significar tu participación en él.

—Me siento muy honrada. Y me alegro de que me haya permitido además traer una acompañante —añadió Asami tendiendo la mano hacia Korra—. Sé que para East Quay este es el acontecimiento más importante del año.

—Yo no estoy tan segura de eso —dijo Elsa—. Me parece que el acontecimiento del que más se habla es del concierto benéfico. Debido a tu presencia, por supuesto —concluyó, haciendo un gesto hacia Asami.

Korra no podía distinguir si la mirada de Elsa era más sombría de lo habitual, pues esta llevaba puesta su imagen oficial como si se tratase de una capa de celofán, impenetrable y casi invisible. Aquella mujer estaba a años luz de la que había tocado el teclado en su sótano tan sólo un día antes.

—Está bien —concedió Asami—. Pero ¿dónde está la señora Dodd Endicott? ¿Tiene pensado hacer una entrada espectacular cuando ya todos estemos sentados?

Aquel comentario consiguió que Anna soltase una risita.

—Como entrar en la sala colgada en un trapecio sujeto de las vigas del techo, balanceándose de un lado a otro, ¿eh? Yo no lo descartaría. Tiene más energía que todas nosotras juntas.

Elsa le dirigió una mirada preocupada y dio un paso hacia ella. En respuesta, Anna se pasó al otro costado de Asami y posó la mano sobre su brazo.

—La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de lo que hará, pero no me imagino a la pobre mujer de pie junto a la puerta, estrechando la mano a todo el mundo. ¡Hay como mínimo ciento cincuenta invitados!

Korra se fijó en que los ojos de Elsa llamearon un segundo al contemplar la obvia exhibición de Anna.

—Más; son casi doscientos —aclaró Elsa entre dientes—. Es hora ya de sentarse, aunque primero he de ir a hablar un momento con los organizadores. Hans, ¿te importaría acompañarme?

—Por supuesto —contestó el aludido, claramente agradecido de poder escapar de una situación potencialmente explosiva.

—Y bien —dijo Asami volviéndose hacia Anna—. ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

—Ahora no —replicó Anna, palideciendo de nuevo.

—No hace falta entrar en detalles, es cierto —insistió Asami—, pero ayer, cuando saliste del café de Korra con Elsa, todo iba perfectamente, y hoy la atmósfera entre ambas se podría cortar con un cuchillo. ¿Acabaron de reñir? —preguntó, posando la mano sobre el brazo de Anna tras un breve tanteo apenas perceptible.

Anna tragó saliva, y Korra se dolió por su amiga al darse cuenta de la fuerza con la que sujetaba su copa de champán.

—Ya lo has visto —consiguió decir por fin—. El tipo ese.

—Su cita, sí —asintió Asami—. Es su tapadera. Suele llevar un acompañante a los grandes actos como estos. Lo ha hecho así durante años. Tardé bastante en darme cuenta de que todos eran falsos.

Korra miró atónita a Asami, que estaba hablando tan a la ligera del actual novio de Elsa.

—¿Que eran falsos? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hans es un joven agradable y educado —dijo Asami, bajando el tono de voz hasta dejarlo en un murmullo casi inaudible—. Elsa siempre utiliza un servicio de acompañantes muy profesional y eficaz.

Korra se sintió anonadada. Había oído hablar de tales servicios, pero daba por hecho que estaban relacionados con el sexo, y de alguna manera estaba segura de que en el caso de Elsa no había sexo de por medio. Se aseguró de que nadie ajeno podría oírla antes de hablar:

—¿Así que Hans fue contratado? Entonces no tienes por qué estar celosa —concluyó, dirigiéndose a Anna.

—No estoy celosa —replicó Anna, moviendo lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Sé que no lo quiere de ese modo. No se trata de eso. En absoluto. Sintió que se ahogaba y tuvo que tragar saliva entre frase y frase. —No hablemos más de eso ahora. Tal vez mañana, si nuestra reunión en el sótano de Korra sigue en pie.

—Claro que sigue en pie —afirmó Asami, categórica—. Ahora la necesitamos más que nunca.

«Es cierto.» Korra deseaba abrazar a su amiga. Por primera vez, Anna le parecía frágil, como si el menor soplo de aire pudiese derribarla. Todo su espíritu luchador había desaparecido, dejando su noble interior expuesto a los elementos. Korra maldijo en voz baja. Notó que Asami le apretaba suavemente el brazo.

—¡Damas y caballeros, la cena está servida! —anunció el organizador, interrumpiendo la sombría escena, y todas se dirigieron hacia la mesa principal. Al sentarse junto a Asami, Korra se fijó en que Anna se situaba a cinco asientos de ellas.

Aquella noche se pondrían a prueba sus respectivas relaciones. Korra esperaba que saliesen indemnes, aunque no estaba nada segura de que así fuese.

Era cierto que a Anna no le preocupaba lo más mínimo Hans como persona. Sin embargo sí le preocupaba, y mucho, lo que este representaba. Las mentiras de Elsa, sus ocultamientos, su negación de la realidad… todo eso la alteraba muchísimo, y sentía náuseas cada vez que pensaba lo mucho que le había costado sentirse orgullosa de su identidad a partir de los quince años. «Tuve que pagar por ello, y de la forma más dura, tan sólo por ser yo misma. Sufrí las consecuencias y conseguí salir adelante. Sin embargo, tú te escondes, Elsa, te escondes, pero al final vas a tener que pagarlo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que no te das cuenta?»

Anna se quedó mirando cómo Elsa conversaba diestramente con sus vecinos de mesa. Cuando divisó a Korra, tuvo que forzar una sonrisa. Era obvio que el coordinador de las celebraciones de aniversario había dado por sentado que Asami acudiría con un acompañante de sexo masculino, de modo que Korra había mandado al traste todo el plan de acomodamiento de los invitados. Ahora, Randall Buggs estaba sentado al otro extremo de la larga mesa. Para Anna era suficiente con tenerlo a diez asientos de distancia, aunque estaba decidida a no mirar ni una vez en su dirección.

—He oído que le han encargado escribir la biografía de la señora Dodd —le dijo un joven llamado Tojo, sentado a su lado.

Después de una breve conversación acerca del proyecto de libro y de la relación del joven con la Fundación Winter, este comentó:

—Esa mujer vestida de esmoquin, Korra Stone, fue la persona más emblemática para la Fundación. Su historia de éxito ayudó a que mucha gente se animara a contribuir a la causa. Ella venía al Centro Juvenil de Providence varias veces a la semana a contarnos su historia, explicándonos cómo había conseguido cambiar su suerte. Y mírela ahora, aquí está.

—Y también usted.

—Bueno, sí, pero mi presencia se debe sobre todo a que mis padres estaban invitados —explicó Tojo con una sonrisa—. Maléfica ha sido muy amable y siempre se ha tomado un interés especial conmigo, dado que yo fui su primer «caso».

Mientras Tojo hablaba, Anna iba tomando nota mental de los detalles que deseaba estudiar más a fondo sobre la propia Maléfica, y también pensaba todo el rato en aquella nueva información sobre Korra. «Algunas veces cuentas cosas de tu pasado, Korra, pero nunca explicas lo mucho que has hecho para intentar compensarlo, maldita sea.»

Las luces atenuaron su brillo y se encendió un foco dirigido hacia Maléfica Dodd, que se había levantado de su asiento. Vestida con un largo vestido plateado con cin- tas bordadas en colores gris y blanco, su aspecto era majestuoso.

—Damas y caballeros, amigos, colaboradores, empleados… mi familia toda —comenzó, sonriendo al notar que le flaqueaba la voz —. Y eso que me había prometido no ponerme emotiva.

Se detuvo un momento para recuperar la compostura, y después continuó:

—Gracias a todos por ayudarme a celebrar mi «cumplesiglos», como lo llamó uno de los hijos de mi jardinero. Elsa Winter, quiero darte especialmente las gracias por haber dado un excelente ejemplo en tan distintos campos. Tu Fundación ayuda a muchísima gente, y tu conciencia social nos avergüenza a todos. Has recogido la idea de tu abuelo y la has transformado en una organización benéfica sólida, que ayuda a que la gente pueda ayudarse a sí misma.

Maléfica esperó a que se extinguiese el espontáneo aplauso que resonó en todo el auditorio, y después siguió nombrando a unas cuantas personas más.

—Finalmente he de decir que me cabe el honor de haber ayudado, aunque sea en una modesta proporción, a traer de nuevo a casa a la hija de East Quay más famosa y admirada, que regresa justo cuando más la necesitábamos para ofrecernos su mayor don, esa voz excepcional. ¡Gracias por tu presencia entre nosotros, Asami Sato!

Un nuevo aplauso resonó por toda la sala, y Anna pudo ver que Asami se sonrojaba. «¡No lo esperaba! Felicidades, Asami, te lo mereces.» Miró de reojo a Elsa, que seguía aplaudiendo junto con los demás y contemplaba a Asami con gesto de cariño. En ese momento comprendió que había sido ella la que había convencido a Asami de que regresase a su ciudad natal. «Además, Elsa y Maléfica son muy buenas amigas. En cierta forma son como nuestras damas principales, la reina y la princesa coronada de esta pequeña ciudad de Nueva Inglaterra», pensó Anna, y de repente le pareció que la distancia entre Elsa y ella crecía en proporciones oceánicas.

«Estamos abocadas al fracaso incluso antes de comenzar. ¡Maldición!» Apretó los puños, incapaz de seguir aplaudiendo a Asami, pues sus manos no dejaban de temblar.

¡Maldita sea!

.x.

.x.

.x.

Maria Sato: también a mi, aquí esta. Korra es muy reservada. jajajaj me encantas tus teorías quien sabe algún día puedes acertar. Nos veremos.

Guest: me emperradivierte¿?

elsa-ookami: y eso que falta.

Ozarac07: jajajja pronto camarada. Saludos.!

miguel.puentedejesus: Sí, cabe perfectamente como conocemos a Elsa, solo dale un poco de tiempo.

Lachicadelbosque: jajajaja lo siento enserio. Pronto, lo prometo.

También sufro de insomnio pero es por otras razones, mi momento de estudio terminó hace tiempo pero lo entiendo completamente. Eso es bueno, la mejor de las suertes.

Bueno señorita del bosque: deportes, fútbol y el americano incluso uno de australia, tennis me he levantado a las 3 am solo para ver jugar a mis favoritos, me gustan muchos es más fácil decir los que no, como: golf es muy aburrido y bóxeo es muy lento. Que dices tú?

Miedos: bueno mmm la oscuridad del mar, cuando veo mis habituales documentales de la naturaleza y pasan algo del mar y lo profundo me cosquillean la punta de los dedos, me dan miedo los tiburones es irracional es decir nunca he visto al Megalodon pero sé que esta ahí un animal colosal debe estar escondido después de todo el mar no ha sido completamente explorado. También la oscuridad pero esa es de otro tipo. Ya te ha pasado lo de la vaca? algo así como el epísodio de hora de aventura.

Caballero de libra a mucha honra. Estoy segura que tengo canciones de Épica, la oreja de van gogh actual o cuando estaba Amaia montero? Por mi parte no sé, no soy particularmente fanática de aquellos que saben el número de celular de los artistas, me entiendes? Me gustan los Héroes del silencio, Versailles, Adrián Von Ziegler. Mi canción favorita es sin dudas Canción de la verdad tal vez la has escuchado pero no lo sabes es un ending de Inuyasha. TSFH? son geniales tengo algunos albunes y mi canción favorita en instumental es heart of corage. Eso es todo creó, cuidate y abrazos de lobo.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	19. chapter 19

**¡Que Viva Nicaragua!**

 **.x.**

 **Capítulo 19**

 **.x.**

 **(KorrAsami más 18)**

Asami estaba sentada a una de las mesas que había junto a la pista de baile, y Korra a su lado.

—Me gusta esta orquesta —dijo haciendo un gesto hacia el conjunto de doce personas que interpretaba un popurrí de temas clásicos—. Son buenos.

—Sí —contestó Korra.

Habían estado hablando durante toda la velada con varias personas, sin el menor problema. Ella apenas se alejaba del lado de Asami, y estaba convencida de que nadie había reparado en sus problemas de visión. Pero ya casi era hora de marcharse, y se fijó en que los ojos de Asami presentaban síntomas de agotamiento.

—¿Estás dispuesta ya a dar por finalizada la velada?

—Sí, dentro de nada, aunque…

Asami se volvió en su asiento, y fue como si pudiese mirarla realmente a los ojos:

—… Estaba pensando que hace siglos que no bailo.

—¿Bailar?

«¡Dios mío, Sami!»

—Sí. Además están tocando Night and Day, uno de mis temas favoritos.

—¿Estás intentando decirme que quieres bailar conmigo? — preguntó Korra, aunque no estaba segura de lo que prefería que Asami le respondiese.

—Sí. ¿Te importaría?

El esperanzado gesto de Asami entristeció a Korra.

—Pero toda esta gente… Hemos hablado casi con la mitad de ellos, y seguro que se darán cuenta…

—¿Acaso vas a acobardarte? —preguntó Asami en tono zumbón.

—Me preocupo por ti.

—Y yo lo que quiero es bailar.

Korra suspiró, resignada, esperando que nadie les prestase atención. Algunos habían bebido unas cuantas copas de más, y tal vez más tarde creerían haberlo imaginado.

—Está bien. Pero yo seré la que te lleve.

—Sí, por favor.

Korra la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la pista. Allí rodeó su cintura con gesto protector, mientras que con la otra mano entrelazaba la suya.

—Tú sígueme.

Dio dos pasos atrás, con Asami segura entre sus brazos, y comenzó a moverse grácilmente con ella, cambiando de vez en cuando de dirección y dejándose llevar por la música. Cuando atrajo a Asami hacia sí y apoyó la mejilla contra su sien, pudo percibir un aroma floral y almizclado.

Otras parejas bailaban a su alrededor. Por un momento Korra no supo decir si eran imaginaciones suyas o si realmente la pista de baile estaba casi el doble de llena que cuando ellas comenzaron.

—¡Los demás nos están imitando!

—Pues deja que lo hagan —replicó Asami, frotando su sien contra la mejilla de Korra en una suave caricia; después suspiró y se estrechó más contra ella—. Pero no dejes que nadie intente hacernos un cambio de pareja. No quiero bailar con nadie más.

—¿Ni siquiera con el marido de la alcaldesa? Nos está mirando ahora mismo.

—¡Cielos, no! Es amable, pero también un poco engreído.

Korra soltó una carcajada al oír aquel comentario tan impropio de Asami.

—Pues entonces será mejor que nos vayamos hacia el otro extremo de la pista. Agárrate a mí —le dijo, y la guió lejos de la orquesta y de las brillantes luces del escenario—. ¿Mejor así?

—Mucho mejor. Aquí está más oscuro.

Korra apretó un momento los labios antes de preguntar:

—¿Demasiada oscuridad?

—No, la justa. Y siempre puedo apoyarme en ti. Estoy perfectamente bien.

Asami parecía tranquila y satisfecha. Korra rogó interiormente que aquellos sentimientos durasen largo tiempo.

Temía la hora en que Asami diese por terminada su relación, aunque lo único que podía hacer en aquellos momentos era limitarse a cumplir su promesa. Estaría junto a Asami, para bailar o para lo que fuese, hasta que ella le anunciase que ya no la necesitaba más. Volver a ser simplemente su amiga después de haberla besado, acariciado y abrazado era imposible. «Ella me necesita. Estoy aquí con un propósito concreto. La historia de mi vida… ¿Es que siempre me voy a encontrar con personas que simplemente me necesitan?»

Era bonito que la necesitasen a una. Kuvira la había necesitado, durante un tiempo… Pero, cuando aquella necesidad se convirtió en una excusa para el abuso, que incluía acusaciones, reproches y finalmente rechazo… Korra se encogió sobre sí misma. ¿Cómo había podido Kuvira materializársele en el mismo momento en que tenía a Asami entre sus brazos?

Asami no se parecía en absoluto a Kuvira, ni ahora ni nunca.

Asami era cálida y sincera, afectuosa por naturaleza, mientras que Kuvira no sabía siquiera deletrear la palabra «cariño». «Le fui útil durante un tiempo, y perdí cuatro años de mi vida por ser joven e inexperta. ¿Acaso no he aprendido nada? ¿No he sabido madurar? —pensó, girando ligeramente el rostro para besar la frente de Asami—. Sí que he sabido. Esto es diferente. ¡Tiene que serlo!»

Elsa pasó bailando junto a Asami y Korra y la imagen de aquellas dos mujeres juntas, ajenas, o tal vez indiferentes, a lo que pensasen los demás, la puso nerviosa. Se agarró con fuerza al hombro de Hans, pero no se dio cuenta de la presión que estaban ejerciendo sus dedos hasta que su acompañante gimió e intentó soltarse.

—¡Caray, Elsa, menuda fuerza! —exclamó, con una mueca de asombro acompañada de un burlón gesto con la mano—. ¿Acaso levantas pesas?

—Pues la verdad es que sí —contestó esta, sonriendo a su pesar —, aunque la fuerza de mis dedos se debe a los ejercicios de piano. Lo siento.

—Ya lo supongo.

Hans alzó la vista y vio a Korra y Asami.

—Vaya, qué guay. Tus amigas están bailando juntas, y eso está haciendo que se vuelvan unas cuantas cabezas. ¡Bien por ellas!

—Sí —contestó Elsa, aunque su estómago se retorcía de puro nervio.

«¿Dónde está Anna?» No la había visto marchar pero, considerando el estado en el que se encontraba, era perfectamente posible que se hubiera ido, sin molestarse siquiera en despedirse.

«¿Es que no entiende que yo necesitaba aparecer aquí con estilo? Contraté los servicios de Hans hace ya más de cuatro meses. ¿Tendría que haberlo cancelado tan sólo porque ella venía?»

Elsa habría deseado estar más indignada, pero en el fondo sabía que tendría que haber imaginado la reacción de Anna. Después de la forma en que esta la había mirado y acariciado, y de lo bien que habían conectado a todos los niveles cuando estaban juntas… «¡Pero no tiene el menor derecho a exigirme nada! No le he prometido nada; de hecho, ha sido más bien al contrario: una y otra vez le expliqué las razones por las que no podemos ni probar siquiera. No puede más que culparse a sí misma por construir castillos en el aire.»

A continuación intentó ponerse en su lugar. «Es cierto que yo le devolví los besos, y nunca detuve sus avances. Probablemente cree que yo estaba jugando a hacerme la difícil, y que ahora la estoy ninguneando porque es lo que me conviene.»

Hans giró hacia Asami y Korra y les dedicó una amplia sonrisa justo después de haberle guiñado el ojo a Elsa, aunque esta no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba hacer.

—Señoras… ¿podría bailar con la señora Sato? —pidió—. Prometo cuidarla bien, señora.

Elsa se quedó rígida. Estaba a punto de detener a Hans, y Korra comenzaba también a alejarse de ellos mientras negaba con un gesto, pero de pronto Asami dijo:

—Encantada, Hans.

Elsa se sintió atrapada. Ella nunca se atrevería a hacer una escena en público, y seguramente Hans se había dado cuenta, porque le dedicó una sonrisa y un nuevo guiño mientras susurraba:

—Vamos, Elsa, anímate. Que East Quay vea que Elsa Winter es una mujer moderna y tolerante.

A continuación tomó a Asami entre sus brazos y comenzó a bailar con cortos y delicados pasos por los bordes de la pista.

—¿Elsa? —dijo Korra, incómoda también.

—Bailemos pues, Korra —contestó ella, y respiró hondo para contener un estremecimiento.

Sorprendentemente descubrió que seguir a Korra era más fácil que hacerlo con Hans, y comprendió que su nueva amiga era mejor bailarina que él, lo cual no era ninguna nadería, pues su acompañante era todo un experto.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar tan bien?

—Una mujer a la que conocí en el Centro Juvenil de Providence, Katara Quinn, me enseñó los pasos de todos los ritmos clásicos. Le encantaba bailar. Hace siglos que no la veo —concluyó Korra en tono melancólico.

—El nombre me suena. ¿No era ella una de las que conseguían hacer funcionar el Centro Juvenil?

—Sí. Fue ella quien me animó a solicitar una beca de la Fundación Winter.

Elsa olvidó por un momento su obsesión por mantener una imagen digna y controlada. Había algo en la mirada y en la voz de Korra que demandaba toda su atención.

—Y eso te cambió la vida…

—Lo cambió todo. Cuando Katara decidió conseguir que volviese al redil, yo estaba completamente destrozada. Ella fue el motivo por el que decidí permanecer en aquel centro.

—Como una segunda madre, o una hermana. Ahora debe de andar por los sesenta y pico, ¿verdad?

—Sí, eso creo. Lo último que supe de ella fue que estaba de baja por enfermedad. Fui a visitarla, pero se había mudado de casa y no dejó su nueva dirección. Además, el centro no suele facilitar la dirección personal de sus empleados.

Korra suspiró, acercó más a sí a su pareja de baile y giró con ella. Aun así, otro de los bailarines le dio un codazo a Elsa sin querer. Korra la acercó todavía más.

—Podría hacer que mis empleados la averigüen. La sección de juventud está en permanente contacto con todos los centros juveniles de la zona. Seguro que alguien sabrá qué ha sucedido y dónde está ahora.

—¿De verdad lo harías? Me encantaría saber… a menos que… —Korra tragó saliva e intentó explicarse—… a menos que haya muerto.

—No nos pongamos en lo peor. Pondré a mi gente sobre su pista el lunes a primera hora. Lo hago por ti y también porque esa tal Katara parece una buena candidata para uno de nuestros premios. ¿Sabes si han reconocido de alguna forma la labor que hizo contigo?

—No creo que desease ninguna atención. Katara era un poco misteriosa —murmuró Korra—. No contaba casi nada sobre sí misma, era más bien una mujer de acción, todo el tiempo enseñándonos a bailar, a cocinar, y a reír de nuevo.

—Cosas fundamentales, todas ellas.

—Si eso te parece, ¿por qué estás tan triste? —preguntó dulcemente Korra—. ¿Y dónde está Anna?

Elsa se puso rígida y se apartó casi imperceptiblemente de ella.

—No lo sé. Tal vez haya vuelto a casa.

—Estaba bastante afectada. Pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿no?

De modo que lo sucedido entre Anna y ella era más evidente de lo que creía…

—Sí.

—Está muy colgada de ti —le susurró Korra al oído, al tiempo que la sujetaba un poco más fuerte, como si temiese que Elsa fuera a soltarse y huir para evitar escucharla—. Si hubieras visto cómo resplandecía su rostro mientras nos probábamos los trajes en la boutique de Genevieve… Compró ese vestido expresamente para gustarte.

Elsa sintió frío y calor a la vez.

—¿Compró hoy ese vestido?

—Sí. Cuando por fin lo encontró estaba radiante. ¿No lo habías notado?

Elsa se quedó sin palabras. «No, no noté nada. Lo único que pude ver fue a una mujer contrariada y grosera que me hizo una escena en público, poniéndome en evidencia.» Sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que Anna no había alzado la voz ni una sola vez, y que nadie, ni Hans siquiera, había oído ni una palabra. «¡Lo único que fui capaz de pensar era que estaba en mi derecho a traer a quien quisiera a la fiesta, y que por encima de todo debía mantener las apariencias!» Pero ahora Anna estaba disgustada, fuese por lo que fuese, y ya no se trataba solamente de un problema de amor propio.

—¿Puedes devolverme a mi pareja? —preguntó Asami, interrumpiendo los pensamientos autoacusatorios de Elsa— ¿Korra?

—Aquí me tienes, Sami —contestó Korra, yendo hacia ella y enlazándola de la cintura—. Creo que ya es hora de irse a casa. Estoy agotada.

—¡Que estás agotada! —exclamó Asami con un suspiro—. Yo estoy completamente exhausta. Gracias por este maravilloso baile, Hans. Deseo que te vaya muy bien y que tengas la mejor de las suertes en el mundo del espectáculo.

Hans parecía completamente fascinado por la célebre cantante. Cuando ya se disponía a bailar de nuevo con Elsa, esta alzó una mano para detenerlo.

—Yo también estoy cansada. Es hora de marchar.

Hans asintió, no demasiado sorprendido.

—Lo he pasado muy bien, Elsa. Estoy a tu disposición siempre que lo necesites.

—Lo sé. Vámonos.

Elsa nunca utilizaba a la misma pareja dos veces seguidas; seguramente no volvería a solicitar los servicios de Hans en al menos dos años. Y además, en aquel preciso momento recelaba bastante de los acompañantes profesionales.

Kai los condujo rápidamente hasta el hotel donde Hans se alojaba. Cuando este hubo descendido del auto, Elsa presionó el botón del interfono.

—Llévame hasta la playa, por favor —dijo casi sin aliento.

—Muy bien, señora. ¿A la playa del viejo embarcadero?

—Sí, a ésa.

Kai hizo girar la enorme limusina. Cuando ya estaba estacionando, no lejos del paseo marítimo, preguntó, señalando las olas que rompían sobre la arena y las rocas cercanas:

—¿Seguro que no habrá peligro?

—Claro que no. Tan sólo necesito tomar un poco el aire.

—De acuerdo, señora, sólo quería asegurarme —contestó él, y le abrió la portezuela del auto.

—Volveré enseguida.

Elsa comenzó a recorrer el paseo de madera que serpenteaba por entre las dunas, aunque acabó por quitarse los altos zapatos de tacón y llevarlos en la mano. El aire era fresco y puro, y el cielo estaba cuajado de estrellas. Su abuelo le había enseñado los nombres de las constelaciones más conocidas, y la abuela les había añadido un toque de misterio explicándole temas de astrología. Elsa era Capricornio, lo cual no tenía nada de sorprendente, pues los rasgos más comunes de ese signo incluían la ambición, el apego al trabajo y el ser completamente metódico, leal y objetivo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. La mayoría de aquellos rasgos coincidían con ella, pero eso no la describía del todo. Tantas facetas de su personalidad se habían marchitado casi por completo que temía no poder ya resucitarlas. Tal vez cuando era joven podrían haberla convencido de que ser lesbiana era perfectamente normal, pero el Capricornio que había en ella había ahogado esos sentimientos. Había enterrado la cabeza en la arena, fingiendo que su vida estaba completa.

Arena. La fría arena aliviaba sus pies, doloridos por haber llevado puestas las sandalias. Se detuvo para disfrutar de aquella sensación de bienestar.

—¿Me lees el pensamiento o qué? —preguntó alguien con voz cansada, sobresaltando a Elsa de tal forma que llegó a soltar un grito ahogado—. ¡He venido aquí para estar sola!

x.x.x.x

Asami salió de la limusina y se aferró a la mano de Korra en cuanto la notó sobre su hombro. Ascendieron lentamente por el sendero que conducía a la casa mientras el chófer daba media vuelta y se alejaba en el vehículo. La noche estaba despejada, y la luna proyectaba sombras negras como la tinta por entre las dunas. Asami agradeció que el detector automático de movimiento encendiese las luces del patio en cuanto se aproximaron a la casa.

—Korra… —comenzó, sin saber bien cómo explicarse, mientras tanteaba en su bolso hasta extraer la llave—. No tienes que irte a casa todavía, ¿verdad? ¿Te quedas un rato?

Korra tomó la llave de su mano y abrió con ella la puerta antes de contestar:

—Claro. No tengo que volver al café hasta las seis, para recibir a la camioneta del reparto.

—¡Hola, chicos, ya hemos vuelto! —saludó Asami a los eufóricos perros.

A continuación se volvió hacia Korra:

—¿Te apetece quedarte a pasar la noche aquí?

Korra cerró la puerta tras ellas y ayudó a Asami a quitarse la estola, que colgó en una silla del vestíbulo.

—Si quieres que lo haga…

Algo pesado, dulce y misterioso creció en el vientre de Asami, y se movió a continuación hacia abajo, hasta llegar a la altura de los muslos.

—Oh, sí, claro que quiero que lo hagas…

Korra se detuvo un momento y la sujetó suavemente de los hombros.

—¿Estás segura?

—Muy segura.

Asami no podía distinguir más que el perfil de Korra. Una parte de ella se quebró al comprender que seguramente nunca más podría volver a ver aquel hermoso rostro. «¡Sé positiva, vive el momento, vive para esto que está sucediendo!»

—¿Te importaría dejar salir a los perros cuanto antes? Están habituados a ir a hacer sus cosas ellos solos, sobre esta hora. No se extraviarán.

—Claro. Vuelvo enseguida.

Korra dejó a Asami a solas con sus pensamientos. «¡Se queda conmigo, no se va todavía!» Regresó poco después, y pudo oírla ordenando a los perros que se echasen. Después volvió a la sala, donde Asami seguía de pie junto a la galería del vestíbulo.

—Por favor, ayúdame a quitarme el vestido —le pidió.

—Vamos —contestó Korra, y la guió hasta el dormitorio, y de allí al baño de este.

La luz del baño permitió a Asami ver las dos manchas negras que eran para ella los ojos de Korra en el pálido óvalo de su rostro. Sintió un estremecimiento. Alzó los brazos para quitarse las horquillas del pelo. Las manos de Korra se adelantaron antes de que ella pudiese replicar siquiera.

—Déjame a mí. ¡Tienes un pelo tan bonito…! Es como seda.

—Ahora mismo no —objetó Asami—, está lleno de laca.

—Puedo cepillártelo, y así quedará limpio de nuevo.

Asami contuvo el aliento. Tendiendo la mano hacia el cabello de Korra, acarició su diminuta coleta.

—Sí.

—Quiero darme una ducha cuanto antes, tengo el pelo pegajoso de la gomina. ¿Puedes arreglártelas sola? —preguntó Korra tirándole suavemente del vestido.

—Si me bajas la cremallera…

Asami se volvió de espaldas y notó unas suavísimas yemas que abrían la cremallera hasta la cintura. La delgada tela se desprendió al momento de su cuerpo, aunque consiguió atrapar el vestido justo antes de que cayese al suelo. Salió de él y se lo tendió a Korra.

—¿Hay alguna percha por ahí?

—Sí, aquí.

Korra colgó el traje y después se colocó tras Asami para quitar las horquillas que sostenían el elaborado peinado en su lugar. Uno a uno, los pesados mechones fueron cayendo sobre sus hombros desnudos.

Korra fue a buscar algo y enseguida Asami notó que le pasaba un cepillo por el pelo para quitar la laca. Al poco rato semejaba una sedosa niebla sobre sus hombros. Korra se inclinó hacia delante y hundió el rostro entre sus cabellos.

—¡Hueles tan bien…! —murmuró—. Ahora me daré una ducha rápida. ¿Qué tal si vas a tumbarte?

Asami dio media vuelta y abrazó a Korra, sin importarle no estar vestida más que con el sostén y las braguitas de encaje.

—De acuerdo —susurró—. Te estaré esperando. De pronto vaciló e hizo una pausa antes de continuar: —Estás de acuerdo en pasar la noche conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Naturalmente que sí, no te preocupes. Siempre que tú lo quieras…

—Por Dios, sí, claro que lo quiero —gimió Asami, frotando la nariz contra el cuello de Korra—. Date prisa.

La dejó ir de mala gana y siguió completando su ritual nocturno. Después de quitarse el sujetador, dejó a un lado las bragas y las medias de seda y se deslizó desnuda en la cama, con el corazón a cien. Oyó el rumor de la ducha y, después de un momento de silencio, el zumbido del secador de pelo.

Por fin pudo distinguir la silueta de Korra acercándose al lecho.

—He tomado prestado un cepillo de dientes del paquete que tenías en el cajón.

—Bien hecho.

Korra se sentó en la cama y Asami tendió la mano hacia ella. Podía oler la fragancia de su propio jabón, lo que la hacía más familiar todavía. «Más fiable. ¿Más mía tal vez? ¡Dios!» Pasó los dedos por la parte superior de la toalla con la que Korra se había envuelto y tiró suavemente de ella.

—Ven —susurró—. Acuéstate conmigo.

Un ahogado quejido más tarde, Korra se deslizó en el lecho, junto a Asami.

—¿Sin remordimientos?

—Ni uno, nunca.

Asami posó la mano sobre el hombro de Korra y la dejó correr por su costado. Era maravilloso tocarla; la suavidad de su piel y sus femeninas curvas la atraían mucho más de lo que cualquier anguloso cuerpo masculino había conseguido nunca. Asami apeló a todo su coraje para ascender de nuevo hasta tomar en su mano un seno lleno y descarado. Pasó el pulgar sobre el tenso pezón, y su audacia fue recompensada con un jadeo de su compañera. Reunió más valor y comenzó a hacer rodar el pezón entre los dedos, al tiempo que lo rozaba con sus redondeadas uñas.

—Sami… —consiguió decir Korra tras tomar aire—. Pruébalos, por favor.

Ávida y nerviosa a la vez, Asami se apoyó sobre un codo al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre el pecho de su compañera. Rodeó uno de sus senos con la mano y, llevándoselo a los labios, introdujo el pezón en su boca sin dudarlo un momento. El tacto era totalmente novedoso e inesperado. Lo chupeteó y mordisqueó varias veces, mientras oía los ahogados jadeos de Korra. Esta arqueó la espalda, como deseando prolongar e intensificar sus sensaciones, y Asami comprendió que lo estaba haciendo bien. Dejando un húmedo reguero de besos, fue hacia el otro pecho y repitió sus caricias. Korra se estremeció y le sujetó la cabeza, enterrando los dedos entre su abundante cabellera.

—Eso es… Lo haces maravillosamente —susurró con voz ahogada—. Sí, muérdeme así. ¡Dios, cómo me pones…!

Asami fue alternando su atención entre ambos pechos, tomándolos entre las manos y lamiéndolos con movimientos largos y sensuales. Korra la abrazaba todo el tiempo. Por fin la giró hasta tenderla de nuevo en el lecho y se colocó sobre ella.

Korra nunca había visto a Asami tan hermosa. Los negros mechones cubrían la mayor parte de la almohada, y aquel cuerpo lleno de curvas resplandecía bajo el suyo. Asami era todo valles profundos y altas colinas, y su piel era suavísima y sin un solo defecto. Korra la examinó detenidamente, fijándose en todos los detalles y grabándolos en su mente para el futuro.

Se fijó en que era morena natural. Al contemplar el pequeño triángulo de pelo negruzco en el vértice de sus muslos, la boca se le secó por completo pero, decidiendo dedicar su atención a los abundantes y redondos pechos, bajó la cabeza hacia ellos. Sopló sobre el pezón más cercano y contempló divertida cómo se encogía todavía más. Lo lamió pausadamente y Asami gimió, alzando las caderas hasta separarlas del lecho.

—Cara… ¡oh, sí! —exclamó con voz ronca, animándola a seguir.

Korra enterró aquel pezón en la húmeda cavidad de su boca y le dedicó veloces lametones mientras le daba pequeños mordisquitos para hacerla gemir todavía más.

Después bajó la mano hasta el vientre de Asami, ligeramente redondeado, y la dejó allí, inmóvil, justo encima de su vello púbico. Cuando Asami abrió los ojos y la miró, Korra comprendió que no la veía, o al menos no lo parecía, pero aun así le devolvió la mirada y se apretó todavía más contra ella.

—Abre las piernas para mí, Sami—murmuró sin dejar de mirarla—. Eso es. Y ahora mírame. Quiero ver lo que estás sintiendo.

Asami obedeció, abriendo las piernas y alzando una rodilla, y Korra se estremeció al contemplar aquel gesto de confianza. El hinchado sexo de Asami quedaba ahora a su merced, y supo que debía actuar rápida pero también suavemente. Se colocó entre sus piernas, las abrió del todo y se tendió sobre ella, teniendo cuidado de no apoyar demasiado peso. Asami gimió de nuevo y la rodeó con las piernas.

Korra se sintió como envuelta en un cálido terciopelo y la abrazó con más fuerza. La boca de Asami buscó la suya y se besaron intensamente durante largo rato. Por fin, Korra se apartó unos centímetros.

—Necesito tocarte.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que confió lo bastante en alguien para llegar a aquel nivel de cercanía e intimidad.

—Tócame, pues —la animó Asami con voz ronca—. Haz conmigo lo que quieras.

Korra deslizó una mano vientre abajo, entre ambas, hasta dejarla posada entre su sexo y el de Asami. Lo que sintió al notar una ardiente humedad a ambos lados de su mano fue casi más de lo que podía soportar. Hundió el rostro en el cuello de Asami, intentando controlar su cada vez más desbocado deseo.

—¿Vamos demasiado rápido? Deseaba que esta fuese una experiencia romántica y maravillosa para ti —murmuró.

—Vas muy bien, tus caricias me están volviendo loca — consiguió decir Asami—. Recuerda que la última vez no hizo falta que te esmerases demasiado.

«Pero ahora quiero que dure. No quiero que te sacies demasiado deprisa y pierdas todo el interés. Por favor, haz que dure.» Korra hundió los dedos por entre los pliegues íntimos de Asami y tocó por primera vez su clítoris, aunque sólo fue un segundo. Con el sexo hinchado y húmedo, Asami se ondulaba bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

—¡Korra, cara, necesito más, por favor!

Al oír aquello, Korra gimió y se cambió de postura para tener un mejor acceso. Se estremeció al comprender que estaba a punto de hacer que Asami fuese suya. «¡Mía, aunque sólo sea por un momento!» Separó por completo sus pliegues hasta encontrar la fuente de la que manaba aquella humedad y, sin dudarlo un momento, deslizó dos dedos en ella, curvándolos ligeramente para alcanzar el punto que más placer iba a proporcionar a Asami. Volvió a llevar el pulgar hacia su clítoris, y al ver que Asami tomaba aire afanosamente comprendió que iba por buen camino.

Hundió los dedos por completo en su interior, maravillada de la tirantez con que ella los apresaba. Asami gemía y abría más las piernas, exponiéndose por completo. Korra siguió acariciándola con firmeza, concentrada en darle placer. Cambió otra vez de postura, hasta quedar de rodillas entre sus piernas abiertas, y contempló fascinada el espectáculo de sus propios dedos hundiéndose profundamente en Asami y saliendo de nuevo, cubiertos de jugos íntimos.

Por fin sus sensaciones se volvieron de una intensidad insoportable y Korra comprendió que ya no podía contenerse más. Se inclinó hacia delante, doblándose sobre sí misma, y hundió la lengua sobre el hinchado clítoris de Asami. La dulce humedad era todavía más excitante de lo que Korra había soñado. Trató con ternura su clítoris hasta darse cuenta de que Asami se apretaba con más y más fuerza contra ella, buscando unas caricias más firmes.

Asami se quedó rígida y volvió a enganchar las piernas contra el cuerpo de Korra, gimiendo y quejándose a gritos al comenzar las convulsiones, que iban incrementándose a cada lametón. Cuando Korra rodeó el tierno botón con su boca y comenzó a succionar, Asami dejó escapar un agudo grito, que fue entrecortándose cuando se estremeció de arriba abajo.

El orgasmo de Asami hizo que el sexo de la propia Korra se inundase de jugos. Comenzó a reptar sobre su cuerpo hasta colocarse a horcajadas sobre él.

—Levanta la pierna, Sami —indicó con voz ronca—. Eso es. Mantenla ahí, tengo que…

Comenzó a deslizarse sobre el muslo de Asami, arriba y abajo, cubriéndola con sus espesos jugos.

—¡Sí, sí! —exclamó.

Cabalgó procazmente sobre su pierna, ondulándose y empujando para conseguir aquel orgasmo que siempre la eludía. Sin embargo, cuanto más empujaba más lejos parecía escapar el clímax final. Korra se estremeció y las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse tras sus párpados.

—Espera, cara, permíteme que te ayude. Deja que haga esto por ti —susurró Asami, apartándola suavemente de su pierna.

La tendió de espaldas y sin más ceremonia cubrió con la boca uno de sus doloridos pezones al tiempo que hundía la mano entre las piernas de Korra.

—Esta parte la conozco bien —murmuró junto al pezón.

Unos largos dedos se hundieron en su sexo, llenándolo por completo. Korra apenas podía respirar. Aferró la sábana con los puños crispados y se obligó a permanecer inmóvil, limitándose a sentir lo que Asami le estaba haciendo. «¡Puedo dejar que lo haga! ¡Puedo permitir que me dé placer! ¡Puedo, sí!» Korra aguardó el momento en que sus sensaciones se hacían más débiles hasta acabar desapareciendo, dispuesta a hacer lo que había hecho siempre hasta entonces. Odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero no deseaba disgustar a Asami, decepcionarla. Después de todo, ella era la experta. Desde luego, Kuvira nunca había sospechado que ella fingía los orgasmos, todos los orgasmos, durante aquellos cuatro años.

Korra concentró su atención en las reacciones de su cuerpo, contando los segundos mientras la ardiente sensación que notaba entre las piernas se volvía más y más aguda. No comprendía cómo podía seguir aumentando así sin estallar en llamas.

—Déjate llevar. ¡Estás ya muy cerca! —susurró Asami antes de subir a morderla tiernamente; deslizó la lengua en la boca de Korra y la besó sin presionarla lo más mínimo.

—Así —añadió en un susurro junto a sus labios—. Vamos, cara. Estás a punto.

—No… ¡oh, Dios! ¡Oh, oh!

Korra jadeó, sin aliento, y notó que en su clítoris estallaban pequeñas hogueras, que reunieron más energías aún en su interior y a continuación salieron disparadas en distintas direcciones: hacia las piernas, el vientre, una y otra vez. Atónita, comprendió que Asami había conseguido hacerla llegar al orgasmo.

—¡Asami!

—¡Dámelo, compártelo conmigo! —suplicó Asami, alineando su cuerpo con el de Korra mientras sus dedos seguían firmemente hincados en el sexo de Korra.

Korra la rodeó febrilmente con un brazo y hundió el rostro entre sus largos cabellos, sollozando con fuerza:

—¡Oh, Dios, Sami!

—Aquí me tienes. No pasa nada porque llores. Vamos, cara.

Asami abrazó a Korra y comenzó a acunarla suavemente. El corazón de Korra volvió a sangrar cuando comprendió lo muchísimo que iba a perder cuando aquella mujer decidiese que ya había tenido bastante de aquella novedosa situación. Si ya antes era duro pensarlo, lo que sentía ahora era angustia en estado puro.

—¿Estás bien? —le susurró Asami al oído.

—Sí, sí.

—Has estado increíble.

«¿Yo?» Korra deseaba contarle a Asami lo de su inesperado orgasmo, el primero que había experimentado en brazos de otra persona, pero sabía que eso sólo añadiría más tensión a su relación. Lo último que deseaba era hacerla sentir más culpable todavía.

—¡Me has hecho llegar con una fuerza brutal! —contestó, sin poder evitar que el asombro se reflejase en su voz.

—Sólo porque tú eras mi inspiración. Toma, esto nos mantendrá calentitas —dijo Asami, tirando de las mantas hacia ellas y acurrucándose seguidamente junto a Korra—. Soñaba con poder estar así, las dos juntas.

El corazón de Korra iba sosegando poco a poco su ritmo, pero al oír aquella frase se detuvo un segundo antes de volver a desbocarse. «¿De veras?» Asami no pensaba en una relación a largo plazo, pero poseía un don especial para ser cariñosa y generosa en el presente. Decidida a aceptar todo lo que se le ofreciese y acumularlo para las noches frías y solitarias, Korra absorbió cada caricia, cada palabra.

.x.

.x.

.x.

 _Luu7: uhhh un lector fantasma, como un halcón? si llegas a leer esto quiero que sepas que me perdiste, no es mucho por supuesto, ya que el tamaño de uno de los pedazos de mi corazón que tenías es apenas comparado con un lente de contacto. Si ya no me querías solo me lo hubieras dicho cariño. Bueno ahora ya lo sé, te aseguro que estas historias tienen final y las otras pues quien sabe. Me voy de ti, con la frente en alto y sin una lágrima._

Deartod: ;w; sí es una pena por lo que sufre. jajajaja oye yo también.

Deilys leon: que mala onda, ya decía yo que alguien me faltaba. Lo bueno es que estas aquí aunque sea momentáneo. jajajaja no hay que hechar a perder a Anna así que vamo a calmarnos. Harán algo mejor que eso. Nos veremos camarada, espero que cuando puedas la lectura te estará esperando.

Maria Sato: todos esperamos que por fin Elsa se liberé. Lo necesitamos.

Lachicadelbosque: Señorita del Bosque, eso es fuerte lo que dice. Muy diferente y eso a veces es el problema. Ahh no, lo siento no hay tal chica pero buena sugerencia. Lo de la Vaca Tal vez lo soñaste quien sabe, todo puede pasar. ahh enserio? lo prefiero con ella supongo.

Libro favorito: Resident Evil, la Conspiración de Umbrella. Fue el primero que verdaderamente leí y me encanto. Después continúe con los otros.

Autor: S.D. Perry, es la maravilla, mi inspiración y en todo lo que creí. Nunca le pisaré los talones con mis verdaderos trabajos pero fueron ese momento cuando tuve una epifanía y el resto es historia.

Genero: uhmm no sé, ciencia ficción, romance ahh no sé. Temática lésbica cuenta como genero??

Entonces nos leemos luego. Abrazos.

miguel.puentedejesus: de verdad gracias por tus buenos deseos. Nos veremos.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	20. chapter 20

**¡Que Viva Nicaragua!**

 **.x.**

 **Capítulo 20**

Anna se quedó mirando a la descalza y temblequeante Elsa más sorprendida que enfadada. Después de contemplar cómo rompían las olas durante largo tiempo, había comprendido que su ira estaba dirigida primordialmente hacia sí misma.

«Soy una estúpida. Sabía que ella nunca sería capaz de corresponderme, y aun así me permití a mí misma…» Se tocó un momento la dolorida sien, cuyos moratones se habían atenuado lo bastante para poder cubrirlos con maquillaje.

Con los zapatos balanceándose en la mano derecha, Elsa la sujetó del hombro.

—Anna, ¿quieres que te acerque a casa?

—¿Has venido con tu coche hasta la playa sólo para preguntarme eso? —se burló esta, aunque al ver que Elsa se encogía sobre sí misma se arrepintió de inmediato de aquella reacción.

—No. No sabía que estabas aquí. Creí que ya te habías ido a casa. Yo… necesitaba estar un rato a solas, eso es todo — concluyó Elsa, mirando al mar y abrazándose a sí misma para protegerse del frío viento.

—¿Dónde está tu pareja? —preguntó Anna mirando por encima del hombro de Elsa, convencida de que Hans aparecería sobre una duna en cualquier momento.

—En su hotel. Vive en Boston, y mañana regresará allí en coche.

«Ah.» Anna se quedó mirando hipnotizada el cabello de Elsa, que se había soltado y ahora iba perdiendo una horquilla tras otra debido al fuerte viento. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por controlarse, acabó apartando un mechón que le rodeaba los ojos. El sedoso tacto la sedujo por completo, y se vio invadida por una dolorosa y casi fiera ternura.

—¿Qué me dices, pues? ¿Vienes?

—¿No querías estar sola?

Elsa hizo una mueca y bajó la vista hasta los pies, llenos de arena.

—Hace demasiado frío para dar un paseo por la playa vestida así. Y además, tenemos que hablar —concluyó, mirándola de nuevo.

Anna dio un respingo.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Por qué no? Estoy cansada. Venga, vamos.

Caminaron torpemente sobre la arena hasta llegar a la limusina. Kai les abrió la portezuela. Después de subir al auto y sentarse en la esquina más alejada, Elsa abrió el minibar y sonrió al ver una humeante cafetera.

—Ben, ¿no habrás…?

—Lo he hecho durante los últimos veinte años, así que, ¿por qué no esta vez?

—Gracias, una vez más. Anna, ¿quieres un poco de café? — ofreció Elsa, sirviendo una alta taza hasta arriba.

—No tanto, sólo una tacita.

—Aquí tienes.

Elsa se arrellanó junto a ella con la enorme taza entre las manos, disfrutando del aroma del ardiente café antes de beber un sorbo. Las palabras escaparon de los labios de Anna antes de que pudiera detenerse siquiera a pensarlas:

—Me porté como una estúpida. Siento haberte avergonzado. «Tal vez sea mejor así, decirlo de una vez en voz alta.»

Elsa tomó otro sorbo de café y se tendió sobre el respaldo.

—Siento no haber tenido el valor de acudir yo sola. A Maléfica no le habría importado lo más mínimo. Tendría que haber cancelado los servicios de Hans.

—No. Estás obligada a hacer muchas cosas por mantener las apariencias, aunque yo nunca podría vivir así.

Elsa palideció.

—¿Nunca?

—No. He luchado durante toda mi vida por el derecho a ser yo misma, con todo lo que eso supone, llegando incluso a distanciarme de mi madre. Discutimos constantemente; no podemos compartir el mismo techo más de media hora sin reñir. He sacrificado muchas cosas por vivir fuera del armario, desde hace casi veinte años.

—¿Y no tengo ni la menor oportunidad?

—Perdóname, Elsa, pero ¿de verdad quieres que te dé una oportunidad? ¿Hasta ese punto te intereso?

Elsa pasó en unos segundos de la palidez extrema al sonrojo.

—Su… supongo que sí… ¡No lo sé!

—Mierda. Es como si estuviésemos cada una en un columpio, y nos pasásemos casi todo el tiempo oscilando en direcciones opuestas. Los breves y maravillosos instantes en los que coincidimos… no son suficientes. ¡Son muy frustrantes, de hecho! —exclamó Anna, aferrando la caliente taza para calentar las yemas de los dedos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —suspiró Elsa—. Esta noche me has asustado.

—¿Cómo?

—Creí que te había ofendido o herido hasta tal punto que querrías vengarte. Llegué a temer que me descubrieses ante todos allí mismo.

—¡Yo nunca haría eso!

—Yo no estaba tan segura —contestó Elsa, bebiendo más café—. Y me daba miedo. Supongo que no tener el control de la situación me atemoriza siempre.

—Entonces debes de pasar mucho miedo. Nadie puede tenerlo siempre todo bajo control.

—¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? —preguntó Elsa moviendo la mano en el aire, con lo que a punto estuvo de derramar su café.

—Eh, ten cuidado —le dijo Anna quitándole la taza de la mano—. Estás a salvo. Yo nunca haría nada por hacerte daño, ni a ti ni a tu reputación. El numerito de hoy no volverá a repetirse.

—Te creo. Y nunca te he mentido.

Anna frunció el ceño, sin saber bien adónde quería ir a parar Elsa con aquel brusco cambio de tema.

—Me alegro de saberlo.

—Pero eso no significa que te lo haya contado todo, y ocultar es lo mismo que mentir.

—Estoy de acuerdo, hasta cierto punto.

Elsa entrelazó los dedos, tirando de ellos a la vez. Era obvio que estaba intentando calmar su profundo nerviosismo.

—Me siento muy atraída por ti. Eso lo sabes. Pero creo que he dejado bastante claro el tipo de vida que he decidido llevar.

«¡Sí, la vida de una prisionera en ese armario tuyo!» Anna se obligó a permanecer en silencio para que Elsa pudiese continuar.

—No puedo ser egoísta y olvidar a todas las personas que precisan de la ayuda de la Fundación. Hay tanta diferencia entre lo que ellos tienen y lo que tengo yo que es como si proviniésemos de distintos planetas.

La miró expectante, como si estuviese aguardando a que Anna le diese la razón.

—Pero nadie te pide que vivas una mentira, y desde luego menos que nadie las personas a las que ayudas. Lo que sucede es que no acabas de creerte que merezcas ser feliz. Estás convencida de que debes ser perfecta, y de que las lesbianas no somos perfectas.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—Sí que lo es. ¿Por qué no puedes vivir abiertamente? ¿A quién le importaría, a los ricos donantes que pueden deducir cada céntimo, y dormir bien además, gracias a lo que comparten con los menos afortunados? ¿No crees que preferirían que la pudiente aristócrata de antepasados franceses sea lesbiana en lugar de una conquistadora insaciable, si supiesen que amas sincera y apasionadamente a otra mujer, en vez de actuar como una devorahombres?

—¿Devorahombres? ¿Cómo te atreves?

Anna comprendió que estaba yendo demasiado lejos e intentó calmarse.

—Si te declaras lesbiana te encontrarás con unos cuantos intolerantes, desde luego, y habrá quien se aleje de ti, pero los mejores te apoyarán. Y tal vez los homosexuales adinerados hagan donaciones más generosas para tus obras benéficas si dejas de vivir en una mentira.

Elsa movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, escéptica.

—No lo comprendes…

Anna notó que se ablandaba por dentro, y su voz sonó mucho más suave:

—Oh, sí que lo comprendo, Elsa. Mejor de lo que piensas. Viniste al mundo en la típica familia perfecta: padre, madre, un hermano gemelo… pero perdiste a tu madre y a tu hermano con tan sólo un par de años de diferencia. Y de pronto tú eras la única que quedaba.

Elsa asintió lentamente.

—Para tu padre y tu abuelo personificabas el futuro, y tuviste que aprender, por experiencia y por deducción, lo que se esperaba de ti. Y en un momento determinado decidiste que, puesto que habías sobrevivido, debías sacrificar por completo tu propia felicidad para ser merecedora de todo ello: tú estabas viva, mientras que tu hermano había muerto, de modo que no podías aspirar también a un tipo de felicidad que no entraba dentro de lo convencional, ¿verdad?

Por las mejillas de Elsa corrían las lágrimas.

—No sigas. ¡No sigas!

—Sé que no tengo derecho a decirte cómo has de vivir tu vida. Pero un día de estos te vas a derrumbar, porque la tensión en la que vives te causará una úlcera o un ataque.

Anna dejó su taza sobre la mesita y tomó las manos de Elsa entre las suyas.

—No tienes por qué estar sola. Deja que te muestre lo que te estás perdiendo. Y no estoy siendo vanidosa: tal vez no estés destinada a compartir tu vida conmigo, pero desde luego sí que lo estás a compartirla con alguien como yo. Con una mujer.

Elsa se sintió anonadada y se aferró a las manos de Anna, luchando contra el tremendo ardor que sentía en el pecho y tras los párpados.

—¿De verdad crees… que me estás diciendo algo que yo no me haya dicho a mí misma mil veces? —consiguió murmurar por fin.

—Tal vez lo hayas hecho —contestó dulcemente Anna—, pero ¿te has escuchado alguna vez? ¿Has prestado atención a las voces interiores que te decían que deberías ser quien eres?

¿Tenía razón Anna? ¿No hacía caso más que a las voces implacables y represivas? Elsa estaba a punto de responder cuando Kai bajó el cristal que separaba la zona del conductor de la de los pasajeros.

—Señora, hay un problema ahí delante.

Elsa recuperó de inmediato su perfecto autocontrol, se soltó de las manos de Anna y se acercó a Kai.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ha habido un accidente en el puente, y se ha formado un tremendo atasco. No puedo dar la vuelta con la limusina en esta parte tan estrecha del puente, de modo que tendremos que aguardar a que despejen uno de los carriles.

—Oh, no. ¿Hay alguien herido?

—Creo que no, aunque hay varios coches con los parachoques abollados.

—Esperemos que no tarden demasiado —dijo Elsa, y se tendió de nuevo sobre el respaldo mientras Kai cerraba el cristal de separación.

—De modo que estamos encerradas aquí. Vaya, eso podría ser peligroso —comentó Anna encogiéndose de hombros, con una sonrisa retorcida en los labios.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hace un rato creí que ibas a estrangularme. Espero vivir lo suficiente para contemplar el próximo amanecer.

—Muy graciosa —dijo Elsa, sin poder evitar sonreír.

—Así soy yo, graciosa y divertida.

Algo faltaba en aquella descripción. Elsa escrutó aquel rostro que tan bien conocía ya, que la rondaba por las noches y aparecía también cuando estaba despierta, en los momentos más inesperados.

—Eres eso y mucho más. Lamento que mi actitud contigo te haya hecho dudar de ti misma.

—Yo no dudo de mí misma, al menos en ese sentido. Simplemente… —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Temo más que me destrocen el corazón que quedar en evidencia.

—Esa atracción de la que hablas todo el tiempo… ¿va más allá del simple terreno sexual?

—¡Desde luego que va más allá! ¿De verdad crees que estaría atormentándote a ti y a mí misma si no se tratase más que de un asunto de cama? —suspiró Anna—. Además, en el sexo no hay nada simple, o al menos no debería haberlo.

Elsa se quedó mirándola fijamente. Anna se cubrió la boca con la mano, y ella notó un cosquilleo en los labios. En ese momento los ojos de su amiga comenzaron a chispear, y ambas se echaron a reír a la vez. Cuando alzó la vista y vio que Anna se agarraba el brazo herido soltó una nueva carcajada, tan larga que acabó teniendo que enjugarse las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

—¡Oh, Señor, Señor!

—No llegarás muy lejos apelando a la divinidad —se burló Anna—. Estando yo por medio, seguro que el Señor tiene bloqueadas las llamadas.

Ambas sufrieron un nuevo ataque de risa, y esta vez Kainvolvió a bajar el cristal:

—¿Va todo bien?

—Estamos perfectamente, Kai —contestó Anna—. Tan sólo algo cansadas, supongo.

—Muy bien, señora —replicó Kai, imperturbable.

Poco a poco Elsa fue recuperando la compostura. Recogió su taza de café y sonrió tímidamente.

—Me ha sentado bastante bien.

—Ha sido magnífico. Necesitábamos desahogarnos, y ya que no he podido convencerte para que me hagas el amor en el asiento de atrás de este lujoso vehículo…

Elsa se quedó en silencio un momento y acto seguido enarcó una ceja.

—Tal vez no sea demasiado tarde todavía, ya que estamos en medio de un atasco.

—¡Elsa!

Valía la pena tomarle el pelo a Anna, por poder ver la expresión que se le pintó en el rostro.

—¡Ahora verás! —exclamó esta inclinándose hacia Elsa y hundiendo los dedos bajo sus costillas.

—¡No, no, por favor, odio que me hagan cosquillas! —gritó Elsa intentando zafarse.

—Vale —jadeó Anna deteniendo su ataque—. Está bien saberlo para el futuro, porque puedo ser implacable.

A continuación alisó suavemente el cabello de su compañera y comentó:

—Ahora tienes mucho mejor aspecto. Vuelves a tener color en las mejillas, y ese precioso brillo en los ojos. Adoro tu sonrisa.

Elsa se sintió como mareada.

—Y tú eres preciosa, como una etérea criatura del bosque salida de un cuento de hadas, a pesar de ser tan fuerte y decidida.

—¿Tanto se me nota? —preguntó Anna, sonriente—. Así que etérea… Es la primera vez que me lo dicen.

—Me gusta esa mezcla de rasgos que tienes. Eres admirable en muchos sentidos: valiente, amable, irritante, perseverante… la lista se hace cada vez más larga.

—Contigo ocurre lo mismo —replicó Anna, acercándose todavía más, hasta pasarle el brazo por los hombros—: testaruda, generosa, tímida, frustrante…

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de tímida?

—Tienes que tomar aire una o dos veces antes de hablar con la gente, ¿no es así? Aunque no dejas que se note.

Elsa cerró los ojos un segundo.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—No es nada negativo, ni mucho menos, sino una parte de tu compleja y maravillosa personalidad —dijo Anna inclinándose hacia delante—. Y ahora voy a besarte, si te parece bien. No haré el amor contigo en la limusina, porque es poco romántico para la primera vez. Lo dejaré para cuando dispongamos de una cama bien calentita.

Elsa contuvo el aliento, incapaz de objetar nada ni siquiera si esa hubiese sido su intención. Cuando Anna rozó sus labios con los de ella, los abrió para dejar paso a su lengua. Aquel beso, lento y profundo, traía consigo una sensualidad inimaginable para ella. Anna rodeó sus mejillas con ambas manos y le ladeó suavemente la cabeza; a continuación examinó cada detalle de su boca y la besó apasionadamente.

Elsa ofreció tanto como le era dado, tomó tanto como le era ofrecido. La lengua de Anna acariciaba y atormentaba la suya, persuadiéndola para que jugase con ella. Tenía un gusto frutal, a fresas o manzanas, un sabor que excitó a Elsa y la dejó sin respiración, al tiempo que notaba que la humedad se extendía por entre sus piernas.

Abrazó a Anna con pasión, mordiendo suavemente los ansiosos labios que la besaban. Los gemidos de placer de Anna no hicieron más que avivar el fuego de su interior.

De pronto el automóvil se puso bruscamente en movimiento. Los labios de Anna se separaron de los suyos, y Elsa dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro. El resto del viaje lo hicieron en silencio, contentándose con estar juntas. Por el momento era más que suficiente.

x.x.x.x

Korra se movió bruscamente en sueños, y despertó con el corazón latiéndole desbocado.

—¡No! —gritó, sin saber bien dónde se encontraba—. ¡No, por favor!

—¿Cara? —murmuró una voz soñolienta a su lado, al tiempo que un brazo desnudo tiraba de ella hacia sí—. Ven aquí. ¿Has tenido un mal sueño?

—No… no lo recuerdo.

Sin embargo, Korra recordaba perfectamente todos los detalles del sueño. Lo había tenido otras veces, aunque el de ahora había sido peor que nunca.

—A mí me parece que sí. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

A Korra no le apetecía contárselo. No creía que sacar todo aquello a la luz acabase con su poder sobre ella. Algunas cosas pertenecían al terreno de las sombras, y allí debían quedarse.

—Decías «¡No, no, por favor!» y parecías a punto de llorar. Tu voz sonaba, no sé, como muy joven —dijo Asami, ya más despejada.

—Puede ser.

—¿Eras una niña en el sueño?

Korra suspiró, rindiéndose a la dulce voz de Asami y al cariño con que la abrazaba, y asintió apoyada en su cuello.

—Sí. Estoy en un coche y me llevan lejos. Me apartan de mi padre, y él —de pronto las palabras se atragantaron en la garganta de Korra—… él ni siquiera intenta detenerlos.

—Continúa.

—Ahí se acaba. Algunas noche sueño lo mismo varias veces seguidas, hasta que dejo de intentar dormirme y salgo a correr.

—¿Cuántas veces te sucedió algo así, que te llevasen de un lugar a otro?

—Estuve en un total de nueve hogares de acogida, desde los ocho años. A los quince decidí huir.

—¿A los quince años? ¿Y adónde fuiste?

—A Providence. Hay mucha gente que no quiere admitir que en la vieja y honrada Nueva Inglaterra tenemos personas sin hogar y niños de la calle, pero así es. Viví en refugios, mintiendo sobre mi nombre y mi edad, durante años.

—¿Y qué ocurrió entonces? ¿Cómo lograste volver al colegio y graduarte en empresariales?

—Conseguí salir de una larga relación abusiva —explicó Korra, hecha un ovillo—. Había vivido con Kuvira durante más de tres años, hasta los veintiuno. Era difícil convivir con ella, pero yo creía que me amaba, de modo que intenté amoldarme.

—Y ella se aprovechó de ello.

—Sí. Si me ordenaba que saltase, yo tan sólo preguntaba hasta qué altura.

Se produjo un largo silencio, que se extendió más todavía puesto que ambas aguardaban que fuese la otra la que lo quebrase. Por fin Asami carraspeó y dijo:

—Siento que tengas que sufrir esas noches tan duras de vez en cuando. Espero que el hecho de estar ahora conmigo no lo empeore.

—La verdad es que puede que sea así, pero ya estoy acostumbrada a esos sueños. En cuanto despierto, dejan de molestarme.

Asami la abrazó con más fuerza, y la besó en la coronilla.

—No estoy convencida del todo.

Korra sintió la mano de Asami, acariciándole lentamente la espalda. Era una sensación muy calmante, y notó que volvía a adormecerse.

—Tú estás aquí para consolarme —murmuró—, y eso cuenta mucho.

—Eso espero, querida —dijo Asami, y rozó con sus labios el cabello de Korra—. Cierra los ojos y deja que te abrace. Siento que hayas padecido una niñez tan dura. Me rompe el corazón pensar que estabas completamente sola y sin nadie que te defendiese. Pero ahora no estás sola. Si tienes más pesadillas, yo estaré aquí —concluyó, besándola en la sien.

«¿Durante cuánto tiempo? ¿Hasta que hayas explorado lo que tengo que ofrecerte y decidas que ya has tenido suficiente?» Aquellos sombríos pensamientos asustaron a Korra, aunque procuró apartarlos de su mente. Asami no era de las calculadoras, sino justa y cariñosa, protectora incluso. Nunca le haría daño a sabiendas.

«Eso ya me lo hago yo misma, sin ningún problema: he pasado de una relación imposible a otra, con casi una década de diferencia entre ambas.» Respiró hondo y se acurrucó contra el hombro de Asami. Necesitaba decir algo, algo difícil de poner en palabras; la bilis le ascendió por la garganta antes de conseguir tragar de nuevo.

—Asami…

—Dime, cara.

—Por favor, no me dejes sin darme antes alguna pista, ¿vale? — le dijo, aunque temió que Asami decidiese fingir que no la entendía.

—Por supuesto. Mi oferta de seguir siendo amigas permanece en pie. Por ahora estoy aquí, pero no podremos ser amantes durante mucho tiempo más porque no sería justo para ti. Siempre seré tu amiga, eso te lo prometo.

Korra sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus párpados.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Podríamos haber seguido como amigas si no hubiésemos llegado a acostarnos juntas.

—Esto no ha sido nunca una mera cuestión de cama.

La voz de Asami sonaba entrecortada, y Korra comprendió que Asami no era tan distante como ella temía.

—No, nunca lo ha sido —convino, y depositó un beso sobre el hombro de Asami.

«Y para mí nunca lo será.»

Asami la tomó suavemente por la barbilla y le alzó el rostro.

—Por Dios, Korra, me estás destrozando el corazón. He tomado una decisión, y me estás poniendo muy difícil el mantenerla. No lo hagas, por favor…

«¡Cómo me suplica, con qué arte utiliza su hermosa voz para calmarme y ser la que decide! Es un "lo tomas o lo dejas", ¿no, Sami?» Korra apretó los dientes con tal fuerza que en su boca quedó un regusto metálico.

—No te apures, no lo haré —contestó con voz sombría.

«Ya estoy haciéndolo de nuevo: protegiéndola contra mí misma.»

.x.

.x.

.x.

Hola Camaradas, lo siento por no publicar antes, estuve fuera por un tiempo y cuando volví no tenía internet, hace poco vinieron a restablecerme el servicio así que espero seguir publicando a menos que una fuerza mayor me lo impida. Saludos.

Lachicadelbosque: Hola Señorita del bosque! Te deseo mucha suerte en tus calificaciones, sé lo díficil que puede ser.

Ja! vamos, no es tan complicado escribir esa parte candente de una historia. Es genial la interacción entre ambas, le da fuerza a la historia después de todo.

Bueno soy fanática así que diría algo como: Deos te pierdes de un mundo lleno de posibilidades. Cuando quieras yo misma te los envío. Más que todo lo digo porque la 'gran' mayoría de mis libros en pdf son de esa temática. Me despido, saludos de lobo.

Maria Sato: El mundo es un pañuelo. Pronto, seguiré publicando hasta terminar. Nos veremos.

Deartod: como que casi plena, camarada Deartod??

miguel.puentedejesus: camarada, espero que continúes con la historia.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	21. chapter 21

**¡Que Viva Nicaragua!**

 **.x.**

 **Capítulo 21**

Asami estaba en casa de Korra, de pie entre sus amigas, con los ojos cerrados mientras ellas tocaban sus instrumentos. Dejó que las vibrantes notas fluyesen en su interior. La guitarra de Anna dejaba escapar notas tan transparentes como el cristal, notas que traspasaban el aire y se arremolinaban alrededor de Asami, como animándola a seguirlas.

Por fin dejó que su bien entrenada voz contase la historia de su desconcertado corazón. Simultáneamente, los dedos de Elsa se clavaron en las teclas del piano digital, vibrantes como un trueno, para apoyar la voz de Asami. Liberada del corsé de las palabras, esta alcanzó nuevas alturas y nuevas simas. Ella misma se estremeció al oír tan arrebatador sonido, casi más íntimo de lo que podía soportar.

Lentamente se fue volviendo bajo los brillantes focos hacia el pequeño estrado donde Korra tenía su batería electrónica. La cálida luz le permitía distinguir el perfil de su rostro. Korra hacía sonar un ritmo suave y sugerente que permitía la competencia entre Anna y Asami. Se volvió hacia la guitarrista, quien para su nublada visión semejaba un hada salvaje con su pelirrojo cabello flotando sobre los hombros. La luz era lo bastante fuerte como para permitirle ver los rápidos movimientos de las manos de Anna sobre las cuerdas. Asami actuaba por puro instinto; al notar que la música ascendía hacia un crescendo, se acercó con cautela a Anna y posó la mano sobre su hombro.

Anna alzó el mástil de su guitarra, inclinándose hacia Asami. Las graves notas juguetearon, subieron y bajaron de nuevo, hasta que por fin atraparon la voz de la intérprete justo al borde del precipicio. Todos los instrumentos la tomaron en sus brazos cuando se derrumbó por fin, y a Asami le pareció que estaban acunando su voz.

Poco a poco la música fue desvaneciéndose. Casi sin aliento, Asami permaneció apoyada en el hombro de Anna cuando se hizo el silencio, aunque la música seguía resonando en sus oídos.

—¡Joder! —suspiró Anna—. Así que, tal y como sospechaba, no había sido flor de un día. Hoy ha estado todavía mejor, ¿no creen?

—Sí —contestó Elsa al tiempo que se ponía en pie e iba hacia ellas—. Tenía miedo de que hoy lo hiciésemos fatal. Me alegro de que no haya sido así —concluyó, enlazando a Asami por la cintura y achuchándola suavemente.

—¿Bromeas? —preguntó Anna, y soltó una carcajada—. Estamos en el buen camino para crear algo muy especial. Korra, no sé de dónde sacas ese increíble sonido de tu batería, pero ha sido realmente brillante.

—Que me muera si lo sé. Simplemente las escuché y dejé que mis manos hiciesen todo el trabajo. Lo único que he de hacer es prestar atención.

—Pues suena como si llevases años ensayándolo —intervino Asami, orgullosa de que Korra hubiese desarrollado un talento tan notable a la batería gracias a que la utilizaba como válvula de escape para sus turbulentos pensamientos.

—Gracias. Me limito a tocar.

—Lo sé, cara.

Sin importarle si Elsa y Anna podían verla, Asami se inclinó hacia Korra y la besó cautamente en la mejilla. Ahora le era muy difícil calcular las distancias. Incluso teniendo cuidado, pasear a Perry y a Mason se había vuelto prácticamente imposible.

—Hacen una pareja encantadora —les dijo Anna con voz alegre—. Se complementan la una a la otra. ¿A ti qué te parece, Elsa?

Tras un breve silencio, la aludida contestó:

—Estoy de acuerdo. No se puede negar lo que ambas sienten, y se complementan muy bien.

—Me alegro de que así te lo parezca. Seré feliz mientras Korra me soporte.

—Asami… —dijo Korra, cariñosa pero con cierta cautela.

—Korra es una persona fiel y dedicada —dijo Anna—. Nunca se dará por vencida contigo, suceda lo que suceda.

Asami apretó los labios. Le costaba hablar de su relación, pero le pareció que había llegado el momento de aclarárselo a sus amigas.

—Pues tendrá que hacerlo. No estoy metida en esto a largo plazo. Tan sólo he venido a actuar en el concierto benéfico, antes de retirarme. ¿Les ha parecido que mi vista ya no es lo que era? Pues estan en lo cierto. Me estoy quedando ciega, y como mucho puedo esperar llegar a distinguir la diferencia entre la luz y la oscuridad, tal vez el borroso perfil de una figura.

—¡Asami! —exclamó Elsa, anonadada—. Sabía que era algo grave, pero… Lo siento mucho.

Rodeó con el brazo la espalda de Asami y continuó:

—Sin embargo, eso no tiene por qué afectar a tu trabajo. Tu voz está intacta, y mejor que nunca.

—No pienso actuar después del concierto benéfico.

Asami notó que un estremecimiento la recorría. «¿Es que no lo comprenden? No, tal vez no.» La niebla que había a su alrededor se hizo más densa. Se echó hacia atrás para apartarse de sus compañeras.

—Lo que estás padeciendo es horroroso, Asami —intervino Anna—, pero hay otros cantantes de ópera que son ciegos, y también intérpretes de otros campos: Andrea Bocelli, Ray Charles, Stevie Wonder, José Feliciano… ¡Su público los adora!

—¡Esto es diferente, ustedes no lo entienden! —estalló Asami, dejándose llevar por sus emociones.

Volvió la espalda a las tres y se dirigió hacia la cocina de Korra, con las temblorosas manos extendidas ante ella.

—Espera, Sami—rogó Korra, y yendo hacia ella la tomó suavemente del codo—. Explícanoslo, por favor. Somos tus amigas. Cuéntanoslo.

Era casi imposible resistirse a las graves súplicas de Korra. Su mano le rodeaba el codo con amor, sin brusquedad alguna.

—Suéltame —pidió, pero ni siquiera a ella le pareció convincente.

—No quiero. Tú has establecido esas reglas, pero nunca he dicho que no pensase luchar contra ellas. Todavía no me conoces bien, ¿verdad? —le dijo Korra, en tono amable pero firme—. A menos que puedas decirme a la cara que no significo nada para ti, o que la noche que pasamos juntas no fue lo que habías esperado…

—¡No sigas! Ya he dicho que no pueden comprenderlo.

—Ponme a prueba. A mí y a todas.

—Korra tiene razón —intervino Anna—. Anda, vamos a sentarnos.

Asami fue hasta el sofá y se sentó en la esquina más alejada, sintiéndose verdaderamente acorralada. «No estoy preparada para analizar en voz alta lo que siento.»

—El progreso de la enfermedad que padezco, Neuropatía óptica hereditaria de Leber, es bastante pesimista. No existe cura alguna. El dolor irá desapareciendo lentamente, pero… —Asami no supo qué más decir y se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Por qué no podrías ofrecer conciertos, o actuaciones especiales para la televisión? —preguntó Elsa, mientras las demás tomaban asiento—. Eres la cantante de ópera más popular desde Maria Callas entre los amantes de la música de todo el mundo, y para los entendidos en ópera creo que hay un empate entre Cecilia Bartoli y tú.

—Estoy decidida —insistió Asami, aferrándose a sus argumentos—. Ya es bastante difícil cantar sin tener encima que andar tropezándome con todo, sin poder leer la partitura ni ver al director de orquesta, al público ni a nadie.

—Me doy cuenta de que eso puede ser un problema, pero fíjate en nuestras sesiones de improvisación —terció Anna—. Posees un increíble sentido del tiempo, y sobre todo un tono perfecto. Eso significa que seguramente podrás arreglártelas sin leer la partitura. Y, en cuanto a tu público, cuando estás allí de pie bajo los focos tampoco puedes verlos. Pero puedes sentirlos.

Asami intentó recordar lo que pretendía decirles. Presionada por los argumentos de sus amigas, cruzó con fuerza las manos sobre el regazo.

—Ustedes mismas lo han dicho: yo era la mejor, el público me adoraba y comía en mi mano. No pienso conformarme con ofrecerles una actuación que no sea perfecta tan sólo por poder seguir bajo los focos —dijo, acabando la frase casi entre dientes.

—Nadie te pediría tampoco que lo hicieses —murmuró Elsa apoyando la cabeza en su hombro—, pero hay otras formas…

—Para mí no. Mi intención es despedirme de una forma rápida e impecable.

—¿Y así es como planeas también librarte de mí?

Al oír la pregunta de Korra, Asami notó que le fallaban las fuerzas. Sintió un pinchazo en los ojos y no supo si atribuirlo a la discusión o a su enfermedad.

—Así es como lo razonas, ¿verdad, Sami? —musitó Korra—. ¡Así es como contemplas nuestra relación, como algo parecido a una última oportunidad, un último intento antes de aislarte definitivamente del mundo porque, según tu opinión, eres defectuosa!

Korra la sujetó del brazo y llegó casi a zarandearla.

—¡Pero ¿es que no lo ves?! ¡Todas nosotras somos algo defectuosas! No estamos perdiendo la vista, pero hay otras cosas en nuestras vidas que nos hacen imperfectas… ¡y es que nadie es perfecto!

—Tú sí lo eres —replicó Asami, pues era como ella la veía.

—Elsa, ¿qué tal si vamos a hacer un poco de café? —dijo Anna en voz baja.

—Buena idea. Me vendrá bien una taza.

Asami notó que las dos mujeres se levantaban del sofá y a continuación las oyó abandonar la estancia. Se apretó con fuerza contra el respaldo, como si Elsa y Anna hubiesen significado para ella un refugio ante los desatados sentimientos de Korra.

—¡Ni me acerco siquiera a la perfección! —replicó esta, sollozante, acercándose más a ella hasta besarla detrás de la oreja—. Soy más defectuosa de lo que puedas imaginar. ¡Joder, soy un lastimoso ejemplo de mujer, que no consigue quedarse dormida si no se canta nanas a sí misma! Tal vez esa sea la verdadera razón por la que estás rompiendo la relación antes incluso de que haya comenzado.

El corazón de Korra latía desbocado, y a cada contracción enviaba una extraña mezcla de hielo y sangre caliente por sus venas. El dolor era indescriptible, pero no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí misma. «Lo he hecho por segunda vez. Me había jurado que no volvería a pasar por esto, y sin embargo aquí estoy… a punto de dejar que destrocen y devoren mi corazón.»

Asami se volvió hacia ella con tanta rapidez que sin querer tropezó con su hombro.

—Lo siento, ¿te he hecho daño? Qué pregunta tan estúpida: por supuesto que sí —se contestó a sí misma—. ¿Qué puedo decir para hacer que te sientas mejor?

—Puedes decirme que no vas a abandonarme tan sólo porque te estés enfrentando a una enfermedad invalidante.

—¡Es imposible que desees quedarte junto a una mujer ciega de mediana edad!

—¡Me lo dices como si fuese un hecho consumado! Maldita sea, Asami, creo que soy lo bastante mayorcita para poder decidir con quién quiero estar. ¡No tienes por qué andar protegiéndome!

—¡No puedo evitarlo! Si te animo a quedarte conmigo iremos directas hacia el desastre —replicó esta haciendo un gesto vago con la mano.

Korra meditó lo que Asami acababa de decirle. «¡Parece agotada!» Y sin embargo, unos momentos antes, durante la sesión de improvisación, Asami había estado vibrante y vigorosa. Su voz había pasado consecutivamente de angélica a cruda y terrena. «¡Estuviste maravillosa!»

—La descripción que haces de mí no es muy halagadora —dijo posando la mano sobre la de Asami—. Si yo me estuviese quedando ciega, sorda o paralítica… ¿seguirías queriendo estar conmigo?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero es que eso es diferente…

—¡No lo es, prima donna! —le susurró Korra mordiéndose los labios—. ¡Tu actitud es tremendamente arrogante!

—¡Cómo te atreves…! —exclamó Asami, alzando bruscamente las manos en el aire, aunque enseguida las dejó caer, con gesto cansado y vacío—. ¿Tan horrible soy?

Korra carraspeó para ahuyentar las lágrimas que atenazaban su garganta, lágrimas causadas por el miedo de tener que vivir sola el resto de su vida.

—No, eres maravillosa. Creo que tan sólo se trata de que estás asustada.

—Sin embargo tienes razón. En cierto modo soy muy arrogante —replicó Asami cruzándose de brazos—. Pero es la realidad. Tú no vas a quedarte ciega, yo sí. Tú eres joven y tienes futuro, mientras que mi futuro es…

—… Es diferente al que creías que sería, pero no tiene por qué ser nada malo.

Había algo en la actitud de Asami que hizo pensar a Korra que tan sólo tenía una oportunidad para intentar convencerla, y que si no lo lograba la perdería.

—Necesitas ayuda, eso es cierto, pero seguirás siendo capaz de actuar. Tan sólo tendrás que cantar en escenarios diferentes. Tienes tanto que ofrecer que sería una pena que lo desperdiciases así. Por favor, Sami, ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¡Te necesito! —exclamó, aunque después su voz se convirtió en un murmullo entrecortado—. Eso es algo que nunca le he dicho a nadie. Nunca en mi vida.

Asami quedó en silencio un momento. Sus preciosos ojos verdes estaban clavados un milímetro más abajo de los de Korra.

—¿Por qué?

Aquella era la pregunta que Korra temía. Notó que el estómago se le hacía un nudo, y las palabras no acudían a sus labios. Desesperada, dejó escapar un sollozo y escondió el rostro en el cuello de Asami. La sedosa piel y el fresco aroma a limón y madera de sándalo la consolaron.

—Te necesito. Consigues que me sienta a salvo, al menos algunas veces. Lo que siento por ti me asusta, pero… no puedo dejarte marchar, no puedo.

—Cara…

—¿De verdad lo soy para ti, o es una palabra que utilizas con mucha otra gente?

—No, no, tú eres lo que más quiero. Nunca imaginé que llegaría a sentir lo que siento, porque hasta ahora siempre he mantenido a distancia a los demás. Tú escapaste a mi radar —explicó Asami abrazándola; su voz tenía un matiz diferente a momentos antes—. Si no hubiese estado enferma, o a punto de necesitar ayuda en tantas cosas que he acabado por cargar sobre tus espaldas… cuando tú mereces muchísimo más… Si no fuera así, habría razonado de una forma muy distinta.

—¿Cargar sobre mis espaldas? ¡No has hecho nada de eso, ni nunca lo harás! ¿Acaso no ves que tú me has liberado? —murmuró Korra, frenética—. ¡Me has dado muchas cosas! Desde el primer día me trataste como a una igual, como a una persona productiva que contribuye como todos los demás.

—Por supuesto que lo…

—Para ti no soy una inadaptada con un penoso ejemplo de padre detrás, ni un caso de beneficencia del que la sociedad ha de hacerse cargo. Contigo… yo pensaba, con todos esos sentimientos que surgen como una inundación cuando estamos juntas, que… ¡No puedes negar que existen!

Korra estaba sollozando ya. Odió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. La «madre» de su primer hogar de acogida, quien aseguraba que las lágrimas eran un signo de debilidad y un lujo para una niña en sus circunstancias, la abofeteaba muy a menudo. «¡Si empiezas a llorar ahora lo harás durante toda tu vida!», decía. ¡Pero no era más que una niña! Y ahora que ya era una adulta, Korra sentía un dolor físico cada vez que las lágrimas le corrían por el rostro. Las enjugó de un manotazo, pero siguieron cayendo, como si hubiese roto accidentalmente el recipiente que contenía todos sus sentimientos heridos.

—No llores, Korra. Por favor, por favor…

Asami la tomó de los hombros y buscó a tientas su rostro. Se inclinó hacia él y besó las húmedas mejillas.

—Vamos… Tienes razón, por supuesto que la tienes. Escúchame, cara.

Los sollozos fueron perdiendo fuerza poco a poco, y Korra quedó por fin inmóvil entre sus brazos.

—Di.

—Por supuesto que tienes razón, y yo sé que la tienes.

—Ah, ¿sí?

Asami la besó tiernamente en los labios.

—Eres la mujer más extraordinaria que he conocido nunca, y te mereces todo lo mejor.

—Asami, yo…

—Chsst, déjame acabar —la interrumpió esta posando un dedo sobre sus labios—. Estaba convencida de que necesitabas a alguien mejor que yo, más adecuado. Pero acabas de dejarme bien claro que no quieres que me vaya, como había planeado.

Las palabras que Asami pronunciaba eran graves, pero no así el tono de su voz. Cálido como la arena en verano, su voz se deslizaba sobre Korra, haciéndole cosquillas en la piel.

—Entonces, ¿no te irás después del concierto benéfico?

Asami enarcó las cejas.

—No, no, ese no era el plan. Voy a retirarme, pero eso me proporciona una gran libertad de movimientos. Mi intención es quedarme en East Quay, ya que Boston no queda muy lejos y allí disponen de unos excelentes oftalmólogos.

Korra se pasó la mano por el pelo con gesto cansado.

—Creía… Demonios, pensé que te irías dentro de una semana y que nunca más volvería a verte.

—No me extraña que lo hayas creído —murmuró Asami tendiéndose hacia atrás; respiró hondo antes de continuar—. No he sido muy comunicativa que digamos, ¿eh? —concluyó, acariciándole la mejilla al tiempo que le rozaba brevemente el labio inferior con el pulgar.

—Entonces, si te quedas, ¿eso significa que no vas a alejarme de ti, como planeabas? —consiguió preguntarle Korra, sin saber siquiera de dónde había sacado el valor para hacerlo.

—Te prometo dos cosas —contestó Asami, buscando a tientas sus manos para apretarlas y dar así más énfasis a sus palabras—: No alejarte de mí deliberadamente y no hacer una escena para obligarte a quedarte conmigo si cambias de opinión.

A Korra no le gustó la forma en que había planteado la segunda promesa: aquello sugería que, en su fuero interno, Asami esperaba que la abandonase más pronto o más tarde.

—No cambiaré de opinión, que lo sepas.

—Muy bien.

Quedaron en silencio hasta que una cautelosa voz tras ellas las hizo dar un respingo.

—Hola, ¿todo bien por ahí? Elsa y yo ya nos hemos bebido tres tazas de café cada una, y la verdad es que necesito pasarme un momento por el baño antes de irme a casa. Ah, y me alegro de no ver ninguna nubecilla con forma de champiñón por aquí —añadió Anna con sonrisa maliciosa.

—Estamos bien, sí —contestó Asami.

Elsa se acercó hasta el sofá.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Korra?

—Sí —dijo esta, y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era cierto.

Korra sabía que tanto Asami como ella tenían por delante un largo camino antes de llegar a confiar totalmente la una en la otra. Además, ninguna de las dos había mencionado la palabra «amor». Pero el hecho de que Asami hubiese desistido de su intención de acabar con la relación era un gran paso adelante. «¡Si pudiese decirte cómo me haces sentir, la magia que creamos juntas y la forma en que eso me afecta…! ¿Me atreveré algún día a preguntarte si tú también la sientes?»

Korra sabía lo nuevos y frágiles que eran todavía aquellos sentimientos. Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese por Asami, y ahora tenía más confianza en que esta nunca le pediría que hiciese algo que le fuese desagradable de cumplir. Kuvira nunca había sido tan considerada, lo cual había estado a punto de destruirla como persona.

—Es hora de partir. Korra tiene que volver al trabajo y yo he de redactar mi dimisión —dijo Anna al regresar del baño.

—¿Tu jefe no te ha concedido la excedencia? —preguntó Elsa, sorprendida.

—Qué va. Intentó asustarme para que me quedase, pero me limité a decirle «Dimito, Jim» y salí de allí. Tengo suficientes días de vacaciones pendientes para cubrir varias semanas. Seguramente no dará muy buenas referencias de mí, pero, dado que el libro me ocupará durante varios años, no me preocupa. Estaré perfectamente.

—Me alegro por ti —sonrió Korra poniéndose en pie.

Tan sólo unos días antes, Anna estaba preocupada y se sentía manipulada, mientras que ahora parecía ansiosa por comenzar. Korra se enjugó las lágrimas, abrazó a ambas amigas antes de que se fuesen y después se volvió hacia Asami:

—¿Qué tal si te quedas aquí mientras me ocupo de los clientes de la tarde? Después puedo acompañarte hasta casa.

—Suena bien. ¿Volverás a la casa de la playa al acabar tu trabajo, por la noche?

—Sí.

El rostro de Asami resplandecía cuando tendió la mano hacia ella.

—¿Me das un beso? —añadió.

Korra sonrió al darse cuenta de que se había quedado sin aliento al oír aquella petición. Se arrodilló sobre el sofá y la besó con toda la ternura de que fue capaz.

—¿Te apetece escuchar la radio mientras estoy trabajando?

—No. Me quedaré aquí sentada, recordando nuestra sesión de improvisación. Ha sido extraordinaria, ¿verdad?

Asami la contempló de arriba abajo, memorizando los hermosos rasgos, y respiró hondo para absorber su característico aroma a almizcle y flores.

—Extraordinaria.

x.x.x.x

Anna se incorporó en la cama como movida por un resorte, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué la había despertado. El teléfono de la mesilla de noche sonó, haciéndole dar un respingo. Buscó a tientas el auricular, pues su dormitorio tan sólo estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna. Miró hacia el despertador: apenas podía distinguir la hora sin sus gafas. ¡Las cuatro y veinte de la mañana! «¿Quién demonios…?»

—¿Diga?

—Anna, soy Elsa.

Despejada al instante, Anna aferró ansiosamente el auricular.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Acaban de llamarme del Hospital East Quay Memorial. Es Maléfica.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Anna, mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora.

—Sufrió un colapso esta noche, y sus empleados la han llevado a urgencias. Ha pedido que vayamos.

Anna estaba ya fuera de la cama, sobre todo porque pensó que Elsa la necesitaría.

—¿Nosotras dos? ¿Estás segura?

—Sí. ¿Cuánto puedes tardar en prepararte?

Anna notó que por su espalda comenzaban a resbalar pequeñas gotas de sudor helado.

—¿Es grave?

—Grave, sí.

—Dame cinco minutos.

—Muy bien, cinco —confirmó Elsa. Después hizo una pausa y susurró: —Gracias.

Anna entró corriendo en el baño y se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo. Agradeciendo haber tenido la idea de ducharse antes de dormir, se vistió unos pantalones color caqui y un jersey verde de cuello alto. En lugar de su chaqueta favorita escogió un forro polar, y recogió el bolso de camino a la puerta principal. Ya estaba en el rellano cuando el ascensor se detuvo en su piso.

Elsa le dedicó una sonrisa algo cansada cuando la vio esperándola.

—Cuando dices cinco son cinco. Bueno es saberlo.

—No suelo molestarme en maquillarme en medio de la noche. Prefiero decidirme por un aspecto pálido e interesante.

Elsa se echó a reír, con una carcajada corta y sorprendida.

—Pues lo has hecho muy bien, porque estás tanto pálida como interesante.

El ascensor se detuvo y salieron del edificio.

—Llevaremos el Lotus —dijo Elsa—. No veo por qué he de despertar a Kai.

—Buena decisión.

Circularon en silencio por las vacías calles, encontrándose un único taxi durante el corto trayecto. Elsa estacionó su vehículo en una zona reservada del amplio aparcamiento que había tras el hospital.

Ya en el edificio, una enfermera les indicó la habitación de Maléfica. En aquella enorme cama de hospital, con una multitud de tubos y cables conectados, Maléfica parecía todavía más diminuta que antes. Llevaba puesta una máscara de oxígeno que le cubría medio rostro, y una enfermera vigilaba sus constantes.

Elsa se acercó al lecho y se inclinó para besar su frente.

—Maléfica, ¿puedes oírme?

Anna se acercó por el lado opuesto y pudo ver que el delgado párpado derecho de Maléfica se abría a medias. El izquierdo permaneció cerrado. La parte izquierda de su boca estaba caída, y le corría un hilillo de saliva por la mejilla. Anna se acercó y lo enjugó con el dorso de la mano sin pensarlo siquiera. «¿Un ictus? Probablemente. Pobre Maléfica.»

—Elsa… has venido —susurró Maléfica apartándose la mascarilla de oxígeno.

—Por supuesto que sí. Y me he traído a Anna, ¿lo ves? Maléfica consiguió girar la cabeza, que se agitó levemente por el esfuerzo.

—Sí, sí. Anna, escúchame: escribirás el libro. Todo… está dispuesto… en mi testamento.

Los ojos de Anna se llenaron de lágrimas. Tomó la mano inmovilizada entre las suyas.

—Prometo hacer un buen trabajo.

«Cree que ha llegado su hora. ¡Oh, Dios, y tal vez sea cierto!» Anna intentó relacionar la imagen de Maléfica en el hospital con su recuerdo de la fuerte mujer que pocos días antes era capaz de ofrecer discursos inolvidables.

—Y Elsa, sólo para que lo sepas. La casa. Mi mansión…

—¿Qué ocurre con ella, Maléfica? Sabes que está en buenas manos mientras tú estás aquí.

—¡No! La casa… —dijo Maléfica tosiendo—. La casa es para ti, Elsa —concluyó, y volvió a ponerse la mascarilla, por la que tomó aire trabajosamente durante un rato.

Elsa alzó la vista hacia Anna.

—¿Cómo? —murmuró, volviendo a mirar a Maléfica.

—Una de las condiciones del testamento —farfulló Maléfica tras la mascarilla, jadeante— es que no puedes vivir sola. Sólo con amigos… o alguien a quien ames.

Los hombros de Elsa comenzaron a sufrir sacudidas, y Anna comprendió que estaba llorando, aunque intentaba disimularlo. «¡Interesante condición! La enorme mansión de los Dodd será suya, si no vive sola.»

—Lo he comprendido, Maléfica —consiguió decir por fin—. Pero aún puedes ponerte bien.

—Ya… ya he vivido lo suficiente.

—No te rindas todavía. Seguimos necesitándote —susurró Elsa junto a su oído.

—Después de todo un siglo… necesito descansar.

—No hay problema. Tú descansa; Anna y yo nos ocuparemos de todo lo que haya que atender.

Elsa miró de reojo a Anna. El mensaje que había en sus ojos era bien claro.

—Sí —confirmó Anna—. No tiene que preocuparse absolutamente por nada.

—Me alegro —musitó Maléfica con voz casi inaudible, mientras su palidez aumentaba todavía más; gotas de sudor le perlaban la frente, y su respiración era un puro jadeo.

La puerta se abrió y entraron dos mujeres.

—Soy la doctora Goldberg, médico de cabecera de la señora Dodd Endicott —se presentó una de ellas, tendiéndoles la mano.

—Y yo soy Myles, jefa de enfermeras —dijo la otra—. ¿Salimos al pasillo?

—No —la interrumpió Maléfica desde el lecho, volviendo a apartar la mascarilla—. Sé la verdad. Pueden hablar aquí.

Anna siempre había admirado a Maléfica, pero nunca tanto como ahora. Uno de los monitores emitió un pitido. La doctora Goldberg se acercó al lecho.

—Está bien, si me promete que seguirá con la mascarilla puesta y respirando adecuadamente —dijo; después ajustó el monitor y frunció el ceño—. No podemos dejar que el nivel de oxígeno le baje del noventa y tres por ciento. ¿De acuerdo, señora Dodd? Muy bien.

A continuación la doctora señaló un rincón del cuarto donde había unas cuantas sillas. Todas se sentaron. Anna se aseguró de que nadie diese la espalda a Maléfica.

—La señora Dodd Endicott ha firmado un documento en el que la declara su pariente más cercano, señora Winter. Me ha dicho que la señora Summer está escribiendo un libro sobre su vida, y también quiere que esté aquí.

Dejó de hablar un momento y las estudió detenidamente, como asegurándose de que lo comprendían todo.

—La señora Dodd ha sufrido un ictus en el hemisferio cerebral derecho. No puede mover la parte izquierda del cuerpo, y también sufre una parálisis facial. Estamos medicándola con un anticoagulante llamado TPA, pero, tratándose de una persona de su edad… el pronóstico no es muy alentador.

Conmocionada por la fría y realista exposición de hechos de la doctora, Anna miró de reojo a Maléfica, quien sonreía serenamente.

—¿Qué puede hacerse en estos momentos? —preguntó Elsa, con los puños crispados y dos pequeñas manchas rojas en las mejillas que destacaban su palidez.

—Hemos llevado a cabo una TC para localizar y valorar la extensión del ictus, y también hemos programado una resonancia para mañana por la mañana…

La interrumpió el pitido de alarma de uno de los monitores. La doctora corrió junto a Maléfica, le abrió los párpados y sacó una pequeña linterna. Anna y Elsa se pusieron en pie, y se quitaron de en medio colocándose junto a la pared cuando más personal entró corriendo en el cuarto.

—Maldita sea, tiene otro coágulo. Pupilas fijas y dilatadas —dijo la doctora Goldberg, pasando a auscultarla—. Y también en el pulmón izquierdo. ¿Qué demonios ocurre?

—La presión sanguínea ha caído a 56/38, doctora —informó una de las enfermeras.

La doctora Goldberg volvió a auscultarla. Varios monitores se apagaron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Código Azul! ¡Asístole! Inyéctenle vasopresina y adrenalina —ordenó, y se volvió a continuación hacia Anna y Elsa—. Por favor, aguarden fuera.

Anna rodeó los hombros de Elsa. Tuvieron que dejar entrar a más personal antes de poder salir del cuarto.

Media hora después, la doctora Goldberg salió a su encuentro.

—Lo lamento, pero la señora Dodd Endicott ha muerto a pesar de todo nuestro esfuerzo. Han aparecido varios coágulos en el cerebro y los pulmones. Ahora mismo no puedo decirlo con seguridad, pero parece haber contraído una dolencia sanguínea muy aguda. La autopsia puede decirnos más, si es que se lleva a cabo.

Anna comenzó a llorar en silencio al comprender que la extraordinaria mujer a la que apenas estaba comenzando a conocer había fallecido. De un solo vistazo pudo comprobar lo mucho que había afectado a Elsa la noticia: estaba tan pálida como la misma Anna se notaba, y tenía los labios apretados, formando una delgada línea descolorida.

—No, nada de autopsias —contestó mecánicamente.

—Escribiré una nota en su historia clínica, pues. Por favor,nacepte mis condolencias. La señora Dodd parece haber disfrutado de una vida larga y saludable. Sé que eso no le sirve de consuelo, pero no todo el mundo tiene la misma suerte.

—Lo sé. Muchas gracias.

—Las enfermeras la han dejado algo más presentable. Volverán más tarde para encargarse de la señora Dodd. Ahora disponen ustedes de unos momentos para presentarle sus respetos. Siento meterles prisa, pero tenemos escasez de camas y necesitamos la habitación.

—Lo comprendemos, doctora.

Anna se asombró de lo sosegada que parecía Elsa, hasta que quedaron a solas en aquel cuarto de hospital, junto al cuerpo de Maléfica. Las enfermeras le habían colocado las manos a los costados y alisado las sábanas. Al aproximarse al lecho y alargar la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, Elsa pareció encogerse.

—¡Mi queridísima Mal! —susurró—. Ahora puedes descansar. Sé que Michael estará ahí para recibirte. Espero que, donde quiera que estés, te encuentres bien…

Elsa dio media vuelta y se acercó a la ventana. El vidrio reflejó su imagen cuando se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a llorar.

Anna cruzó la estancia en tres zancadas y la rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás.

—Chsst… Yo te sostengo.

—Es que… se ha ido tan deprisa…

—Lo sé. Sin embargo para ella ha sido lo mejor.

Elsa se volvió entre sus brazos y la miró con un gesto de vulnerabilidad que Anna nunca había visto en ella.

—¿Crees que habrá sufrido?

—No lo sé, pero quedó inconsciente bastante pronto —dijo Anna, esperando que fuese cierto.

Elsa pareció dispuesta a agarrarse a aquella opinión como si fuese un clavo ardiendo.

—Sí, sí, es verdad. Parecía serena incluso mientras estaban intentando reanimarla —dijo, pero enseguida hundió el rostro en el cuello de Anna y exhaló un hondo suspiro—. ¡No puedo creer que ya no esté!

—Tardarás un tiempo en asimilarlo. Yo no la conocía de hace mucho, pero se portó maravillosamente conmigo.

Elsa pareció extraer nuevas fuerzas de la cercanía de Anna. La abrazó con más fuerza mientras le decía:

—Te admiraba mucho. Maléfica sabía juzgar muy bien los caracteres. Me ayudó en muchas ocasiones, cuando yo estaba completamente perdida.

—¿Te sentiste también perdida conmigo? —preguntó Anna, y notó que Elsa se estremecía ligeramente en sus brazos.

—Desde el primer día.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Elsa se apartó rápidamente, alisándose el peinado, que ya era perfecto. Dio un paso más hacia el lecho y miró de reojo a Maléfica con gesto algo más relajado, antes de elevar la voz para decir:

—¡Pase!

Dos auxiliares de enfermería entraron, disculpándose por tener que desocupar el cuarto con tanta rapidez.

Aunque volvía a existir una distancia entre ellas, ahora Anna conocía mejor la profundidad de los sentimientos de Elsa, de modo que no le importó.

—Nos haremos cargo de todo en cuanto decidamos cuál será el tanatorio —dijo Elsa.

Anna sintió, más que oír, lo mucho que a Elsa le temblaba la voz. Hizo un gesto de despedida a las enfermeras, tomó a Elsa de la muñeca con gesto protector y la guió fuera de la habitación.

—Vayamos a casa, a ver si podemos dormir algo más. Ya tendremos tiempo mañana de ocuparnos de todo.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Elsa volvió a aferrarse al brazo de Anna por un breve instante.

—Sí —murmuró—. Mañana.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Maria Sato: es el destino. pronto, nos veremos.

Deilys leon: y eso que todavía falta, se van a quedar sorprendidos.

Lachicadelbosque: Y falta por saber cosas, jajaja ya sabemos como es Elsa así que no me sorprende mucho. Vaya! que pensamientos más acertivos, Ya pronto, será uno especial y así todos nos demos un taco de ojo. Por un correo te los puedo enviar. Besos y abrazos de Lobo. Creo que no, por cierto vi un documental de 3 grupos de pingüinos y me acorde de ti, son unos guerreros.

miguel.puentedejesus: Ya era hora, por cierto falta todavía y eso es el mayor secreto. Nos veremos camarada.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	22. chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Vestida con pantalones de cuero negro, camisa blanca y un largo y estrecho abrigo negro, Korra encajó firmemente la mano de Asami en el hueco de su brazo para salir de la tienda. El pelo de Korra había crecido algo más, y se rizaba ligeramente por encima del cuello de la camisa. Al saber que Asami quería que la acompañase a la óptica, se las arregló para contratar una ayudante a tiempo parcial.

Asami se había comprado unas gafas de sol nuevas, prescritas por un oftalmólogo de Boston, que acentuaban el color de su cabello, recogido en un sencillo moño. Sin embargo, el conjunto de traje pantalón rojo, contrastando con el chal cachemir blanco, sugería a la vez elegancia y riqueza. Varios de los que paseaban por Main Street volvieron la cabeza y la miraron con curiosidad y admiración.

—¿Ves mejor con las gafas nuevas?

—Pues la verdad es que sí. Distingo mejor las formas de edificios y personas que este fin de semana. ¿Qué tal me quedan? —añadió volviéndose hacia Korra.

—Magníficamente —contestó esta con una sonrisa—. Te pareces muchísimo a esa cantante de ópera tan famosa.

—Muy graciosa —murmuró Asami—. ¿Sigue estando la farmacia de Arnold en la esquina de Main y Graham? Tengo que ir a por mis recetas.

—Sí, allí sigue. Walgreen intentó hacerle la competencia, pero, por una vez, una cadena tan importante tuvo que darse por vencida. Toda la ciudad va a la farmacia de Arnold. Ahora es su nieto el que está a cargo de ella.

—¡Increíble! Es una de las cosas que he echado de menos de East Quay —dijo Asami—, lo mucho que la gente de aquí puede llegar a unirse para respaldar detalles que para ellos son importantes.

—Es cierto.

«Y yo misma puedo dar fe de hasta qué punto pueden llegar a implicarse personalmente en ello.»

—Lo dices como si fuese algo malo —comentó Asami frunciendo el ceño.

—Puede llegar a serlo, aunque no en el caso de Arnold. Bueno, ya estamos —dijo Korra, cambiando rápidamente de tema—. Hay que subir dos peldaños y después atravesar una puerta de apertura automática.

—Gracias.

Entraron en el establecimiento y Korra la guió hasta el mostrador, donde un joven les dedicó una sonrisa de bienvenida.

—¡Señora Sato, qué honor!

—Es un placer, joven —contestó Asami, resplandeciente—. Querría recoger estas recetas.

—Tardaré diez o quince minutos. Puede sentarse allí, junto a la ventana, mientras espera, y la obsequiaremos con un café.

—¿Café? ¿Tú qué dices, Korra?

—¿Por qué no?

Korra escogió una mesa algo alejada. Las más cercanas a ella estaban ocupadas, pero la mayoría de los clientes les daban la espalda. Se aseguró de que Asami estuviese cómoda y después regresó con dos humeantes tazas de café solo.

—No es un exprés con leche, pero huele bien.

—Sí, desde luego —dijo Asami, probándolo con cautela—. No es como el tuyo, pero está bueno.

—¡Vaya, pero si es Korra Stone! —exclamó alguien a sus espaldas—. ¡Bien se ve que has ascendido de categoría!

Korra apretó los dientes para evitar que castañetearan de miedo. Se volvió con deliberada lentitud para enfrentarse a la mujer que había convertido su vida en un infierno.

—Hola, Kuvira.

—Caray, Korray, siempre tan seria y formal. ¿Es esa la forma de saludar a una vieja amiga?

Kuvira Tilly se había vuelto sobre su asiento y ahora las escrutaba descaradamente.

—¿Es que no vas a presentarme? —añadió.

«Preferiría estrangularte antes que incomodar a Asami con tu intolerable presencia.»

—Claro. Kuvira, esta es Asami Sato, una amiga. Asami, esta es Kuvira Tilly. Es una… empresaria de la ciudad. Nos conocemos desde hace casi quince años.

—Oh, Korray, por favor, fuimos algo más que conocidas —dijo Kuvira, y sus ojos brillaron, llenos de malicia—. Vivimos juntas, ¿sabes, Asami? Éramos inseparables.

—Encantada de conocerla, señora Tilly. Está claro que desde entonces Korra ha hecho un largo camino por su propia cuenta, ¿no le parece?

El tono de Asami era educado, pero Korra pudo notar la firmeza con la que lo decía.

—Sí, claro, pero ya sabes lo que suele decirse: cuesta más eliminar un solo defecto que adquirir cien virtudes.

—¡Aquí no, Kuvira! —murmuró Korra, dedicando una mirada helada a la mujer que una vez había constituido todo su mundo.

Kuvira la había atado a ella tan estrechamente que le había costado más de un año darse cuenta de que tenía la fuerza y la habilidad necesarias para salir adelante por sí misma. El maltrato verbal al que la sometía, sus berrinches y exigencias de obediencia absoluta acabaron por alejarla de allí. «¡Y todavía sigo abochornándome! La miro y me da vergüenza recordar cómo consentí que me arruinara la vida, y cuántas veces me humillé ante ella para complacerla. ¡En todos los sentidos!»

Korra sintió que la ira la dominaba; se ponía furiosa sólo con pensar que Kuvira intentaría causarle problemas con su habitual estilo calculador. Alguna vez se la había encontrado en la ciudad, pero había decidido no dirigirle ni una mirada.

—Creo que los viejos refranes como ese son ridículos y, la mayoría de las veces, completamente erróneos. Y el éxito de Korra me parece una buena prueba de ello —replicó Asami; el tono seguía siendo educado, pero sus ojos, por muy defectuosa que fuese su visión, eran puro acero, un acero teñido de verde.

Claramente sorprendida, Kuvira hizo un nuevo intento:

—Usted no conoce a Korra como yo, así que tal vez debería esperar a poder juzgarla mejor. En esa época estaba a mi entera disposición.

—Deberías dejarlo antes de que digas alguna estupidez, Kuvira —rugió Korra—. El día que te dejé fue la primera vez que hice algo bueno por mí misma, y desde entonces mi vida ha ido a mejor.

—¿A mejor? Por mucho que andes fingiendo que te relacionas con la flor y nata de la ciudad, todos te recordarán siempre como a la hija del borracho asesino de niños.

Korra quedó helada al oírla.

—Llevas los genes de ese hombre, ¿no es así? Y me parece que estás cortada por el mismo patrón —dijo Kuvira mirándola con odio—. Hasta puede que llegues a seguirle los pasos.

Korra notó una opresión en el pecho. «¡Maldita sea! Habla de uno de mis mayores miedos como si nada. No tiene derecho a decirme esas cosas. ¡Nadie tiene derecho!» Se inclinó hacia ella y le dijo entre dientes:

—Mantente alejada de mí desde ahora mismo. No tengo nada más que decirte.

A continuación se volvió hacia Asami, y pudo ver un esbozo de sonrisa que le elevaba las comisuras de los labios.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a ver si ya están listas tus recetas? —le preguntó.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Afuera hace buen tiempo, y disfrutaré del paseo de vuelta al coche. Adiós, señora Tilly.

Korra y Asami pasaron junto a Kuvira como si esta fuese transparente, camino del mostrador donde el nieto de Arnold aguardaba con una bolsita de papel en la mano.

—Aquí tiene, todo listo ya.

—Lamento la escenita —dijo Korra cuando salían del local; le había sentado bien haber conseguido enfrentarse a Kuvira cara a cara, pero temblaba por dentro y se preguntaba qué estaría pensando Asami de todo aquello.

—No tienes por qué. Parece que esto venía ya de lejos, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—¿Te sientes mejor por haber sabido mantenerte firme?

—Sí, aunque ha sido muy embarazoso. Ojalá no hubieses tenido que presenciarlo.

—Para mí no ha significado nada, cara —contestó Asami apretándole cariñosamente el brazo—. Me pareces maravillosa, y tan fuerte como para haber convertido tu vida en lo que es ahora, después de un comienzo tan accidentado.

—«Accidentado» es un término muy suave. Mi padre era pescador. Trabajaba duro y lo festejaba por todo lo alto. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía unos dos años, demasiado pequeña para guardar recuerdo alguno de ella.

Korra guió a Asami hasta el Parque William Dodd, y se detuvo junto a un banco que estaba a la sombra de un viejo roble.

—¿Te apetece sentarte?

—Sí. Quiero oír lo que tengas que decirme. Es importante.

Animada por el interés de Asami, Korra se sentó junto a ella, sin soltar su mano.

—Mi padre ganaba bastante dinero cuando la pesca iba bien, y gastaba la mayor parte en cerveza, para sí mismo y para sus amigos del bar. Cuando regresaba a casa yo intentaba hacer lo que él quería, ocuparme de la casa y hacer mis deberes. Incluso intentaba cocinar, pero no tenía más que seis o siete años, de modo que se me daba bastante mal —explicó frunciendo el ceño—. No me pegaba muy a menudo, pero sí de vez en cuando, y me gritaba cada vez que hacía algo mal. Cuando tenía casi ocho años, alguien de la escuela, la enfermera o uno de los profesores, lo denunció a las autoridades por maltrato infantil. La asistencia social me colocó en un hogar de acogida temporal, pero mi padre recuperó la custodia unas semanas después, no sé cómo. Un día llegó a casa muy tarde, y en mitad de la noche vino a arrestarle la policía. A mí volvieron a llevarme a un hogar de acogida, distinto del primero, y ese fue el principio de mi calvario.

Korra dejó escapar un hondo suspiro al verse transportada a tantos años atrás y recordar todo lo sucedido.

—Muchos hogares de acogida…

—Viví en nueve diferentes, antes de escaparme a los quince años.

—No pudiste soportarlo más… —dijo Asami, y su tono no era interrogante.

—No. Ni un día más. Un año después conocí a Kuvira, y me conquistó por completo. Acababa de reconciliarme con mi sexualidad, y allí estaba ella, algo mayor que yo, tan mundana y segura de sí misma. Era muy hermosa, y la rondaban tanto los hombres como las mujeres de nuestro círculo de amistades — explicó Korra dirigiéndole una tímida mirada de reojo—. A veces, los que iban de un refugio a otro tenían una buena racha, y los servicios sociales les ayudaban a conseguir un apartamento. Kuvira tenía uno, de una sola habitación, por detrás de la zona industrial. Las primeras semanas que pasé allí fueron lo más cercano al paraíso que he vivido nunca.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Kuvira… tenía sus maneras de conseguir que accedieses a sus deseos —contestó Korra enrojeciendo—. Tenía un voraz apetito sexual, y era muy agresiva en la cama. Intenté complacerla, pero pronto desapareció el entusiasmo y la sensación de estar enamorada, y en lugar de eso comencé a temerla. Tenía miedo de no saber complacerla y que se enfadase conmigo. Podía volverse muy desagradable, y tenía una lengua afilada como una cuchilla de afeitar, con la que me atormentaba de una forma… Todavía tengo pesadillas —concluyó, aferrándose a la mano de Asami.

—No me extraña. Me alegro de que decidieses marcharte. No todo el mundo consigue reunir las fuerzas necesaria para hacerlo, y desde luego no sin ayuda externa.

—Por entonces no tenía quien me ayudase —admitió Korra—, pero más tarde, cuando me refugié en el Centro Juvenil, conocí a Katara Quinn. Trabajaba como consejera voluntaria, y fue la primera persona en la que aprendí a confiar.

Los ojos de Asami se volvieron de un verde más brillante. Alzó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—Estaré eternamente agradecida a Katara.

—Elsa va a ayudarme a localizarla. Podemos ir juntas a visitarla, si quieres.

Asami asintió.

—Sería estupendo, ¿no crees? Parece ser el tipo de persona que yo admiro inmensamente: generosa y solidaria, como el alma gemela de Elsa.

—Sí.

Korra quedó en silencio, repasando los acontecimientos de aquella tarde. «¡Menuda catarsis ha significado el encuentro con esa bruja! ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho! Asami se lo ha tomado muy bien, incluso me defendió, aunque yo ya sabía que lo iba a hacer.»

—¿A qué se refería Kuvira con esos crípticos comentarios sobre tu herencia genética? —le preguntó Asami, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. ¿Y qué ocurrió con tu padre?

Korra se quedó helada. Tenía la esperanza de que Asami no se acordase de preguntarle aquello, pero comprendió que era una esperanza vana. Solía apartar tan lejos de sí aquel pensamiento que casi había llegado a olvidarlo ella misma.

—Oh, Sami—suspiró, adelantando la temblorosa mandíbula—. ¿Qué tal si volvemos al café? Está haciendo frío.

—Claro.

Volvieron paseando hasta el Honda Civic de Korra e hicieron el trayecto de vuelta en silencio. Korra se sentía incómoda; aquel tema que apenas habían tocado la reconcomía por dentro. Después de estacionar tras el café ayudó a Asami a entrar por la puerta trasera, aunque esta se las arregló para bajar sola las escaleras. Respiró aliviada cuando por fin se encontraron entre los muros de su sótano. «¡A salvo! Aquí no puede pasarme nada. Bueno, nada malo al menos.»

Asami se quitó su abrigo de cachemir, se sentó en el sofá y se descalzó.

—¿Lista ya para continuar? Tenemos que hablar de esto… sea lo que sea, ya que vamos a intentarlo juntas.

«¿Estás hablando de un futuro que antes no contemplabas para nosotras?» Korra temía que la verdad pudiese separarlas, aunque comprendió que Asami tenía parte de razón: ella misma sabía muy bien lo que era vivir en una mentira, ocultar cosas a todo el mundo constantemente.

Dejó la chaqueta de cuero sobre una silla y se sentó junto a Asami.

—Da igual que haya cambiado mi apellido e intentado mejorar como persona: siempre seré la hija de Tonraq Collins. Por suerte, poca gente sabía que tuviese una hija, y esos pocos no conocían mi nombre.

—¿Por qué es una suerte?

—Porque mató a una persona.

x.x.x.x

—Fundación Winter, oficina de la señora Winter, al habla Rouke.

«Eficiente muchacho», pensó Anna, quien comenzó a girar un lápiz entre los dedos.

—Hola, Rouke, soy Anna Summer. ¿Puedes ponerme con ella, por favor?

—Lo siento, señora Summer, pero la señora Winter no está y no regresará hasta el miércoles como muy pronto. ¿Quiere que le dé algún mensaje?

¿Cómo? Anna se sintió desfallecer. «No dijo nada de tomarse días libres.»

—Soy una amiga. ¿Hay alguna forma de ponerse en contacto con ella? Le he dejado varios mensajes en el móvil.

—Lo siento, señora, pero la señora Winter todavía no ha llamado para anunciar su llegada. Cuando lo haga, si es que lo hace, le daré su mensaje.

«¿No está seguro de que vaya a estar localizable en todo el día? ¿Elsa, la adicción al trabajo personificada?» Perpleja, Anna comenzó a dar golpecitos con el lápiz sobre una libreta.

—¿Puede decirme adónde ha ido?

—La señora Winter está en Boston, señora.

«¡En Boston!» Anna dejó caer el lápiz, pero volvió a cogerlo. La última vez que hablaron, el día anterior por la mañana, al regreso del hospital, Elsa no había dicho ni una palabra sobre sus planes de ir a Boston. Claro que no tenía por qué contarle todo lo que pensaba hacer, y tal vez había surgido algo de última hora, pero aún así… ¡dolía! Tal vez tuviese algo que ver con el testamento de Maléfica.

Elsa había subido a su ático y desde entonces Anna no la había vuelto a ver ni supo más de ella, lo cual era bastante desolador. Se moría de ganas de verla y abrazarla para restablecer el frágil vínculo que había entre ellas. «Necesito verla, y punto.»

Los cuarteles centrales de Industrias Winter se encontraban en Boston, pero Anna tenía la intuición de que era alguien y no algo lo que había obligado a Elsa a ir allí con tanta urgencia.

—Gracias, Rouke. Si da señales de vida dile por favor que me llame. Anota mis números de teléfono, por si los ha extraviado.

Al colgar el teléfono, Anna sintió algo de náuseas y bastantes nervios. Había comenzado sus investigaciones sobre la dinastía Dodd y, animada por lo que ya había encontrado, había deseado compartirlo con Elsa, esperando que aquello le sirviese de consuelo. «¿Para qué me molesto? Ella no se ha preocupado ni un segundo por mí, desde luego no lo bastante para decirme que iba a estar fuera varios días.»

Volvió su atención hacia el ordenador, donde guardó varias páginas web en su disco duro, esperando poder utilizar varias de ellas. Elizabeth, la primera «mujer Dodd», por utilizar la frase de Harold Mills, había llegado a las colonias en 1693, procedente de Londres, como esposa del rico terrateniente William Dodd. Había conocido al joven potentado en Inglaterra. Se casaron tan sólo dos meses después, y unas semanas más tarde embarcaron con destino a Newport.

Lizzy gobernó el hogar de William con mano firme. Se preocupaba por los enfermos y los ancianos, y organizó un grupo de damas de su círculo social para llevar a cabo obras caritativas. Poco antes, Anna había descubierto el diario de la nieta mayor de Lizzy en la biblioteca privada de Maléfica, y gracias a él supo que Lizzy había muerto de neumonía a los treinta y nueve años, y que su esposo no había vuelto a casarse.

Se recostó en su asiento y pensó en los primeros Dodd de East Quay. Lizzy debió de haber sido una mujer muy fuerte. Había criado siete hijos, cinco de los cuales llegaron a vivir lo suficiente para formar sus propias familias. Por entonces era muy duro vivir en el campo… claro que seguía siéndolo todavía hoy para mucha gente, pensó sombríamente. «Y por ellos es por quien se desvela Elsa. Está dedicada al cien por cien a ayudar a los desfavorecidos, ¿cómo puedo competir con eso? Si no da prioridad a su propia felicidad, ¿qué posibilidades tengo?»

Aquel era el núcleo del enigma que constituía Elsa. Prácticamente había heredado su conciencia social, y era obvio que su abuelo, que sufría por los desafortunados y los extraviados, la había moldeado a su imagen y semejanza. Y a la vez, Elsa parecía estar intentando hacerse perdonar algo. «¿Su lesbianismo? ¿La muerte de su hermano?»

Anna negó con un gesto. Esperaba que Elsa llamase pronto, sólo por asegurarse de que estaba bien. Sabía que echaba mucho de menos a Maléfica; ojalá pudiese ayudarla a sentirse menos sola. «¡Lo que ocurre es que no te necesita de la forma en que creías que lo haría a estas alturas, tonta, más que tonta!»

Su propia tendencia a aceptar la derrota en los temas de corazón la irritó. Decidió concentrarse en lo que se le daba bien, y comenzó a escribir palabras clave en el buscador Google.

—Llamará —murmuró para sí—. ¡Será mejor que lo haga!

x.x.x.x

—Es que no sé qué hacer…

Elsa agradecía en el alma que Tiana, su amiga desde hacía tanto tiempo, se molestase en escuchar sus problemas.

Tiana Dabrinsky era una mujer alta y morena, de aspecto enormemente autoritario. Elsa sabía bien que, cuando Tiana entraba en una sala de reuniones, no se oía ni el roce de una pluma. Aunque prefería vestirse con trajes pantalón color negro o gris oscuro y camisa blanca, aquel día llevaba puesto un conjunto de falda y chaqueta verde oscuro que suavizaba su aspecto, habitualmente más austero.

—Llevas dándole vueltas desde hace unas semanas, ¿no? Pareces agotada —dijo Tiana, con un deje de ternura en su resuelto tono de voz.

—He perdido pie por completo… todo lo que creía saber, las verdades a las que me aferraba… —explicó Elsa; sacó del bolso un pañuelo de papel y se enjugó el rabillo del ojo—. ¿Me estoy volviendo loca?

—No, ni mucho menos. En realidad creo que estás probando por primera vez cómo podría ser tu vida si te atreves a vivirla.

Atónita, Elsa se quedó mirando fijamente a su amiga.

—¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso, que me he pasado los últimos cuarenta años dormida?

Tiana se recostó en el sofá de cuero y se quedó mirando fijamente la chimenea, donde un tronco chisporroteaba con un sonido muy acogedor.

—No, claro que no. Llevas muchos años haciendo una labor increíble, y puedes estar más que orgullosa de tu contribución a la sociedad. Sin embargo, por ti misma no has hecho demasiado… aparte de esconderte.

Aquella franca respuesta la hirió en lo más hondo, pero Elsa ocultó su dolor y asintió, enérgica:

—Continúa.

Tiana tendió la mano para palmear suavemente la rodilla de Elsa.

—Vamos, conozco esa mirada: es tu pose de Juana de Arco, ¿recuerdas? Esa mirada retadora que intimidó a más de un profesor de Harvard. No tienes por qué ponerte a la defensiva. Lo único que quería decir es que, dado que has hecho tanto bien a los demás, es justo que ahora busques tu propia felicidad. Y créeme: sólo podrás ser feliz si reconoces quién eres y lo que eres.

—La Fundación es más importante…

—Ah, pero ahí es donde te equivocas, al menos en parte. La Fundación es importante, vital incluso, pero no necesita que lo sacrifiques todo por ella. De hecho es más bien al contrario. Necesita de tu amor y tus cuidados, que sólo podrás ofrecerle si vives tu vida al cien por cien. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Se llama Anna —susurró Elsa, mientras las lágrimas reprimidas comenzaban a rodar en abundancia—, Anna Summer. Es la persona más increíble que he conocido nunca. Es íntegra hasta la exageración, y me ha conquistado por completo. Nunca en toda mi vida había tenido tanto miedo —concluyó, temblando como una hoja.

—¡Oh, mi niña! —exclamó Tiana; no solía utilizar palabras cariñosas, pero esta vez lo hizo, al tiempo que se acercaba más a ella y la abrazaba estrechamente—. ¡Estás enamorada, por fin! ¡Gracias a Dios!

—No estoy segura de que sea eso lo que siento… ¡hasta podría ser un absurdo encaprichamiento! —exclamó Elsa soltándose de sus brazos; la cercanía física era más de lo que podía soportar en aquellos momentos.

—Estás diciendo tonterías, y lo sabes —dijo Tiana, en tono suave pero implacable—. Has venido aquí para preguntarme cómo salir de esta situación, ¿no es así?

Elsa notó que sus mejillas enrojecían.

—Bueno, yo no lo explicaría así —dijo envolviéndose mejor en su jersey—. Necesito que me digas cómo… manejarlo.

—Tú no necesitas mi ayuda; lo que necesitas es escuchar a tu corazón, y no a tu cabeza.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya lo sabes. Tienes un gran instinto, para los negocios, para las obras benéficas. Sabes cómo manipular a los peces gordos para que abran la cartera y la chequera, y todo con una sonrisa —le dijo Tiana acariciando la mejilla de su amiga, mientras sus ojos brillaban con regocijo—. ¿Acaso vas a decirme que no eres capaz de encontrar la forma de conseguir tu trozo de pastel y comértelo también? No lo digo con segundas, por supuesto —concluyó con un guiño.

—¡Tiana! —se escandalizó Elsa, aunque después soltó una carcajada—. ¡Eres tan imposible como hace veinte años!

—Lo sé —replicó esta, complacida.

Elsa quedó en silencio. Su mente era un torbellino. Poco a poco comenzó a notar una extraña sensación de paz, gracias al plan que su analítica mente, por fin rendida a la evidencia, comenzaba a diseñar.

—Cuéntame cosas sobre ella —dijo Tiana alzando su humeante taza de café solo—. Quiero saberlo todo de la mujer que ha conseguido atravesar tus defensas en tan sólo unas semanas.

—¿Que la describa? —preguntó Elsa refugiándose tras su enorme taza—. Ojalá pueda hacerle justicia: íntegra y sincera, leal, amable y valiente. Lleva ya mucho tiempo declarándose abiertamente lesbiana.

—Tiene redaños. Continúa.

—Pelirroja, pecosa y de ojos turquesa. Está todo el tiempo dando abrazos, es como si le proporcionasen más energía. Tiene un gran don para consolar a los demás, y una forma de mirarme mientras me escucha, con los ojos entornados… Podría estar hablando toda la vida, sólo por que me mirase así…

Elsa se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente su taza de café. Después de un rato alzó lentamente la cabeza y miró a Tiana, que bebía el suyo, esperando a que dijese algo más, de modo que asintió pensativamente y añadió:

—Está bien, Tiana, está bien. Ahora ya sé qué hacer.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	23. chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

 **(KorrAsami más 18)**

Sonó el timbre de la puerta. Anna dio un respingo en el sillón de su escritorio, se pegó en la cabeza con la lámpara y salió a toda prisa hacia la puerta, maldiciendo y frotándose la sien. «¡Elsa, ha vuelto!» Abrió la puerta de golpe, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Hola. Estaba por aquí cerca y pensé en pasar a recoger la tostadora que Geselle te prestó. Va a necesitarla, ahora que se muda a Newport.

—Hola, mamá —suspiró Anna, dejando pasar a Iduna Summer.

Hacía como tres meses que no veía a su madre, algo bastante notable dado que vivían en la misma ciudad.

—Geselle me regaló la tostadora para celebrar que me había venido a vivir a esta casa —«lo cual es más de lo que tú hiciste, madre querida»—. No he cambiado mucho lo que había cuando vivía aquí la tía Amanda, pero puedes echar un vistazo, si quieres. Pronto volveré a pintar el baño, y pienso instalar una ducha.

—Buena idea —dijo Harriet colgando su abrigo; después jugueteó unos segundos con el borde de su blusa—. La verdad es que no he venido por la tostadora.

—Ya me lo suponía. ¿Quieres un café?

Anna hizo un gesto hacia la cocina, ahuyentando el recuerdo de Elsa sentada en el suelo de aquella estancia.

—No, gracias, cariño. Mi doctor dice que debo limitarme a tomar té.

«¿Cariño? ¿Doctor?» Anna se detuvo en seco, girando sobre sí misma con tal rapidez que estuvo a punto de derribar a su madre.

—¿Cómo? ¿Es que estás enferma?

—En realidad no es más que una pequeña úlcera, nada preocupante. Si no tienes té tomaré simplemente un vaso de agua.

—No, no, tengo té, de varios tipos. Elige tú misma.

Anna guió a su madre hasta uno de los armarios de la cocina, y esta comenzó a examinar las cinco cajas.

—Son todos del Sea Stone Café —comentó—. La dueña es amiga tuya, ¿no? ¿Una chica morena de pelo castaño?

—Sí, Korra Stone.

—Esa misma —confirmó Iduna, señalando al tiempo la caja de en medio—. Té chai: es por el que delira todo el mundo en las reuniones de la iglesia.

Anna no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¡Así que deliran en las reuniones de la iglesia! Parece que se la pasan muy bien allí.

Sorprendentemente, su madre reaccionó a su carcajada con una sonrisa.

—Nos lo pasamos mucho mejor de lo que imaginas. No nos minusvalores, Anna.

—De acuerdo, siempre que tú hagas lo mismo conmigo.

—Me han dicho que has dejado tu trabajo en el periódico. Después de tener un empleo estable allí durante tantos años… ¿qué fue lo que se apoderó de ti?

—Una oportunidad única en la vida para hacer lo que siempre he soñado.

—¿Hacer el qué?

—No tienes ni la menor idea de cuáles son mis sueños, ¿verdad, mamá? —suspiró tristemente Anna—. Aunque sabes que Geselle quería recorrer toda Asia y que Nancy quería ser bailarina profesional.

—Ninguna de las dos ha hecho nada de eso.

—Ése no es el tema: a ellas las conoces perfectamente, pero a mí nunca te has molestado en preguntarme lo que deseaba.

—Sabía que querías tocar esa guitarra tuya.

—Eso lo sabías solamente porque hacía mucho ruido ensayando en el garaje con mis amigos. Pero ese no era mi sueño, o al menos no del todo.

Iduna respiró hondo y pareció prepararse para lo inevitable.

—Dímelo ahora, pues.

Una parte de ella, infantil, inmadura y vengativa, deseó negarse y replicar: «¡Pues ahora te chinchas!», pero se regañó a sí misma: tenía que portarse como una adulta.

—Quiero ser una escritora de verdad, biógrafa o novelista. Amo las palabras tanto como amo la música. Quiero llegar a la gente con mis escritos, conseguir emocionarla. Lo mismo puedo decir de mi música.

—Ay, Señor —suspiró Iduna dejándose caer sobre una silla de la cocina.

Anna hizo té para las dos, y ninguna de ellas dijo nada más hasta que se sentó a la mesa, frente a su madre. «En lados opuestos, como siempre. Y sin embargo ella está diferente. Ha venido aquí sola. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hizo, si es que hubo alguna?» —Cuando éramos adolescentes me fastidiaba mucho que Geselle y Nancy se libraran de tantas broncas. Yo era la hija perfecta en todos los aspectos excepto en uno, y sin embargo siempre lo pagaba todo, fuera lo que fuese.

Era la hora de la verdad, Anna podía sentirlo.

—Tienes razón, así era.

Anna notó que el aire se le quedaba atravesado en la garganta; tuvo que carraspear antes de poder beberse el té.

—Me alegro de que no lo niegues —consiguió decir—. No podemos cambiar el pasado.

—Creí que era sólo una fase, algo que se te pasaría al crecer. Eras muy joven, y con mucho la más brillante de las tres. Cuando nos lo contaste a tu padre y a mí, yo… no pude aceptarlo — confesó Iduna, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con gesto arrepentido—. Nunca me darás nietos, una niñita o un chico con tu belleza y tu inteligencia —concluyó, y las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos.

—¿Es por eso? ¿Por eso no aceptaste nunca que fuera lesbiana? ¡Esa no puede ser la razón! ¿Y si me hubiese casado y no pudiese tener hijos por culpa de un defecto físico? Eso no te habría hecho rechazarme, ¿verdad? —preguntó Anna, intentando no demostrar la furia que sentía.

—No fue solamente eso. La gente nos preguntaba en la iglesia una y otra vez cuándo y cómo conseguiríamos traer de nuevo al redil a aquella rebelde hija nuestra. Lo que tú eres va contra mi fe y contra la forma en que me educaron… y es lo que me ha impedido hasta ahora hablar siquiera de ello.

La sinceridad había tomado el lugar del desinterés y el rechazo. Anna tendió la mano hacia ella por encima de la mesa, comprendiendo que tal vez había presionado demasiado a su madre.

—Puedo entender de dónde provienes, y no quiero que vayas contra tu fe.

Iduna posó la mano sobre la de su hija y la apretó suavemente.

—¿No?

—No. Lo que quiero es que me quieras como una madre ama a su hija, sin condiciones. De esa forma podré aprender a confiar en tu amor, y tal vez también en el de papá, ya que él siempre respalda todo lo que tú haces. Puede que entonces pueda soportar el hecho de que sigas teniendo conflictos respecto a la homosexualidad, aunque no conmigo. Y, en cuanto a los nietos… con las tecnologías actuales, eso no está descartado, así que tal vez… algún día.

«¿Querrá Elsa tener hijos algún día? —pensó Anna cerrando los ojos—. ¿Querrá darme una oportunidad?»

—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que respetas mis creencias? —quiso saber Iduna, agarrando ahora su mano como si no fuese capaz de soltarla.

«¡Me quiere! ¡Mi madre me quiere, y lamenta todos los sentimientos encontrados de estos años! Debe de haber luchado mucho consigo misma, contra el escándalo y la frustración que sentía, y yo sufrí las consecuencias.»

—¿Sabes, mamá? Tal vez la iglesia acabe por ser más indulgente con los homosexuales. Todos somos criaturas de Dios, y él hizo así a unos cuantos de nosotros. ¿Eso no te hace pensar? Soy tu hija, mamá, no el fruto del demonio.

Iduna volvió a estallar en llanto, y Anna se maldijo a sí misma en silencio por haber sido tan directa, como siempre. Se puso en pie y rodeó rápidamente la mesa.

—Lo siento, mamá —dijo, inclinándose para abrazar a su madre por primera vez en varios años.

—No, soy yo la que lo siente —dijo esta, hundiendo el rostro en la sudadera de su hija—. No he sido una buena madre. He cometido más pecados de los que tú cometerás en toda tu vida.

Anna cayó de rodillas junto a la silla de Iduna, sin dejar de rodearla con sus brazos.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Hablo del orgullo, que es un pecado horrible. Y de la mentira. Y tampoco he sabido amar al prójimo como es debido, lo que te incluye a ti, Anna. Pero sobre todo era el orgullo el que hablaba en mi nombre.

Anna apenas se atrevió a preguntar; era como estar pisando sobre un hielo muy quebradizo:

—¿Y qué ocurrirá ahora?

—No quiero que continuemos como hasta ahora. Geselle y Nancy han intentado hablar conmigo sobre lo tuyo muchas veces, y siempre me he negado. Pero cuando leí esta mañana el Chronicle y…

—¿Qué es lo que viste allí? ¿Salgo en el periódico?

—Sí. Tu antiguo fotógrafo escribió cosas muy bonitas sobre ti, para agradecer todos los años que pasaste en el periódico. Había también un artículo sobre la celebración en honor de la señora Dodd y otro con su elogio fúnebre. En el artículo sobre la fiesta había fotografías, y tú estabas allí, sentada en la mesa principal.

—¿De veras? ¡Vaya! —Anna no supo qué más decir—. No sabía que hubiesen hecho fotografías.

—Y cuando lo vi… deseé llevar aquellos recortes a nuestro grupo de mujeres de la iglesia y, bueno, presumir de mi hija. Y entonces comprendí que había tenido motivos para presumir de ti muchas, muchas veces, y nunca lo hice, porque me sentía ofendida por quien… por lo que tú eres —hipó Iduna, enjugándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Anna volviendo a abrazarla—. Tal vez haya esperanzas para nosotras, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, sí que me lo parece, Anna. He encontrado de nuevo a la hija de la que tan orgullosa estaba hace muchos años, y quiero volver a conocerla como entonces.

Anna regresó a su asiento.

—La verdad es que esto es… tremendo.

Tanto como amaba las palabras, y en aquellos momentos no sabía qué decir.

—¿Tienes… novia? —preguntó Iduna, y Anna sonrió al oír aquel intento de su madre por parecer desenvuelta.

—No estoy muy segura, mamá, aunque tengo esperanzas de que así sea. Lo sabré en cuanto ella regrese de Boston.

Notó que se le encogía el corazón.

—Tengo mucho miedo, ¿sabes? Si decide rechazarme… — concluyó con un encogimiento de hombros, aunque sabía que su voz había temblado, revelando el dolor que sentía.

—Si lo hace, sea quien sea, es que está loca —dijo Iduna, y bebió otro sorbo de té.

Anna volvió a reír, más que nada por no llorar.

—Huy, no tienes ni idea.

—¿Quién es? ¿Alguien a quien yo conozca? ¿Alguna compañera de instituto?

—No, nada de eso —«Es hora de realizar un acto de fe, pero todavía no.»—. Si se atreve a darme una oportunidad te la presentaré con mucho gusto, pero no puedo traicionar su confianza. No es una lesbiana declarada, ¿entiendes?

—¿Declarada? Ah, quieres decir que está… ¿cómo dicen, en el armario?

—Del todo.

Anna se sentía agotada, pero en cierto modo agradecía aquel cansancio.

—Bueno; como ahora trabajas desde casa no voy a entretenerte más por esta vez. Volveré a pasarme por aquí más adelante, ¿la semana próxima tal vez?

—Claro. Y yo también puedo pasarme por casa, ya sabes. Y… ¡Oh, espera!

Anna fue corriendo hasta su despacho y rebuscó en el escritorio. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba volvió con su madre, que ya estaba en el vestíbulo poniéndose el abrigo.

—Toma, mamá, dos entradas para el concierto benéfico de la Fundación Winter, este sábado. Sé que ustedes no podrían permitirse pagar lo que cuestan, y yo tampoco normalmente, pero las he conseguido gratis. He pensado en enviárselas también a Geselle y su novio, a Kelly y Bob, y a Don y su esposa, por supuesto. Así me quedarán una para mí y otra de sobra.

—Pero ¿no perderán así dinero para la obra benéfica? —dijo Iduna examinando las entradas—. No me parece justo.

—Oh, están compradas y pagadas con dinero honrado, que irá directamente a la nueva ala del hospital. Y, si eso te hace sentir mejor, siempre puedes donar a la Fundación lo que puedas permitirte. Eso es lo que yo haré.

—Ah, y eso será un dinero extra para ellos. Buena idea —asintió su madre—. A tu padre le gustará. Le encanta la música.

—Lo sé. ¿Sabe que has venido?

—Sí.

—Que venga contigo la próxima vez.

—Muy bien —contestó Iduna, casi tímidamente—. Espero que podamos vernos el sábado, pues. Y también la semana que viene.

—Claro, estaremos sentadas juntas. Además son muy buenos asientos.

—Magnífico —contestó Iduna, besándola fugazmente en ambas mejillas—. Hasta pronto.

—Chao.

Anna se quedó escuchando hasta que los pasos de su madre dejaron de oírse. «¿Es esta una señal de que mi vida va a cambiar en más sentidos? No estoy segura de poder digerir muchas más sorpresas. Excepto una: Elsa. ¡Vuelve, esta espera me está matando!»

x.x.x.x

—¡¿Que mató a una persona?! ¡Oh, cara querida, qué horror para la familia de esa persona y para ti! —exclamó Asami, abrazando con fuerza a Korra.

—No lo supe durante mucho tiempo. Mi padre murió en prisión cuando yo tenía catorce años, y fue entonces cuando me enteré de la verdad —explicó Korra, y escondió el rostro en el pecho de Asami.

El pelo de Korra olía a limpio y también a su perfume de sándalo, que ya le era familiar.

—Cuenta.

Korra sollozó con hipos hondos y dolorosos.

—Según su expediente, mi padre me había dejado sola en casa, poco después de que volviesen a concederle mi custodia, para ir al pub a «celebrarlo» con sus amigos. Bebió bastante, y después decidió volver conduciendo. No era muy tarde todavía. Tomó un atajo desde el pub y… atropelló a un niño que circulaba por el carril bici.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Y el niño murió…

—Sí, al parecer fue en el acto. Mi padre, tan borracho que ni se enteró, abandonó el lugar y siguió conduciendo hasta casa, de modo que no solamente mató al pobre chico, sino que lo dejó allí, sin intentar auxiliarlo siquiera. Cuando la policía vino a arrestarlo insistió en que ni sabía que había atropellado a alguien. Así de ido estaba.

Algo resonó en ese momento en la memoria de Asami, pero no supo concretar qué era.

—De modo que fue sentenciado a prisión…

—Sí. Como era la tercera vez que lo pillaban conduciendo borracho, lo condenaron a quince años. Murió seis años después de ingresar en la cárcel, de un ataque al corazón.

Asami intentó dar calor a Korra, acariciándola lenta y suavemente por encima de la camisa vaquera. Pronto dejó de temblar y se sintió deliciosamente pesada, apoyada sobre los pechos de su compañera.

—Y Kuvira estaba intentando hacerte creer que habías heredado los genes de tu padre —bufó Asami—. Es cierto que puedes heredar la tendencia al alcoholismo, pero en cuanto al resto de las cosas que hizo tu padre, de ninguna manera; no tienes ni rastro de eso.

Korra la abrazó con fuerza.

—Algunas veces me vuelvo loca pensando en mi pasado, y me entran ganas de golpear algo —susurró—. Entonces golpeo mi batería. Con mucha fuerza, quiero decir.

—Eso es precisamente a lo que yo me refiero —recalcó Asami, alzando el rostro de Korra hacia ella—. Golpeas los tambores; no a un ser vivo, cualquiera que sea, sino sólo objetos inanimados.

Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó.

—No hay nada malo en ti, cara. Eres una persona increíble, que ha tenido que pasar por pruebas de las que la mayoría de nosotros ni siquiera ha oído hablar. Y significas muchísimo para mí.

Volvió a besarla; esta vez le abrió los labios y su lengua penetró en la boca de Korra con insistente suavidad. Ella le devolvió el beso. Asami esperaba haber barrido así parte de su miedo, si no todo.

Korra le desabrochó la blusa y coló una mano dentro de ella, tomando uno de sus generosos senos para acariciarlo. Asami gimió.

—¡Oh cara, me haces unas cosas tan extrañas y maravillosas…! —suspiró, y le besó la coronilla—. Me haces sentir cosas… cosas que nunca creí poder llegar a experimentar, y menos todavía en estos momentos…

«… en estos momentos en lo que todo lo demás se ha derrumbado a mi alrededor. Y sin embargo tú me estás enseñando una nueva vía, un nuevo sueño, ¡oh, Korra!»

—Eres tan hermosa… Te deseo, Asami, quiero sentirte sobre mi piel.

—Entonces desvísteme, cariño.

Qué fácil le había sido decirlo. El afectuoso apelativo no pasó desapercibido para Korra; el latido de sus sienes se aceleró tanto que hasta Asami pudo verlo.

—Déjame contemplarte —pidió Korra; era obvio que la intimidad que ya compartían la volvía más osada—. Toda entera, Sami; ¡tienes un cuerpo tan sensual y maravilloso…! No me canso de mirarte.

Asami dio un respingo al oír aquella inesperada petición, tan excitante, y notó un vivo rubor en las mejillas.

—Querida mía, haz lo que desees hacer —jadeó—. Espera sólo a que me desvista…

—No, déjame a mí.

Korra se echó hacia atrás para alcanzar los botones más alejados. Le desabrochó por completo la blusa, la deslizó fuera de sus brazos y la hizo desaparecer. Asami llevaba puesto un sujetador de encaje que apenas ocultaba nada, lo que dejó a Korra sin el poco aliento que le quedaba.

—Quiero verlo todo —insistió, quitándole la prenda con dedos temblorosos.

—¡Dios Santo, Korra! —exclamó Asami, arqueando la espalda al notar que esta hacía rodar sus pezones entre los dedos, convirtiéndolos en dos firmes picos—. ¡Te deseo tanto que es casi doloroso! ¡No te detengas!

Notó que en su interior surgían mil emociones a la vez: deseo, cariño, nerviosismo y una ternura hacia Korra que lo eclipsaba todo, dejándola temblorosa y decidida a ofrecerle todo el placer que la joven se merecía.

La imagen de Kuvira surgió en su mente sin ser invitada, pero Asami rechazó de inmediato la comparación. Imaginaba que Kuvira había intentado que Korra la complaciese de una forma que a esta le parecía intolerable. Se juró a sí misma que ella nunca le pediría cosas así.

Cuando Korra se inclinó para abarcar uno de sus pezones con la boca, Asami se apretó contra ella.

—Sí, así… —gimió con voz ronca—. ¡Oh, qué maravilla!

Korra atrapó el pezón entre los dientes, dando suaves tirones, y su compañera dejó escapar un agudo grito antes de hundirse más en el sofá, llevándose a su pareja consigo.

—Korra… cara… no te detengas. Pero quiero librarme de estas ropas, cuanto antes.

—Ahora mismo —contestó.

Soltó el botón y bajó la cremallera de los pantalones de Asami antes de retirarlos de sus caderas, que ella mantenía elevadas, y después tiró, llevándose a la vez las braguitas y las medias de nylon.

—¿Tú también? —susurró Asami mirando fijamente el borroso contorno del rostro de Korra.

—Sí.

Pudo notar cómo se iba desvistiendo lenta y demoradamente. Asami la acariciaba en cada punto en el que descubría un trozo de piel al descubierto. Por fin Korra se sentó frente a ella, totalmente desnuda. Asami quedó sin aliento. Se mordió el labio, muerta de deseo.

—Tienes una piel suavísima —le dijo, recorriendo el cuerpo de Korra con las manos para así poder «verla»—. Me alegro mucho de haber podido verte antes de que mi vista se nublase del todo. Ahora sé que eres suave como el satén, con una perfecta piel aceitunada. Sabes lo que siento por ti, ¿verdad, cara? —concluyó, con la voz rota.

—Creo que tendrás que decírmelo. Prefiero no andar adivinando, porque suelo equivocarme.

Asami dejó escapar una risita excitada y nerviosa, al tiempo que tiraba de Korra hasta colocarla sobre ella.

—Lo sé, no es justo que te pida eso —convino.

Quedó un momento en silencio. Lo dijese como lo dijese, iba a sonar o bien demasiado formal o bien demasiado melodramático:

—Mi dulce Korra, me has cautivado por completo, en todos los sentidos. No sé lo que me deparará el futuro, pero espero que estés conmigo para compartirlo… porque estoy enamorada de ti.

«Merde, parece como si me estuviese declarando o algo así… y tal vez sea eso lo que esté haciendo, en cierto modo.»

Korra se quedó inmóvil. Cuando Asami posó la mano entre sus senos pudo notar que el latido de su corazón era errático y poderoso. Korra jadeó en busca de aire con el que llenar los pulmones, y pareció como si estuviese a punto de llorar. Asami sonrió irónicamente para sí misma. «Esperaba algo más de alegría ante mi confesión de que estoy enamorada por primera vez en la vida.»

En ese momento, Korra posó la mano sobre la de Asami y la apretó con más fuerza contra su pecho.

—Yo también estoy enamorada. Te quiero, Asami —declaró, con voz estrangulada pero clara, apretándose más contra ella y hundiendo el rostro en sus cabellos—. Te he querido desde el primer día que entraste en el café.

Asami la rodeó con ambas piernas y la abrazó con fuerza, incapaz de contener la excitación que sentía.

—¡Me haces muy feliz!

—Déjame sentirte —pidió Korra, incrustando una mano entre la parte inferior de ambos cuerpos.

Asami abrió más las piernas y las encajó sobre la cintura de su pareja.

—¡Sí, sí, acaríciame!

—¡Oh, Sami, pero si estás empapada —gimió Korra—, increíblemente suave y mojadita.

—Sí, y sólo para ti, cariño. Quiero que entres en mí… ¡cuanto antes!

Asami se dio cuenta de que sus entrecortadas palabras mostraban bien a las claras la necesidad que sentía, y supo también que si Korra no hacía algo cuanto antes acabaría por suplicárselo. «¡Va a hacerme suya! Y, si ella lo desea, le demostraré que yo también puedo hacerla mía.»

Korra alzó unos centímetros las caderas y deslizó dos dedos por entre los copiosos jugos de Asami. Las paredes interiores de su vagina se contrajeron alrededor de los dedos, y era como si Korra estuviese buscando algo en aquel húmedo y latente horno.

Fuese lo que fuese, Asami supo el momento justo en que lo encontró. Cuando su compañera cerró los dedos y creó todo un océano de placer que se extendía por su vientre y sus muslos, Asami dejó escapar un áspero grito.

—Asami… tócame tú también… me estoy muriendo de deseo.

Asami abarcó las nalgas de Korra con ambas manos y la apretó contra sí. La besó en la boca, dándole mordisquitos en los labios mientras ella le masajeaba los pechos. Cuando extendió los dedos llegó incluso a hundirlos varias veces en su vagina.

Era obvio que sus caricias no hacían más que aumentar la pasión de Korra, pero esta se agitaba de tal manera que Asami comprendió que su compañera necesitaba todavía más de ella: más caricias, más amor, más pasión.

—Ponte de costado —murmuró—. Así no puedo alcanzarte bien.

Asami siguió abrazándola mientras Korra obedecía, saliendo de encima de ella. Al colocarse a su lado se quedó a unos milímetros de caer al suelo.

—Será mejor que no me sueltes —le advirtió Korra, con voz de guasa.

—Nunca —contestó Asami con total sinceridad.

Siguió sujetándola con un brazo alrededor de su cuello mientras la otra mano buscaba los rizos de entre sus piernas. La humedad que halló allí la animó a seguir, y ahora sabía qué hacer.

—Abre las piernas para mí, cara.

Korra jadeó y comenzó a mover la mano, hundida todavía entre las piernas de Asami; a continuación alzó la pierna izquierda y la posó sobre la cadera de su pareja. Inmediatamente, esta comenzó a hacer rodar el clítoris de Korra entre sus dedos. Estaba hinchado y resbaloso. Seguía masajeándolo con el pulgar cuando entró en Korra, primero con un dedo y después con dos.

—Es increíble lo suavísimo que es —jadeó Asami—, y tan ardiente como el fuego… vas a hacer que me corra… muy pronto —concluyó, moviendo las caderas contra la mano de su pareja.

Korra apretó la húmeda frente contra la de Asami, y sus alientos se entremezclaron mientras sus respectivas manos se adentraban en lo más hondo del sexo de su pareja.

«Al unísono… en armonía… en un mismo acorde…» Los términos musicales aparecieron de pronto en la mente de Asami, y esta comprendió que definían lo que ella sentía por Korra. La besó tiernamente y musitó:

—Te quiero, cara. Deseo que disfrutes lo máximo posible. Quiero tenerte siempre así, en mis brazos. ¡Te necesito tanto… tantísimo, Korra! ¡Oh… oh, Korra!

Korra siguió moviendo las caderas; Asami pudo sentir cómo corría el sudor por sus sienes, mojándole el rostro, mientras su compañera se inclinaba sobre ella.

—Pues entonces bésame otra vez. Hazme tuya…

Asami hundió los dedos de la mano libre en el cabello de Korra, empapado de sudor, y la besó profundamente, deleitándose con todo el amor que ahora sí se veía con derecho a demostrarle.

Como si al ponerse al descubierto la verdad de su mutuo enamoramiento hubiese dado a Korra la suficiente libertad para disfrutar de la parte física del amor, esta llegó al orgasmo dejando escapar un fuerte gemido, con el cuerpo rígido de arriba abajo y la cabeza caída sobre el brazo de Asami.

—¡Sami! ¡Oh, Dios mío… aah! —gimió, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba repetidamente.

Mientras acunaba a Korra, dándole tiempo a recuperarse, Asami notó un dolor muscular poco habitual en ella, aunque muy placentero. En la habitación no se oía más que la trabajosa respiración de ambas. Cuando por fin se calmaron, Korra alzó la cabeza para besarle la punta de la nariz.

—Te quiero.

Lo había dicho sin dudar ni un instante, y aun así Asami tuvo la impresión de que Korra contenía la respiración al decirlo.

—Y yo te quiero a ti —contestó, notando que Korra se relajaba al instante y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

—Estoy feliz… y asustada al mismo tiempo. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz —explicó esta—, de modo que no sé muy bien cómo hacer que dure. ¿Tiene sentido lo que digo?

—Sí, en cierta forma sí. Pero, si eso te hace sentir mejor, te diré que yo tampoco he sido nunca tan feliz, y no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo seguir a partir de aquí. Lo único que sé con certeza es que, vaya adonde vaya, y haga lo que haga, quiero tenerte a mi lado, siempre que tú lo desees.

—Por supuesto que sí. Pero yo no puedo irme por ahí sin más —suspiró Korra—. Tengo que ocuparme del café.

—Lo sé —contestó Asami; la besó lenta y profundamente, confiando en que el beso explicaría mejor todas las emociones quensentía y que no podían definirse con palabras.

—Más pronto o más tarde tendrás que volver a tu casa, para atender a Perry y a Mason… —empezó Korra.

Se quedó un momento en silencio. Asami aguardó pacientemente lo que su compañera estaba a punto de declarar.

—¿Qué tal si meto unas cuantas cosas en una bolsa —continuó esta por fin— y me voy contigo? Puedo pasear a los chicos y pasar allí unas cuantas noches. ¿Te parece? —concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros con aire avergonzado.

—¿Lo harías, de verdad? —contestó Asami, sonriente—. ¡Eso sería magnífico! Últimamente estoy preocupada por los perros. Todavía puedo pasearlos de día, pero cuando todo está oscuro tengo bastantes problemas.

—Es lógico —dijo Korra, aliviada—. ¿Trato hecho, entonces?

—Trato hecho —convino Asami, y su pecho se llenó de felicidad.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

 **(ElsAnna más 18)**

Elsa estaba junto a la ventana, contemplando la puesta de sol sobre su amada ciudad natal. East Quay poseía una singular belleza en cualquier época del año pero, cuando en otoño el sol resplandecía sobre las hojas rojas y amarillas de los arces del parque, el espectáculo cortaba la respiración. Y sin embargo en esos momentos no estaba pensando en las vistas, sino en la mujer que estaba en el piso de abajo. Después de pasar cuatro noches en Boston, Elsa se debatía entre el miedo y la ilusión al pensar en Anna.

«No puedo creer que esté tan nerviosa —pensó, mirando sus temblorosas manos—, aunque tengo toda la razón del mundo para estarlo.» Elsa sabía que seguramente Anna estaría muy enfadada, creyendo que había hecho caso omiso de sus mensajes. Y, sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida no se había molestado en llamar ni una sola vez a su oficina. Cuando por fin marcó el número, apenas diez minutos antes, Rouke parecía a punto de avisar a la policía.

Elsa había pensado si llamar a Anna, pero era incapaz de explicarle por teléfono lo que sentía. Se habría dado cuenta de que le estaba ocultando algo, y seguramente lo interpretaría de la peor forma posible. «Y no sin razón.» De esta manera tal vez pensase que Elsa la había estado evitando, pero lo más probable era que culpase a Rouke. «Esperamos que haya ocurrido lo segundo.»

Había hecho los preparativos para los funerales de Maléfica. Como se esperaba que asistiesen personas de varias partes del mundo, había decidido celebrar dos ceremonias, una oficial, por todo lo alto, y otra más íntima y discreta.

«Basta ya de dar largas al asunto.» Elsa se alisó el jersey negro de cuello alto y posó la mano sobre el estómago para intentar deshacer el nudo que había en él. Era hora de enfrentarse a Anna.

Cuando llamaron al timbre, Anna estaba tirando a la basura los restos de su lasaña precocinada. Mientras acudía a abrir, iba musitando una maldición para sus adentros. «¡Por favor, que no sea Geselle la que viene esta noche!» La noche anterior había sido otro de los miembros de su familia, su hermana mayor, Nancy, quien se había pasado por su casa. Anna había disfrutado mucho de aquella visita, pero estaba ya algo cansada de hablar de la milagrosa rama de olivo que su madre le había tendido. Por mucho que se alegrase de aquello, Anna no podía dejar de pensar en Elsa, aunque no tenía pensado ir a buscarla a Boston ni dejarle los diez mensajes por día que de buena gana le habría dejado.

Abrió la puerta, mientras con la otra mano se apartaba un mechón rebelde del rostro, y la sorpresa hizo que su mandíbula se descolgase tan de golpe que incluso le dolió.

Allí estaba Elsa, con su perfecta pose aristocrática y los ojos centelleantes, aunque no hacía más que juguetear con los dedos entrelazados de ambas manos y además se balanceaba adelante y atrás.

—Hola, Anna, ¿puedo pasar? —saludó con su profunda y aterciopelada voz, algo insegura esta vez.

—¿Cómo? Sí, claro, entra, entra —«Respira, respira. Eso es. ¡Ha vuelto!»—. ¿Has tenido un buen viaje a Boston?

Anna misma estaba impresionada por lo desenvuelta que había conseguido parecer. Sin embargo, a los dos segundos su habitual estilo directo asomó la cabeza para añadir:

—Te he echado de menos.

—Yo también te he echado de menos, y mucho.

—Pues quién lo diría…

«¡Alto, alto! —se regañó a sí misma—. ¡Deja ya ese tono amargo!»

—Lo sé. ¿Podrías tener un poco más de paciencia, mientras intento explicarte algo?

Elsa estaba pidiéndole demasiado, pero ¿qué alternativa le quedaba?

—¿Un café?

—No. Me he tomado una taza en la limusina y me ha revuelto el estómago, aunque puede que sean los nervios —sonrió Elsa—. Eso supongo, más bien.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —«De modo que no eran sólo imaginaciones mías.»—. No entiendo por qué.

«A menos que estés a punto de decirme por fin que me largue con viento fresco.» Anna la invitó a sentarse en el sofá con un gesto, y se sentó también a continuación. Elsa se volvió hacia ella, apoyando el codo en el respaldo.

—Hay muchas cosas que dependen de la forma en que reacciones a lo que tengo que decirte —explicó, apartándose el pelo para frotarse ligeramente la nuca.

En ese momento fue cuando Anna cayó en la cuenta de que Elsa llevaba el cabello suelto, por primera vez. «Me recuerda una brillante salsa de chocolate… ¡deliciosa!»

—Me marché a Boston para hablar con Tiana, mi amiga de la infancia. Antes de conoceros a Asami, a Korra y a ti, ella era mi única amiga de verdad —continuó Elsa—. Es una persona muy franca, igual que tú, y confío mucho en su juicio. Le pregunté si existía alguna manera de poder mantener una relación contigo sin dejar de dedicarme a la Fundación.

Anna dio un respingo pero se mordió el labio. Las palabras de Elsa le hacían daño, haciéndola sentirse como un incordio.

—Tiana me pidió que te describiera, y no me costó demasiado hacerlo. Cuando le explicaba cada una de tus maravillosas cualidades, descubrí respuestas a preguntas que no sabía siquiera que me atormentaban —explicó Elsa, mientras acercaba un pequeño cojín bordado para colocárselo sobre el estómago—. Mi hermano Jack y yo éramos muy distintos. Él era artista, muy tierno y dulce, y le encantaban los animales.

Anna se preguntó a qué venía aquel súbito cambio de tema, pero permaneció fiel a su promesa y no hizo preguntas. Elsa tenía la mirada clavada en un punto situado justo por encima de su hombro; se preguntó si estaría viendo a su hermano.

—Jack había ido a casa de un amigo, para ver su nueva mascota y, cuando volvía en bicicleta a su casa, un automóvil lo embistió por detrás. Él iba por el carril bici, el impacto lo desplazó más de quince metros, y se golpeó la cabeza contra un árbol.

La mirada de Elsa se volvió sombría mientras parpadeaba una y otra vez.

—Me dijeron que no sintió nada. Lo más triste es que yo tampoco, durante muchos años. Mamá nos dejó dos años después, irónicamente después de beberse toda nuestra bodega. La visité de vez en cuando, para mantener las apariencias. Como puedes ver, comencé bien pronto —concluyó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Elsa…

Anna se acercó más a ella, incapaz de verla sufrir así sin al menos cogerla de la mano. No le sorprendió descubrir que sus dedos estaban fríos y temblorosos.

—Ya te había contado lo del fracaso del internado. Cuando comenzaron a darme clases particulares, tan sólo acudía al instituto para las asignaturas de gimnasia, química y física. En las clases de gimnasia, cuando las otras chicas hablaban del último chico por el que habían perdido la cabeza, yo no sentía nada. En cambio hubo una chica… —Elsa sonrió como si todavía pudiese verla—. Es extraño, no recuerdo siquiera su nombre, pero era tímida y muy, muy bonita. Me gustaba ver cómo jugaba al baloncesto, cómo se movía su cuerpo, y la forma en que resplandecía cada vez que encestaba. Debí de intercambiar unas diez palabras con ella, pero el hecho de que me pareciese guapa y me atrajese… y también el no tener a nadie con quien hablar de ello, me asustó terriblemente. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas en mi familia, muertes, pérdidas, y el luto silencioso que se había instalado sobre nuestro hogar desde varios años atrás…

Anna calentó la mano de su amiga colocándola entre las suyas. Sufría por la joven Elsa, la chica formal y responsable que no sólo había perdido a su gemelo sino también a su madre y, en cierto modo, incluso su juventud.

—En la universidad tuve muchas citas inocentes, lo cual era una tapadera muy efectiva y bastante fácil de lograr, pues a los chicos les encanta alardear y exagerar la verdad. El novio con el que más duré, y con el que por fin intenté hacer el amor, era muy agradable y atento. La cosa no estuvo mal, pero no se parecía en nada a lo que yo deseaba, y desde luego no fue nada satisfactorio, aunque agradecí la sensación de intimidad compartida. Mi única relación adulta con un hombre, con Garrison Hollingsworth, terminó no sólo a causa de mi orientación sexual, sino porque cuando bebía se volvía muy grosero.

—Oh, mierda —intervino Anna con voz dulce—. Y como había sido un conductor borracho el que mató a Jack…

—Exacto.

Elsa no hizo el menor ademán de acercarse, pero se aferró a las manos de Anna, mientras seguía masajeándose el cuello con la que le quedaba libre.

—Rompí con él, y aquella fue la última vez que salí con un hombre. Mis acompañantes de alquiler cumplen perfectamente con su tarea, como ya sabes, y para mí es más seguro.

Anna recordó a Hans. Elsa y él hacían una magnífica pareja. Supuso que esa había sido una de las razones por las que lo había elegido.

—En fin —dijo Elsa dedicándole una tímida sonrisa—, parece que estoy comenzando a conocerme un poco.

Anna la miró con gesto escéptico.

—Empiezo a darme cuenta de los motivos por los que doy tanta importancia al hecho de… ser perfecta. Crecí intentando ser a la vez mi hermano y yo, porque me pareció que esa era mi responsabilidad. Cuando descubrí que me interesaban las chicas, supe que ser diferente podría causarme nuevos problemas. Para entonces mi madre ya nos había abandonado, de modo que me limité a reprimir mis sentimientos —explicó Elsa, suspirando y abrazándose más al cojín—. Ella nunca intentó que me fuese a vivir con ella, ni siquiera tener la custodia compartida. Simplemente, lo dejó todo atrás, incluyéndome a mí.

Anna se preguntó cómo sería el haber perdido a su madre así, no tenerla ahí para poder revelarle que le gustaban las mujeres, por muy mal que se lo hubiese tomado Iduna.

—De modo que seguí adelante. Decidí que mi educación era lo primero, y más adelante lo fue la Fundación. Deseaba tanto agradar a mi abuelo y hacer que se sintiera orgulloso… Pero sobre todo deseaba aliviar el dolor que sentía por la pérdida de Jack. Incluso después de que él muriese y de que a mi padre le diera el ataque, trabajé hasta el agotamiento por mantenerme al mismo nivel. Se convirtió en una forma de vida.

—Y entonces aparecí yo e hice peligrar todo eso.

La mirada de Elsa se suavizó.

—Entonces apareciste tú… Me presionaste y me pusiste furiosa, pero al mismo tiempo eras una delicia… como una hermosa bocanada de aire fresco.

—Oh.

«¿Hermosa, yo?» Nadie la había llamado nunca hermosa. «¿Adónde quieres ir a parar con esto, Elsa?» ¿Acaso pensaba rechazarla de una vez por todas, o iba más bien a hacerla feliz por fin?

—Sé que me he portado como una cobarde —confesó Elsa, con una sonrisa arrepentida—, y que probablemente te he estado volviendo loca. Lo siento.

Soltó la mano de Anna, y cruzó las suyas sobre el regazo.

—Seguramente voy a volverte más loca todavía… pero es que no puedo cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

—Elsa…

—No, deja que te diga esto —atajó Elsa, respirando hondo antes de continuar—: soy lesbiana. Ahora lo sé y lo acepto, y para mí es un alivio poder admitirlo por fin.

—Pero… —sugirió Anna con cautela.

—Pero no puedo salir alegremente del armario, como si mi pasado no tuviese la menor importancia. Ni siquiera sé muy bien por dónde empezar.

Anna sonrió para animarla. Sabía que debía de ser difícil para Elsa admitir lo insegura que se sentía.

—No queda ya mucho, tan sólo quiero decir una cosa más — añadió esta, enrojeciendo ligeramente—. Si sigues estando interesada en mantener algún tipo de relación conmigo, yo… estaré encantada.

Anna dio un respingo.

—¿Que estarás encantada? ¿Por qué, y bajo qué condiciones?

Odiaba preguntar aquello, pero necesitaba protegerse.

—Seguro que ya sabrás que estoy enamorada de ti —confesó Elsa con voz insegura, tendiendo las manos hacia ella—. ¿Es demasiado tarde?

—¿Enamorada? —repitió Anna—. ¿Dices que estás enamorada de mí?

—Sí.

—¿Y que quieres estar conmigo, como mi pareja?

Elsa asintió, y su respiración se volvió irregular al acercarse más a Anna y tomarla de los hombros.

—¿En secreto? —añadió Anna.

—No, aunque tampoco pregonándolo a los cuatro vientos. Como ya te he dicho, no habrá ninguna fiesta para celebrar mi salida del armario —concluyó Elsa, sintiéndose algo torpe al intentar hacer una broma.

—Nunca te he pedido otra cosa aparte de que no existiesen secretos. Jamás se me ocurriría exigirte que redactases un comunicado de prensa para explicar tu vida personal, lesbiana o hetero. Quiero estar contigo —añadió Anna, tirando de ella hasta subirla a su regazo—, y si hemos de ser discretas me parece bien, siempre que no tenga que andar yo a hurtadillas.

—Nada de eso. ¡Oh Dios, abrázame, Anna! —exclamó Elsa, ocultando el rostro entre los cabellos de esta—. ¡Llevo tanto tiempo pasando frío…!

Quedaron un rato en silencio, mientras Anna le acariciaba la espalda una y otra vez.

—No me has preguntado lo que yo sentía —murmuró Anna por fin, colocando la mano sobre el vientre de Elsa para comenzar a moverla en pequeños círculos.

—Qué arrogante soy, ¿verdad?

—Me parece que lo que ocurre es que temes lo que pueda responderte.

—Eso también es cierto.

Anna movió la mano hacia arriba, hasta rodear uno de sus pechos.

—Te quiero. Te quiero con todo tu pasado, y estoy muy orgullosa de que hayas llegado tan lejos. ¡Eres toda una valiente!

Elsa le alzó el rostro para mirarla.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

Acto seguido, Anna la apartó de su regazo, se puso en pie y tendió la mano hacia ella.

—¿Vienes?

—¿Adónde? —preguntó Elsa a su vez, con una nerviosa sonrisilla en los labios.

—A mi cama. No tenemos por qué hacer el amor si no te sientes preparada para ello. Tan sólo quiero tenerte entre mis brazos.

—Está bien, eso sí me gustaría.

Elsa tomó su mano y ambas se dirigieron al dormitorio. Anna notaba que el corazón le latía a un ritmo desbocado en el pecho. Poder abrazar por fin a Elsa, sin tener que apelar a largas maniobras persuasivas… ¿Podría existir mayor felicidad en el mundo?

x.x.x.x

Korra estaba en el patio, envuelta en una manta de lana, escuchando el romper de las olas contra la orilla mientras aspiraba ávidamente el salado aire de la noche. Había despertado sobresaltada. No recordaba bien su sueño, pero se alegraba de estar en la casa de la playa de Asami. Se preguntó a qué venía aquella súbita necesidad de aire y de espacio, pero tampoco quiso profundizar demasiado en ello. Prefirió obedecer su instinto y alejarse algo más de la casa.

Algo frío y húmedo le golpeó la parte de atrás de la rodilla.

—¡Perry!

Ahora ya distinguía perfectamente a ambos perros, no tanto por su aspecto como por su comportamiento. A Perry le gustaba empujarla suave e insistentemente con la nariz, mientras que Mason, más directo, metía la cabeza bajo su brazo y después la empujaba hacia arriba.

—Me has asustado, chico —le dijo rascándole la oreja—. ¿Me buscabas?

Perry se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a examinar atentamente la playa, como si la hubiese entendido. Korra se echó a reír y le palmeó la cabezota.

—¡Buen perro!

Perry le dio un veloz lametón y después volvió a colocarse en su aristocrática postura, con el mentón en alto, completamente concentrado en todo lo que sucedía alrededor, mientras meneaba lentamente el rabo.

La somnolienta voz de Asami atravesó las puertas acristaladas que daban al dormitorio.

—¿Korra?

—Aquí afuera, Sami, en el patio.

—¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente. Perry está conmigo. Necesitaba tomar un poco el aire, pero ya vuelvo —dijo entrando en la estancia; de inmediato cerró las puertas tras ella—. La noche está muy fresca y despejada.

—¿Qué te ha despertado? —preguntó Asami.

Se había incorporado a medias, apoyándose sobre un codo al tiempo que tendía la mano hacia ella. Korra la tomó y se deslizó en el lecho.

—Creo que fue un sueño. La verdad es que no recuerdo nada. Aunque sí que sucedió algo extraño.

—¿Qué?

—Por primera vez en siglos, me he sentido a gusto ahí, al aire libre, sin tener las cuatro paredes macizas de mi sótano rodeándome después de una de mis pesadillas.

Korra se acurrucó en la cama, posando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Asami. Esta la rodeó con sus brazos, permaneciendo en silencio.

—No entendí mucho todo el revuelo de periodistas que se armó después de que mi padre matase a ese chico —continuó Korra—. En el hogar de acogida y en la escuela oía que los otros chicos murmuraban a mis espaldas. Los mayores que me rodeaban, mis padres de acogida e incluso algunos de los profesores no hacían más que hablar de ello, o al menos eso era lo que me parecía a mí.

—¿Por qué armaron tanto barullo por eso? Es cierto que fue horrible, pero hay mucha gente que conduce borracha y mucha gente que acaba sufriendo las consecuencias de ello… ¿Por qué fue ese caso tan…?

Asami se detuvo de pronto, y Korra supo que acababa de adivinar la respuesta.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Tu padre atropelló y mató al joven Jack Winter, ¿no es así? Fue noticia de portada incluso en Nueva York. No me extraña que hubiese tantos periodistas rondando por aquí.

—Y la gente suele recordar bien estas cosas. Lo sacaron a relucir durante toda mi adolescencia, preguntándome si yo era su hija. Acabé no siendo más que eso, la hija de Tonraq Collins, el borracho asesino de niños. Por eso decidí adoptar el apellido de soltera de mi madre. Katara también pensó que era una buena idea, porque sabía lo cruel que puede llegar a ser la gente. Según se dice por ahí, los Winter son lo más parecido a la realeza que tiene East Quay, y mi padre había matado al príncipe heredero.

—Pero no te habrás sentido responsable de ello…

—Sí que lo hice, cuando era pequeña. Si supieras cuántas botellas de cerveza y licores le robé a mi padre para vaciarlas en el vertedero, aunque se pusiera furioso… Katara me explicó que esa reacción es bastante común entre los hijos de padres alcohólicos. Sentimos una responsabilidad y una vergüenza en lo más hondo de la cual es muy difícil desembarazarse.

—¡Cariño…! —exclamó Asami, y la besó en la frente—. Y cuando Jack Winter murió, tu pequeño cerebro de ocho años pensó que también era un poco culpa tuya…

—Sí, aunque ya no me ocurre. Katara me ayudó a quitármelo de la cabeza.

—¡Gracias a Dios!

Un nuevo beso hizo posible que Korra se relajase.

—¿Lo sabe Elsa?

—No —dijo Korra, negando a la vez con un gesto—. Bueno, en realidad no lo sé. Tendré que decírselo antes de que alguien caiga en la cuenta y se me adelante.

—Ella nunca te lo echaría en cara, la conozco. Es la justicia personificada.

Korra se abrazó a Asami con más fuerza. En el exterior, el viento se había llevado lejos su pesadilla, y allí dentro era Asami quien la consolaba.

—Eso espero —murmuró, rozando la aterciopelada piel de Asami con sus labios; después la besó suavemente, una y otra vez—. Asami, amor mío…

—Cara.

La necesidad que sentía la una por la otra era insaciable. Muy pronto, la noche se llenó de susurros y gemidos que ahogaban el fragor del mar.

x.x.x.x

Elsa se quedó inmóvil mientras Anna encendía cuatro velitas sobre el tocador de su dormitorio. Dirigió una mirada nerviosa al lecho de acero forjado que ocupaba la casi totalidad del cuarto, cubierto con cojines de todos los tamaños colocados sobre una colcha de terciopelo granate.

—¿Puedo desnudarte? —preguntó Anna acercándose lentamente a ella—. Si prefieres que no lo haga, dilo, no pasa nada.

—No, no, sí que quiero que lo hagas.

—¿Seguro? Avísame si te sientes incómoda en algún momento.

Anna desabrochó el botón de los pantalones de Elsa; en unos segundos ya le había bajado la cremallera. Cuando cayeron a sus pies, Elsa salió de ellos y contempló cómo Anna los colgaba en el respaldo de una pequeña silla de madera.

—Arriba —le dijo después, y se volvió de nuevo hacia ella.

Elsa alzó las manos y Anna le quitó el jersey de cuello de cisne, despeinándola por completo.

—¡Dios, estás preciosa! —suspiró, y Elsa casi pudo sentir cómo los ojos de Anna barrían su cuerpo semidesnudo—. ¿Quieres que me detenga aquí?

—Sí, creo que sí. Al menos por ahora.

—Muy bien. Métete en la cama, yo voy en un segundo.

Elsa se estremeció al tocar las frías sábanas de algodón, aunque otras partes de ella estaban más calientes de lo que nunca habría creído posible. Sus hambrientos ojos contemplaron cómo Anna se quitaba la ropa. Como no llevaba sostén, se metió en la cama con sólo unas breves braguitas de encaje verde.

—Ya está. Ahora estás más calentita, ¿verdad? —le dijo sonriente; sus ojos centelleaban con pequeñas y danzarinas chispas turquesa—. Ven aquí.

Anna la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Sí, eso es. Tú relájate. Estás a salvo.

Sin embargo Elsa no podía relajarse. Aquella criatura tan semejante a un hada provocaba que todo su cuerpo se estremeciese, y no podía dejar de moverse. Cada vez que su piel entraba en contacto con la de Anna, estallaban nuevas hogueras de deseo.

—Anna, puede que esto no funcione como planeábamos —dijo por fin entre dientes.

—¿Por qué? —se sorprendió esta.

—Eres demasiado sexy y hermosa. No puedo quedarme quieta si estás tan cerca.

—Pues entonces haz lo que desees hacer, Elsa. Soy toda tuya.

Tímidamente, Elsa le pasó la mano por el vientre. Anna respiró hondo, conteniendo el aliento cuando una mano se cerró sobre su seno. El rígido pezón que se apretó contra su palma excitó muchísimo a Elsa. Notó que su pubis se hinchaba y que de su interior surgía una nueva oleada de humedad que le cubrió el interior de los muslos. Anna provocaba en ella un profundo deseo y excitación. Sus piernas se abrieron por sí solas mientras examinaba cada parte del cuerpo de su amante con creciente deleite.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? —susurró—. ¿Te gusta?

—Muchísimo —suspiró Anna—. Bésame.

Elsa ascendió hasta su boca y la cubrió con sus labios sin el menor titubeo. El sabor le era familiar. Su beso se hizo enseguida más profundo, pues estaba deseando prolongarlo lo más posible. Elsa consideraba los besos como el tipo de caricia más íntima que existía; por eso sintió en aquel momento que sus almas se unían al mismo tiempo que los cuerpos. Los besos de Anna colmaban cada uno de los sueños secretos de Elsa, y supo al momento que siempre anhelaría sobre todas las cosas aquella maravillosa prueba de amor.

Gimió al notar que Anna le estaba desabrochando el sujetador. Se apretó contra ella, notando que el deseo traspasaba cada célula de su cuerpo. Cuando los senos de ambas entraron en contacto, los erectos pezones tiraron de la retráctil areola y se frotaron contra sus semejantes. Elsa dejó que su lengua examinase la boca de Anna una y otra vez, hasta que quedó sin respiración y hubo de apartarse un momento. Cuando bajó la vista y contempló los pechos de ambas desnudos y juntos donde sus cuerpos se encontraban, la visión le robó el poco aliento que le quedaba.

Anna tomó uno de los pechos de su compañera y se deslizó hacia abajo lo suficiente para succionar el pezón. El estallido de placer que Elsa sintió la pilló por sorpresa, y no pudo hacer más que echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir:

—¡Anna…! ¡Oh, Dios mío…!

Su espalda se arqueó para disfrutar todavía más de aquellas insoportables caricias, y un velo rojo de deseo desatado y amor cubrió por completo su visión. Frotó una pierna contra la otra y recordó el calor de aquella noche, no tan lejana, en la que había alcanzado el orgasmo contra su voluntad mientras pensaba en Anna. «Y ahora estoy aquí… en su cama. ¿Qué me estás haciendo, Anna?»

Era obvio lo que Anna tenía en mente cuando deslizó las manos dentro de las braguitas de Elsa. Tiró de ellas hacia abajo, y Elsa la ayudó quitándoselas de una patada cuando ya ella no podía alcanzar más.

—¡Oh Elsa, eres condenadamente hermosa, tan sensual y atractiva…! Te deseo de pies a cabeza. He soñado con hacer el amor contigo, con esto… —murmuró Anna junto a su cuello, deslizando la mano hasta rodear con ella la cadera de su pareja—, con acariciarte así… —añadió, bajando hasta el húmedo delta que acababa entre sus muslos.

Elsa abrió las piernas, y el miedo igualó al deseo que sentía mientras aguardaba las íntimas caricias que sabía que estaban a punto de producirse. Sin embargo, Anna se limitó a cubrir su sexo con la mano en un gesto protector. Elsa movió las caderas, inquieta, mientras gemía:

—Anna… necesito que me acaricies…

El ansia que sentía y su primaria necesidad de hacerse una con Anna hizo surgir un río de humedad entre sus hinchados pliegues.

—Puedo notar lo mucho que me deseas —murmuró Anna, deslizando delicadamente los dedos hasta encontrar el congestionado clítoris de su amante—. ¡Oh, preciosa, estás empapada y dispuesta! Creo que llevabas ya bastante tiempo esperándome.

—Desde que me fui a Boston —confesó Elsa, sin poder mantener los ojos abiertos, pues los dedos de Anna no dejaban de dibujar pequeños círculos sobre su vulva—. Intenté satisfacerme yo misma, pero… fue imposible, porque tú no estabas allí…

—Pero ahora sí que estoy. Deja que suceda, déjate llevar. Aquí estoy —ronroneó Anna—. Eso es…

Elsa cabalgó sobre los suaves dedos que de pronto le parecieron demasiado cautelosos al acariciarla.

—Por favor, Anna, quiero más…

—¿Más? ¡Oh, mi preciosa… será un placer!

La voz de Anna se había vuelto más grave debido a la pasión que sentía. Se deslizó hacia abajo al tiempo que colocaba a Elsa boca arriba.

Algo mareada, Elsa abrió las piernas para dejar sitio a Anna, quien comenzó a trazar un sendero de lentos y húmedos besos por su vientre, sin detenerse al alcanzar los rizos rubios. Al llegar a la empapada vulva de Elsa apartó los delicados pliegues, descubriendo las rosadas carnes.

—¡Anna!

Cuando Elsa sintió que la boca de Anna se cerraba sobre su clítoris dejó escapar un grito y arqueó la espalda, estremecida. Un orgasmo arrollador fue surgiendo con cada caricia de la ágil lengua que la lamía a un ritmo cada vez más rápido. Apenas podía respirar mientras las convulsiones sacudían su cuerpo. «¡Anna… Anna…!» Ni siquiera podía pensar de forma coherente. Lo único que importaba era la mujer que estaba entre sus muslos, maravillosa, extraordinaria.

Cuando las irrefrenables contracciones cesaron, Anna ascendió por su cuerpo, cabalgada sobre su pierna izquierda.

—Eres increíble, absolutamente increíble —murmuró—. Me has excitado por completo. Necesito llegar yo también. Bésame…

Elsa la buscó a ciegas y la besó.

—Dime cómo…

—Baja la mano y acaríciame, de la forma que desees, pero hazlo, rápido.

Elsa se abrió camino entre ambos cuerpos hasta alcanzar el pubis de Anna, donde procuró imitar sus caricias. Cuando Anna le rodeó los hombros con una mano, ella tiró de ambas hasta quedar las dos de costado. Entonces Anna dobló la rodilla y susurró:

—Entra en mí, por favor.

Elsa rodeó la húmeda vagina de Anna y la encontró perfectamente lubricada para poder entrar en ella. Cuando introdujo los dedos, primero uno y después el segundo, notó al momento que las resbalosas paredes tiraban de ellos hacia adentro. Anna gimió y movió las caderas, mientras Elsa intentaba acariciarla rítmica y firmemente. Su pulgar rozaba sin querer el clítoris de Anna. Tras unas cuantas embestidas, Anna quedó reducida a un tembloroso bulto que se agarraba frenéticamente a los hombros de Elsa.

—¡Ahora… oh, sí, ahora… ahí…! —exclamó.

Elsa notó cómo se contraían los músculos de su amante alrededor de sus dedos, una y otra vez. Empujó con más fuerza, y otra oleada de jugos le empapó la mano. El cuerpo de Anna se estremeció durante varios preciosos segundos, y a continuación se echó en sus brazos, deshecha en gemidos, llorando contra su hombro.

Asustada y abatida, Elsa tardó un rato en comprender que Anna había reaccionado con tanta fuerza porque por fin había conseguido liberarse de la tensión y el miedo que sentía.

—Te quiero, Anna —susurró, liberando suavemente su mano. La rodeó con sus brazos y la meció, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Los largos cabellos de Anna las cubrían a ambas, y su personal aroma de limón y vainilla hacía que todo fuese familiar y se sintiese a salvo.

—Yo también te quiero —sollozó Anna, buscando un pañuelo de papel; después volvió a sus brazos mientras se sonaba la nariz—. ¡Caray… ni siquiera lo vi venir!

—¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó Elsa, y contuvo la respiración acto seguido, aunque estaba bastante segura de que el orgasmo de Anna había sido arrollador.

—¿Estás de broma? —preguntó Anna, enarcando una pelirroja ceja mientras una gran sonrisa se abría paso entre sus lágrimas—. Creo que llegué a ponerme en órbita, incluso. Y tú has estado maravillosa. Me encantó acariciarte, y la forma en que tú me acariciaste a mí… fue pura magia —concluyó, besándola.

La mente de Elsa era un torbellino, llena de sentimientos, emociones y todos los acontecimientos de aquella semana. «Magia» no era la palabra que ella habría elegido. Tiró de las mantas para cubrir sus sudorosos cuerpos, alegrándose de estar en aquel cálido refugio.

—No creo en el destino —comenzó, pronunciando con lentitud—. Pero esto… tú… podrías hacerme cambiar de opinión sobre todo esto.

—¿De verdad, Winter? ¿Cambiar de opinión sobre algo, tú? —preguntó Anna con sorna, guiñando maliciosamente un ojo—. Qué cosa tan extraña en ti, querida.

—Muy graciosa —sonrió Elsa—. Bromas aparte, estas últimas semanas han sido, como tú has dicho, mágicas. Pero han sido mucho más que eso. Como providenciales… supongo que es el destino, sí.

—Escoge la palabra que te parezca mejor, preciosa —sugirió Anna, acurrucándose más contra ella.

—Las palabras son tu especialidad, eso te lo dejo a ti —replicó Elsa abrazándola con ternura.

—Estupendo, todo el trabajo para mí —protestó Anna con voz soñolienta.

—Relájate, no voy a irme a ningún sitio.

Unos minutos después, Anna le demostró la mayor confianza de la que puede hacer gala una persona, quedándose dormida en brazos de Elsa.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

La voz de Asami se elevaba una y otra vez en el Concierto Benéfico de la Fundación Winter, demostrando que la hija más famosa de East Quay era una de las mejores mezzosopranos del mundo.

Cuando apareció en el centro del escenario, con el cabello recogido en un elaborado moño que dejaba caer unos cuantos tirabuzones sobre la espalda, el aplauso resonó durante varios minutos, hasta que por fin el director alzó la batuta para imponer silencio. La orquesta estaba iluminada por una tenue luz, a los pies de la hermosa mujer del vestido de terciopelo rojizo que arrastraba una cola de casi un metro.

Korra estaba sentada junto a Elsa y Anna, absorbiendo cada instante de aquel triunfo personal de Asami. Dudaba que pudiese existir alguien entre el público que cayese en la cuenta de que Asami no podía verlos. Allí estaba ella, irradiando fuerza y belleza vocal, a casi un metro de distancia del micrófono y cantando de una forma que hacía que Korra entrase en trance.

Después de la tercera y última aria la sala volvió a estallar en aplausos, que esta vez duraron más de cinco minutos. Korra pudo ver que las mejillas de Asami se coloreaban, y comprendió hasta qué punto aquella era una victoria personal para su pareja, quien además estaba intentando aliviar la culpa que sentía por haberlo cancelado todo para acudir a East Quay.

Korra aplaudió hasta que los brazos le dolieron y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, al igual que hacían Anna y Elsa. Los parientes de Anna estaban sentados en la misma fila, y era obvio que el señor y la señora Summer estaban también arrebatados por aquella interpretación.

—¡Da capo! —gritó una voz masculina desde detrás—. ¡Da capo, bellissima!

Para sorpresa de Korra, Asami alzó las manos con las palmas hacia afuera, hasta que cesaron los aplausos.

—Gracias —dijo Asami, y su poderosa voz llegó a toda la sala—. Son ustedes muy amables. Quiero dedicar esta canción de cuna a una joven que tiene mi corazón en sus manos.

A continuación se volvió hacia el director de orquesta y le dijo:

—Summertime, maestro, por favor.

Cuando el director asintió e hizo sonar la batuta sobre su atril, el público entero contuvo el aliento, volviendo a respirar tan sólo cuando Asami comenzó a cantar el famoso tema de la ópera Porgy and Bess.

Korra sacó un pañuelo de papel. Ya había supuesto que se emocionaría, pero lo de escuchar a Asami cantando aquella canción, aquella famosa nana, para ella, era casi más de lo que podía soportar. Además, como si supiese milagrosamente dónde estaba ella sentada entre el público, Asami miró exactamente en su dirección. Korra no pudo apartar los ojos de ella ni un solo segundo.

¡Asami Sato, famosa en el mundo entero y adorada por millones de personas, amaba a Korra Stone, una desconocida de la que nadie había oído hablar, residente en East Quay! Por un momento se sintió dominada por los nervios, pero la dulce interpretación de Asami mitigó sus temores.

Cuando la canción acabó, Korra creyó que el aplauso acabaría por resquebrajar el techo de la antigua sala de conciertos. Pudo ver cómo Asami se inclinaba varias veces para saludar, haciendo gala de un perfecto equilibrio, antes de volverse hacia la derecha del escenario y tender la mano hacia allí. Un atractivo joven vestido con un esmoquin color blanco le ofreció el brazo. Ella lo tomó y permitió que la guiase fuera del escenario.

El aplauso continuaba, atronador. Asami hubo de salir tres veces más a agradecerlo, acompañada cada vez del mismo joven. Korra comprendió que aquel detalle, junto con la increíble interpretación que acababa de ofrecer, crearía un océano de rumores dentro del mundo operístico.

Le dolían las palmas de tanto aplaudir, pero aquella muestra de que a Asami no le importaba que se notase su minusvalía la hizo aplaudir aún con más fuerza.

El concierto, cuyas entradas se habían agotado, recaudó setecientos mil dólares para la nueva ala del hospital, y los billetes para el cóctel que tuvo lugar más tarde, en el hotel, añadieron otros setenta y cinco mil dólares más.

Elsa se sentía completamente feliz, aunque eso se debía sobre todo a la presencia de Anna. Esta llevaba el abundante cabello recogido con dos grandes alfileres de ébano, excepto unos cuantos rizos que le enmarcaban el rostro. Elsa recordó aquellos rizos esparcidos en abanico sobre la almohada en las numerosas ocasiones en que ambas se buscaron durante aquella primera y sensual noche que estuvieron juntas. «Anna es toda belleza y sinceridad. No existen secretos en ella, ni planes ocultos», pensó, mientras admiraba su largo vestido sin mangas, que destacaba sus curvas, al tiempo que el suave tejido, verde bosque, susurraba al menor movimiento.

Cuando los padres de Anna se acercaron a ellas, apretó furtivamente la mano de esta para darle fuerzas. Elsa había charlado con Iduna y Agnarr Summer apenas un momento, en la sala de conciertos. Ahora venían hacia ellas con una precavida sonrisa en el rostro.

—Señora Winter, me han dicho que he de agradecerle a usted esta maravillosa velada —dijo Iduna.

—Eso no es del todo cierto —replicó ella—. La difunta señora Dodd Endicott también tuvo parte en ello. Me alegro mucho de que hayan podido asistir. Y por favor, llámenme Elsa. ¿Han podido hablar con Asami?

—Pues sí —intervino Agnarr—, y ha estado muy amable. Nos firmó un CD para subastarlo en la iglesia, y otro más que insistió en regalarnos.

Elsa sonrió.

—Me alegro de que la velada haya sido un éxito.

—Y sobre todo ha sido un placer conocerla a usted —dijo Iduna —. Nunca había visto a Anna tan feliz.

Elsa hizo un gesto de sorpresa, pero aquella no era más que una de las muchas pruebas que tendría que afrontar mientras aprendía a manejar su relación.

—Es un sentimiento mutuo —consiguió improvisar, recibiendo como recompensa una mirada feliz y sorprendida de Anna.

Cuando ambos esposos se hubieron despedido, Anna se volvió hacia ella con gesto escrutador.

—Vaya, Winter —dijo arrastrando las palabras—, cualquiera diría que te tengo loquita por mis huesos o algo así.

Elsa soltó una carcajada.

—O algo así… —repitió—. Ah, aquí vienen Korra y Asami. Por fin ha podido librarse de sus admiradores. Parece que Korra ha sido una buena guardaespaldas.

—¡Caray, Korra está sensacional con esos pantalones negros de cuero! —suspiró Anna.

—¡Eh, eh, recuerda con quién estás hablando! —la regañó Elsa con una sonrisa.

—Sí, lo sé. Mi intención es limitarme a admirar a las rubias de traje de noche color azul oscuro que deja muy poco a la imaginación.

Cuando Korra y Asami se acercaron a ellas, Elsa pudo ver signos de fatiga en los ojos de Asami, pero, aparte de eso, estaba radiante tras su actuación y la entusiasta reacción del público. «¿Cómo no estarlo, si adoran el suelo que pisa?»

Sin embargo, Korra parecía casi enferma.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Anna.

—Sí, perfectamente, gracias. ¿Listas para marchar? Asami está un poco cansada.

Asami hizo un gesto de excusa con la mano.

—Si queréis quedaros más rato, tal vez Kai pueda hacer dos viajes…

—No, no, por mí está bien —dijo Elsa, y se volvió a continuación hacia Anna—. ¿Y tú?

—Yo voy adonde me digas, preciosa —dijo Anna, aunque al momento se cubrió la boca con la mano.

Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el gesto azorado de su Anna.

—No te pongas histérica, Anna, estamos entre amigas. Y además, parece que somos de las últimas en salir —añadió, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta.

Se sintió aliviada al entrar en la limusina. Tendiéndose sobre el respaldo, cerró un momento los ojos, mientras Kai se incorporaba al tráfico de aquellas avanzadas horas del sábado. Al relajarse por fin se dio cuenta de lo agotada que estaba.

La voz de Korra la sacó de su letargo.

—Elsa…

—Sí, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras mal? —preguntó esta tomándola de la mano; Asami le sujetaba la otra.

Era obvio que Korra estaba a punto de llorar.

—Tengo algo que decirte, sobre todo ahora que ya he estado varias veces bajo los focos, aunque fuese accidentalmente, por estar junto a Asami.

Sin saber a qué se refería, Elsa se limitó a sujetar la helada mano.

—No hay ninguna forma sencilla de decirlo, de modo que te lo contaré directamente —dijo Korra, mirando brevemente a su pareja antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Elsa—. Stone es el apellido de soltera de mi madre. Mi anterior apellido era Collins.

—¿Y? Ya lo sabía —replicó Elsa, cambiándose al asiento de enfrente para sentarse junto a Korra—. ¿De qué va todo esto?

—¿No lo comprendes… no ves la relación? —susurró Korra—. Soy la hija de Tonraq Collins.

Estaba claro que se preparaba para lo peor, pues no pestañeó ni una sola vez mientras clavaba los ojos en Elsa.

—Eso también lo sé —respondió ella; notó que se le encogía el corazón, pero la ternura que sentía por Korra creció aún más.

—Ah, ¿sí? —tartamudeó—. ¿Cómo… cuándo y durante cuánto tiempo…?

De pronto dejó de intentarlo y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

—Oh, Korra —murmuró Anna desde su esquina—. Nunca dijiste nada…

—Lo supe cuando solicitaste la primera ayuda, en cuanto leí tu ficha. La Fundación Winter investiga a fondo a las personas a las que decidimos ayudar, y yo siempre doy la aprobación final a subvenciones de esa importancia entregadas a una sola persona.

—Y aun así las aprobaste, ¡las dos veces! —exclamó Korra apretándole la mano con fuerza—. Tú…

—Nunca, nunca te culpé por lo que había hecho tu padre —dijo Elsa, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas—. Ni por un segundo. Tú perdiste a tu padre y acabaste en un eterno círculo de hogares de acogida. Yo perdí a mi hermano… y todo porque alguien bebió sin medida y sobrevaloró sus capacidades. Ambas hemos pagado un alto precio por la irresponsabilidad de tu padre.

Korra le echó los brazos al cuello, emocionada.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Solía esconderle todas las botellas que podía, pero…

—Eras una niña, al igual que Jack. Ambos fueron sus víctimas. No tuviste ninguna responsabilidad sobre aquello.

—Mi mente me dice que eso es cierto, pero puede que me lleve bastante tiempo hacérselo comprender a mi corazón. Tenía tanto miedo de que no lo entendieses… —añadió, abrazando a Elsa con fuerza—. Debería haberlo sabido. Asami me dijo que confiase en ti. Lo siento.

Elsa se frotó los ojos en un fútil intento de detener las lágrimas que empapaban la camisa negra de satén de Korra. Al mirar a Anna pudo ver que ella también se enjugaba los ojos.

—¡Menudo espectáculo! —exclamó Anna, riendo en medio de sus lágrimas—. ¿Qué tal si le decimos a Kai que nos lleve al Café y ayudamos a Korra a preparar unos cafés bien cargados? Estamos todas demasiado sensibles para volver a casa.

—Gran idea, Anna —dijo Asami.

Korra se apartó lentamente de Elsa, buscando al momento la mano de Asami.

—Estaré encantada de prepararos cuatro cafés con leche. Además, cerramos dentro de unos minutos, de modo que tendremos toda la cafetería para nosotras.

Elsa suspiró, disfrutando por anticipado de la inyección de energía que siempre le proporcionaban los cafés de Korra. Volvió a sentarse junto a Anna y entrelazó los dedos con los de su amada.

—Excelente. Se lo diré a Kai. En mi opinión nunca es tarde para un café.

—No sé si no debería preocuparme, dado que sé el efecto que te produce la cafeína —bromeó Anna.

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás diciendo, Summer — sonrió Elsa—. El café es energizante, y una nunca sabe cuándo puede necesitar sus energías.

Anna la abrazó, sorprendida.

—Mi madre tenía razón. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz.

Elsa se sumergió en los chispeantes ojos de la mujer que amaba. «¡Mon amour!»

—Yo tampoco.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellas mientras Kai maniobraba para conducir el vehículo hacia la carretera que llevaba al embarcadero. Elsa observó los serenos rostros que la rodeaban. ¡Estaba tan orgullosa de Asami, de la forma en que había conseguido dominar sus miedos y perseverar…! Korra era tal vez la que había llegado más lejos de las cuatro, desde el lugar al que la vida la había arrojado de niña. Y Anna… Elsa suspiró, limitándose a contemplar a su amada. «Lo adoro todo de ti. Para mí eres única.»

La limusina se detuvo y Kai abrió la puerta.

—Hemos llegado al Sea Stone Café, señoras. Se ve que alguien ha trabajado mucho para sacarle brillo al lugar.

—Vaya, gracias, Kai —dijo Korra mirándolo con gesto enigmático—. ¿Qué tal uno con leche? ¿O lo prefieres solo?

—¿El café? Sí, señora. Solo, fuerte y con el azúcar suficiente para que flote la cucharilla.

Sonó una carcajada general, y el grupo entró en el café al tiempo que salían los últimos clientes habituales. Elsa se sentó en un taburete de la barra, mientras que Anna se quedó junto a ella, con el brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Es como un segundo hogar, ¿verdad? —dijo Anna.

—Estando tú aquí, no puedo estar más de acuerdo —convino Elsa.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	26. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 _Un año y medio después_

—Damas y caballeros —dijo el presentador en un tono de voz que insinuaba que la multitud de ciudadanos de East Quay que se había reunido allí estaba a punto de recibir un inesperado regalo—, por primera vez en directo frente al público, para conmemorar la apertura de esta fantástica y ultramoderna ala del hospital East Quay Memorial…

El hombre hizo una pausa teatral, y en el enorme vestíbulo del Ala Maléfica Dodd Memorial, donde se habían reunido varios cientos de conciudadanos, no se oyó ni una mosca.

—Un nuevo grupo va a tocar algo que puedo garantizarles que no han oído nunca. Estas intérpretes no necesitan presentación, de modo que, sin más preámbulos, aquí las tienen, ¡las Chicory Ariose!

El público estalló en aplausos, aunque hubo un momento de desconcierto cuando se dieron cuenta de quién estaba sentada en un taburete, junto al micrófono.

—¡Es Asami Sato! —se oyó murmurar, y al darse cuenta Anna sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Al momento conectó su Les Paul, aguardando a que Korra se instalase tras la batería y Elsa ocupase su lugar ante el teclado digital. Tras un nuevo silencio, Anna supo exactamente cómo dar comienzo a su actuación. Dejó que sus dedos acariciasen el mástil de la guitarra, y poco después una nota suavemente ascendente llenó el vestíbulo, hasta que pocos segundos después otra nota la siguió, esta vez desde el piano.

Anna y Elsa fueron creando nuevas armonías, persiguiéndose la una a la otra en aquella danza, hasta que Korra se unió a ellas con los platillos, acariciando las melodías que Elsa y Anna iban creando. La música creció y creció hasta detenerse bruscamente. El silencio, que Anna percibía como bello en sí mismo, alcanzó un punto en el que los asistentes parecieron contener la respiración, y entonces los tres instrumentos y la voz de Asami unieron sus fuerzas con el mismo objetivo. Las notas ascendieron y descendieron, llenas de armonía, a veces luchando entre ellas, otras acompañándose.

La voz de Asami nunca había sido tan plena ni tan rebosante de carácter. Sin el corsé de las palabras se sintió capaz de crear melodías que nadie había escuchado antes ni podría volver a escuchar, pues siempre improvisaban. Interpretaban su «música al momento»; Wu decidió que aquel era un gran título para su primer CD. Pensaban grabarlo dos meses después, cuando actuasen en Boston.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Anna dejó que su guitarra llevase de nuevo la voz cantante, intuyendo que Asami había dado de sí todo lo que podía en aquella ocasión. Se trataba de un concierto muy especial y emotivo para todas ellas, pues la nueva ala del hospital estaba por fin concluida, al tiempo que llegaba a las librerías la biografía que Anna había escrito para narrar los logros de las mujeres de la familia Dodd a lo largo de nueve generaciones.

Anna fue aminorando lentamente el tempo, arrastrando con ella a Korra hacia una sugestiva melodía, casi un zumbido, que le recordaba los bosques otoñales de Nueva Inglaterra, cuando los arces parecían incendiarse, en contraste con el azul del cielo. Unos suaves agudos surgieron del teclado de Elsa, como gotas de lluvia, y la música fue difuminándose poco a poco, hasta que Korra dejó que un golpe de platillos rematase la faena.

El aplauso fue tan atronador que Anna creyó que el alto techo blanco y dorado del vestíbulo iba a salir volando por los aires. Los cuatro pisos del nuevo edificio estaban cubiertos de cristal, de modo que muchas de las habitaciones disponían de balcones interiores que daban al vestíbulo de entrada, además de disfrutar de unas increíbles vistas de la ciudad.

—Gracias, Chicory Ariose —proclamó el presentador—. Si están ustedes interesados en adquirir el inminente CD, pueden apuntarse para solicitar una copia en el mostrador de recepción. Los beneficios íntegros serán para la Fundación Winter. El próximo lunes, estas puertas se abrirán para el personal y los pacientes…

El entusiasta orador continuó, pero Anna dejó de atender a su discurso, saliendo del escenario junto con sus amigas. Elsa la esperaba junto a las escalerillas.

—¿Crees que les hemos gustado? —preguntó sonriente, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—Al principio estaban demasiado atónitos para que les gustase, pero un rato después estaban completamente enganchados.

—Me ha sorprendido esa introducción que hiciste, tan suave. Eso es nuevo.

—Se me ocurrió que este es un hospital en el que unas personas completamente dedicadas a su trabajo salvan la vida de otras personas, ayudándolas a vivir mejor o bien a morir en paz, y me pareció lo más adecuado.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Era tan conmovedor que olvidé estar atenta al mejor momento para unirme a ti, de modo que tuve que hacerlo de sopetón.

Una mujer rubia apareció junto a Anna.

—¿Señora Summer? Soy Lisa Reardon, periodista de la KDL-TV. ¿Podrían concedernos usted y su grupo una entrevista? Hemos grabado parte de su actuación de hoy, y nos gustaría concertar una exclusiva que incluyese algunas de las imágenes grabadas.

Anna intercambió una mirada con Elsa, quien le hizo un gesto que significaba «¿Por qué no?».

—Claro. Será una buena publicidad para la Fundación — contestó Anna—. ¿Qué es lo que tienen pensado, y para cuándo? Esta noche no estamos disponibles.

—Tenemos un programa de noticias matinal. ¿Les parece bien mañana a las siete en punto?

Anna hizo una mueca.

—¿Tan temprano? En fin, supongo que podremos arreglárnoslas.

Ambas intercambiaron sus tarjetas de visita, y la sonriente rubia volvió junto al cámara.

—¡Los de la tele se interesan por nosotras! ¿Quién lo diría? Vayamos a contárselo a Korra y Asami —dijo Anna señalando a las dos mujeres, que estaban bebiendo champán—. Parece que ya han localizado el bufé.

—Mañana conseguiremos nuestros quince minutos de fama — anunció Elsa al llegar junto a ellas, soltando una carcajada mientras cogía también una copa—. Bueno, excepto tú, Asami. Tu fama es mil veces mayor, o más todavía.

—¿Qué es lo que va a suceder mañana?

Cuando Anna las puso al tanto, Korra comentó:

—¡Magnífico! Mañana es domingo, y no tengo que estar de vuelta hasta la hora del brunch.

—Muy bien —intervino Elsa—. Creo que por hoy ya hemos cumplido. ¿Qué tal si localizamos a Kai y volvemos a casa?

—Hablando de eso, echo de menos la limusina —protestó Anna —. Un monovolumen no es lo mismo.

—Lo sé, pero llama menos la atención, y es igual de lujoso, o más incluso. Te acostumbrarás —concluyó Elsa, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo.

—¡Si tú lo dices…! —exclamó Anna, componiendo un gesto de niña caprichosa que sólo duró un segundo—. En realidad, como si vamos en bicicleta, con tal de que estemos juntas.

—¡Eh! ¿Acaso no estamos siempre juntas? —intervino Korra—. Cuando no estamos trabajando vivimos en la misma casa. ¡Estamos más juntas que si fuésemos unas cuatrillizas siamesas! —concluyó, enarcando una ceja.

—Lo dices como si viviésemos en un apartamento de dos habitaciones —dijo Asami mientras se aproximaban al monovolumen donde les esperaba el fiel Kai.

Asami caminaba ayudada por un bastón blanco. Fue la primera en entrar. Perry y Mason menearon frenéticamente el rabo, olisqueándole la mano a través de las barras que los separaban de los asientos de atrás.

—Hola, chicos. ¿Se la pasaron pasado bien paseando mientras mamá cantaba?

—Por supuesto que sé que tenemos más espacio del que necesitamos, pero como no empecemos a buscar más inquilinos para llenar la Mansión de los Dodd creo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos. Después de todo, la señora Dodd Endicott vivió sola allí la mayor parte de su vida —dijo Korra, dándole un beso a Asami al tiempo que se sentaba—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Las luces del escenario eran bastante brillantes.

—Estoy perfectamente, cara. No he tenido ni un dolor en los últimos seis meses, y hoy no iba a ser la excepción.

—Me alegro. Sólo quería asegurarme —dijo Korra esbozando una sonrisa.

Anna se sentó al lado de Elsa. Consciente de los curiosos que se agolpaban alrededor del vehículo, intentando ver a Asami, no se inclinó a besarla, sino que se limitó a tomarla de la mano. Se sorprendió al notar que esta le frotaba la palma con el pulgar.

—¡Elsa!

—Sólo quería que supieses que te he echado de menos — replicó Elsa despreocupadamente.

—Lo sé, y yo también te he echado terriblemente de menos. ¡Cuanto me alegro de haber podido venir hoy! Estuve a punto de no poder hacerlo, porque la niebla que había en Boston casi provoca que el avión se desviase hacia Newark. No volveré a viajar en varios meses.

Anna sabía que su gira de firma de libros por toda Nueva Inglaterra la había retenido demasiado tiempo lejos de allí. Era un alivio poder trabajar de nuevo desde su casa. Su editor deseaba que escribiese una novela sobre una familia de colonos, o tal vez convertirla en una serie de cinco novelas.

—No puedo esperar a tenerte toda para mí —añadió.

—Te quiero —susurró Elsa, y, como siempre, aquella voz gutural la hizo estremecerse de la cabeza a los pies.

—Y yo a ti —contestó.

Acto seguido apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento y admitió para sí misma lo agotada que estaba.

—Mamá y papá estaban allí. Los vi justo antes de que empezase nuestra actuación, y dijeron que se pasarían por casa a finales de semana. Tengo diez libros firmados más para que los subasten en el bazar benéfico de la iglesia.

—Están muy orgullosos de ti.

—Sí.

Había sido una fuente de constante felicidad y ocasional desconfianza, pero Anna había conseguido por fin aceptar que sus padres se esforzaban todo lo que podían en comprenderla. No podía pedir nada más.

—¿Dónde está la bolsa con los termos? —gritó Asami desde atrás—. ¿Los ven por ahí delante?

—¿Es de color rojo? —preguntó Anna mirando entre los asientos.

—Sí, esa misma —dijo Korra recogiéndola—. Antes de salir preparé un café solo que no está nada mal, con la nueva mezcla de la casa. Debería seguir estando caliente.

Abrió el primer termo y lo olisqueó.

—Mmm, sí que lo está.

Acto seguido sacó cinco tazas de acero inoxidable y sirvió los cafés.

—Toma, dale una a Master K, por favor.

Como siempre, «Kai» arrugó el ceño por el retrovisor al oír aquel apodo, pero, también como siempre, su mirada se suavizó al contemplar a las cuatro mujeres.

—Gracias, Korra —contestó, cogiendo con cuidado la taza.

—De nada.

Korra miró a sus tres amigas y seguidamente tomó la mano de Asami.

—Quiero proponer un brindis.

—¡Un brindis! —exclamó Asami, radiante—. ¡Maravilloso! Adelante, cara.

—Por Elsa, cuya labor salva vidas y ayuda a la gente a salir adelante. Por Anna, que escribe historias sobre mujeres y contribuye a hacerlas visibles. Y por Asami, que nos conmueve a todas con su voz.

Se produjo un breve silencio.

—Por Korra —dijo Elsa—, que es un ejemplo para tantos jóvenes de que es posible superar adversidades de forma increíble y… Por cierto, tengo un par de sorpresas para ti, Korra Stone.

Al ver que Elsa utilizaba su nombre completo, todas aguzaron su atención. Anna miró primero a Elsa y después a Korra. Por la expresión que su amada tenía en el rostro, podía adivinar que iba a ser una buena noticia.

—Mañana te lo comunicarán oficialmente, pero el nuevo presidente de la Cámara de Comercio de East Quay me ha dado permiso para decirte que eres la ganadora del premio al mejor Empresario del Año. Felicidades, Korra.

Korra palideció, y poco después aparecieron dos manchas rojas en sus mejillas.

—¿Yo? ¿Me han elegido a mí?

—Sí, por unanimidad.

—Yo nunca… nunca…

No pudo continuar hablando, de modo que se quedó mirando fijamente su taza.

—Nunca lo creíste, pero todas nosotras sí lo esperábamos, y casi lo habíamos adivinado —dijo Asami acercándose más a ella—. ¿Cuál es la siguiente sorpresa, Elsa?

—Una todavía mejor —anunció Elsa con una amplia sonrisa—. Hace unos meses contraté a una detective privada, pero no quería decir nada para que no te ilusionaras antes de tiempo.

—¿Una detective privada? —Korra pasó a agarrarse del brazo de Asami, apretándose más contra ella—. ¿Y?

—Y ayer me envió su informe. Toma, léelo en voz alta.

Korra aceptó una delgada carpeta, que abrió con manos temblorosas.

—Katara Quinn, consejera. Nueva dirección: Gardener Street número 2.105, East Quay. ¡East Quay…! —musitó, y sus ojos volaron por toda la página.—Se mudó aquí hace un mes tan sólo. ¡Oh, Sami, tal vez haya conseguido vencer al cáncer, ¿no crees?! Quiero decir que, como han pasado ya más de dos años…

—Ahora podrás ir a verla y asegurarte —rió Asami—. Es una noticia maravillosa, Elsa… nos has alegrado el día, en varios sentidos.

A continuación volvió a elevar su taza.

—Así que, ¡por todas nosotras!

Cuando Kai giraba para salir de Main Street y dirigirse hacia su casa, Asami le dio un beso en la mejilla a Korra antes de beber un sorbo de café. Una sonrisa de felicidad le inundó el rostro al añadir:

—¡Oh, cara, es una mezcla excelente!

 **Fin.**

x.x.x.

 _[1]. Nota de la traductora: Achicorias Melódicas._

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Bueno es el fin y no me arrepiento de nada, valió la pena cada minuto que me dedicaron e inflaron mi orgullo y regocijo. Fue importante para mi darles todo esto por su apoyo y devoción, los quiero y no me gustan las despedidas así que espero que más adelante pueda volver a verlos a todos e incluso más y darles una historia completamente mía y con mi más fiero estilo.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**

 **Hasta siempre...**


End file.
